Pojednanie
by Arianka
Summary: Rzecz o uratowaniu Maedhrosa i próbowaniu odnalezienia się w nowej rzeczywistości. Dużo angstu, dużo relacji międzyfeanoriańskich.
1. Prolog

Tekst miał być miniaturką, ale się rozrósł. Rzecz się dzieje po uratowaniu Maedhrosa z Thangorodrimu. Duża doza angstu i relacji międzyfeanorskich.

Ogromne podziękowania dla **Tici** za godziny wałkowania pana M i spółki :)

* * *

 **Prolog**

Fingon zniknął, od tego się zaczęło.

Trudno było zapomnieć tamten moment, gdy Turgon wpadł do obozu synów Feanora na spienionym koniu. To był pierwszy raz, gdy kuzyn pofatygował się na tę stronę jeziora; dotąd obie strony konsekwentnie trzymały się polityki niewchodzenia sobie w drogę. Jak widać trzeba było zniknięcia brata, by Turgon przemógł swą niechęć i przyjechał ich zawiadomić. Wszak synowie Feanora dłużej siedzieli na tych ziemiach i zdążyli lepiej poznać okolicę, argumentował gniewnie, przyparty przez Caranthira.

Maglor niechętnie wspominał tamten dzień. Trzeba było całego jego autorytetu, jako najstarszego, by Caranthir i Turgon nie skoczyli sobie do oczu; nie po to przecież kuzyn przyjechał. Gdy w końcu upewnił się, że młodsi bracia mają pilne zajęcia na drugim końcu obozu, udało mu się uzyskać od Turgona więcej szczegółów.

Fingon opuścił obóz przed trzema dniami. Zabrał konia, broń, harfę, pewnie jakiś prowiant, tego nie zdołali ustalić. Wyjechał zupełnie sam przed świtem, nie rozmawiał z nikim o swoich planach. Gdyby go nawet naszła chęć na samotne polowanie, dziwna jak na niego i raczej niebezpieczna fanaberia, już dawno powinien był wrócić.

Maglor przyjął to wszystko do wiadomości, zapewnił, że będą mieć oczy bardziej otwarte niż zwykle, a potem odprowadził Turgona aż na skraj obozu, żałując losu, jaki mógł spotkać Fingona; nie życzył mu źle.

Maglor nie rzucał słów na wiatr, myśliwi i zwiadowcy patrolujący okolice mieli się na baczności. Dni zamieniły się jednak w tygodnie i zaczynano powoli uznawać, że Fingon zginął czy też został podstępnie uprowadzony. Żadne wieści o nim nie docierały także z drugiej strony jeziora, choć Maglor w skrytości ducha liczył, że wuj będzie próbował nawiązać jakiś kontakt. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Fingon podzielił smutny los Maedhrosa, a oni nie mieli dość sił, by wziąć Angband szturmem i przekonać się, czy słusznie podejrzewają.

A potem, po prawie trzech miesiącach, Fingon nieoczekiwanie wrócił. I wywrócił im świat do góry nogami.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Olbrzymi orzeł lecący ponad obozem wywołał poruszenie wśród strażników. Trudno było przegapić majestatycznego ptaka w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Synowie Feanora, powiadomieni natychmiast, wyszli na dwór i obserwowali, jak orzeł mija ich obóz i przelatuje nad jeziorem, by obniżyć lot na drugim brzegu. Wylądował tam, gdzie znajdował się obóz Fingolfina, a po chwili poderwał się z ziemi i odleciał majestatycznie na wschód.

Noldorowie na południowym brzegu jeziora snuli domysły, co też mogło być przyczyną wizyty orła Manwego w obozie wuja, ale jak się okazało, żaden nie trafił. Rozwiązanie zagadki przyszło z północy w postaci posłańców z oficjalnym zaproszeniem dla Maglora. Wezwaniem raczej, choć pod przykrywką grzeczności.

Wiadomość, że to Fingon wrócił w tak spektakularny sposób, tylko podsyciła ciekawość braci. Caranthir wietrzył podstęp, Curufin dopytywał, dlaczego tylko najstarszy ma jechać. Amras próbował zgadywać.

Maglor uciął te dyskusje i pojechał, przykazując braciom czekać. Liczył, że Fingon musiał zdobyć jakieś ważne informacje, skoro wuj zdecydował się podzielić nimi z synami Feanora i posyłał po niego tak nagle, w środku nocy. Podejrzewał też, że wzywając go samotnie, Fingolfin chciał wybadać, jak się miały sprawy po drugiej stronie jeziora i na ile mógł liczyć na współpracę.

Świtało, gdy stanął na skraju obozowiska wuja. Pierwszy raz oglądał je z bliska i dopiero teraz miał możliwość w pełni ocenić, jaką siłą dysponował Fingolfin. Gdyby chcieli się zemścić, zmietliby nas, rozważał ponuro, nie śmiejąc wkraczać do środka bez zaproszenia.

Nie czekał zresztą długo, ktoś zabrał konia, ktoś poprowadził prosto do siedziby Fingolfina. Maglor miał nadzieję, że nie widać było po nim zdenerwowania; choć przedtem ukrócił dywagacje braci, sam miał równie małe pojęcie, jaki był cel tego wszystkiego.

Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, Fingolfina ani Turgona nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Fingon oczekiwał go samotnie. Czyżby jako najmniej niechętny? Bo przecież trudno powiedzieć, że najbardziej przychylny, myślał ponuro Maglor, przyglądając się kuzynowi, gdy ten szedł w jego stronę.

– Maglorze.

– Dobrze cię widzieć całego, Fingonie. – Słowa, szczere, wyrwały się same zamiast sztywnego, oficjalnego powitania. Na twarzy Fingona nie było zresztą śladu wrogości, najwyżej cień znużenia, który sprawiał, że Maglor miał ochotę zarzucić go pytaniami. Zważywszy na napięte kontakty między obozami, czy też raczej kompletny ich brak, kto wie, kiedy znów będzie miał sposobność.

– Jest ktoś, kto cię bardziej ucieszy – odpowiedział Fingon, ale poważny ton zaalarmował Maglora. – Chodź – poprowadził go korytarzem.

Maglor poszedł za kuzynem, coraz bardziej skonfundowany. Kogo Fingon mógł mieć na myśli? W hufcach Fingolfina przyszło wielu dawnych przyjaciół, ale Maglorowi nie przychodził do głowy nikt, za kim szczególnie mógłby tęsknić. Przez moment rozważał nawet, czy za tym wszystkim nie krył się jakiś podstęp, ale rzut oka na kuzyna sprawił, że zalała go fala wstydu; Fingon był zbyt szczery i otwarty, by rewanżować się w ten sposób synom Feanora za zdradę.

– Zachowaj spokój – uprzedził cicho Fingon i pchnął drzwi. Wszedł pierwszy, ale zaraz odsunął się, robiąc przejście.

Rude włosy. Tyle dostrzegł Maglor z sylwetki spoczywającej na łóżku; słowa Fingona nagle nabrały sensu.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak i kiedy znalazł się na kolanach przy łóżku. Wzrok utkwił w twarzy brata, wychudzonej do granic możliwości, ściągniętej, palcami wodził po szyi, po dłoni leżącej bezwładnie na pościeli. Ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że pod dotykiem Maedhros złamie się lub rozpłynie, tak krucho wyglądał starszy brat. Co jednak zdołał stwierdzić z całą pewnością, to że pierś Maedhrosa unosiła się w oddechu, a dłoń była ciepła, znacznie cieplejsza niż jego, choć to akurat Maglora nie dziwiło; mógłby przysiąc, że w jego żyłach krew zamarzła i stanęła. A potem musiała zawrzeć, fala gorąca rozpłynęła się po ciele, przed oczami pociemniało, a dłoń Maedhrosa przestała parzyć. Przez moment Maglor widział tylko brud pod krótkimi, połamanymi paznokciami brata, sieć błękitnych żył biegnących tuż pod suchą, spaloną słońcem skórą. Po chwili nacisk w skroniach zelżał, szum w uszach przycichł, wzrok wrócił.

Maedhros nie zniknął, choć zaczął się zamazywać. Potrzeba było kolejnej chwili, by do Maglora dotarło, że to tylko łzy przyćmiły mu wzrok. Odetchnął głębiej kilka razy, otarł oczy jedną ręką; drugiej nie ważył się zabrać, ciepło Maedhrosa zbyt go przyciągało, jak ćmę do światła.

Fingon milczał, czekał, obserwował. Maglor dźwignął się z kolan, przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, spojrzał trzeźwiej na brata. Twarz miał obmytą, zaróżowioną, widać dopiero co ktoś skończył, ale wokół na poduszce spoczywała plątanina miedzianych, mokrych włosów. Maglor konsekwentnie kontynuował oględziny wszystkiego, czego nie skrywały opatrunki, patrzył i szukał, co zostało z tego Maedhrosa, którego pamiętał.

Fingon milczał. Maglor był mu za to wdzięczny, bo nie byłby teraz w stanie dobyć z siebie głosu, chyba że po to, by wyć z bezsilnej wściekłości. Albo płakać. Albo dziękować. Prosić o wybaczenie. I znów dziękować. I krzyczeć. Za dużo emocji, by ubrać je w słowa, nawet on, posługujący się nimi tak biegle, nie potrafił.

Odchylił koce, przeliczył jakimś odruchowym impulsem wystające żebra. I dostrzegł prawą rękę Maedhrosa, spowitą grubo w bandaże. Oraz to, czego brakowało. Z jego piersi wyrwał się jęk.

– Co on ci... – słowa ugrzęzły w gardle.

– To nie Morgoth. – Fingon odezwał się pierwszy raz, odkąd weszli do pokoju. – To moja sprawa. Nie miałem wyboru – przyznał z bólem.

Maglor podziękował w duchu za fakt, że siedzi, bo zrobiło mu się słabo, gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedział Fingon. Przez moment przemknęła mu irracjonalna myśl, że to był osąd Fingolfina za rzeź w Alqualonde i spalone statki, by Maedhros już nigdy nie podniósł ręki na braci. Stłumił ją zaraz. To Fingon, przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny, to Fingon, który właśnie zwrócił ci brata. Przyjaciel, niezwiązany przysięgą, która już zbierała krwawe żniwo.

Musiał mieć to wszystko wypisane na twarzy, bo kuzyn przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciw Maglora. Mówił cicho, by nie zakłócać snu rannego, od końca do początku, od najważniejszych rzeczy do szczegółów. Maglor milczał, wczepiony w dłoń brata, słuchał i liczył oddechy Maedhrosa. Fingon na szczęście nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi; dobrze, bo Maglorowi głos dławiły emocje. Ulga. Gorycz. Dozgonna wdzięczność dla gospodarza. Nienawiść. Wstyd. Nie był w stanie unieść głowy, spojrzeć na Fingona. _Tchórz,_ przemknęło gdzieś w okolicy dwusetnego oddechu Maedhrosa.

Zdradzili brata, wyrzekli się go, skazali na tortury i zapomnienie. Uznali za zmarłego, opłakali, bo tak było łatwiej, a potem siedzieli jak myszy pod miotłą i fortyfikowali obóz. A potrzeba było, jak się okazało, jednego Fingona, dość upartego i dzielnego, by sprowadzić Maedhrosa do domu. _Strzęp brata._ Żywy. _Kaleka._ Ranny. _Wrak._ ŻYWY.

Gdy Fingon, zorientowawszy się najwyraźniej, że to będzie bardzo jednostronna rozmowa, przeszedł do tego, co zdołał zaobserwować podczas podróży, Maglor nie potrafił już siedzieć spokojnie. Chwycił grzebień, wsunął go między splątane strąki, próbował rozczesać. Gdyby nie to, że bał się choćby poruszyć bratem, próbowałby pewnie mocniej. Poddał się jednak szybko, przyjął podane przez Fingona nożyczki. Kosmyk po kosmyku ścinał kołtuny drżącymi rękami. Odrosną. _Ręka nie odrośnie_. Nie szkodzi. Maitimo żyje.

– Muszę wracać do swoich – odezwał się długo po tym, jak Fingon umilkł. – Nie chcę. Muszę.

– Mogę pchnąć posłańców do twoich braci – zaoferował kuzyn, ale Maglor tylko parsknął ponuro.

– Nie uwierzą. Jak nie wrócę, gotowi pomyśleć, że mnie tu siłą zatrzymaliście, choćbyś ty sam pojechał z wieściami – odparł. – Celegorm ich nie okiełzna.

Fingon nie skomentował, tylko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Trudno było wątpić w wybuchowy charakter synów Feanora.

– Maitimo będzie bezpieczny – zapewnił, choć Maglorowi przez myśl nie przeszłoby poddawać tego w wątpliwość. – Wróć, jak będziesz mógł.

Maglor podniósł się powoli, niechętnie puścił dłoń brata. Wiedział, że wróci za kilka godzin najdalej, jak tylko przekona braci, że wuj nie ma wrogich zamiarów. Miał już wyjść, gdy uświadomił sobie, co jak dotąd nie przeszło mu przez gardło, co powtarzał jak mantrę, odkąd zobaczył Maedhrosa.

– Nie znajduję słów, żeby wyrazić naszą wdzięczność – odezwał się w końcu, pierwszy raz oficjalnie. – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem – zabrzmiało sztywno, drętwo.

– Idź, zawiadom braci. – Przyjazny uśmiech na twarzy Fingona, rumieniec wstydu u Maglora.

Skinął kuzynowi głową i wyszedł spiesznie, teraz już nie przejmując się, że nie ma przewodnika. Koń czekał na zewnątrz.

Pomylił się. Gdy gnał z powrotem do swojego obozu na złamanie karku, słowa same układały się w dziękczynną pieśń sławiącą Fingona.

– Jesteś zadowolony? Ustaliłeś z Maglorem, kiedy go zabiorą? – naskoczył na brata Turgon, gdy Fingon wychynął na chwilę z komnaty, gdzie złożyli Maedhrosa.

– Nie. – Fingon odgarnął włosy z twarzy; nie miał jak dotąd czasu, by je uczesać po myciu i zsuwały mu się irytująco na czoło.

Kiedy Thorondor zostawił ich wieczorem na skraju obozu, jego pierwszym zmartwieniem był Maedhros. Zemdlał zaraz po tym, jak Fingon go uwolnił i nie odzyskał przytomności, obojętny na wszystko, co kuzyn robił wokół niego, próbując zatamować krew i dowieźć go żywego do domu. Możliwości miał bardzo ograniczone, większość rzeczy została w sakwach przy koniu, a Thorondor poderwał się od razu do lotu i oddalał się spiesznie spod skał. Fingon nie śmiał go prosić, by pozwolił mu zabrać sakwy, bał się, że orzeł zostawi ich u podnóża gór i odleci, a wiedział, że sam z Maedhrosem w tym stanie nie zdoła podróżować konno, nie mówiąc już o czyhających po drodze zagrożeniach. Musiał więc poradzić sobie z tym, co miał przy sobie. Koszula pierwsza poszła w strzępy, Fingon robił co mógł, by jego desperacki ratunek nie okazał się dla Maedhrosa zabójczy. Nawet nie dotykał innych ran, skupiając się tylko na tym, by powstrzymać krwawienie kikuta; nigdy nie widział czegoś tak okrutnego i nie pomagała świadomość, że to on tak okaleczył przyjaciela.

Gdy dotarli nad jezioro, Maedhros nadal oddychał, choć przez długie godziny lotu jego stan pogorszył się, ciało rozpaliło się gorączką mimo dotkliwego chłodu od smagającego powietrza, przed którym cienki płaszcz Fingona i pióra Thorondora niewiele chroniły. Fingon brał jednak ten płytki oddech za dobrą monetę, oddał kuzyna pod opiekę najbieglejszych w leczeniu; Valarowie świadkami, że nabrali doświadczenia podczas przeprawy.

– Fingonie – zniecierpliwiony głos brata wyrwał go z zadumy. – Ojciec cię prosi.

Fingon przeczesał jeszcze raz włosy; dopiero teraz dopadało go znużenie po podróży, przedtem ledwie znalazł czas, by się domyć i przebrać.

– Nie, nic nie ustalałem – odpowiedział w końcu, wracając do tematu. – Za wcześnie jeszcze na to, na razie niech Maglor wróci do braci i przekaże im wieści – przemilczał wcześniejszą uwagę kuzyna. Po prawdzie, uświadomił sobie Fingon, to nie ustalili kompletne nic, nawet nie poruszyli tematu; Maglor zdawał się być ogłuszony nowinami, dopóki nie zreflektował się, ze bracia nic nie wiedzą. Niech lepiej ochłonie, nim będą cokolwiek ustalać.

– Niech go stąd zabierze i będzie po problemie – fuknął Turgon; po pierwszym zaskoczeniu i radości, że Fingon żyje, młodszy brat boczył się na niego. Z ojcem było zresztą niewiele lepiej; Fingolfin odetchnął z ulgą na widok syna, ale Maedhros nie wywołał w nim cieplejszych uczuć mimo litości, jaką budził stan najstarszego syna Feanora. Tym bardziej nie wzbudził jego aprobaty impulsywny odruch Fingona, żeby pchnąć posłańców do braci; żaden z nich nie był mile widziany. Fingolfin zgodził się w końcu na wpuszczenie Maglora do obozu, ale tylko jego; to było jego ultimatum.

– Nie wątpię, że będą chcieli to zrobić jak najprędzej – odparł Fingon. _O ile Maedhros wyżyje_ , dodał w duchu. – Tylko na razie to niemożliwe – dorzucił chłodniej, zapraszającym gestem otworzył drzwi do pokoju, zachęcił do wejścia.

Turgon zniknął w środku, stanął za uzdrowicielami krzątającymi się przy pierworodnym Feanora. Wyszedł po chwili, pobladły i wstrząśnięty, zdjęty zgrozą na widok tego, co Nieprzyjaciel tak naprawdę może zrobić z elfem, jeśli będzie miał taki kaprys.

– Ojciec mnie wzywał, mówiłeś? – zagadnął Fingon, widząc, że osiągnął cel i brat nie będzie w najbliższym czasie wyrzucać mu przywiezienia Maedhrosa do obozu. Turgon tylko skinął głową.

– To było nierozważne. – Fingolfin odszedł od okna i spojrzał na syna. – Nie chcę, żeby obecność synów Feanora wywołała zamieszki.

Fingon nie próbował bronić się przed tym zarzutem; reakcja brata na widok Maglora w obozie uświadomiła mu, że z pewnością wielu elfów pałało nienawiścią do synów Feanora, może nawet bardziej niż Turgon.

– Wybacz, ojcze, powinienem był to z tobą uzgodnić – przyznał. – Ale Maitimo jest w takim stanie, że chciałem jak najprędzej powiadomić jego braci.

– Żaden z synów Feanora nie jest tu mile widziany – odparł sucho Fingolfin. – Siejesz zamęt, sprowadzając ich bez uprzedzenia.

– Miałem go tam zostawić? – Fingon podniósł głos, spojrzał na ojca z żalem, że i on, tak jak brat, wolałby widzieć jego przyjaciela martwego. – Widziałeś, co Nieprzyjaciel z nim zrobił? Miałem zrewanżować się okrucieństwem za spalone statki i zostawić go tam? Naprawdę...

– Nie! – przerwał mu ojciec. – Miałeś nie ryzykować, że tam do niego dołączysz! Gdyby nie łaska Manwego, najpewniej zawisłbyś tam razem z Nelyafinwe, nikt tutaj nie wiedziałby nawet, gdzie cię szukać, a Nieprzyjaciel miałby kolejnego księcia w swych szponach – wyrzucił, wzburzony jak rzadko kiedy.

– Ale udało się i jesteśmy tu obaj – zauważył Fingon; przeciw ojcowskiej miłości też nie mógł protestować. – Trzeba mi było zostawić Nelya od razu po drugiej stronie jeziora – wrócił do drugiego drażliwego tematu. – Ale orzeł leciał prosto tutaj i nie wiedziałem, jak go prosić o zmianę trasy.

– Już trudno, na razie i tak go nie ruszysz – stwierdził ojciec, posępniejąc na wspomnienie bratanka i jego stanu. – Ale jeśli pozostali synowie Feanora będą się pętać po naszym obozie, prędzej czy później dojdzie do linczu, a potem będziemy mieli otwartą wojnę z braćmi, zamiast z Morgothem.

– Powiedziałem Maglorowi, żeby tu wrócił... – wtrącił Fingon. – Nie miałem serca mu odmówić.

Fingolfin westchnął i skinął głową.

– Dobrze, Maglor będzie miał moją zgodę. I nikt więcej – podkreślił, a Fingon wiedział, że godzi się głównie dlatego, by nie podważać słowa syna przed feanorianami. – Uprzedź straże.

– Oczywiście. – Fingon skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu. – Chyba jednak lepiej, by synowie Feanora wiedzieli od jednego z braci o tym, co z Nelyo. Kto wie, co skłonni sobie pomyśleć, jeśli coś się wydarzy – dodał, poddając ojcu argument, w razie gdyby ktoś chciał kwestionować jego decyzję.


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział drugi**

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, gdy ich oczom ukazał się obóz Fingolfina. Choć prawie nie zwlekali i mieli wypoczęte konie, droga wkoło jeziora była dość długa. Pojechali wszyscy, gdy tylko Maglor przekazał im wieści o odnalezieniu brata. Oficjalnie nie przekazali tych informacji dalej, ale obóz i tak huczał od plotek.

– Zaczekaj – wstrzymał brata Maglor, widząc, że Caranthir zmierza wprost do bramy.

– Dlaczego? – oczywiście musiał zapytać młodszy brat, ale ściągnął wodze wierzchowca.

– Bo to nie twój obóz. Ścierpiałbyś, jakby ci się Turgon pałętał po twoim terenie bez zaproszenia? – palnął Curufin, nim Maglor zdążył odpowiedzieć. Mało może elokwentnie, ale trafnie, a z kuzynem nigdy nie mogli się dogadać.

– Dlaczego mamy czekać? – Amras zeskoczył z siodła i kręcił się niespokojnie przy koniu. Caranthir poszedł zaraz w jego ślady, a i pozostali bracia także w końcu zsiedli.

Nie czekali długo, ku zaskoczeniu Maglora to Fingon wyszedł do nich. Ubrany i uczesany był bardziej oficjalnie niż wczesnym rankiem, ale oczy miał podkrążone z niewyspania; teraz Maglor widział to wyraźnie, najwidoczniej nie dane mu było odpocząć po podróży. Minę zresztą też miał niewyraźną, gdy zobaczył wszystkich pięciu braci.

– Obawiam się, że przyjechaliście nadaremnie – odezwał się, omiótłszy spojrzeniem synów Feanora. – Nie, Maitimo nadal żyje – pospieszył z zapewnieniem, uprzedzając gwałtowniejsze reakcje.

– Nadal – powtórzył jak echo Maglor. – Więc...? – otrząsnął się.

– Mój ojciec nie życzy sobie widzieć was wszystkich w obozie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Fingon. – Tylko Maglor może pójść ze mną.

Wspomnianemu przemknęło luźno przez głowę rozważanie, ilu łuczników stało na palisadzie; i jak szybko sięgną po broń, jeśli któryś z jego narwanych młodszych braci nie raczy nad sobą panować.

– Zabronisz nam dostępu? – tak jak się można było spodziewać, Caranthir nie potrzebował wiele. – To nasz brat!

– I w przeciwieństwie do Fingona nie zrobiłeś nic, żeby go ratować – odparował Maglor, świadom, że to dopiero początek przeprawy z braćmi. – Jak my wszyscy.

Fingon miał dość taktu, by tego nie skomentować; zresztą w tym momencie Maglor nie był w stanie na niego spojrzeć.

Caranthir spąsowiał, Amras cofnął się; najstarszy brat powiedział głośno to, o czym wszyscy myśleli. Maglor zaś uświadomił sobie w pełni, że powrót Maedhrosa na razie nic nie zmieniał; nadal to na nim spoczywała odpowiedzialność za rodzinę i za cały obóz na południowym brzegu jeziora. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo odetchnął na widok najstarszego brata, jak bardzo podświadomie sądził, że Maedhros przejmie zwierzchnictwo. Z czasem na pewno tak będzie, jednak póki co nic się nie zmieniło.

– Daj nam chwilę – poprosił Maglor kuzyna.

Fingon skinął głową i odsunął się, choć był to z jego strony raczej jedynie gest kurtuazji; Maglor nie wątpił, że było ich słychać aż przy bramie.

– Mają powody, żeby nie chcieć nas tu widzieć – syknął cicho, patrząc na Caranthira, kątem oka obserwując Celegorma, jako najbardziej skłonnego do przyklaśnięcia porywczemu bratu. – Mój błąd, że o tym nie pomyślałem i zabrałem was ze sobą.

– I tak byśmy z tobą pojechali. – Caranthir patrzył śmiało, wyzywająco; obecność FIngona zdawała się mu nie przeszkadzać. – I mamy prawo wiedzieć...

– Powściągnij język! – zdenerwował się Maglor, świadom, że robią scenę na oczach nie wiedzieć ilu obserwatorów. – Chcesz wiedzieć, to uszanuj wolę Fingolfina i pozwól mi iść z Fingonem bez obaw, że któryś z was ściągnie nam pół obozu na głowę swoim niewyparzonym językiem!

– Łatwo ci mówić, widziałeś go – włączył się Amras z wyrzutem w głosie; wciąż zerkał tęsknie w stronę bramy, jakby spodziewał się dostrzec najstarszego brata.

– Widziałem – przytaknął głucho Maglor. _Nie chcecie go takim widzieć,_ dodał w duchu.

– Nie mogą go przecież trzymać na siłę, oddadzą nam go, prawda? – Amras przez chwilę brzmiał bardzo młodo, gdy szukał potwierdzenia u starszego brata.

– Sądzę, że tak samo nie chcą go tutaj mieć, jak my chcemy go zabrać do siebie – mruknął Celegorm. – Może poza Fingonem – oddał sprawiedliwość kuzynowi.

– Nie podoba mi się, że nas do niego nie dopuszczają – trwał przy swoim Caranthir. – Kto wie, co z nim zrobią?

– Nic z nim nie zrobią. – Maglor był już u kresu cierpliwości. – Ale masz rację, że nie możemy zostawiać Maitima samego. Skoro więc nadarza się możliwość, trzeba z niej skorzystać. Będę czuwać. – Ryzykował. Zapalczywy brat mógł albo uznać jego racje, albo nie daj Eru stwierdzić, że bratu może coś grozić.

– Idź, zostaniemy nad wodą – włączył się Celegorm. – No, już – fuknął na najmłodszych, którzy wciąż zerkali z nadzieją na Fingona.

– Wybacz – mruknął cicho Maglor do kuzyna, gdy przeszli przez bramę.

– Powinienem był to przewidzieć i cię uprzedzić – wzruszył ramionami Fingon. – To logiczne, że twoi bracia też przyjechali.

Maglor poszedł za kuzynem znaną już drogą do domostwa Fingolfina. Nim dotarli do pokoju, gdzie złożono Maedhrosa, jakaś dziewczyna wyminęła ich spiesznie z misą wrzątku, rzucając niedbałe przeprosiny.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Fingon, widząc troje uzdrowicieli pogrążonych w dyskusji na korytarzu. Elfka z wodą przeszła obok i zniknęła w pokoju chorego.

– Nie możemy zapanować nad zakażeniem – wyjaśnił elf, którego Maglor zupełnie nie kojarzył. – Rany się jątrzą, a ręka... – pokręcił smutno głową. – Nie wiem, jakie klątwy i czary Morgotha utrzymywały go przedtem przy życiu, ale obawiam się, że teraz jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

– Wyżyje? – wykrztusił pytanie Maglor, patrząc z desperacją na pozostałych. Gdyby mu powiedzieli, że do wyleczenia Maedhrosa potrzebują czegoś z Amanu, poszedłby pieszo bez wahania.

– Nie, jeśli nie zdołamy go ustabilizować – zgasił jego nadzieje uzdrowiciel. – Jego organizm jest zbyt wyniszczony, nie ma jak się bronić, a trucizna powoli go zżera. Jeśli nie uda nam się zapanować nad zakażeniem, długo tego nie wytrzyma.

Maglor przez moment trawił te informacje, walcząc z chęcią wyminięcia elfów i przypadnięcia do brata.

– Mogę posłać po naszych uzdrowicieli – zaproponował nagle, tknięty myślą. – Mieliśmy już do czynienia z truciznami Morgotha, po bitwie przysporzyły nam sporo kłopotów. Może razem coś wymyślicie – zerknął pytająco na Fingona, szukając przyzwolenia.

– Oczywiście – kuzyn nie protestował. – Poślesz braci? Wolałbym, żebyś tu został.

Maglor przestępował z nogi na nogę, niecierpliwy, ale wysłuchał do końca szczegółowych uwag uzdrowiciela, z czym są problemy i na co bracia mają zwrócić uwagę, gdy będą szukać pomocy w swoim obozie. Ledwie skończył, syn Feanora wyszedł spiesznie; dopiero w połowie drogi do bramy zorientował się, że Fingon posłał za nim jakiegoś strażnika, ale ten został przy wejściu, więc Maglor nie zaprzątał sobie nim głowy.

– Co się dzieje, Kano? – Caranthir pierwszy poderwał się i dopadł do starszego brata, widząc Maglora spieszącego w ich stronę.

– Potrzebujemy pomocy, z Maitimo jest źle – rzucił zdyszany Maglor. – Jedźcie do domu, przyślijcie Alcarino. Poszukajcie tych, którzy wiedzą, jak sobie radzić z truciznami. Może ktoś próbował już ratować kogoś, kto stracił rękę czy nogę – wyjaśnił szybko. – Uzdrowicielom Fingolfina kończą się pomysły. Nasi mogą coś zdziałać.

– Mówisz, że Maitimo umiera i odsyłasz nas do domu? – wbrew oczekiwaniom Maglora, to Smyk pierwszy zaprotestował. – Nie dadzą nam się z nim zobaczyć?

Celegorm odwinął się i chwycił Amrasa za ramiona, potrząsnął.

– Chcesz pomóc, czy siedzieć i patrzyć, jak umiera? – warknął na młodszego brata. – Myśl o tym, czego potrzebuje Maitimo, nie ty.

Policzki Amrasa osiągnęły kolor włosów, a zaraz potem rudzielec wywinął się z uścisku brata, zwinnym ruchem skoczył na siodło i bez słowa pognał przed siebie.

– Celegormie. – Maglor zatrzymał brata, nim ten także odjechał. – Spieszcie się. I nie wracajcie tu wszyscy, wątpię, by Fingolfin zmienił zdanie.

– Jasne. – Celegorm skinął tylko głową. – Trzymaj się.

– Nie pozwól mu odejść – dodał Curufin, przelotnie kładąc Maglorowi rękę na ramieniu.

Uzdrowiciele nie czekali, i gdy Maglor wrócił, byli w trakcie zmiany opatrunków, więc syn Feanora stanął z boku przy Fingonie, po trosze, by nie przeszkadzać, ale też dlatego, że na widok obrażeń pusty żołądek podjechał mu do gardła.

Tym razem miał sposobność zobaczyć w pełni, w jakim stanie Fingon przywiózł mu brata. Poprzednio trafił na moment, gdy Maedhrosa ścięły pierwsze leki i był taki cichy i kruchy, a bandaże litościwie skrywały przed wzrokiem ślady z Angbandu.

Teraz nic nie zasłaniało zaropiałych pręg na bokach, pozostałości po ognistych biczach, zachodzących na plecy i ramiona. Kajdany, które Maedhros miał na nogach jako więzień, wżarły się głęboko w skórę, pozostawiając kostki w tragicznym stanie. Rany jątrzyły się i wyglądały beznadziejnie, a Maedhros, choć nieprzytomny, kulił się i drżał przy każdym dotyku.

A potem jeden z uzdrowicieli odkrył i kikut. Maglor poruszył się niespokojnie i ciasno skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc ze zgrozą i walcząc z mdłościami oraz irracjonalną chęcią ucieczki jak najdalej, lecz nawet na korytarzu słyszałby jęki brata.

– Jeśli zamierzasz zemdleć, lepiej wyjdź – powiedział sucho Fingon i to wyrwało Maglora z odrętwienia.

– Nie, nie – odkaszlnął; gardło miał zupełnie suche. – Mogę pomóc, chcę pomóc... – zerknął na uzdrowicieli, próbując zgłuszyć pogardę do samego siebie. _Skazałeś brata na lata tortur, a teraz nie masz nawet odwagi, by na niego patrzeć,_ szeptał mu bezlitośnie głos w umyśle.

Uzdrowicielka przemywająca właśnie rany na torsie zmierzyła Maglora wzrokiem i skinęła głową.

– Przytrzymaj go, żeby się nie rzucał – poleciła krótko. – Tylko zdejmij z siebie to wszystko.

Maglor rozebrał się spiesznie do samej koszuli, pozbywając się wszystkiego, co było twarde i mogło uwierać, i związał włosy na karku. Zgodnie z poleceniami elfki usiadł na skraju łóżka i uniósł brata wysoko, tak że czuł wilgotne kosmyki na obojczyku. Maedhros drżał słabo, a na ruch zaprotestował jękiem, który kruszył Maglorowi serce.

– On się nie złamie, jeśli go chwycisz pewniej – napomniał uzdrowiciel klęczący teraz obok elfki, gdy Maedhros nadal próbował uciekać od dotyku.

Maglor zorientował się, że faktycznie obawiał się objąć brata mocniej, użyć przeciw niemu siły w jakiejkolwiek formie. Nie chciał go urazić, a nie wiedział, jak chwycić posiniaczone ramiona, żeby nie sprawić mu bólu. Poprawił się jednak, a nie mogąc znieść pełnych prośby jęków, nachylił się i zaczął mruczeć uspokajająco.

– Dobrze, utrzymaj go tak.

Maglor siedział pochylony, skupiając wzrok na ściągniętej w bólu twarzy brata. Przez jakiś czas mamrotał bez składu, ot, po to, żeby mówić, bo zdawało się, że znajomy głos działał uspokajająco. Potem zaczął śpiewać cicho jedną ze swoich starych piosenek, którą brat lubił; cokolwiek, byle jakoś go uciszyć.

Czy Maedhros zareagował, czy też zwyczajnie wyczerpało go to szarpanie, Maglor nie wiedział. Dość, że stopniowo jęki cichły, a on przestawał się szarpać, aż zapadł w sen. Maglor zamarł, nie śmiejąc choćby drgnąć, by nie zakłócić mu odpoczynku, a uzdrowiciele dokończyli przemywanie i zasłonili rany. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w tym wszystkim ktoś wywołał Fingona z pokoju, ale nagle zostali sami, tylko we dwóch, i Maglor był skłonny liczyć płytkie oddechy brata.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci**

Uzdrowiciele przysłani przez synów Feanora przyjechali dopiero późnym rankiem. Strażnicy, uprzedzeni przez Fingona, wpuścili ich bez zwłoki i wskazali drogę do domu Fingolfina, zatrzymali natomiast towarzyszącego im Amrasa. Najmłodszy z synów Feanora miał dość rozsądku, by usłuchać i nie nalegał, ale też nie był w stanie wrócić do domu. Odszedł nad jezioro, gdzie poprzedniego dnia czekali z braćmi na Maglora i tam uwiązał konia do drzewa. Miał stąd dobry widok na bramę, tak że gdyby starszy brat czy którykolwiek z uzdrowicieli opuszczali obóz, z pewnością by ich nie przeoczył.

Godziny mijały, a Alcarino nie wracał, po Maglorze nie było nawet śladu. Amras kręcił się niespokojnie po wybrzeżu, dopiero letnia ulewa skłoniła go do szukania schronienia między drzewami. Siedział tam z kapturem nasuniętym głęboko na twarz i obserwował ruch przy bramie. Dzień jednak przeszedł w wieczór, pochmurne niebo wypogodziło się, odsłaniając błyszczące gwiazdy, a Amras wiedział równie mało jak w chwili przybycia.

Być może brak wiadomości był dobrym znakiem. Alcarino po drodze próbował go przekonać, że w tej chwili raczej niewiele może się szybko zmienić, a jeśli Maglor będzie mógł przekazać braciom nagłe wieści, to będzie to raczej śmierć Maedhrosa niż cokolwiek innego. _Może więc powinienem się cieszyć, że Alcarino nie wraca, bo jego wiedza na nic się już nie zda_ , rozmyślał ponuro Amras, spędzając bezsenną noc między drzewami. Niemniej, gdy nastał świt, a Maglor nie przekazał mu nic, najmłodszy z braci nie potrafił dłużej czekać.

xxx

Fingon polecił, by wszystkie sprawy związane z synami Feanora kierować bezpośrednio do niego, bez kłopotania ojca, więc to on pierwszy usłyszał, że strażnicy zatrzymali przy bramie któregoś z najmłodszych braci. Pospieszył ku bramie; chciał po drodze zabrać i Maglora, by ten był w razie czego rozjemcą, ale rzut oka przez niedomknięte drzwi do pokoju rannego kazał mu porzucić ten pomysł. Maedhros półleżał na młodszym bracie i nie było siły, która zabrałaby teraz Maglora od niego. Fingon poszedł sam.

Przy bramie powstało już spore zamieszanie, bo syn Feanora do spokojnych nie należał, a i wartownicy nie obeszli się z nim zbyt łagodnie. Dopiero na widok kuzyna rudzielec przestał się szamotać, a strażnicy puścili go. Uwolnioną rękę przycisnął do brzucha, drugą sięgnął do twarzy i otarł niedbale krew lecącą z nosa i rozbitej wargi, ale wbił w Fingona niecierpliwe spojrzenie.

– Co z Maitimo? – wypluł z siebie pytanie. – Nie chcę kłopotów, chcę tylko wiedzieć, co z Maitimo – powtórzył niemal błagalnie, wpatrując się w Fingona, jakby chciał w nim wypalić dziurę wzrokiem.

Fingonowi zrobiło się go prawie szkoda, gdy tak stał samotnie pomiędzy strażnikami, ale rozkaz ojca pozostawał rozkazem, a młodszy kuzyn właśnie go złamał.

– Nie powinno cię tu być – zauważył sucho. – Już raz dostałeś ostrzeżenie. – Jak widać, od poprzedniego ranka determinacja jednego z bliźniaków wzrosła na tyle, że spróbował wślizgnąć się do obozu wuja. Problem tkwił w tym, że nawet gdyby chciał wmieszać się między elfów, rude włosy zdradzały go na odległość. Fingon zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, który z bliźniaków przed nim stoi.

– Pitya czy Telvo? – zapytał spokojnie; już dawno nauczył się, że nie było sensu próbować zgadywać.

W odpowiedzi rudzielec zachłysnął i zakrztusił się krwią wciąż cieknącą mu z nosa, a na Fingona spojrzał tak, jakby zobaczył upiora. Zreflektował się jednak zaraz i odpowiedział, nieco niewyraźnie z powodu puchnącej wargi.

– Telvo. Amras – dorzucił nieoczekiwanie sindarińskie imię.

– Wracasz do domu. – Fingon chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął ku bramie.

Amras poszedł za nim bez słowa sprzeciwu, pokasłując tylko co jakiś czas i zerkając tęsknie przez ramię. Fingon także milczał, póki nie znaleźli się przy drzewach nad jeziorem, gdzie najmłodszy syn Feanora zostawił wierzchowca.

– Maitimo? – zapytał Amras po raz trzeci, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu straży. – Ja muszę wiedzieć, Findekano.

– Nie jest gorzej niż było – odparł Fingon. – To dobra wiadomość – dodał, bo dopiero teraz najmłodszy syn Feanora patrzył na niego, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. – Choć mam wrażenie, że chcesz, by mu się pogorszyło – powiedział ostrzej.

– Co?! – Telvo, akurat szukający czegoś w sakwie przy siodle, poderwał z oburzeniem głowę. – Oczywiście, że nie!

– Więc dlaczego robisz wszystko, by mój ojciec uznał, że wasza obecność powoduje zbyt wiele kłopotów i wyrzucił również Makalaure? – zirytował się Fingon. – A Makalaure jest jedyną osobą póki co, która jest w stanie uspokoić trochę Maitima, żeby spał i się nie rzucał. Valarowie, czemu wy wszyscy musicie być tacy uparci?

– Dziwisz się? – Amras przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na niemal rozbawionego. – To jest pierwsza sensowna rzecz, jakiej się dowiaduję od wczoraj – wytknął. – Kano nie mógł posłać chociaż słowa?

– Chyba nawet nie wie, że tutaj jesteś. Ja też nie wiedziałem, póki nie próbowałeś dostać się do środka – przyznał Fingon, obserwując młodszego kuzyna.

Amras zaskakiwał go. Syn Fingolfina pamiętał go głównie jako dzieciaka, nim poszli z ojcem na wygnanie, a potem nie miał wiele do czynienia z bliźniakami. Stojący przed nim elf został zmuszony do dojrzenia w szybkim tempie, bo opanowywał emocje zaskakująco szybko jak na temperamentnych synów Feanora, a jednocześnie momentami sprawiał wrażenie niedorostka, zwłaszcza gdy z błyszczącymi oczami wypytywał o najstarszego brata. Najwyraźniej też przestali być z Pityą tak nierozłączni, jak byli kiedyś, bo Amras był tu zupełnie sam.

– Ja muszę wiedzieć – powtórzył z naciskiem rudzielec.

– Nie proś mnie, bym cię wpuścił, bo będę musiał odmówić.

– Ale nie odmawiaj nam wieści. – Tym razem Amras przyjął to spokojniej; najwyraźniej starczyło mu usłyszeć, że Maedhros żyje.

Fingon uległ i streścił dość szczegółowo wydarzenia ostatniej doby. Amras stał i słuchał, bezwiednym ruchem rozmasowując wykręcony przez straże nadgarstek.

– Jedź do domu, przekaż to braciom – zakończył Fingon. – Jesteś cały? – zapytał zdawkowo, widząc jak kuzyn się krzywi. – Nie chcę, żeby twoi starsi bracia wysnuli jakieś błędne wnioski i uznali, że i Maitimo może być tu zagrożony.

– W porządku – zbył go chłodno Amras i wskoczył na siodło. – Mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę kłopotów.

– Zamierzasz tu wracać? – spytał Fingon, nie dziwiąc się zupełnie, gdy kuzyn tylko kiwnął głową. – Przywieź dla Kano jakąś koszulę. I nie chcę cię tu widzieć wcześniej niż jutro w południe.

Amras skinął mu jeszcze raz głową i popędził przed siebie, a Fingon zawrócił do obozu, mając nadzieję, że kuzyn domyje się choć trochę, nim dojedzie do braci.

– Coś się stało? – przywitał go pytaniem Maglor, gdy Fingon wszedł cicho do pokoju rannego. – Zdawało mi się, że chciałeś mnie zawołać?

Maedhros spał spokojnie, z głową opartą o brata. W połowie opróżniona miska świadczyła o tym, że Maglorowi udało się wlać w niego przynajmniej trochę zupy.

– Straże zatrzymały Telvo, jak próbował się do was dostać – wyjaśnił Fingon i przysiadł w nogach łóżka. – Odesłałem go do domu z wiadomościami dla twoich braci – dodał i streścił, co wydarzyło się przy bramie.

– Powinienem był się tego spodziewać. – Maglor nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zdziwiony. – Ciężko go będzie utrzymać na dystans, zwłaszcza jego, zwłaszcza od Maitima.

– Byłem przekonany, że kręcą się przy obozie razem. Pogryźli się o coś? – zagadnął Fingon; nie musiał precyzować, że ma na myśli drugiego bliźniaka.

Maglor przymknął na moment oczy, ochronnym ruchem przygarnął bliżej śpiącego brata.

– Pitya nie żyje – powiedział głucho. Odruchowym już gestem starał się rozluźnić zaciśnięte palce brata; to była jak dotąd jedyna oznaka życia oprócz powtarzanych w majakach próśb o skrócenie cierpienia.

Fingon spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. W jego oczach Maglor widział obawę, co też takiego może usłyszeć.

– Ojciec podejrzewał o spiski nie tylko wuja i was – odparł gorzko. – Wietrzył zdradę również między nami. Maitimo chciał odesłać statki, ledwie wysiedliśmy, ale wtedy wyszło, że ojciec od początku nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Pokłócili się wtedy jak nigdy – urwał, przez chwilę wpatrując się w twarz brata, szukając najmniejszej reakcji. Liczył, że przywołają go z powrotem, a przecież mówił o zdarzeniu wciąż budzącym żywe emocje. – Maitima wyniosło wtedy z obozu, nie wiem, gdzie się pałętał, chyba poszedł ochłonąć... Spaliśmy, a ojciec nocą podpalił statki ze wszystkim, co zostało w ładowniach. _– Nie wszyscy spaliśmy,_ sprostował w duchu, ale tego nie zamierzał Fingonowi mówić; czasem się zastanawiał, czy Curufinowi śnił się brat po nocach. – Jeden ze Smyków spał na pokładzie.

– O Valarowie... – jęknął Fingon. – Feanor nie sprawdził, czy nikogo nie ma na statkach?

– Podpalił tamten jako pierwszy – sprostował ponuro Maglor. Dobrze, że młodsi bracia go w tej chwili nie słyszeli, bo niechybnie oskarżyliby go o szkalowanie pamięci o ojcu. Tak jakby mógł czymkolwiek pogorszyć opinię o nim w obozie wuja. – Podejrzewał, całkiem słusznie, że bliźniacy będą chcieli wracać do matki i postanowił im to uniemożliwić. I nie wrócili – prychnął. – A Smyk się więcej do ojca słowem nie odezwał. – Rzeczony Smyk już dawno przestał być dzieckiem, ale jako najmłodszy wśród tylu braci, nadal był odruchowo chroniony.

– Przykro mi.

– Przez ostatnie lata miałem tylko jednego rudzielca – mruknął Maglor do siebie, czułym gestem przeczesał krótkie, spocone kosmyki na czole brata. Dopiero teraz widział tragiczne efekty tamtego desperackiego strzyżenia pod wpływem emocji. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić, jak mu się polepszy. _Jeśli mu się polepszy_ , poprawił się ponuro.

– Zlewa mi się to wszystko – przyznał cicho po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – To była kwestia, bo ja wiem, miesiąca, może ciut więcej – mówił ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Maedhrosie, niemal zapominając o obecności kuzyna; nieśmiała skarga młodszego brata. – Ojciec zapędził się pod sam Angband. Byliśmy na obcym terenie, ale Maitimo udało się go odbić. Krew ojca nie zakrzepła nam jeszcze na rękach, jak przyszło poselstwo – ciągnął gorzko, bardziej do siebie niż do Fingona. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że lepiej zamilknąć, ale to słowa przejmowały kontrolę i Maglor wyrzucał z siebie brzemię, jakie na niego spadło. – Morgoth się poddawał, wiesz?

Fingon parsknął na samą tę myśl, ale Maglor wychwycił jego zaciekawione spojrzenie. Nic dziwnego, jak dotąd nie było kiedy rozmawiać o szczegółach, tak pierwszych dni elfów Feanora w Śródziemiu, jak i przeprawy Fingolfina. Obozy utrzymywały kontakt, który ograniczał się do wymiany informacji na temat zagrożeń. Wuj i kuzyni wiedzieli tylko, że Maedhros został wzięty do niewoli, synowie Feanora usłyszeli od Turgona o śmierci Elenwe.

– I Maitimo podjął tę szyderczą grę, zgodził się na rokowania – kontynuował Maglor, skoro Fingon nie powiedział ni słowa. – Tydzień później dostałem kolejne poselstwo, tym razem z żądaniami nie do spełnienia.

– A próbowaliście... – pytanie Fingona zawisło w powietrzu, niedokończone.

– Myślisz, że nie? – dopiero teraz Maglor uniósł głowę i naprawdę spojrzał na kuzyna. – Zepchnął nas, musiałem się wycofać. Nie mogłem stracić więcej braci – słowa, które powtarzał sobie od chwili, gdy odprawił poselstwo Morgotha, wyrwały się same, jak tłumaczenie desperata.

– Wiem... Przecież to dlatego Turukano tak się na mnie gniewa. – Fingon przysunął się bliżej, szare oczy pociemniały smutkiem. – Przez myśl, że i ja mogłem nie wrócić.

– Kto...? – teraz to Maglor patrzył na niego z niepokojem. – Mówiliście o Elenwe, ale Itaril przecież ... ?

– Nie Itaril – pokręcił głową Fingon. – Arakano poległ w pierwszej potyczce z orkami. Ledwie rozpoznaliśmy ciało.

Maglor tylko potaknął ponuro w milczeniu. Oni nawet tyle nie mieli, gdy spłonęły statki. Amroda pochłonęły ogień i woda, choć może to i lepiej, że oszczędzono im tego widoku; obraz umierającego ojca Maglor miał wyryty pod powiekami i dopiero teraz przyćmił go tragiczny stan Maedhrosa.

– Więc przysięga zagarnęła najpierw najmłodszych westchnął cicho Fingon.

Kuzyni skrzyżowali spojrzenia, porozumieli się bez słów. _I oby nie najstarszych._

 _* O paleniu statków w Losgarze i o śmierci Amroda, o której mówił Maglor, można poczytać tutaj_ _s/11296061/1/Jedn%C4%85-gwiazd%C4%99-mniej_


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty**

Fingon złapał się na tym, że podświadomie oczekiwał rozgardiaszu w domu, zważywszy, jaki szok wywołał jego powrót. Tymczasem wszyscy starali się utrzymywać pozory normalności i nie zwracać uwagi na krążących w tę i z powrotem uzdrowicieli. Maedhros został przeniesiony do pokoju na końcu korytarza i w tej części domu panowała cisza; kto nie musiał, nie zapuszczał się tam. Nikt nie chciał słuchać jęków rannego.

Z podobnym przyjęciem spotykał się Maglor w czasie tych nielicznych momentów, gdy wychodził z pokoju brata. Większość udawała, że go nie zauważa i mijała go bez słowa, a i sam Maglor wracał do rannego najszybciej, jak się dało.

Fingon zajrzał do pomieszczenia, gdzie złożono rannego zaraz po przylocie. W rogu pokoju wciąż leżała podróżna sakwa Fingona, strzępy jego koszuli i te resztki łachmanów, w które odziany był Maedhros... Oraz harfa. Elf schylił się i podniósł instrument z poczuciem winy. Gryf był zakurzony i poplamiony krwią. Fingon zabrał instrument i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie najprościej mu było znaleźć wodę i jakąś szmatkę.

Przysiadł na wolnej ławie i zajął się czyszczeniem, próbując nie pamiętać, że to, co starał się zmyć, było krwią przyjaciela. Tam, gdzie lakier był naruszony, krew wżarła się głęboko i Fingon wątpił, by udało mu się doczyścić drewno.

– Jesteś szalony, wiesz? – głos siostry wyrwał go nagle z zadumy.

Aredhela zaszła go od tyłu, owinęła szczupłe ramiona wokół niego i ucałowała go na powitanie. Musiała dopiero co wrócić, bo wciąż miała na sobie podróżny strój jeździecki, a część włosów wymknęła jej się z grubego warkocza i opadała luźno wokół twarzy.

– Irisse! – Fingon podniósł się i uścisnął siostrę. Nie widzieli się od czasu jego powrotu, jako że Aredhela bawiła akurat na polowaniu. – Wiesz już?

– Tak, Turukano mi wczoraj powiedział.

Ach, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Fingon nie widział brata od poprzedniego dnia. Gdy tylko mógł, dotrzymywał towarzystwa Maglorowi, więc przegapił wyjazd Turgona.

Aredhela zakrzątnęła się przy stole, nalała sobie wina i usiadła naprzeciw brata.

– Jakim cudem przywiozłeś ją w całości? – zagadnęła, wskazując na harfę. – Turukano mówił, że postradałeś konia i większość rzeczy.

Fingon zaczął opowiadać i wrócił do czyszczenia, zadowolony, że w przeciwieństwie do brata Aredhela nie robi mu wyrzutów. Uprzedził ostrożnie siostrę, że Maedhros być może nie przeżyje mimo usilnych starań uzdrowicieli i Maglora, ale wiedział, że Aredhela pewnie i tak prędzej czy później pójdzie przekonać się na własne oczy. Urwał relację dopiero w momencie, gdy na progu kuchni pojawił się Maglor.

Przebrał się w czyste rzeczy przywiezione przez młodszego brata przed trzema dniami, ale podkrążone oczy i luźno rozpuszczone włosy mówiły same za siebie. Fingon wątpił, by kuzyn spał chociaż chwilę, bo ile razy zaglądał do pokoju rannego, Maglor siedział przy łóżku brata jak przyrośnięty.

– Maitimo śpi? – zapytał Fingon, gestem zapraszając śpiewaka do stołu, bo Maglor sprawiał wrażenie nieco zdezorientowanego.

– Tak, chwilowo tak. – Maglor skłonił głowę na powitanie. – Alcarino mnie wyrzucił, jak skończyliśmy zmieniać opatrunki – przyznał bezradnie; głos miał szorstki.

– I nic dziwnego. – Aredhela zmierzyła kuzyna wzrokiem, bez najmniejszego skrępowania, jakby nie minęły całe lata, odkąd ostatni raz się widzieli. – Jedliście coś? Bo ja jestem głodna – oświadczyła, gdy obaj elfowie pokręcili głowami.

Fingon uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo siostra w ostentacyjny sposób weszła w rolę gospodyni i zatroszczyła się o gościa. Kazała przygotować posiłek, a przed chrypiącym Maglorem postawiła kubek ciepłego mleka z miodem, czym kompletnie go rozbroiła.

Rozmowa toczyła się całkiem swobodnie, głównie dlatego, że Aredhela zachowywała się, jakby wizyta syna Feanora nie była niczym dziwnym, a Maglor zbyt martwił się o brata, by czuć się skrępowanym. Zresztą zjadł spiesznie, a potem poprosił o miskę przetartej zupy i wrócił do Maedhrosa, puszczając mimo uszu sugestię, że sam też mógłby się przespać.

xxx

– Dobij mnie... – kolejny jęk, cichy, szept ledwie. Twarz brata ściągnięta, ostra, skóra zdawała się niemal pękać na kościach.

Maglor stłumił chęć przysłonięcia uszu, palce jednej ręki zacisnął konwulsyjnie na pościeli; drugą bez większej nadziei na powodzenie trzymał na twarzy brata, gładził po suchej skórze. Potrzeba dotyku była silna, ciepło rozognionych policzków przypominało, że Maedhros wciąż żył.

Piąty dzień już to trwało. Pięć dni gorączki nie do zbicia, podczas których Maedhros na przemian drzemał niespokojnie lub, równie nieprzytomny, majaczył. Najgorsze było to, że nie zawsze udawało im się nakłonić go, by przełykał, a obawiali się wlewania na siłę kolejnych, coraz silniejszych wywarów uśmierzających, żeby się nie zadławił. Gdy więc zioła przestawały koić, do umęczonego Maedhrosa przebijał się tylko ból.

– Dobij – westchnienie, coraz słabsze. Maglor wiedział już, że brat za chwilę się zmęczy, popadnie w odrętwienie. Mimo to jego prośby wibrowały mu w uszach.

Nie wytrzymał. Zerwał się i wyszedł na korytarz w nadziei, że trochę odetchnie; znużenie zaczynało brać nad nim górę. Odkąd się dowiedział, nie spał i prawie nie jadł. I jeszcze te błagania Maedhrosa... Maglor był gotów zrobić dla brata wszystko, żeby mu się polepszyło, spełnić każdą prośbę, ale na litość, nie taką!

Gorące łzy zapiekły pod powiekami. Maglor oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pogarda dla samego siebie znów wypełzła i przypomniała o sobie. Nie umiałby spełnić tej jednej prośby, nawet gdyby stał na miejscu Fingona pod skałą i miał do wyboru zabić lub zostawić, nie umiałby tego zrobić. Nie Maedhrosa, nie brata. _Ale zostawić w niewoli go mogłeś_ , przypomniało bezlitośnie sumienie. _I teraz też to robisz_.

Ranny w pokoju jęknął i dopiero to skłoniło Maglora do powrotu. Maedhros nie zaciskał już palców, ale drapał nimi o materac, rozkrwawiając pokaleczone opuszki. Maglor przyklęknął, chwycił go za rękę, przeklinając swoją chwilę słabości. Ranny drapał tak od poprzedniego dnia; nic dziwnego, gdy spalona słońcem skóra schodziła z niego całymi płatami.

Maedhros musiał poczuć, że ktoś go dotyka, bo rysy twarzy ściągnęły się w grymasie, z ust wyrwał się kolejny jęk.

– Dobij...

– Nie, Maitimo – powiedział cicho Maglor łamiącym się głosem. – Nie proś mnie. Już nie trzeba, już dobrze. Teraz już nic ci nie grozi – szeptał gorączkowo; głośniej już nie był w stanie mówić.

Przysiadł na piętach na podłodze przy łóżku, ani na chwilę nie puszczając ręki brata. Maedhros wyczerpał się chyba zupełnie, bo ucichł, usnął z palcami zaciśniętymi na dłoni Maglora. Śpiewak pochylił głowę, oparł się czołem o materac, korzystając z chwili spokoju. Nie chciał zasypiać w obawie, że Maedhrosowi nagle się pogorszy, a on coś przegapi. Taka chwila odpoczynku musiała mu wystarczyć.

Prośby Maedhrosa, choć ucichły, wciąż brzęczały mu w uszach. Maglor przysunął się tak, by oprzeć się policzkiem przy dłoni brata; po policzkach spłynęły łzy, łykane bezgłośnie, by nie zakłócić spokoju. O tym nie mówił Amrasowi, gdy rozmawiali przelotnie poprzedniego dnia, ale podejrzewał, że młodszy brat sporo wyczytał między wierszami. Tym jednak Maglor nie zamierzał zaprzątać sobie głowy.

Musiał przysnąć wbrew intencjom, bo prawie podskoczył, gdy poczuł nagle dłoń na ramieniu. Nie obejrzał się jednak, tylko wbił nieprzytomne spojrzenie w brata, póki nie przekonał się, że Maedhros nadal śpi. On sam zbyt długo nie spał, sądząc z tego, że pościel wciąż była mokra od jego łez.

– Powinieneś odpocząć.

Maglor poderwał się na nogi, gdy usłyszał nie Fingona czy Alcarino, których się spodziewał, a Fingolfina.

– Nolofinwe – skłonił głowę, odkaszlnął, ale nie udało mu się zmusić strun głosowych do czegoś przyzwoitszego niż głośny szept. Jego śpiew był jedyną rzeczą, która uspokajała trochę Maedhrosa, więc Maglor śpiewał aż do zdarcia gardła. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że odzyska nieco głos, nim ranny brat znów zacznie majaczyć.

Fingolfin przyszedł pierwszy raz, odkąd Maglor był z bratem. Jak dotąd trzymał się na dystans do tego stopnia, że syn Feanora ani razu nawet nie wpadł na niego na korytarzu, stąd jego obecność w pokoju rannego podwójnie dziwiła. W oczach wuja było jednak raczej współczucie i żal niż gniew, choć po nim Maglor spodziewał się podobnej niechęci jak ze strony Turgona.

Zanim Maglor zdołał powiedzieć coś sensownego, Maedhros poruszył się niespokojnie, westchnął boleśnie, a chude palce zaszurały o łóżko. Śpiewak momentalnie zapomniał o obecności wuja, zakrzątnął się przy bracie. Napoił go ziołami, wdzięczny, że ranny przełyka, a potem pozostał na skraju łóżka, bo zdawało mu się, że Maedhros rozluźnił się trochę, oparty o jego pierś.

– Nie mogę, Nolofinwe – szepnął Maglor i podniósł w końcu wzrok na wuja. – Widzisz, że nie mogę.

Fingolfin pokiwał głową i przysunąwszy sobie krzesło usiadł obok łóżka.

– Nie polepsza mu się – ciągnął Maglor. – Przez chwilę myślałem, że skoro jest z nami, tutaj, to... – urwał. – Tracimy go, Nolofinwe. Uzdrowicielom kończą się pomysły, nawet Alcarino nie może już dodać nic więcej. Każdy dzień, każde majaki pozostawiają go słabszego. Jeśli przestanie przełykać leki, nic nie będziemy mogli zrobić. Więc proszę, nie mów mi, że powinienem odpocząć. Bo jeśli Maitimo wtedy odejdzie...

– Maitimo wciąż żyje, Makalaure – zauważył Fingolfin. – Uzdrowiciele nie dawali mu większych szans na przeżycie pierwszej doby, a zobacz, ile czasu minęło.

– Alcarino twierdzi, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, to nie da rady. Nie wykończył go Angband, wykończy gorączka.

– A jeśli pozwolisz, by dopadały cię takie myśli, Nieprzyjaciel zniszczy w ten sposób nie tylko Nelyafinwe, ale też ciebie i twoich braci – przerwał mu ostrej Fingolfin. – To jego sprawka, siać zwątpienie, kiedy jest jeszcze nadzieja. Maitimo wciąż oddycha. – Starszy elf delikatnie pogładził dłoń rannego.

– Trudno mieć na coś nadzieję, gdy się go widzi – wymamrotał Maglor.

– Maitimo jest uparty, jak każdy w tej rodzinie. – Fingolfin uśmiechnął się bez wesołości.

Z tym nie sposób było się nie zgodzić, począwszy od dziadka Finwego i ojca, a skończywszy na najmłodszym Amrasie. Przeprawa wuja i kuzynostwa przez lodową cieśninę też co nieco mówiła o reszcie rodziny. A jednak...

– Naszego uporu może nie wystarczyć – zauważył Maglor, a potem uniósł błyszczące oczy. – Co nie znaczy, że nie będziemy próbować.

Fingolfin skwitował lekkim uśmiechem tę zadziorność, wygrzebaną spod nie wiadomo z jak głębokiej warstwy zmęczenia.

– Zdaje się, że Alcarino zostawił ci coś na gardło, Kano – przypomniał, zmieniając nagle temat i sięgając po zapomniany kubek na szafce.

Maglor drgnął, zaskoczony, słysząc zdrobnienie. Tak zwracali się do niego tylko bracia, a ostatnio również Fingon. Chyba najwyższy czas przypomnieć sobie, że tu jest więcej rodziny...

– Wypij – ponaglił spokojnie Fingolfin, gdy Maglor nie przyjął kubka. – Irisse mówiła, że zaraz tu przyjdzie, będzie czuwać nad Maitimo. Skorzystaj z tego, że teraz śpi, zdrzemnij się trochę. Kto wie, kiedy znów będzie potrzebny twój śpiew.

Wuj wprawdzie nie miał tego spojrzenia co Alcarino, które potrafiło sprawić, że Maglor czuł się jak dzieciak, ale jego argumenty były logiczne. Poza tym Fingolfin dopiero co przyłapał go na spaniu, więc Maglor faktycznie nie bardzo mógł sobie ufać. Musiał choć chwilę odpocząć, wolał nawet nie myśleć, czym mogłaby się skończyć kolejna niekontrolowana drzemka.


	6. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty**

Maedhros wciąż żył.

Minął tydzień, potem drugi. Ranny nie odzyskał przytomności i wciąż momentami mamrotał coś bez składu, ale gorączka zelżała i dawała się kontrolować. Maglorowi zdawało się, że rany nic się nie zmieniają, a gdy podzielił się tym spostrzeżeniem z Alcarino, ten przyznał mu rację. Wyjaśnił jednak, że jest dobrze, lepiej, niż mogliby oczekiwać, sądząc po pierwszych dniach. Według uzdrowiciela Maedhros musiał najpierw odzyskać choć część sił, by organizm zaczął myśleć o gojeniu. Dlatego też karmili rannego i poili wzmacniającymi wywarami, a Maedhros na szczęście przełykał. I żył, wciąż żył, i to Maglorowi chwilowo wystarczało.

Alcarino uspokoił go, że trzeba dać Maedhrosowi czas, i stwierdził, że jego obecność w obozie Fingolfina nie jest konieczna. Wyraził chęć powrotu do domu i Maglor się zgodził, wiedząc, że wciąż będzie miał niewiele gorszych uzdrowicieli wuja na każde zawołanie. Poza tym rozumiał, że Alcarino mógł mieć już dość ostentacyjnej niechęci, z jaką wielu elfów reagowało na nich obu. Maglor mógł być przejęty losem brata, ale to nie znaczyło, że był ślepy i głuchy. Skoro więc mógł nie narażać Alcarino na dalsze nieprzyjemności bez szkody dla brata, zgodził się.

Maedhros był cichy i spokojny, a Maglora dogoniły w końcu inne sprawy. Przez te dwa tygodnie z okładem jedynym łącznikiem z jego obozem był Amras. Rudzielec przyjeżdżał regularnie co trzy dni i czekał cierpliwie na brata, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o stanie Maedhrosa oraz przekazać najważniejsze wieści z domu. Twierdził wprawdzie, że nic ciekawego się nie dzieje, ale Maglora niepokoiła trochę wzmianka o tym, że to Celegorm prowadzi rozmowy z leśnymi elfami. Zbliżał się czas żniw, a Noldorowie mimo obwarowanego i nieźle zorganizowanego obozu wciąż raczkowali w uprawie okolicznych pól i niedobory zboża uzupełniali handlując z okolicznymi elfami. Kiedy w dodatku mijał szósty dzień od ostatniej wizyty najmłodszego brata, a po Amrasie nie było ani śladu, Maglor zaryzykował i zostawił rannego pod opieką uzdrowicieli, a sam pojechał sprawdzić, co się dzieje w domu.

Niepotrzebnie się niepokoił. Obóz nadal stał, a młodsi bracia mieli się dobrze. Alcarino, gdy wrócił, powiedział im wiele więcej, niż przekazywał zakręcony zwykle Maglor, to dlatego Amras nie spieszył się z kolejną wizytą i pojechał z Caranthirem w okoliczne wzgórza. Smyk od dłuższego czasu zajmował się tworzeniem map okolicy, a ostatnio bardzo je zaniedbał. Rozmowy Celegorma z Moriquendi potoczyły się dobrze, więc Maglor bez większych zastrzeżeń zaakceptował ustalenia. Za to gdy wrócił do obozu Fingolfina, czekała go niemiła niespodzianka.

Było kiepsko.

Maglor przeklinał w duchu fakt, że obowiązki zatrzymały go na cały dzień w obozie, a potem jeszcze został na noc, bo bracia kategorycznie zaprotestowali, gdy chciał ruszyć w po północy. Po prawdzie Celegorm i Curufin siłą zagonili go do snu, a potem nie raczyli obudzić o brzasku, jak prosił, gdy im uległ. Oferowali wprawdzie, że przecież któryś z nich może pojechać, sam jeden, ale Maglor wolał nie ryzykować. Amras bardzo prosił, i może nawet Fingon wyjednałby u ojca zgodę, by go wpuścić, ale w przypadku najmłodszego brata Maglor był podwójnie ostrożny i nie chciał go rzucać w niewiadome.

O tym, że pod jego nieobecność stan Maedhrosa się pogorszył, Maglor przekonał się, ledwie wszedł do domu Fingolfina; ochrypłe krzyki chorego niosły się echem po korytarzu. Gdy wpadł do pokoju brata, dwoje uzdrowicieli przytrzymywało go na łóżku, tak się rzucał. Ta siła oporu zaskoczyła Maglora, ale nie miał okazji się z niej ucieszyć. Tak jak i z tego, że Maedhros miał otwarte oczy. Valarowie! Maglor tyle razy prosił w ciągu ostatnich dni, by brat obudził się w końcu, ale te duże, zapadnięte oczy wpatrujące się gdzieś w przestrzeń zasnute były grozą i pustką, a tłumione, coraz cichsze krzyki świadczyły o tym, co widział Maedhros. Oraz, że z pewnością nie byli to przyjaciele i brat.

Dużo czasu minęło, nim Maglorowi udało się uspokoić Maedhrosa; nie pomagał fakt, że Fingon był nieobecny i przez całą dobę nie było nikogo, na czyją obecność najstarszy syn Feanora choć trochę reagował. W efekcie uzdrowiciele przypięli go do łóżka, gdyż, jak wyjaśnili zbulwersowanemu tym widokiem Maglorowi, istniało ryzyko, że ranny uszkodzi szwy i rozkrwawi rany, jeśli będzie się szamotać. Samemu śpiewakowi pół dnia zajęło dotarcie do brata na tyle, by przestał się szarpać. Uspokoiło go dopiero mycie.

Woda. Maglor był tym zaskoczony, ale bardzo szybko odkryli, że poza jego śpiewem na rannego dobrze działa dotyk wilgotnego ręcznika. Chłodny okład na czole zdawał się przynosić ulgę, a przy myciu Maedhros był zwykle spokojny i nieruchomy i nie uciekał przed mokrą ściereczką tak jak przed każdym innym dotykiem. Maglor mył go więc dużo częściej, niż to było konieczne, powolnymi ruchami przecierał twarz, szyję i ramiona.

Mimo to ranny był niespokojny i zdawało się, że nie może usnąć na dłużej. Następne trzy dni znów były nerwowym oczekiwaniem, kiedy drzemka przejdzie w majaki, a bolesne westchnienia w krzyki. Maedhros wydawał się bardziej świadomy niż na samym początku; na tyle, by, jak sądził Maglor, przypominać sobie niewolę, nie dość jednak, żeby się ocknąć. Młodszemu bratu nie pozostawało nic innego, jak cały czas pilnować rannego. Maedhros znów rzucał się i łkał, a pozostawiony chwilę bez opieki zrywał sobie tym szarpaniem bandaże. Maglor zrobił ten błąd raz, wychodząc tylko do kuchni po coś do jedzenia. Gdy wrócił, trzeba było poprawiać opatrunki, więc już lepiej było rannego przytrzymywać, choć na każde użycie siły Maedhros reagował większą paniką.

W takich chwilach jak ta Maglor dziękował za fakt, że był w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać. Po trzech dniach znów miał suche i zdarte gardło, ale przynajmniej ranny spał. On sam siedział przy łóżku i nucił raczej z rozpędu niż z potrzeby.

– Dziwnie brzmisz.

Maglor poderwał głowę i zerknął w stronę drzwi, skąd dobiegł go dziecięcy głos. Wbrew śmiałym słowom, stojąca w progu dziewczynka nie weszła do środka i tylko przyglądała się synom Feanora, po trosze z ciekawością, po trosze z lękiem. Zmieniła się, odkąd Maglor widział ją po raz ostatni, teraz sięgałaby mu już pewnie do ramienia. Jasne włosy miała elegancko splecione w koronę, ale brzeg błękitnej sukienki był cały mokry, a noski butów ubrudzone piaskiem.

– Itaril – Maglor posłał dziewczynce zmęczony uśmiech. – Możesz wejść – powiedział, jednocześnie przykrywając szczelniej Maedhrosa, by ukryć co się da przed wzrokiem dziecka.

Idril weszła do środka i po chwili wahania usiadła na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, podwijając zabawnie sukienkę.

– Jak ty to robisz, wujku? – zapytała. – Że on nie krzyczy? Jak cię nie było krzyczał całą noc.

– Wiem – skrzywił się Maglor.

Ku jego zgrozie Idril zrelacjonowała mu, po dziecięcemu bezpośrednio, co działo się pod jego nieobecność. Wprawdzie ani razu nie była przedtem w pokoju rannego, ojciec jej nie pozwalał, ale gdy drzwi były otwarte, wyraźnie słyszała zarówno krzyki Maedhrosa, jak i rozmowy uzdrowicieli.

– Wujek Fin... Findekano naprawdę musiał go odciąć od skały? – wystrzeliła nagle z pytaniem. – Tak mówią w obozie. Że Nelyafinwe stracił rękę i ducha tam, w niewoli. – Idril patrzyła na Maglora z ciekawością i wyczekiwaniem.

Maglor zerknął na brata, ale ten nadal drzemał i ani myślał dać mu wymówkę, by nie musiał odpowiadać dziecku. Bo niby co miał jej powiedzieć?

Od konieczności wyjaśnień uratował go Turgon, który wparował do pokoju, wyraźnie niezadowolony, widząc swoją córkę w towarzystwie syna Feanora.

– Itaril, co ty tu robisz?

– Nic, Atto – pospieszyła z zapewnieniem Idril, zrywając się z podłogi i przygładzając przód sukienki. – Ja tylko...

– Zmykaj stąd, jesteś już pół godziny spóźniona – przerwał jej sucho ojciec i wyprowadził dziewczynkę z pokoju.

Podniesiony głos Turgona wybił Maedhrosa ze snu i ranny znów błądził niewidzącym wzrokiem po suficie, spięty, ale obojętny na towarzystwo. Maglor pomógł mu zmienić pozycję i byłby zapomniał o obecności kuzyna, gdyby ten nie odezwał się nagle.

– Nie masz wrażenia, że to jest bez sensu?

Maglor obrócił się. Turgon wciąż stał w drzwiach i przyglądał im się poważnym wzrokiem.

– Co? – zapytał Maglor nieco nieprzytomnie. Życzyłby sobie, by Turgon wyszedł, nim zacznie dyskusję, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jego towarzystwo.

– To, co robicie. – Turgon nie wszedł dalej niż krok za próg, ale obserwował uważnie obu synów Feanora. – Nie widzicie tego, prawda? Ani Fin, ani ty. Jemu się nie polepsza – wskazał ręką na rannego.

– Jest już lepiej niż było – zaprotestował Maglor. – Jest lepiej... – powtórzył mantrę, która nie pozwalała mu odejść od brata.

– Nie jest i ty to wiesz – wytknął bezlitośnie Turgon. – Duch Maitima jest daleko stąd, a wy tylko przedłużacie mu cierpienie. Jeśli Fin chciał mu okazać miłosierdzie, powinien był go dobić.

Maglor zerwał się na nogi, serce stanęło na uderzenie czy dwa. Turgon potrafił tymi paroma słowami obrócić w ruinę wszystko, co sobie powtarzał, by nie poddać się rozpaczy. Nie dopuszczał, nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Maedhros nie wyzdrowieje, a kuzyn właśnie wyrzucił mu to w twarz.

– Przeżył – wycedził Maglor; schrypnięty głos drżał z emocji. – Maitimo przetrwał coś, czego nie powinien był przeżyć, więc tym bardziej przetrwa teraz. Fin uratował mu życie – podniósł głos, ale przycichł zaraz, bo Maedhros wstrząsnął się i próbował skulić.

– Findekano przywiózł do domu pustą skorupę, niech to do was dotrze. – Turgon nie kłopotał się tym, by mówić cicho. – Gdy koń połamie nogi w górach, dobijasz go, żeby się nie męczył. Czemu przedłużasz bratu męki? Byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby Findekano go dobił – rzucił Turgon. – Zwłaszcza dla Nelyafinwe.

Tego już Maglor nie zdzierżył.

xxx

Maglor stał z zaciętą miną, trzymał w ramionach brata otulonego płaszczem. Ani jemu, ani tym bardziej Maedhrosowi nie było wygodnie, sądząc z cichych jęków chorego. Obok Aredhela wykłócała się z Turgonem, a całej scenie przyglądała się już spora grupa. Tak zastał ich Fingon, gdy wjechał na podwórze.

– Co tu się dzieje? – Najstarszy syn Fingolfina zmierzył spojrzeniem rodzeństwo, a potem zerknął na kuzyna; zeskoczył z konia, oddał wodze stojącemu najbliżej elfowi. – Co to ma znaczyć? Kanafinwe, oszalałeś?! – mimowolnie uniósł głos, bo jasnym było, że Maglor najwyraźniej zamierzał opuścić obóz razem z bratem, tak, jak stał.

– Nie będę ryzykował, że pod moją nieobecność ktoś zechce zlitować się nad Maitimo i uwolnić jego fea od udręki ciała – odpowiedział ponuro Maglor, wzrokiem wskazując na Turgona.

– Powariowaliście wszyscy – jęknął z niedowierzaniem Fingon, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

– Jedyną osobą niespełna rozumu jest Nelyafinwe – włączył się do rozmowy Turgon. – I nie patrz tak na mnie, powiedziałem tylko to, co tobie powtarzam. Jeśli chciałeś okazać mu miłosierdzie, trzeba go było dobić – niedbałym gestem wskazał na Maedhrosa, który zdradzał coraz większe zdenerwowanie i niespokojnie próbował poruszyć w ramionach brata, tak że Maglor z trudem go utrzymywał.

– Mówisz o swoim królu! – wybuchł syn Feanora, ochronnym gestem obejmując mocniej starszego brata. Musiał go przy tym niechcący urazić, bo Maedhros jęknął głośniej.

– Dla mnie on nigdy nie będzie królem – prychnął Turgon, raczej z pogardą niż złością. Z dwojga złego Fingon wolał to pierwsze, bo uderzało w dumę Maglora, ale mniej pogarszało nastroje w obozie.

– Kanafinwe, wracajcie do środka – zasugerował Fingon. _Zejdź im z oczu, na litość Valarów_ , miał ochotę dodać. Liczył, że kuzyn zrozumie.

– Wrócimy, ale do siebie – zaparł się Maglor; poprawił uścisk. – Nie będziemy dłużej nadużywać waszej gościnności. Maitimo jest dość silny, bym zabrał go do domu – powiedział nawet bez urazy w głosie, raczej znużony. – Będę wdzięczny, jeśli mi pomożesz – postąpił w stronę swojego wierzchowca, nachylił się i powiedział coś cicho do Maedhrosa.

– W siodle go chcesz wieźć? – upewnił się Fingon. – Mowy nie ma.

Przez moment kuzyni mierzyli się wzrokiem, oceniali. Fingon pierwszy odpuścił, widząc upór rozsądnego zwykle Maglora. Rozsądnego jak na syna Feanora, poprawił się w duchu z ponurym humorem. Skinął głową.

– Zaczekaj, każę przygotować nosze.

Maglor nie spodziewał się chyba zgody, bo przez jego twarz przemknęło zaskoczenie, nim skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu. Cofnął się i przysiadł, żeby trzymać brata w wygodniejszej dla nich obu pozycji.

Pół godziny później przejeżdżał przez bramę, odprowadzany mało przychylnymi spojrzeniami. Fingon dogonił go po chwili, stwierdziwszy, że potowarzyszy mu część drogi. Syn Feanora spodziewał się wymówek z jego strony, ale kuzyn nie kwapił się, by zacząć rozmowę, stwierdziwszy jedynie, że bezpieczniej będzie we dwóch z rannym, tak więc jechali w milczeniu. Kołysanie kokonu uspokoiło Maedhrosa i ranny zasnął, więc podróżowali bez przeszkód.

Przebyli może trzecią część drogi, gdy dostrzegli samotnego jeźdźca wyjeżdżającego im naprzeciw z lasu, nieco z boku. Maglor bez większego zdziwienia rozpoznał Smyka. Najmłodszy syn Feanora musiał dostrzec konie prowadzone przez brata i domyślić się, co, czy raczej kogo zawierają nosze, bo przeszedł w galop.

– Szybki jest – skomentował Fingon. – Piękne zwierzę.

– Amras kocha się w szybkich koniach – odparł Maglor, podejmując zaproponowany przez kuzyna, neutralny temat rozmowy. Lepiej, żeby brat nie wjechał prosto w taką gęstą atmosferę. – Dogadują się w tej kwestii z Tyelko, ale Amras jest lżejszy. – Maglor zatrzymał się, by poczekać na brata, bo zamierzał jechać brzegiem jeziora, gdzie łatwiej było poprowadzić dwa konie.

Amras wyhamował gwałtownie, na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Zignorował obecność starszego brata i kuzyna, płynnym ruchem zeskoczył z siodła i znalazł się między końskimi szyjami, pochylił się nad rannym. Zmęczony Maglor potrzebował chwili, by zorientować się, o czym pomyślał brat.

– Wiozę Nelya do domu. Żywego – powiedział cicho, ale Amras chyba sam już dostrzegł, że Maedhros oddycha. Wyprostował się i patrzył na nieruchomą twarz rannego, zdjęty zgrozą.

– Kano... Co oni mu zrobili...

Maglor także zsiadł, objął najmłodszego brata ramieniem. Amras sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się rozpłakać, co uświadomiło Maglorowi, że jego relacje nijak nie przygotowały braci na widok najstarszego.

– Zabieramy Maitimo do domu – powtórzył.

Amras potaknął bezwiednie, z oczami utkwionymi w najstarszym bracie, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową i spojrzał przenikliwie na Maglora.

– Dlaczego dzisiaj? Czemu nas nie uprzedziłeś, czemu jedziesz sam?

– Później, Amrasie – uciął Maglor i odkaszlnął; głos znów odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa.

Młodszy brat przypomniał sobie chyba o obecności Fingona, bo tylko skinął głową i nie drążył tematu, ale z ociąganiem wrócił na siodło; spojrzeniem wciąż uciekał ku Maedhrosowi.

Fingon oszczędził Maglorowi kłopotliwej prośby i sam zdecydował, że wraca do domu, skoro teraz było ich dwóch z Amrasem. Wymógł tylko obietnicę na Maglorze, że ten zawiadomi go, jeśli stan Maedhrosa się zmieni.

Synowie Feanora pojechali dalej sami, zabierając najstarszego brata do domu.


	7. Rozdział szósty

**Rozdział szósty**

Przyjechali do obozu z ostatnimi promieniami słońca. Maglor pchnął Amrasa przodem, gdy byli już w zasięgu wzroku strażników, by uprzedził braci, więc bramy zastał szeroko otwarte. Mijani Noldorowie odprowadzali ich spojrzeniami, bez słowa schodzili z drogi. Maglor nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, spieszył się do domu. Maedhros znów majaczył.

Przebyli z Amrasem może połowę drogi między obozami, gdy okazało się, że transportowanie rannego było grubą pomyłką. Maedhros zrobił się niespokojny, nosze musiały mu się źle kojarzyć czy też sprawiać ból, bo prosił, by przestać, a niewidzące oczy błądziły, szukając nie wiadomo kogo. Maglor mógł albo zatrzymać się i rozłożyć obozowisko z niczego, albo przełknąć jęki starszego brata i kontynuować podróż. Zdecydowali się z Amrasem jechać dalej, by Maedhros jak najprędzej znalazł się pod opieką Alcarino.

Maglor spodziewał się, że bracia wyjdą mu na spotkanie, ale przy bramie dopadł go jedynie zziajany Caranthir w roboczym ubraniu uwalanym wapnem. Celegorm i Curufin czekali na podwórzu, a Amras gdzieś wsiąkł.

Maglor zeskoczył z siodła, podprowadził konie z noszami pod same drzwi i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że młodsi bracia nadal stoją jak wmurowani.

– Tyelko, pomóż mi – zakomenderował. – Weźmiemy go razem z noszami, przytrzymaj z przodu, Moryo, łap z drugiej strony, ja poodpinam. Gdzie Smyk?

– Szykują łóżko z Tyelpe.

– Dobrze... – Maglor wykrzesał z siebie resztki energii, widząc, że bez tego bracia są zbyt ogłuszeni, by się ogarnąć. – Ktoś zawiadomił Alcarino, że jedziemy? Nie? Curvo, leć po niego. Uważajcie na rękę, ostrożnie...

Maglor sam się sobie dziwił, że znalazł jeszcze siłę, żeby komenderować braćmi. Zanieśli Maedhrosa do pokoju i przełożyli na łóżko. Zamęt i gwar wokoło wybiły rannego ze snu, ale jeśli Maglor miał nadzieję, że znajome głosy braci obudzą go całkowicie, to się przeliczył. Maedhros błądził tylko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem i uciekał przed dotykiem, tak że nim Alcarino przyszedł, Maglor przytrzymywał już rannego, a jego bracia nie wiedzieli, co z sobą zrobić.

Curufin sprowadził Alcarino i uzdrowiciel razem z Maglorem zajęli się rannym, z wprawą, która budziła grozę. Caranthir, nikomu potrzebny, bo starszemu bratu wystarczał miotający się wokoło Amras, usunął się uzdrowicielowi z drogi i stał. Patrzył, miał wrażenie, przez grubą zamgloną szybę, jakby to, co widział, nie było w zasięgu ręki, ale gdzieś dalej.

Caranthir pamiętał, jak odbili ojca, Maedhros natarł na wroga z takim impetem, że orkowie pierzchali, a ogniste potwory Nieprzyjaciela także czmychnęły i synowie odzyskali Feanora, choć przybyli za późno. Opatrzyli go wtedy, Maedhros się upierał, ale ojciec nie pozwolił się rozbroić. Ponieśli go, w zbroi, z mieczem przy boku. Umierał przez kilka godzin, wiedzieli o tym, on także, aż kazał im stanąć, zgasł i spłonął. Szybko.

Ten elf tutaj, ten szkielet obciągnięty pergaminową skórą, konał już trzeci tydzień. A może dłużej? Caranthir miał absurdalne wrażenie, że jeśli Maglor jeszcze raz nazwie ten wrak Maitimem, to on nie ręczy za siebie. Po prawdzie czuł się, jakby starszy brat go oszukał. Gdzie Maitimo? Ten elf tutaj nie mógł nim być, nie był nawet rudy głęboką miedzią, jak ich Russandol... A przecież Maglor mówił, że go przywiezie, posłał Smyka przodem, narobił zamieszania... A teraz podtrzymuje to kłamstwo, którym karmił ich przez ostatnie dni. Czym Fingolfin omamił im brata?

Ranny leżał z początku spokojnie, ale gdy Alcarino i Maglor zaczęli się krzątać wokół niego, jego rysy ściągnęły się w grymasie bólu, z ust wyrwał jęk, jakiego Caranthir nigdy nie słyszał, choć przecież przeżył już jedną bitwę z wrogiem. Sądził, że widział okrucieństwo Nieprzyjaciela, widział, co potrafią jego słudzy. Teraz przekonał się, w jakim był błędzie, z każdym odsłanianym bandażem uświadamiał sobie, co słudzy Morgotha mogą zrobić z elfem, jeśli zechcą. Bo w to, że ranny był elfem, Caranthir nie wątpił.

A potem elf otworzył oczy, duże, zapadnięte, błyszczące. Szare, jak jego własne. Caranthir zobaczył brata, na którego tak czekał.

– Maitimo... – jęknął. Dźwięk imienia jak gdyby przełamał urok, który nie pozwalał mu się ruszyć. – Maitimo!

– Tak, Moryo, to jest nasz Maitimo – przytaknął smutno Maglor.

Caranthir podszedł bliżej, z początku onieśmielony, ale im dłużej patrzył na szamoczącego się słabo elfa, im więcej odnajdywał szczegółów potwierdzających, że to Maedhros, tym bardziej jego serce lodowaciało. Tylko po to, by zaraz wybuchnąć gorącą nienawiścią, podsycaną każdym jękiem i łkaniem rannego. Z ust Caranthira posypała się wiązanka klątw pod adresem Nieprzyjaciela, o których nawet nie wiedział, że zna, a których nie powtórzyłby potem. Świat zawęził się do tego, co zostało z najstarszego brata, z ich ukochanego, pięknego Maitima. Oraz do Nieprzyjaciela odległego o dziesiątki mil.

– Morinfinwe, dość!

Krótki, zimny rozkaz spokojnego Alcarino kazał mu przerwać w pół słowa, jak wymierzony policzek. W następnej chwili Celegorm chwycił go za ramiona, unieruchomił. Caranthir zareagował odruchowo.

– Puść mnie! – krzyknął, szarpnął się, ale ze starszym bratem nie miał szans. – Nie widzisz, co on mu zrobił?!

– Widzę. Więc pozwól mu pomóc – odparł ostro Celegorm. – Wyjdź i się uspokój.

– Nie możesz mi... – Caranthir zamilkł, bo jego podniesiony głos sprawił, że Maedhros zaczął się panicznie szamotać, nie pozwalając uzdrowicielowi zdjąć opatrunków z ramienia.

– Wyjdziesz, albo cię stąd siłą zabiorę – powtórzył stanowczo Celegorm i zgodnie ze swymi słowami wypchnął młodszego brata za drzwi.

Caranthir wywinął się z jego uścisku i przemknął przez korytarz jak burza. Potrzebował powietrza, gotował się, krew wrzała w żyłach. Zatrzymał się dopiero na dworze i wtedy zorientował się, że Celegorm wyszedł razem z nim, zamiast zostać.

– Zabiję – wywarczał Caranthir, wiedząc, że brat go słyszy. – Każdego orka, każdego Balroga, każdego parszywego sługę, który odważy się wyściubić nos poza mury Angbandu. Oby sczeźli, oby ich Ulmo w wodach potopił – mamrotał, podejmując nerwową wędrówkę po podwórzu. Gdyby mógł, gdyby wiedział, dokąd jechać, skoczyłby na konia i pognał na polowanie. Nienawidził bezsilności, a wstyd i pogarda nie pozwalały mu siedzieć w miejscu.

– Nie będziesz w tym sam, wierz mi – wycedził Celegorm; panował nad sobą tylko nieco lepiej niż brat. – Ale nie w tej chwili, będziemy potrzebni tutaj. Uspokój się.

– Nie mogę! – Caranthir obrócił się z taką szybkością, że zaskoczył brata, pięść uderzyła z impetem o świeżo pobieloną ścianę domu, aż kłykcie zdrętwiały. Jak mógł tam wrócić i patrzeć na Maedhrosa, wiedząc, że nie zrobił nic, by oszczędzić bratu tortur, a teraz nie może nawet rzucić mu u stóp trofeów zemsty? Tak jakby to mu cokolwiek pomogło, zreflektował się ponuro, ledwie myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę.

Celegorm ponownie chwycił go za nadgarstek, nim Caranthir rozwalił sobie rękę kolejnym uderzeniem. Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko stał i trzymał, dopóki młodszy brat nie poddał się i nie rozluźnił mięśni.

– Nie myśl, że ja nie mam ochoty chwycić za miecz – odezwał się Celegorm, puszczając brata. – Ale nie teraz, Moryo.

Caranthir pokiwał tylko głową, niepewien, czy z ust nie posypią się kolejne przekleństwa, jeśli je otworzy. Zamiast tego rozmasował rozbite kostki, krzywiąc się na widok czerwieni znaczącej świeżą biel ścian.

– Możemy? – zagadnął Celegorm po chwili. – Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego Makalaure przywiózł Maitima akurat dzisiaj, tak bez słowa uprzedzenia. Widziałeś minę Alcarino? Nie jest tym zachwycony.

Caranthir nie widział, ale znów tylko kiwnął głową, bo brat miał rację. Coś tu nie grało.

– Idź się przebierz, bo cię Alcarino wyrzuci, jak się przyjrzy – dorzucił Celegorm, przypominając młodszemu bratu, że wciąż ma na sobie robocze ubranie i jest uwalany wapnem. – Zaczekam na ciebie.

W drzwiach minęli się z pozieleniałym na twarzy Celebrimborem, który wypadł na zewnątrz i przemknął spiesznie do kuźni. Caranthir za namową brata zahaczył o swój pokój i pozbył się prędko brudnego ubrania, narzucił czystą koszulę. Poświęcił jeszcze chwilę i poprawił luźny warkocz, z każdym splotem zmuszając się do panowania nad sobą, choć wzrok uciekał ku broni, a palce świerzbiły, by chwycić miecz zamiast grzebienia.

Celegorm czekał na korytarzu, Caranthir wyłapał jego taksujące spojrzenie, nim starszy brat skinął głową z aprobatą i pozwolił mu wrócić do Maedhrosa. Amras przestał się już miotać i siedział na parapecie, Curufin wszedł tuż za nimi z misą świeżej wody. Uzdrowiciel, kończący akurat bandażować tors rannego, zerknął tylko na synów Feanora, ale nic nie powiedział, widząc, że są cicho. Maglor mamrotał coś uspokajająco, więc dopiero gdy umilkł, Celegorm odezwał się.

– Zdaje się, że jesteś nam winny wyjaśnienia, Makalaure – zauważył.

– I lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie dla tej podróży, Kanafinwe – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Alcarino. – Bo ryzykowałeś sporo, Nelyafinwe nie jest jeszcze w dość silny, by dobrze znieść jazdę, zresztą widzisz.

Maglor musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie widzieć, zresztą Alcarino przez ostatni kwadrans wskazywał mu, co się pogorszyło, odkąd ostatni raz widział rannego. Śpiewak spojrzał po braciach, patrzących na niego z wyczekiwaniem, potem na wtulonego w niego Maedhrosa. W krótkich słowach opowiedział, co zastał po powrocie do obozu wuja i jak źle ranny zareagował na jego nieobecność.

– Turukano zasugerował, że lepiej byłoby Maitima dobić, niż żeby się męczył – dodał na koniec.

– Nie ośmieliłby się...! – sapnął zdruzgotany Amras, ale w głosie pobrzmiewała nuta niepewności.

– Niechby tylko spróbował! – wybuchnął znów Caranthir, a ciężka ręka Celegorma momentalnie spoczęła ostrzegawczo na jego ramieniu.

– Ćśśśś! – syknął potępiająco Amras, widząc, że ranny szarpnął się i jęknął cicho.

– Nie, pewnie by tego nie zrobił – przyznał Maglor; teraz, gdy był między braćmi, gdy już miał Maedhrosa w domu i widział, jak niewygodna musiała być dla niego podróż, cały pomysł z opuszczaniem obozu Fingolfina faktycznie wyglądał nierozsądnie.

– Turukano nie miał racji – włączył się do rozmowy Alcarino; skończył z bandażami i okrył Maedhrosa kocem. – Twoja decyzja o wyjeździe była nierozsądna, Kanafinwe, ale nie poczyniła dużych szkód. Bądźcie dobrej myśli.

– Maitimo jest w domu. Choćbyśmy mieli czekać na niego nie wiem ile, nie zostanie sam – odezwał się nagle milczący dotąd Curufin. Przyklęknął przy łóżku i ucałował dłoń rannego.

– Tylko zachowajcie ciszę. – przypomniał jeszcze Alcarino, patrząc surowo po synach Feanora. – Maitimo potrzebuje spokoju.

Uzdrowiciel wyszedł, a między braćmi zapadło milczenie. Maglor siedział na łóżku i nucił cicho, chociaż gardło miał tak zdarte, że prawie nie było go słychać; wystarczało jednak, by ranny rozluźnił się w końcu i zapadł w spokojny sen.

– Jak? – zapytał nagle Amras. Wciąż siedział na parapecie i nie spuszczał wzroku z dwóch najstarszych braci. – Jak on to przeżył? – głos mu się załamał.

Maglor uniósł głowę i spojrzał po braciach. Stali, nie bardzo wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, tylko Curufin nie był w stanie utrzymać rąk w bezruchu i przekładał raczej, niż faktycznie porządkował zostawione przez uzdrowiciela zioła. Ale Maedhros spał, więc Maglorowi nie chciało się od niego wstawać i szukać braciom zajęcia czy porozmawiać, a odpowiedzi dla Smyka nie miał.

Dopiero powrót Alcarino otrząsnął ich nieco ze stuporu. Uzdrowiciel przeszedł między braćmi i podał Maglorowi kubek.

– Pij, zanim zupełnie stracisz głos.

– Dziękuję. – Śpiewak upił łyk, ale po zapachu rozpoznał, że uzdrowiciel dosypał także środków nasennych. Wystarczająco często poił nimi brata, by nie zauważyć.

– Pij – powtórzył Alcarino. – Zostanę do rana z Nelyafinwe i którymś z twoich braci. Ty idziesz spać.

– Ja się stąd nie ruszam – oświadczył natychmiast Amras, gdy Maglor wahał się nad kubkiem. – Idź spokojnie spać, Kano.

Maglor poddał się i w kilku łykach wypił zioła. Podniósł się nieco chwiejnie na nogi i pozwolił, by Celegorm zagarnął go ramieniem, pociągnął stanowczym gestem ku drzwiom, jakby nie chciał pozostawiać starszemu bratu miejsca na wahanie.

– Jeśli Nelyo będzie majaczył i się rzucał, obudźcie mnie – odezwał się śpiewak w progu. – Tylko go niczym nie przypinajcie, nie wiążcie go.

Czterech braci zgodnie spojrzało na niego z czystym oburzeniem w oczach na taką sugestię.

– No wiesz?!

– Idź spać, Makalaure. – Celegorm popchnął go w otwarte drzwi. – Zaczynasz bredzić.

Wyszli razem, a Celegorm odprowadził go prosto do łóżka. Maglor nie słyszał, kiedy brat opuścił jego pokój.


	8. Rozdział siódmy

**Rozdział siódmy**

Przez cały czas spędzony w obozie wuja Maglor nie mógł się doczekać momentu, kiedy wróci z bratem do domu, gdy już przestał się tak bać, że każdy oddech Maedhrosa może być jego ostatnim. Spojrzenia elfów Fingolfina ciążyły mu i mimo przyjaznego nastawienia Fingona i Aredheli, oraz obecności Alcarino przez większość czasu, Maglor czuł się tam bardzo samotny. Nie pomagała świadomość, że ogólna niechęć była w pełni uzasadniona, ani to, w jakiej atmosferze opuszczał dom Fingolfina.

Jak się okazało, w domu nastrój był niewiele lepszy. Maglor miał wrażenie, że bracia nagle mają pełno rzeczy do zrobienia, ciągle gdzieś się kręcą, są czymś zajęci, a przy tym atmosfera była tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Żaden nie uchylał się od obowiązków, podzielili się opieką nad Maedhrosem tak, że Maglor nagle miał coś tak abstrakcyjnego jak wolna chwila dla siebie, ale też potrzebowali czasu, żeby przywyknąć. A to wcale nie było takie proste. Maglor odkrył, że w domu okna są pootwierane na przestrzał, a mimo to ma wrażenie, jakby się dusił. Wstyd i poczucie winy wychodziły z kątów, były obecne w wymienianych z braćmi spojrzeniach, uwagach rzucanych na poły do siebie, na poły w przestrzeń. Zawiedli, wszyscy, i to wisiało między nimi.

Celegorm nie potrafił usiedzieć w obozie i znikał na całe dnie, jak nie na polowaniach, to sprawdzając, czy żniwa przebiegają bez przeszkód, a elfowie pracujący na polach są bezpieczni. Wracał wieczorami i przychodził do Maedhrosa, a raz bez uprzedzenia wrócił dopiero następnego dnia. O Smyka Maglor za bardzo się nie martwił, Amras miał wystarczająco dużo notatek i porobionych na brudno szkiców, by w końcu usiąść na długie godziny i zająć się mapami. Caranthir wziął na siebie kwestię zapewnienia transportu dostaw zbóż od Moriquendi. Curufin natomiast niemal zniknął w kuźni, jeśli nie liczyć czasu, który spędzał przy łóżku chorego. Syna odesłał, by pomagał Caranthirowi, a sam pracował długie godziny. Zagadywany, co robi, odpowiadał półsłówkami i nigdy nie chciał powiedzieć, czym się zajmuje. Maglor przez kilka dni nie narzucał mu się, żałując tylko, że Celegorma praktycznie nie ma w domu, bo ci dwaj byli blisko i jeśli ktoś mógłby wyciągnąć z kowala, co go dręczy, to tylko Celegorm. Śpiewak miał wystarczająco dużo obowiązków, by odpuścić, zakładając, że Curufin potrzebuje czasu, by oswoić się z sytuacją, a praca w kuźni pozwala mu odreagować.

Zmienił zdanie dopiero po czterech dniach, gdy przypadkiem zderzył się z młodszym bratem w drzwiach. Curufin mruczał coś gniewnie do siebie, a owinięta mokrą szmatką dłoń świadczyła dobitnie o tym, jak bardzo był zdekoncentrowany przy pracy; dawno już nie poparzył palców.

Przypomnienie mu, że popełnia podstawowe błędy, przed którymi ojciec przestrzegał dwudziestoletnich malców, oraz tego, że mieli już jednego rannego pod opieką i nie potrzebowali więcej problemów, przyniosło odpowiedni efekt. Następnego ranka skoro świt Curufin osiodłał konia i pojechał razem z Celegormem, a gdy wrócili, był brudny i zmoknięty, ale zdawał się nieco spokojniejszy.

xxx

Celegorm nie miał cierpliwości Maglora, stąd siedzenie przy śpiącym szybko pozostawiało go niespokojnego. Powinien się cieszyć, że Maedhros śpi, a nie rzuca się i dyskutuje z majakami. Tyle tylko, że gdy leżał tak spokojnie, zdawał się niemal martwy.

Czuwający poderwał się w końcu na nogi i zaczął krążyć po komnacie, by spożytkować jakoś nadmiary energii. Nie był Maglorem, żeby korzystać z chwili spokoju i układać poezję.

– Mógłbyś się w końcu obudzić, Maitimo – odezwał się z wyrzutem, niespecjalnie cicho; wiedział, że w domu był tylko Maglor, ale zapewne spał, jeśli miał dość rozsądku, by poświęcić na to wolny czas po niespokojnej nocy przy boku rannego. – No naprawdę, braciszku. Długo każesz nam czekać. To się nie godzi, ja nie mam do ciebie cierpliwości. – Celegorm podszedł do stolika, zaczął składać kartki ze szkicami zostawione przez Curufina, który wyraźnie planował coś jak ostatnio tu był. – Kano się zamęczy, jak to tak dalej będzie wyglądało – ciągnął, poprawiając z kolei niedociągnięte zasłony. – Wiesz, że Smyk popłakuje, jak myśli, że nie widzimy? – To nie była do końca prawda, Amras płakał tylko raz, jak Maglor przywiózł Maedhrosa tydzień wcześniej, nie wiadomo, z radości czy zgrozy, ale wtedy wszyscy byli bliscy łez, gdy zobaczyli najstarszego brata. – Maitimo, długo jeszcze?

– Skończyłeś? – padła cicha odpowiedź.

Celegorm z wrażenia omal nie strącił lampy, gdy obrócił się i spojrzał w otwarte, przytomne oczy brata. Maitimo utkwił w nim zmęczone, ale z całą pewnością świadome spojrzenie.

– Maitimo... – Celegorm na moment zaniemówił, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, w kilku krokach dopadając łóżka. – Gdybym wiedział, że trzeba na ciebie nakrzyczeć, już dawno bym to zrobił – rzucił wesoło, świadomy, że mówi bez większego sensu, ale zbyt uradowany, by się tym przejmować.

Maedhros wymamrotał coś niekoherentnego i spróbował się poruszyć. Celegorm uniósł go trochę, poprawił poduszki, bez pytania przysunął do ust kubek z ziołami. Chory pił chętnie, choć zdawało się, że nawet ta prosta czynność go zmęczyła.

– Daj mi sekundę – odezwał się Celegorm i skoczył do drzwi, otworzył i wychylił się na korytarz. – Kano! – zawołał donośnie i wrócił czym prędzej do łóżka.

– Reszta? – zapytał szeptem Maedhros, wyłapując wzrokiem młodszego brata.

– Wszyscy cali i zdrowi, o to się nie martw – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Celegorm, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. – Tylko akurat nikogo nie ma w domu, poza Kano. Ech, gdzie on? – obejrzał się na otwarte drzwi. – Chyba muszę go pójść obudzić, bo mi nie daruje.

– Zostaw. Niech śpi – zatrzymał go Maedhros.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Ale będzie na ciebie, jeśli zrobi mi potem awanturę – uśmiechnął się Celegorm. – Miesiąc przy tobie siedział, będzie niepocieszony.

– Niech śpi... Mówiłeś... Zmęczony...

\- Ty chyba też, prawda? – zreflektował się Celegorm, choć uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. W tej chwili Maedhros mógłby spać choćby i do jutra, skoro już raz się ocknął, skoro w końcu rozpoznał brata.

\- Mmm... – Ranny zamknął oczy, a Celegorm, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić, opowiadał o planach braci na najbliższe dni. Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy Maedhros zasnął; najwyraźniej dźwięk głosu brata sprawił, że czuł się bezpiecznie.

xxx

Maglora obudził dopiero harmider przy kolacji. Śpiewak zorientował się, że ktoś go nawet przykrył, za to półmrok w pokoju dostarczył odpowiedzi co do pory dnia.

– Mieliście mnie obudzić! – przywitał braci z pretensją w głosie, ledwie wszedł do jadalni. – Już drugi raz, Tyelko!

Rzeczony brat uniósł głowę znad talerza z zupą i wyszczerzył się wesoło w odpowiedzi.

– Wybacz, rozkazy z góry.

– Zdaje się, że ja tu jestem górą – prychnął Maglor; przeczesał włosy palcami i sięgnął, by związać je luźno na karku, gdy uderzyło go, co powiedział brat. – Nie...?

– Tak – wtrącił się Caranthir z uśmiechem.

– Nie sprzeciwiasz się, jak ci Maitimo dwa razy zabrania – dopowiedział Celegorm czerpiąc wyraźną uciechę z reakcji starszego brata. – Żeby nie było, wołałem. Nie moja wina, że spałeś tak mocno.

– I nie, żaden z nas nic ci nie dosypał do wina – uprzedził pytanie Curufin i napełnił bratu kielich.

– I to powinno mnie uspokoić? – zapytał Maglor, siadając obok. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł podekscytowanie na twarzach braci, więc tym bardziej zerknął podejrzliwie na wino. – Maitimo? Smyk u niego? – przeszedł do nurtującej go kwestii.

Celegorm potaknął i przytoczył krótką rozmowę z najstarszym bratem. Maglor słuchał, nakładając sobie przy okazji potrawę, którą miał najbliżej siebie. Jadł, nie patrząc nawet, aż nie wytrzymał, chwycił coś, co okazało się być resztką placka i wyszedł spiesznie załatwić kilka drobiazgów, nim będzie mógł pójść na noc do Maedhrosa.

xxx

Maglor lubił siedzieć wieczorami u starszego brata. Był spokojniejszy, gdy miał go w zasięgu wzroku, a poza tym w pokoju chorego mógł liczyć na ciszę. Bracia usiłowali mu uzmysłowić, że nie musi przebywać z Maedhrosem przez cały czas, ale Maglor przywykł do tego, gdy był w obozie Fingolfina. Caranthir poddał się pierwszy i ostentacyjnie wstawił do pokoju drugie łóżko, skoro, jak stwierdził, Kano się przeprowadził.

Obecnie na tym wolnym łóżku drzemał Amras. Zasnął w trakcie szkicowania, ledwie odsuwając papier na bok, w efekcie czego pióro wysunęło mu się z palców i ubrudziło pół dłoni oraz prześcieradło. Maglor, gdy się zorientował, uśmiechnął się z sentymentem i pozbierał przybory z pościeli.

Gdy byli dziećmi, zdarzało im się sypiać w przeróżnych konfiguracjach. Najpierw to on emigrował do Maedhrosa, a potem kolejno młodsi bracia regularnie mylili swoje łóżka z tymi należącymi do dwóch najstarszych. Celegorm i Curufin potrafili się o to kłócić, za to Caranthir bardzo szybko wyłapał, kto w domu najlepiej śpiewa i miał krótki okres, gdy reagował awanturą, ilekroć Maglor miał go dość i usiłował usunąć natrętnego lokatora ze swojego łóżka. Maedhros za to przeżywał oblężenie, gdy poszli z ojcem na wygnanie. Bliźniacy nagminnie lądowali w jego sypialni, a Maglor nieraz zastawał najstarszego brata, ubawionego, jak tylko wzruszał ramionami i wymykał się na długie godziny, w ogóle nie kładąc.

Żaden z nich nie był już niedorostkiem, a jeśli nawet przybyli jako tacy do Śródziemia, szczególnie ci najmłodsi, to nowy dom i wojna szybko zmusiły Caranthira i Amrasa do dojrzenia. Maglor przysiadł przy starszym bracie i odruchowym już gestem musnął palcami kościstą rękę; patrzenie na Amrasa w tym momencie przypominało tylko o tym, kogo brakowało.

Maedhros drgnął nieoczekiwanie i cofnął dłoń, palce zwinęły się w słabym skurczu.

– W porządku, Nelyo, to tylko ja – mruknął cicho Maglor, puszczając rękę brata.

– Kano? – Chory otworzył oczy i odnalazłszy Maglora wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył.

Maglor uśmiechnął się, ale nie odezwał ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, czekając, aż brat się rozbudzi, pomny jego nerwowej reakcji na dotyk. On zdążył już przywyknąć do jego widoku, ale Maedhros widział go pierwszy raz od wielu lat.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Maglor nieco niezręcznie, niepewny, co właściwie powiedzieć, gdy brat tak na niego patrzył.

– Źle – wymamrotał Maedhros i spróbował się poprawić. – Wyspany? – zapytał nagle, przypomniawszy sobie najwyraźniej wcześniejszą rozmowę z Celegormem.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Maglor uśmiechnął się szerzej, rozluźnił. – Unieść cię wyżej? Chcesz usiąść? – zapytał. Poczekał, aż Maedhros skinie głową, a potem wsunął rękę pod plecy chorego i poprawiając poduszki uniósł go do pozycji półsiedzącej.

Maedhros zamarł, gdy ręka brata zniknęła mu z pola widzenia i zesztywniał zupełnie, poczuwszy ją na plecach, ale nie próbował uciec. Głowa leciała mu w bok, ku ramieniu Maglora, więc młodszy brat przysiadł na brzegu przy poduszkach.

– Jesteś w domu – powiedział spokojnie; siedział, póki Maedhros nie rozluźnił się. Cofnął rękę spod pleców, bo bratu nie mogło być z nią wygodnie.

– Długo? – Maedhros zrezygnował z próby uniesienia głowy. – Tu jestem?

– Przeszło miesiąc– odparł Maglor, odsuwając się nieco, siadając głębiej. – Podejrzewam, że nie będziesz wiele pamiętać – dorzucił, niepewny, czym się skończy ta rozmowa. Owszem, zamierzał wybadać, na ile Maedhros cokolwiek pamiętał, ale nie tak zaraz na początku. Brat jednak był zdeterminowany, by ustalić choć część szczegółów.

– Finn... Pamiętam Finna. I orła, ogromnego, tak blisko, przy samej skale... – przez twarz chorego przemknął skurcz bólu, oczy zacisnęły się na chwilę. – Potem...?

– Potem byłeś tu, z nami – pospieszył z odpowiedzią Maglor, uznając, że o szczegółach brat może dowiedzieć się później. – Ale właśnie, może jesteś głodny? Zjesz coś? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

Zapadnięte oczy Maedhrosa rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, jakby sama koncepcja była mu kompletnie obca. Maglor miał nadzieję, że on nieco lepiej panował nad swoimi emocjami, gdy zorientował się, że pewnie niedaleko odbiegał od prawdy; kto wie, kiedy Maedhros świadomie jadł coś po raz ostatni?

– W kuchni jest zupa, można zagrzać – zaproponował łagodnie. – O tej porze znajdzie się i ciepły świeży chleb.

– Tak, zupa, czemu nie... – przytaknął cicho Maedhros, otrząsnąwszy się ze zdziwienia. – Mógłbyś wyżej? – poprosił, gdy próba poprawienia się nie przyniosła efektów.

– Jasne. – Maglor wyszukał dodatkową poduszkę. – Zaczekaj moment, skoczę zagrzać. Przynieść ci chle... – urwał, zobaczywszy, że brat znów zamarł.

Podczas poprawiania koce zsunęły się dostatecznie, by odsłonić prawą rękę. Maedhros wbił spojrzenie w obandażowany kikut i zdawał się zapomnieć o obecności brata.

– Maitimo? – Maglor ostrożnym, otwartym gestem położył swoją dłoń na dłoni chorego.

Maedhros zignorował go, wciąż tylko patrząc i próbując przetrawić, co widział. Maglor nie naciskał, nie miał zresztą pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Dotąd tak bardzo pragnął, by brat się w końcu obudził, że nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad tym, jak mu ostrożnie uświadomić, co się stało. Problem, jak wyszło, dość szybko rozwiązał się sam.

Ciszę przerwał ruch po drugiej stronie pokoju. Amras obudził się, a zobaczywszy, że Maedhros nie śpi, poderwał się z radosnym okrzykiem.

– Maitimo! – Najmłodszy z braci w kilku krokach znalazł się przy chorym. Pochylił się i ucałował Maedhrosa w czoło.

Chory wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos, ni to krzyk, ni jęk i skulił się cały. Chude ramiona zadrżały w dreszczach, gdy próbował odsunąć się w stronę Maglora.

Smyk zorientował się, że wziął brata z zaskoczenia. Cofnął się już powoli, zabrał rękę, którą przedtem oparł o poduszkę tuż koło jego głowy.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zaskoczyć - spłoszył się Amras, ale zaraz na jego usta wrócił uśmiech. - Nie śpisz, Valarowie, nareszcie!

\- Mógłbyś zatroszczyć się o zupę dla Nelya? - wtrącił się Maglor, widząc dyskomfort starszego brata. Było ich tu o jednego za dużo.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

Dwaj najstarsi bracia zostali sami. Maedhros przymknął oczy, jakby utrzymanie ich dłużej otwartych kosztowało go zbyt wiele wysiłku. W pokoju panował półmrok, Maglor zgasił większość lamp, gdy Amras zasnął. Siedzieli w milczeniu i Maglor obawiał się już, że brat znów zasnął, ale ranny otworzył czujnie oczy, gdy Amras wrócił z miską. Smyk zostawił tylko zupę i wyszedł, zrozumiawszy, że Maedhros jest zbyt przytłoczony i nie ma sensu go bardziej niepokoić.

\- Spróbujesz? - zapytał łagodnie śpiewak.

Po pierwszej łyżce Maedhros zamarł i popatrzył na brata zagubionym wzrokiem, tak że Maglor zwątpił, czy nieprzetarta zupa z kawałkami warzyw była dobrym pomysłem. Po chwili jednak ranny jakby przypomniał sobie, co trzeba zrobić, bo przegryzł powoli i przełknął.

\- Dobre... - westchnął z niedowierzaniem.

Zachęcony pozytywną reakcją, Maglor karmił go dalej. Maedhros jadł boleśnie powoli, ale kolejnych kilka łyżek nie wywołało już u niego takiego zdumienia. Dlatego też ranny zaskoczył Maglora, gdy bez ostrzeżenia zacisnął wargi i odwrócił nieco głowę.

\- Nelyo? - śpiewak z rozpędu podsunął mu łyżkę do ust, zanim się zreflektował. - Co się stało? Coś cię boli?

Maedhros patrzył pustymi oczami gdzieś ponad ramieniem brata, twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie cierpienia. Zdawało się, że nie słyszy.

\- Nie... Proszę... Nie... - ranny zacisnął powieki, jego oddech przyspieszył. Zdrową ręką wykonał słaby gest, jakby chciał odepchnąć brata.

\- Nie, oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz. - Maglor odstawił miskę, ostrożnie chwycił dłoń Maedhrosa. - Nie będę cię co niczego zmuszać, nie musisz więcej - zapewnił, rysując kciukiem koła po wierzchu dłoni.

Oddech rannego stopniowo zwalniał, w miarę jak Maedhros się uspokajał. Maglor odczekał, aż pierś brata zacznie unosić się miarowo, a potem ostrożnie położył Maedhrosa.

\- Śpij spokojnie.


	9. Rozdział ósmy

**Rozdział ósmy**

Przez następne dni braciom towarzyszyła atmosfera nerwowego oczekiwania. Każdą chwilę, kiedy Maedhros był przytomny i świadomy, witali z nieśmiałą nadzieją. Zachęceni jego pozytywną reakcją na pierwszy posiłek, próbowali innych lekkich potraw. Za każdym razem ranny reagował prawie jak dziecko, próbował jedzenia i chyba przypominał sobie dawno zapomniane smaki. Zazwyczaj nie dojadał posiłku do końca i zasypiał. Mówił niewiele, prawie wcale, bo wtedy męczył się jeszcze szybciej. Niewątpliwie jednak bywał świadomy i odpowiadał z sensem na pytania.

Jednakże z każdym dniem bracia uświadamiali sobie również, że ten zakatowany elf nie jest już Maitimem, którego pamiętali. To, że zasypiał w połowie rozmowy, było zrozumiałe, ale Maedhros w żadnej mierze nie zachowywał się przewidywalnie. Szukał dłoni towarzyszącego mu brata, zamykał palce w słabym uścisku, by za moment drżeć i uciekać przed tą samą ręką odgarniającą mu włosy z czoła. Maglor nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że fea brata pływała gdzieś na granicy świadomości, czasem wysuwała się niepewnie i testowała otoczenie, ale przy najmniejszym stresie chowała się i Maedhros znów uciekał im w głąb siebie. Sądząc z grymasu i zaszczutego spojrzenia, prosto w koszmar wspomnień z niewoli.

Wyciągali go. Każdego dnia, kawałek po kawałku, usiłowali schwycić ducha brata i zakotwiczyć go z powrotem w ciele. Każda kolejna, trwająca nie dłużej niż kwadrans rozmowa o błahostkach była następnym kamieniem fundamentu, by uświadomić bratu, że jest bezpieczny. Choć Maglorowi zdawało się czasem, że stawiają ten fundament w grząskim bagnie i każdy kolejny kamień zapada się w koszmary. Bo jak inaczej tłumaczyć fakt, że prawie codziennie zdarzał się moment, gdy musieli przekonywać najstarszego brata, że jest bezpieczny? Najbardziej Maedhros przeraził Curufina, gdy ten zostawił go samego na chwilę. Kowal wrócił do rannego po paru minutach, najwyżej kwadransie, ale Maedhros przywitał go pełnym ulgi, urywanym łkaniem, jakby minęły całe godziny i stracił już nadzieję, że brat kiedyś jeszcze wróci.

Tak więc każda rozmowa z rannym podszyta była nerwowym, pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniem, kiedy Maedhros przestanie odpowiadać półsłówkami i znów im ucieknie. Dla Maglora nie było to znacząco różne od poprzednich tygodni, kiedy Maedhros spał lub majaczył, ale Celegorm i Curufin nie umieli się odnaleźć w takich sytuacjach. Niemniej młodsi bracia konsekwentnie wymieniali się z Maglorem, również po to, by ranny przyzwyczajał się na nowo do nich wszystkich. I by oni przyzwyczaili się do niego.

xxx

– Tyelko widział orła? – zagadnął Maedhros, gdy już leżał wygodniej na boku. Do rozmowy wygodniej by było siedzieć, ale rany na plecach rwały i potrzebował na chwilę zmienić pozycję.

– Tylko z daleka – odparł Curufin i poprawił się na krześle.

On, w przeciwieństwie do Maglora, nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie ma się podziać, jak już nie trzeba było w niczym pomóc. Maedhros natomiast szukał czegokolwiek, co oderwie myśli od fatalnego samopoczucia, więc zaczął rozmowę, skoro nie był dostatecznie zmęczony, by spać. Obraz ogromnego orła wrył mu się głęboko pod powiekami, natomiast nie pamiętał nic z tego, co działo się potem. Dziś czuł się wystarczająco na siłach, by w końcu o to zapytać.

– Pewnie dużo by dał, żeby móc takiego oswoić. – Ranny uchwycił się tematu, nie spuszczał wzroku z brata głównie dlatego, że patrzenie na niego, na kogokolwiek z rodziny, sprawiało mu przyjemność.

– Tak, pewnie tak... – Curufin nie wiedzieć czemu uciekał spojrzeniem w bok. – Ale widzieliśmy go tylko z daleka, pewnie z bliska był jeszcze większy – rzucił bez przekonania. – To Findekano miał okazję obejrzeć go dokładnie.

– Wiem. – Maedhros próbował spojrzeć bratu w oczy, ale Curufin konsekwentnie na niego nie patrzył, jakby nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić. Jego zachowanie intrygowało rannego; owszem, brat zwykle zdawał się być skrępowany, ale nigdy aż tak, o ile Maedhros zdołał zaobserwować. – Co było potem, Curvo? Ilu was tam pojechało?

Curufin przymknął oczy i skrzywił się, jakby brat go uderzył.

– Jeden – wymamrotał tak cicho, że Maedhros ledwie go usłyszał.

– Jeden oddział? – upewnił się najstarszy syn Feanora. – Ryzykownie, chociaż może dzięki temu wam się udało... – Dziwne, jak bardzo odległa wydawała mu się sprawa własnego ratunku, zupełnie jakby to nie jego dotyczyła rozmowa.

– Findekano. Jeden Findekano – wyrzucił z siebie Curufin i w końcu spojrzał na brata. Policzki mu płonęły, oczy błyszczały łzami wstydu i winy. – Nie my. Tylko on jeden. On pojechał cię szukać, znalazł i nam zwrócił, orzeł przyniósł was do ich obozu po drugiej stronie jeziora, dlatego go widzieliśmy. Nic nie wiedzieliśmy o jego wyprawie. Własnemu ojcu nie powiedział, dokąd się wybiera – ostatnie słowa Curufin prawie wykrzyczał na jednym wydechu, a potem zamilkł raptownie.

– Och...

Maedhros poczuł, jak lód ścina mu serce, bo nie brata miał w tej chwili przed oczami. Wspomnienie z lochów stanęło przed oczami jak żywe, nie, on _był_ w tych lochach. Czuł lodowatą ścianę za plecami, obręcze na kostkach tak ciasne, że póki nie wychudł, wrzynały się w mięśnie. I głos, słyszał go, jakby to było wczoraj. _Bracia cię zostawili._

– Maitimo? Nie, nie uciekaj, proszę – gorączkowy głos Curufina przebił się gdzieś z daleka. – Nie rób tego znowu...

Maedhros widział, jak brat odetchnął z ulgą, gdy na niego spojrzał, ale potok słów znów zaczął płynąć. Przeprosiny, tłumaczenia, przeprosiny...

– Curufinwe, skończ.

Młodszy brat zamilkł, choć wyglądał, jakby miał się zadławić słowami cisnącymi na usta. Nie wybuchł jednak, jak pewnie zrobiłby Caranthir, tylko ściągnął wargi w wąską kreskę, tak że Maedhrosowi przypomniał się ojciec.

– Curvo, zostaw mnie samego. Proszę. – To nie była prośba, tylko rozkaz, a chociaż powiedziany głosem ledwie głośniejszym niż szept, Curufin posłuchał, czy raczej skorzystał z furtki i uciekł z pokoju, gdy miał taką okazję.

Najstarszy syn Feanora został sam i w pokoju nagle zrobiło się bardzo cicho. Zbyt cicho. Ranny leżał skulony na boku, żałując, że nie poprosił brata o dodatkowy koc, bo ten, którym był przykryty, nie chronił przed ogarniającym go chłodem. Maedhros powtórzył w duchu to, co usłyszał od Curufina. Więc spośród całej rodziny, wszystkich mu bliskich osób, jeden Fingon dość o niego dbał, by spróbować go uwolnić... Nie Maglor, nie bracia, którzy tak się z nim zgadzali, gdy w końcowym etapie szaleństwa ojca twierdził, że muszą trzymać się razem... I nawet teraz zostawiali go samego... Nie chcieli wyjaśnić, a kiedy Maedhros raz zapytał o Fingona, Maglor powiedział mu tylko, że posłał już słowo do kuzyna i Fingon na pewno przyjedzie, kiedy będzie mógł. Ale skąd...?

Wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się; choć zdawać się mogło, że bracia nie zostawią go samego na długo, w końcu za każdym razem, gdy się budził, któryś z braci był z nim w pokoju. Maedhros odetchnął z ulgą na widok Amrasa, ale zaraz przymknął oczy, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie rozmawiać. Najmłodszy z braci zrozumiał przekaz i uszanował go. Rozwinął na stole duży arkusz papieru i rozłożył przybory do rysowania, a potem usiadł i zaczął szkicować, pochylony. Ranny, zaciekawiony, obserwował go chwilę, ale był coraz bardziej znużony, a ból szarpiący rękę nie dawał mu zasnąć. Karafka z ziołami stała na szafce, ale już rankiem przekonał się, że nie ma siły, by sięgnąć po kubek, a tym bardziej utrzymać go, by napić się bez oblania. Obecność kogoś w pokoju przez cały czas była w pełni uzasadniona.

– Ambarussa?

– Amras, Maitimo – poprawił go łagodnie młodszy brat. Uniósł głowę i odłożył pióro.

– Amras... – Maedhros powtórzył obce imię, posmakował, zmarszczył brwi. Brzmiało krócej, ostrzej.

– Nikt mnie nie nazywa Ambarussa. To było nasze imię, nie tylko moje – najmłodszy brat uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, ale zaraz zreflektował się, opanował. – Amras, albo Telvo, dobrze? – powtórzył prośbę. – Smyk, jeśli musisz – dorzucił ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem.

Maedhros niemal go odwzajemnił. Amras pogodził się już chyba z faktem, że czego jak czego, ale dziecięcego przezwiska nie pozbędzie się przy tylu starszych braciach. Ambar... Amras. Więc matczyne imię było dla brata zbyt bolesne, by go używać po śmierci bliźniaka. Maedhros próbował zaczepić się na tej myśli, przyjrzeć się najmłodszemu, ale nie zdołał zgłuszyć zalewającej go goryczy. Ranny odwrócił wzrok ku sufitowi. To już nie był ten sam dzieciak, który próbował uciec od ojca po spaleniu statków. Ambarussa dojrzał nie wiadomo kiedy... Nie, poprawił się gorzko Maedhros, wiadomo. Kiedy bracia trzymali się tak daleko od Angbandu, jak tylko mogli. Kiedy on był tam, w niewoli.

– Maitimo? – musiał milczeć zbyt długo, bo Amras nie wiedzieć kiedy znalazł się przy łóżku. – Podać ci coś?

– Wody. – Chciał zasnąć, nie myśleć. Liczył, że zioła mu w tym pomogą.

Omal nie krzyknął, gdy Amras otoczył go ramieniem i uniósł do pozycji półsiedzącej. Maedhrosowi zakręciło się w głowie i dopiero po chwili dał radę wypić płyn z podetkniętego pod usta kubka. Najmłodszy brat nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, jakby próbował wyczytać kolejną prośbę, nim zostanie wypowiedziana. Prośba nie padła, Maedhros chciał tylko spać, tylko nie pamiętać...

Drugie ramię Amrasa owinęło się wokół niego znienacka i brat niespodziewanie przylgnął do niego, ostrożnie oparł głowę na zdrowym ramieniu Maedhrosa.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – wyznał cicho gdzieś poniżej ucha rannego.

– I co z tego? – syknął Maedhros. Lodowate macki nadal trzymały serce w mocnym uścisku, choć od ziół rozchodziło się powoli ciepło. _Zostawiłeś, skazałeś, nie próbowałeś ratować_ , miał ochotę wyrzucić bratu w twarz. – Co z tego? Nie szukałeś mnie, więc nie mów o tęsknocie. Puść.

W odpowiedzi Amras wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i tylko objął go mocniej, tak że ranny syknął z bólu; pozycja była bardzo niewygodna.

– Puść, Ambarussa.

Za drugim razem Amras posłuchał, opuścił go ostrożnie na poduszki, pomógł wygodniej ułożyć. Przykucnął przy łóżku, Maedhros czuł na sobie jego zranione, wyczekujące spojrzenie, ale zamknął oczy, odwrócił głowę. Chciał tylko spać.

xxx

Gdy się obudził, było późne popołudnie. Amras przyniósł mu zupę i nakarmił, a potem wyszedł, uprzedzając, że niedługo przyjdzie Alcarino zmienić opatrunki. Maedhros nie spodziewał się jednak, że uzdrowicielowi będzie towarzyszyć Maglor.

Młodszy brat usiadł na łóżku, blisko, przy samych poduszkach. Zapytał o nastrój, przejechał ręką po czole, od czego Maedhros aż się wstrząsnął. Nie zdążył zapytać, po co to wszystko, jak brat, ruchem zdradzającym wprawę, uniósł go i oparł na piersi, tak, że Maedhros znalazł się wysoko, niewygodnie, bo ramię Maglora urażało plecy. Palce przeczesujące włosy przesądziły sprawę.

– Przestań – warknął, a brat zamarł w pół ruchu, zaskoczony. – Co ty robisz?

– Nic... – Maglor zmarszczył brwi, cofnął rękę. – Znaczy... To, co zwykle, pomagam... – wyjaśnił cicho.

Zwykle. Ranny przymknął oczy, bo dotarło do niego, jak bardzo Maglor go niańczył. Gdy je otworzył i dostrzegł zaniepokojone spojrzenie brata, spięte ramiona, gotowe go przygarnąć, gdyby tylko na to pozwolił, Maedhros nie wytrzymał.

– Nikt mnie nie trzymał za rękę, gdy zadawano te rany, więc tym bardziej nie musi teraz! – wybuchnął. O tyle, o ile mógł, wysunął się z ramion brata. – Wyjdź.

– Nelyo... – Maglor patrzył na niego, zszokowany i zraniony.

– Wyjdź, Kanafinwe – warknął ranny.

– Jak chcesz.

Młodszy brat poddał się, ostrożnie oparł go z powrotem o poduszki i wyszedł, nie pytając już o nic. Maedhros obrócił głowę od drzwi, przekręcił się powoli na lewy bok, by choć trochę odciążyć plecy. Więc bracia mieli go za tak słabego, a Maglor sądził najwyraźniej, że trzeba go chronić przed widokiem obrażeń... Tak jakby Maedhros był ślepy i nieczuły przez te wszystkie lata niewoli.

Kiedy Alcarino powtórzył wcześniejszy gest Maglora i uniósł go, by napoić jakimś gorzkim wywarem, Maedhros nie zaprotestował.

– Nie dziw się bratu, że tak się troszczy, Nelyafinwe – odezwał się uzdrowiciel, zaskakując najstarszego syna Feanora. – Dwa tygodnie siedział i patrzył, jak mu umierasz na rękach, a potem czekał, sądząc, że już się więcej nie obudzisz, bo twoja fea uleciała do Mandosa.

– Niech się cieszy, że tylko tyle. Ja dłużej czekałem – gorzkie słowa wyrwały się, nim Maedhros zdołał powstrzymać się od komentarza. Jeszcze jedna oznaka, że nie panuję nad niczym, z językiem włącznie, pomyślał ponuro, milknąc.

– Bez Kanafinwe prawdopodobnie nie wyciągnęlibyśmy cię z najgorszego – zauważył spokojnie uzdrowiciel, puszczając mimo uszu uwagę rannego. – Bez niego nie dawałeś się tknąć.

– Kano nie sprawi, że zapomnę – mruknął Maedhros.

– Ale z nim może być mniej nieprzyjemnie.

– Nie chcę go tu.

– Później i tak będę potrzebować kogoś do pomocy – uprzedził uzdrowiciel.

Sięgnął po rękę rannego i zaczął odwijać bandaże, a Maedhros musiał się zmusić, by odruchowo nie próbować jej cofnąć. Nic by nie osiągnął, całe ramię z wybitymi stawami było bezwładne, ale niepokoiła go myśl, że jest tak bezbronny, nawet jeśli krzątał się przy nim Alcarino, który był przyjacielem dziadka i Maedhros znał go od zawsze.

– Nelyafinwe – głos uzdrowiciela nie pozwolił mu odpłynąć zbyt daleko.

Maedhros spojrzał na niego i nagle zapragnął zwyczajnie porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie będzie jego bratem. Curufin nie pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, odkąd uświadomił Maedhrosa, że nie było żadnej akcji ratunkowej. Pozostali nie unikali go aż tak otwarcie, ale też nie wiedzieli za bardzo, gdzie oczy podziać, za wyjątkiem Amrasa, który konsekwentnie rysował swoje mapy i czuwał, nie narzucając się. Na najmłodszego Maedhros nie potrafił się gniewać, zwłaszcza, że Smyk szukał jego towarzystwa. Ale nawet z nim nie umiałby rozmawiać, także dlatego, by go chronić.

– Uważasz, że nie powinienem mieć do Kano pretensji – stwierdził sennie, nie spuszczając wzroku z uzdrowiciela.

– Tego nie powiedziałem – poprawił go Alcarino. – Ale skoro pytasz, sądzę, że nie powinieneś odtrącać braci. Teraz mogą ci pomóc.

Maedhros nie pytał, ale rzeczowe, trzeźwe uwagi przyjaciela rodziny działały uspokajająco, w przeciwieństwie do drażniącej troski Maglora.

– Nie pamiętam, żebyś przedtem przychodził – zauważył Maedhros, śledząc uważnie poczynania uzdrowiciela.

– Bo starałem się zmieniać opatrunki, jak spałeś – wyjaśnił Alcarino. – Teraz też pewnie bym poczekał, ale jesteś niepokojąco ciepły, więc wolałbym zobaczyć, czy coś się nie pogarsza.

– W porządku.

Uzdrowiciel odsłonił to, co zostało z prawej ręki Maedhrosa i ranny ze świstem wciągnął powietrze na widok tego, gdzie dokładnie kończyło się jego przedramię. Patrzył zmrożony, tylko oddech przyspieszył niepokojąco. Jak...? Maedhros zaczął się trząść, odkrył nagle, że nie może złapać oddechu. Kiedy...? Przecież wisiał, na pewno wisiał... Nie pamiętał tego!

Alcarino posmarował czymś kikut, a z ust Maedhrosa wyrwał się jęk, choć przecież obiecywał sobie, że ani piśnie, że nie da tej satysfakcji oprawcom... Ni dźwięku...

– Nelyafinwe – odezwał się Alcarino gdzieś daleko; Maedhros nie widział go, oczy miał zaciśnięte, twarz wbitą w poduszkę. – Nelyo, Nelyo – tym razem bliżej, tuż nad uchem, gdy uzdrowiciel pochylił się.

Chłodna ręka na policzku była tak nieoczekiwana, dotyk tak inny, że Maedhros momentalnie znieruchomiał. Co tym razem...?

– Otwórz oczy, Nelyo – polecił łagodnie Alcarino. – Spójrz na mnie.

Maedhros zignorował go, licząc bezsensownie, że czegokolwiek uzdrowiciel od niego chciał, zniechęci się i da mu spokój. Alcarino jednak mówił rzeczowo, bez podnoszenia głosu, i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał zrezygnować. W końcu ranny otworzył załzawione oczy i pierwszym, co dostrzegł, był przyjazny uśmiech starszego elfa.

– Tak lepiej, prawda? Nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy – zapewnił Alcarino, a Maedhros bardzo chciałby mu wierzyć. – I nie będę cię zmuszać do patrzenia, nie musisz. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to tylko ja.

Ranny pokiwał słabo głową i odwrócił wzrok. Alcarino, przecież to jest Alcarino, dotarło do niego. Uzdrowiciel zniknął mu z pola widzenia, musiał podejść do drzwi, bo zawiasy skrzypnęły cicho, potem coś zachrobotało na podłodze. W następnej chwili coś ciepłego i futrzanego położyło mu się na dłoni.

– Huan, nie ciebie prosili – odezwał się w progu Celegorm, na poły rozbawiony, na poły, jakby się poddawał.

– Pomożesz mi, Tylkeormo – polecił Alcarino. – A Huan może zostać.

Olbrzymi pies szczeknął przyjaźnie i zaczął obwąchiwać rannego. Maedhros zignorował obecność brata, skupił wzrok na jego ulubieńcu. Huan polizał go po dłoni, a zaraz potem wsunął się głębiej i szorstki język przejechał po policzku Maedhrosa.

– Jesteś pewien, że może? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Celegorm. – Złaź, futrzaku.

Pies cofnął się posłusznie, a Maedhros wypuścił wstrzymany oddech. Huan zaskoczył go, dotyk języka sam w sobie nie był niemiły, nie robił krzywdy, ale był inny niż zręczne ręce uzdrowiciela.

– W porządku, Maitimo? – pod uśmiechem na twarzy brata Maedhros wyczuwał napięcie, niepewność. Celegorm też nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

– Mhm – wymamrotał tylko Maedhros. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił bratu opowiadać o ostatnim polowaniu. Początkowo chciał jeszcze zapytać o coś Alcarino, ale pytania rozwiały się, w miarę jak zabiegi uzdrowiciela stawały się mniej nieprzyjemne, a zioła zaczynały wreszcie działać.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Miejsce, które Turgon uparł się mu pokazać, było bardzo przyjemne, ale Fingon z trudem ukrywał zniecierpliwienie i wykrzesywał z siebie odpowiednią ilość zainteresowania, gdy młodszy brat opowiadał mu żywo o swoich planach na założenie miasta, gestykulując żywo i podpierając się szkicami rozwiniętymi na ziemi. Finrod i Turgon wyciągnęli go na wycieczkę na wybrzeże, co z jednej strony dawało Fingonowi zajęcie, ale z drugiej odcinało go od wiadomości z obozu kuzynów. Pojechał jednak, by załagodzić burzę, jaka została po wyjeździe Maglora. Turgon był prędki w gniewie, ale równie szybko zapominał urazy, więc kiedy wysłany przez niego Finrod przyszedł namawiać starszego kuzyna na wycieczkę, Fingon zgodził się, widząc, że brat w zawoalowany sposób daje mu do zrozumienia, że znudziło mu się gniewanie.

To wszystko niestety sprawiło, że posłaniec pchnięty przez ojca dotarł do nich dopiero po trzech dniach. Fingon gotów był jechać co koń wskoczy, ledwie usłyszał, że Maedhros odzyskał przytomność. Musieli jednak dokończyć pomiary, które były Turgonowi niezbędne do dalszego planowania, chociaż trzeba było Finrodowi przyznać, że poganiał przyjaciela, jak tylko mógł. Turgon prychał trochę i narzekał, aż machnął w końcu ręką i stwierdził, że wrócą sami z Finrodem, bo Fingon namiesza mu tylko w notatkach i tak czy inaczej będzie trzeba powtarzać pomiary.

xxx

Fingon przyjechał do obozu kuzynów późnym rankiem; wyjechał z domu przed świtem, bo i tak nie mógł spać. Straże przy bramie wpuściły go bez słowa sprzeciwu, jeden z elfów zaprowadził do synów Feanora. Szli przez obóz, który w dużej mierze przekształcił się już w osadę. Namioty należały tu do rzadkości, większość domostw stanowiły proste budynki. Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o Feanorianach, na pewno nie to, że marnowali czas.

Na podwórzu panował gwar, co chwila ktoś przechodził spiesznie. Fingon podążył do źródła zamieszania i zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, zastał tam Celegorma, miotającego się w tę i z powrotem. Przyczyną była zwierzyna, najwyraźniej dopiero co zwieziona z polowania. Celegorm komenderował towarzyszami, sam także ubrudzony po łokcie. Musiał zagonić do pracy wszystkich, którzy byli w domu, zorientował się Fingon, widząc Maglora zręcznie sprawiającego bażanta.

– Nie, zaczekajcie, najpierw weźcie tamtą. – Celegorm machnął ręką, wskazując leżącą sarnę, a potem obrócił się i omal nie wpadł w Fingona. – Och.

Nagłe zamilknięcie Celegorma musiało być odmianą, bo Maglor uniósł głowę znad bażanta. Przez moment Fingon wychwycił jego ponure spojrzenie, nim na ustach śpiewaka nie zagościł uprzejmy, wystudiowany uśmiech.

– Musisz nam wybaczyć, że nie przywitamy się należycie – odezwał się, wstając; był tak samo brudny, jak młodszy brat. – Tyelko zwiózł tyle dziczyzny, że trzeba się o nią zatroszczyć, nim zacznie się psuć. Ale pozwól ze mną, niech się tylko domyję. – Maglor wskazał kuzynowi otwarte drzwi domostwa i poprowadził go do środka, nie rozstając się z oskubanym już bażantem.

– Nie trzeba było przerywać pracy, przyjechałem do... – zaczął Fingon, ale Maglor wciął mu się w pół zdania.

– Wiem, po co przyjechałeś – powiedział ostro, ale zaraz pokrył niemiłe wrażenie uśmiechem. – Postałbyś tam chwilę dłużej, a jak nic dostałbyś ptaka do oskubania, zrobiłem ten błąd rano. Przepraszam na chwilę, przebiorę się.

Maglor zostawił go w kuchni i wyszedł. Fingon rozważał przez moment wyjście i poszukanie Maedhrosa na własną rękę, ale uznał, że lepiej zaczekać. Wyczuwał napięcie pod pozorną uprzejmością Maglora, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ze wszystkich sił próbował nie okazać, jak bardzo nie odpowiada mu wizyta. Zważywszy, w jak dobrych kontaktach byli przez tamte trzy tygodnie, Fingon nie bardzo rozumiał zachowanie kuzyna.

– Maitimo śpi – powiedział w progu Maglor, teraz już czysty i przebrany.

– Jak z nim? – Fingon przyjrzał się uważniej kuzynowi. Maglor nie był już tak niedospany i schrypnięty, jak przedtem w obozie ojca, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie spiętego i zdenerwowanego.

– Lepiej, zdecydowanie lepiej. Alcarino jest zadowolony, ręka w końcu zaczyna się goić – odparł Maglor, tonem, jakby recytował coś z pamięci. Niedopowiedziane przez niego „ale" zawisło w powietrzu.

– Więc co cię tak martwi? – zapytał wprost Fingon, nie spuszczając wzroku z kuzyna.

– Zamyka się na nas – skrzywił się Maglor. – Wie już, że tylko ty pojechałeś go szukać. Podejrzewam, że ciebie przywita lepiej niż nas. Zresztą, sam zobaczysz.

xxx

 _Cztery w tym tygodniu, jedenaście przez poprzednie dwa, co w sumie z wcześniejszymi..._ Caranthir przerzucił kartki nerwowym gestem, szukając potrzebnych informacji. Znalazł, podsumował. I zaklął.

Próby uporządkowania rachunków prowadzonych przez przynajmniej dwóch braci, prócz niego, nigdy nie były łatwym zadaniem, bo o ile jeszcze Maglor pisał na przyzwoitych kartkach, tym swoim zamaszystym pismem, na widok którego Caranthir podświadomie oczekiwał rymów, tak Celegorm miał zwyczaj notować, gdzie tylko się dało. Caranthir zaniedbał ostatnio rachunki, zajęty handlem z Moriquendi, i w tej chwili mściło się to na nim.

Caranthir stłumił chęć trzaśnięcia księgą i wyrzucenia wszystkich notatek. Milczał; gdy przedtem mamrotał pod nosem, wyklinając cicho bałagan w papierach, Maedhros zauważył, że przecież może wyjść, jeśli mu przeszkadzają z Fingonem. To było najwięcej, co do niego powiedział od rana. Caranthir odmówił, tłumacząc się tylko brakiem jakiegokolwiek sensu w notatkach braci. W życiu by nie przyznał, że to obecność Fingona w pokoju pozbawiała go zdolności sensownego myślenia.

 _Findekano_ , prychnął w duchu Caranthir, przygryzając wargę, by nie zakląć głośno. Przyjechał przed południem, akurat, gdy Maedhros spał. Z początku to Maglor wziął na siebie obowiązek zabawiania gościa, ale gdy ranny obudził się, Caranthir nie miał już wyjścia, jak tylko spotkać się z kuzynem.

Bolało. Maedhros przywitał Fingona z entuzjazmem i musiał być wypoczęty, bo zrobił się rozmowny. Wyraził nawet chęć, by usiąść i Caranthir wstał, by mu pomóc, ale Fingon był bliżej. Syn Fingolfina posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, widząc kuzyna zamarłego w połowie drogi między łóżkiem i stołem, a on tylko zaczerwienił się i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Fingon nie robił nic złego, a jednak Caranthir z całego serca pragnął, by kuzyn wrócił już do siebie. Swoboda, z jaką Maedhros z nim rozmawiał, przypominała tylko o ciężkim milczeniu ostatnich trzech dni. Ranny brat wypytywał z zaciekawieniem o samotną podróż Fingona, potem o obóz wuja, gdy już się zorientował, że Noldorowie nie skupili się w jednym miejscu. Caranthir siedział i słuchał tego wszystkiego, od pewnego momentu nawet już nie udając, że próbuje cokolwiek podliczyć. Słuchał i zastanawiał się, kiedy w tym wszystkim padnie ta jedna prośba, by Fingon zabrał Maedhrosa ze sobą na drugą stronę jeziora. Zważywszy na atmosferę ostatnich dni, Caranthir nawet by się nie zdziwił.

Prośba nie padła, za to w pewnym momencie Fingon musiał zauważyć, że chory zaczyna być zmęczony, bo zapytał w końcu o samopoczucie. Maedhros momentalnie przycichł, poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby próbował wsunąć się głębiej.

– Mogę? – Fingon sięgnął ręką po koc, najwyraźniej chcąc go odchylić, by zobaczyć, czy jest jakiś postęp w gojeniu ran.

– Nie.. Nnnie. – Maedhros rozejrzał się gorączkowo i ku satysfakcji młodszego brata odetchnął, gdy odnalazł go wzrokiem.

Caranthir nie omieszkał skorzystać z sytuacji. Przyniósł bratu świeże zioła, pomógł się położyć, okrył z ostentacyjną starannością. Mimo niechęci, Maedhros przywykł bardziej do braci i swobodniej zaakceptował pomoc Caranthira niż dotyk kuzyna. Fingon przez moment nie wiedział, gdzie ma się podziać, a potem pożegnał się i wyszedł, by pozwolić rannemu odpocząć. Caranthir odetchnął z ulgą i wrócił do swoich rachunków.

xxx

To wszystko było nierealne. Łóżko, czyste i suche, świeże powietrze wpadające przez uchylone okno. Jedzenie, które miało smak, które mógł zjeść lub nie, wedle uznania. Zioła o intensywnym zapachu, kojące nieco ból. Dom.

Za każdym razem, gdy się budził, nie potrafił się nie dziwić. Ani bracia, ani Alcarino nie znikali, jedzenie wciąż miało smak, a zioła trochę pomagały. Przedtem jeszcze bracia mówili do niego, opowiadali o błahostkach, o czym który lubił, a Maedhros mógł ich słuchać dla samego tylko dźwięku, bo głosy były czyste, elfie, znajome. Bezpieczne. Coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe.

Tym bardziej bolała cisza. Trzy dni całkowitej bierności ze strony Maedhrosa i ignorowania przez niego wszelkich prób rozmowy zamknęły braciom usta. Nawet Maglor podejmował cichą pieśń dopiero, gdy Maedhros dryfował już na granicy snu.

Im lepiej mu było na jawie, tym mocniej uderzały koszmary, ledwie zamknął oczy. Bez głosu, bez rozmów dających jakiś punkt oparcia, Maedhros zsuwał się, gubił, aż do momentu, w którym nie wiedział już, czy bracia nie byli tylko przywidzeniem. A jednak, gdy już uświadamiał sobie z powrotem, gdzie jest, gorycz kazała mu trzymać się z dala od najbliższych, którzy przecież zostawili go na pastwę losu.

Teraz także jadł w milczeniu, nie patrząc na Maglora. Skupiał się raczej na łyżce, wściekły, że nie może sam jej chwycić; ręka była za słaba i zbyt drżała, by mógł samodzielnie jeść, więc wolał już, by brat go karmił, oszczędzając tym samym większego upokorzenia.

– Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – sarknął Maedhros, gdy brat po posiłku nie wycofał się do stołu, a najlepiej z pokoju, tylko przesiadł się z łóżka na krzesło i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Musimy porozmawiać.

– Nie chcę. – Maedhros odwrócił głowę, przymknął oczy; tyle mógł zrobić. – Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie zostawisz? Dotąd dobrze ci to wychodziło – przypomniał. Może jeśli zrani Maglora, ten w końcu przestanie przestanie przychodzić.

Ale nie, tym razem Maglor nie położył uszu po sobie i nie wycofał się, tylko z trzaskiem odstawił miskę po posiłku.

– Nie popełniam dwa razy tych samych błędów – wycedził, przypominając bratu, że ojciec nie pomylił się, gdy nadawał mu imię. – Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego nie wychodzę.

– Czasem się zastanawiam.

– A dlaczego trzymałeś Smyka z dala od ojca? – odciął się Maglor, teraz już wytrącony z równowagi; głos drżał mu niebezpiecznie. – Powiedziałeś mu wtedy, że pozwolisz mu odejść, gdy będzie bezpiecznie. Nie mogę cię teraz zostawić, dopóki nie dojdziesz do siebie. Jeżeli później nie będziesz chciał mnie znać, nie będę się narzucać. Ale nie teraz, Nelyo. Nie teraz.

– Przedtem mogłeś. – Maedhros podniósł wzrok na brata.

– Naprawdę? Naprawdę uważasz, że nie robiliśmy nic? – zapytał Maglor, nie kryjąc już goryczy ani urazy. – Myślisz, że nie ruszyliśmy z odsieczą? Nie zdołaliśmy dotrzeć do bram, zostaliśmy zepchnięci. Musiałem się wycofać – wyrzucał z siebie urywanym głosem, jakby ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od krzyku. – A potem Morgoth przysłał posłów. Zażądał, byśmy wrócili na Zachód, lub wynieśli się na południe. Oraz zrezygnowali z roszczeń do Silmarili. Wtedy i tylko wtedy, twierdził, wypuści ciebie. Uważasz, że mogłem mu uwierzyć po tym, jak cię pojmał i wyrżnął w pień cały twój oddział? Że mogłem złamać Przysięgę i przekląć braci i siebie, wiedząc jednocześnie, że nie kupię tym twojej wolności? Naprawdę sądzisz, że było mi łatwo odesłać jego posłów z odmową?

Maedhros zamrugał oczami w zdziwieniu. Pierwszy raz słyszał o warunkach, jakie Nieprzyjaciel postawił braciom. Sauron powtarzał mu zawsze, że został porzucony i zapomniany, a ostatnie zachowanie Curufina zdawało się to potwierdzać. Teraz zaś Maglor mówił zupełnie co innego... I mówił szczerze, stwierdził Maedhros.

– Myślałem, że cię zabił, gdy odmówiliśmy – przyznał Maglor. – Miałem nadzieję, że nie żyjesz, bo śmierć wydawała mi się łaskawszym rozwiązaniem. Gdybym wiedział... Nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Wybacz mi, jeśli potrafisz – rzucił i wstał gwałtownie. Wyszedł, tak jak Maedhros prosił go chwilę wcześniej i chory został sam ze swoimi myślami.

xxx

Obudził go cichy, tłumiony płacz. Maedhros otworzył oczy i dostrzegł młodszego brata siedzącego na podłodze przy łóżku. Maglor nie zauważył nawet, że jest obserwowany; głowę skrywał w ramionach opartych na pościeli koło ręki brata i tylko plecy drgały w szlochu. Urywanym głosem mamrotał przeprosiny, prosił o wybaczenie i znów przepraszał. Maedhros nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział brata płaczącego; chyba w Valinorze, przy śmierci dziadka. Bo nawet gdy zginął ojciec, Maedhros nie przypominał sobie u niego ni jednej łzy. Chociaż kto wie, co było potem...

– Nie powinieneś płakać – odezwał się najstarszy syn Feanora, by nie dopuścić do głosu wspomnień z tamtego czasu.

Maglor poderwał głowę, wzięty z zaskoczenia, na policzki wypełzł mu rumieniec.

– Wybacz, nie chciałem cię obudzić – powiedział nieco nerwowo.

– Twoi podwładni nie powinni cię takim widzieć. – Maedhros nagle zapragnął pocieszyć brata, pogładzić po ciemnych puklach rozsypanych na pościeli, ale prawe ramię nie nadawało się do niczego. Przekręcił się ostrożnie na prawy bok i sięgnął zdrową ręką do policzka Maglora.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak moi podwładni – żachnął się młodszy brat. Wyprostował się, uciekł poza zasięg Maedhrosa. – Nigdy nie chciałem być królem – wyrzucił z siebie cicho; coś, co jak Maedhros podejrzewał, leżało mu na sercu od dawna.

– Ale byłeś – zauważył spokojnie. – I nadal jesteś – przypomniał. Choć wrócił i z każdym dniem był dłużej przytomny, władzę faktycznie nadal sprawował Maglor. I będzie pewnie jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

Uwaga Maedhrosa tylko dobiła brata. Maglor przestał patrzyć w podłogę i utkwił w nim przenikliwe spojrzenie. Fea, zwykle stonowana, płonęła jasnym światłem w jego oczach.

– Byłem – poprawił gorzko Maedhrosa. – I zdołałem podjąć najgorszą decyzję z możliwych. Jednym słowem, jednym zakazem skazałem cię na lata tego wszystkiego, ciebie, brata, króla.

– Przestań. – Maedhros wychylił się bardziej, zmusił brata do uniesienia głowy. – Nic byś nie wskórał. A ja nigdy, w najczarniejszych momentach nie chciałbym, żeby któryś z was dołączył do mnie – powiedział z mocą. – To, że byliście daleko, względnie bezpieczni, utrzymało mnie przy życiu.

– Mogłem uwolnić cię lata temu – trwał przy swoim Maglor. Był spięty, jakby jednocześnie próbował się odsunąć i pragnął poddać dotykowi.

– Nie mogłeś – zaprzeczył Maedhros i poprawił się. – Żeby mnie wtedy uwolnić, musiałbyś wyrąbać sobie drogę do najgłębszych lochów Angbandu i zarżnąć całe najgorsze zło tego świata – głos miał zimny, ostry jak stal, palce przykurczyły się odruchowo na policzku brata. – Nie mieliśmy takiej siły, by to zrobić, wtedy, gdy lekkomyślnie sądziłem, że zdołam przechytrzyć Morgotha. Wątpię, czy teraz ją mamy, nawet z pomocą Nolofinwego. Utrzymałeś wszystkich młodszych bezpiecznie, także nie zadręczaj się tym, że byłeś rozsądniejszy niż ojciec i ja.

– A jednak Findekano...

– Nawet Fin z pomocą orłów Manwego nic by nie wskórał, gdyby Morgoth nie znudził się i nie zostawił mnie samego na szczycie – przerwał mu Maedhros. Tak długo powtarzał to sobie w myślach przez ostatnie godziny, że nawet zdołał powiedzieć to głośno z przekonaniem. Choć starał się to w sobie zagłuszyć, to jednak wciąż bolała świadomość, że bracia nie podjęli próby, na jaką odważył się kuzyn. _Bracia cię porzucili_ , szeptał w zakątkach pamięci jedwabisty głos Saurona.

– Nelyo? – zaniepokojony głos Maglora sprawił, że Maedhros otworzył oczy; nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że je zamknął.

Brat miał poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy, oczy wciąż błyszczące, wzburzone. Maedhros z całą siłą zrozumiał, do czego próbują doprowadzić podszepty z zakątków umysłu. _Nawet tu próbujesz mnie z nimi poróżnić?_ zapytał w myślach wyimaginowanego oprawcę, a potem zmierzył jeszcze raz sylwetkę Maglora. Nie, nie pozwoli na to.

– To przeszłość, zdaje się – powiedział, siląc się na spokój. – A ty naprawdę nie powinieneś płakać, posłuchaj tylko, jak okropnie brzmisz – spróbował pogodniej.

– Głos, jakie to ma znaczenie? – parsknął gorzko Maglor, wciąż chyba zbyt głęboko pogrążony we własnych wyrzutach sumienia, by zauważyć, że brat próbuje zmienić temat. – Oddałbym go bez chwili wahania, gdybym mógł się cofnąć, wydostać cię, gdybym...

– Kano – przerwał mu Maedhros. – Nigdy więcej tak nie mów. Nigdy. To twój głos przywoływał mnie z powrotem z najczarniejszych wspomnień – przypomniał; głos brata był jedynym, co pamiętał z ostatnich tygodni, jedynym wspomnieniem po mętnym obrazie Fingona na orle. – Niebezpiecznie jest prosić o takie rzeczy, a nie ma na Ardzie siły, która byłaby zdolna cofnąć czas. Pragnąc tego możemy jedynie zejść na złą ścieżkę. – _Gorszą,_ dodał w myślach. – Nie wracaj do tego, proszę – dorzucił znużony i opadł głębiej w poduszki.

Maglor patrzył na niego w milczeniu, niepewny, nieprzekonany, ale gdy Maedhros wyciągnął rękę, nie uciekł, tylko chwycił ją w swoje dłonie. Najstarszy syn Feanora rozluźnił się nieco.

– Zaśpiewasz?


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Dla Maedhrosa rozpoczęły się długie dni rekonwalescencji. Alcarino był pod tym względem nieustępliwy i wymagał od chorego ruchu w takim zakresie, jaki był osiągalny. Sam Maedhros nie protestował specjalnie, bo po dwóch tygodniach nie przesypiał już większości czasu i zaczął się nudzić. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami uzdrowiciela ćwiczył cierpliwie, przede wszystkim lewą rękę, by stopniowo przywracać sprawność.

W miarę, jak stawał się silniejszy, przychodziła również świadomość ograniczeń. Prawe ramię pozostawało opuchnięte i bezwładne, a kikut goił się powoli, ale na szczęście bez zakażeń. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że ramię było nieodwracalnie okaleczone, niemniej synowie Feanora nie pozwalali rannemu na apatię i rozgoryczenie. Gdy tylko Maedhros cichł i pogrążał się w żalu, któryś z braci wymuszał rozmowę na taki czy inny temat, lub też rozpoczynał z chorym kolejną serię ćwiczeń. Widzieli jednak po głodzie i uldze wyzierających czasem z nienaturalnie błyszczących oczu Maedhrosa, że nie zawsze udawało im się przechwycić go w porę. Chory jednak nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, więc żaden z braci nie naciskał w obawie, by nie przywoływać niepotrzebnie niechcianych wspomnień.

xxx

– Co tam masz? – zagadnął w końcu Maedhros, bo pochylony nad stołem Amras zdawał się zupełnie zapomnieć, że nie jest sam. Siedział cicho już dłuższy czas i w skupieniu kreślił coś czarnym i czerwonym tuszem.

Smyk drgnął, słysząc brata i posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Odłożył pióro na bok, zupełnie jakby Maedhros przyłapał go na czymś nieodpowiednim. Sam musiał się zorientować, co zrobił, bo uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Mapę okolic – odpowiedział. – Sporo mi jeszcze brakuje, ale mamy już dobrze ponad połowę – dodał z zadowoleniem.

– Pokaż? – zainteresował się Maedhros. Wiedział, że Amras pracuje nad mapami, ale jak dotąd nie miał ochoty ich oglądać.

Amras odczekał chwilę, aż tusz zaschnie, a potem ostrożnie zgarnął arkusz papieru. Maedhros podciągnął się wyżej i wygładził koc na kolanach, by brat miał gdzie położyć mapę. Przy okazji zrzucił na ziemię kilka klamer i drobnych mechanizmów. Curufin przyniósł mu je, żeby ćwiczył precyzję, czy to zapinając, czy to dopasowując części do siebie. Ku frustracji Maedhrosa palce były wciąż drżące i niezgrabne, ale powoli radził już sobie z niektórymi cackami brata.

Amras pozbierał je z ziemi bez słowa i odłożył na szafkę, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka i rozwinął mapę.

– Jesteśmy o, tutaj – wskazał palcem na południowy brzeg wąskiego jeziora Mithrim. – Nolofinwe i jego Noldorowie rozłożyli się tu – przesunął palec nieco w górę.

– Daleko – zauważył Maedhros, oceniając odległość. – Tam byliśmy z ojcem, prawda? Zanim nas nie napadli.

– Tak, teraz Nolofinwe tam urzęduje – przytaknął Amras. – Było tam trochę za ciasno dla nas wszystkich, no i Makalaure uznał, że rozsądniej będzie utrzymać pewien dystans – wyjaśnił zdawkowo.

Maedhros nie drążył tematu, w tej chwili bardziej zainteresowany mapami. Zagadnął o wzgórza na wschód od jeziora i Amras momentalnie się rozchmurzył. Nie trzeba było go prosić dwa razy, by opowiedział o okolicy.

Maglor zboczył do pokoju rannego, słysząc na korytarzu Amrasa opowiadającego coś żywo. Maedhros odpowiadał i wydawało się, że jest względnie pogodny; ostatnich kilka dni było spokojnych, a chory robił spore postępy, nawet jeśli wciąż wymagał pomocy przy najprostszych czynnościach. Wygląda na to, że dziś także jest nienajgorszy dzień, uznał Maglor, zaglądając do pokoju.

– Chcecie coś do jedzenia? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do siebie na widok dwóch rudych braci pochylonych nad mapą. Maedhros usiłował siedzieć bez oparcia, ale widać było po nim, że taka pozycja go męczy. Mimo to próbował, a w palcach obracał klamrę Curufina.

– Ale nie zupę, Kano – poprosił chory.

– Jest coś, na co masz ochotę?

– Na nic nie mam ochoty. – Maedhros oparł się o poduszki. – Tak, wiem, że powinienem – uprzedził napomnienia brata. – Cokolwiek. Byle nie zupę.

Maglor poddał się i nie próbował dopytywać. W kuchni na niewielkim ogniu stał gar z gulaszem i drugi z kaszą; ostatnio rzadko kiedy siadali wspólnie do posiłku, bo zazwyczaj wracali do domu o różnych porach, więc każdy chwytał coś do jedzenia, jak akurat miał chwilę. Jedynie w przypadku Maedhrosa pamiętali o regularnych posiłkach.

Zgodnie z prośbą starszego brata, Maglor zignorował odstawioną z boku gęstą zupę i nałożył do miski kaszy, upewniając się przy tym, czy gulasz jest dostatecznie drobno pokrojony, tak, by nie musiał używać noża.

Amras w międzyczasie pozbierał swoje mapy z łóżka i wyszedł, jak tylko Maglor wrócił do pokoju rannego, mrucząc coś o tym, że przejedzie się na pola do Celegorma, zobaczyć jak idą żniwa.

– Daj mi – poprosił Maedhros, gdy Maglor usiadł obok, i nie czekając wyciągnął widelec z miski.

Śpiewak bez słowa przysunął się bliżej, tak, by choremu było wygodniej. Maedhros skupił się całkowicie na jedzeniu i zdawało się, że zupełnie nie dostrzega młodszego brata. Maglor obserwował w milczeniu, jak ranny próbuje sam jeść. Palce Maedhrosa, choć zdążyły się już wygoić, nadal były sztywne, a ruchy wyglądały na niezręczne, nienaturalne. Mimo to ćwiczenia zaczynały przynosić pierwsze efekty, bo Maedhros zdołał utrzymać widelec i opróżnił prawie połowę miski, nim poddał się z irytacją.

– Trzeba będzie zrobić jakiś stolik – zauważył Maglor, odstawiając miskę i strząsając z pościeli rozsypaną kaszę; mało trafiona potrawa na pierwszą samodzielną próbę, zorientował się poniewczasie.

– Trzeba mi będzie wstać w końcu – zripostował Maedhros; mimo zrobienia kolejnego kroczku do samodzielności, jego pogodny nastrój zniknął zupełnie.

– Alcarino na razie odradzał – przypomniał Maglor. – Nie chciał, żebyś już obciążał kostki.

– To ręka bardziej mi dokucza – mruknął ponuro Maedhros i spróbował ułożyć wygodniej ramię na poduszce. Bez słowa sprzeciwu wypił kubek pełen ziół i osunął się głębiej w pościeli.

Maglor nie nalegał na rozmowę. Upewniwszy się, że jego bliskość nie irytuje chorego, skrzyżował nogi na łóżku i podjął jedną ze swoich starych pieśni, jedną z tych, które Maedhros tak lubił. Nie zdziwił się zupełnie, że starszego brata dopadła senność; wywar, którym dopiero co go napoił, był silny i działał szybko.

xxx

W pokoju było ciemno, ktoś musiał zasłonić kryształowe lampki, a ostatnia świeca wypaliła się jakiś czas temu. Maedhros leżał w tej ciemności i wsłuchiwał się w ciszę uśpionego domu, w spokojny oddech Maglora śpiącego na drugim łóżku. Parę dni wcześniej przekonał braci, że nie potrzeba czuwać przy nim przez cały czas, że przecież może zawołać, jeśli będzie czegoś potrzebował.

Maedhros obserwował leniwie młodszego brata, usiłując skupić się na tym, jak spokojnie Maglor wyglądał. Nie mógł spać, nie miał zresztą ochoty po tym, jak przespał pół dnia. Ramię nadal nie dawało mu spokoju, ale nie chciał budzić Maglora. Przecież było już tak dobrze...

Dlaczego Fingon mu to zrobił? Maedhros przypomniał sobie nagle wizytę kuzyna, jego ciepły głos i pogodę, która była zbyt lekka, by mogła być całkowicie szczera. Fingon zakładał przy nim maskę, ukrywał swoje emocje; zagubienie, litość, a kto wie, może i obrzydzenie? Był miły, wszyscy przecież byli...

Maedhros przełknął gorzkie łzy, które napłynęły nie wiedzieć kiedy. Wszyscy konsekwentnie udawali, że nie zauważają. Amras podnosił zrzucane przez niego rzeczy naturalnie, jakby robił to od zawsze, Maglor nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy sprzątał po posiłku. Celegorm zwykle robił się gadatliwy, gdy rannemu znów coś nie wyszło, jakby chciał rozmową odwrócić uwagę, Caranthir trzymał się podobnej strategii. Jeden Curufin krzyżował ramiona na oznaki frustracji rannego i powtarzał „spróbuj jeszcze raz". Wszyscy zdawali się ślepi i mówili o postępach w rekonwalescencji, jakby nie widzieli, że Fingon okaleczył go bezpowrotnie.

Chciałby móc po prostu stwierdzić, że nienawidzi kuzyna za to, co mu zrobił. Chciałby... A jednocześnie nie potrafił w pełni szczerze stwierdzić, że wolałby śmierć, kiedy wciąż były drobiazgi, którymi umiał się cieszyć. I nie pamiętał nawet dokładnie samego ratunku, dla niego to był tylko kolejny dzień w zawieszeniu między życiem i śmiercią, która nie chciała litościwie nadejść. Wiedział, co się stało, ale to nie były jego wspomnienia, a jedynie relacja Fingona, sucha, oszczędna w słowach i szczegółach. Przyjaciel więcej opowiadał o swojej podróży i o bezowocnych próbach przedostania się do twierdzy Morgotha. O samym uwolnieniu powiedział niewiele, ale Maedhros uchwycił się tego, powtarzając w myślach słowa kuzyna wciąż i wciąż na nowo, próbując zrekonstruować wydarzenia.

Przypomniał sobie. Wspomnienie uderzyło nagle, zalewając obrazami, emocjami, czuciem. Bark eksplodował bólem, promieniującym do łokcia i dalej, przez nadgarstek aż po koniuszki palców, w płucach zabrakło powietrza. Maedhros skulił się pod kocem, zacisnął zęby, przygryzł wargę aż do krwi.

 _Pamiętał. Pieśń płynącą gdzieś z dołu, głos pełen smutku śpiewający o Błogosławionym Królestwie. Wziął kuzyna za ułudę, okrutny żart własnego umysłu, ale i tak błagał o śmierć. Miał nadzieję, że jedna celnie wypuszczona strzała skróci mu mękę, ale nie, zjawa Fingona, choć naciągnęła łuk, nie odebrała mu życia. Nie dobił go również orzeł, a wystarczyło przecież, by machnął pazurem. Lecz jego potężne szpony wczepiły się w skalną ścianę powyżej, a zjawa, nie, nie zjawa, Fingon, zsunął się z jego grzbietu. Jak znalazł oparcie dla stóp, tego Maedhros nie wiedział. Dość, że zdołał utrzymać się przy ścianie i zaczął szarpać obręcz, tak, że Maedhros kołysał się i obijał bezlitośnie o skałę za plecami. Lecz Fingon pozostał głuchy na krzyki i prośby, nie potrafił się poddać._

 _Maedhros z początku nie zorientował się, co robił. Przy każdym ruchu bark płonął, jakby Fingon chciał mu wyrwać ramię aż przy żebrach, ale od łokcia w górę ręka była litościwie zdrętwiała. Dlatego potrzeba było kilku uderzeń noża, nim Maedhros zobaczył, poczuł, co kuzyn usiłuje zrobić. Krzyczał. Błagał przecież o śmierć, a tymczasem..._

Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się później, po tym, jak z kolejnym uderzeniem nadeszła litościwa niemoc. Nie czuł, nie pamiętał nic do momentu, gdy przywołały go żartobliwe wyrzuty Celegorma. Nie chciał pamiętać mrocznych ścieżek, po których błądził jego umysł przez te pierwsze tygodnie po uwolnieniu. Faktem jednak pozostawało, że Fingon obciął mu dłoń, więc _dlaczego. wciąż. bolała?_

W pokoju zrobiło się jaśniej. Okna, zwykle zaciągnięte na noc kotarą, jakby bracia bali się, że Maedhrosowi może coś grozić i próbowali go odgrodzić od wszystkiego, co mogło przyjść z zewnątrz, tym razem zostały odsłonięte. Srebrzysta poświata księżyca wlała się do środka, gdy pełna tarcza przesunęła się po nieboskłonie tak, że zajrzała przez okno. Niebo musiało być czyste...

Maedhros zapragnął nagle wyjść i zobaczyć gwiazdy. Choćby do okna, chociaż na chwilę... Odwrócić uwagę... Pragnienie, by spojrzeć w niebo, nawet przez szybę, było dostatecznie silne, by usiadł ostrożnie, zerknął na drugie łóżko. Maglor spał spokojnie i chyba dość mocno, bo nie zareagował na ruch rannego. Tym lepiej; Maedhros nie zamierzał go budzić. Nie mógł wymagać pomocy przy każdej jednej rzeczy, a poza tym Maglor byłby pewnie przeciwny wstawaniu. Musiał nauczyć się, jak sobie radzić.

Chory spuścił nogi na ziemię i przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w reakcję organizmu. Ręka nadal rwała, aż po nieistniejące palce, natomiast nogi nie zaprotestowały jakoś szczególnie na zmianę pozycji. Może i nawet go utrzymają...

Problemem pozostawało samo wstanie. Próba podniesienia się bez pomocy była z góry skazana na porażkę, nie było szans, by mięśnie nóg dały radę. Maedhros wysunął się możliwie na skraj łóżka, powoli przyciągnął bliżej stojące obok krzesło. Chwycił palcami za krawędź oparcia, ale i to nie wystarczyło. Zirytowany, ale i tym bardziej zdeterminowany, Maedhros dosunął krzesło jeszcze bliżej i położył na oparciu również łokieć. Spróbował ponownie.

Krzesło drgnęło i poleciało z hukiem na ziemię, pociągając za sobą Maedhrosa. Hałas, tak jak i zaskoczony okrzyk chorego, natychmiast obudziły młodszego brata.

– Maitimo?! – Maglor poderwał się z łóżka, po drodze do brata odsłonił lampkę na stole. – Co ty robisz?

Maedhros zamrugał, nieco oszołomiony, gdy Maglor odsunął krzesło na bok i przyklęknął. Nie odpowiedział ani nie zaprotestował, więc młodszy brat przede wszystkim podniósł go z podłogi i posadził na łóżku. Maedhros zacisnął zęby i przygarnął bliżej ramię, stłuczone boleśnie przy upadku. Maglor mówił coś do niego, ale chory nie skupiał się na słowach, próbując przede wszystkim uspokoić bijące zbyt szybko serce.

– Co się stało, Maitimo? Nie możesz spać?

– Nie. – Nie mógł, nie, gdy czuł się, jakby nóż Fingona uderzał w jego nadgarstek raz za razem, przecinał ścięgna i kruszył kości.

– Czemu nie zawołałeś? – w głosie Maglora pobrzmiewał łagodny wyrzut i troska. – Pozwól mi zobaczyć – ostrożnym gestem zmusił rannego, by oparł się o poduszki, odsunął na bok lewą rękę Maedhrosa. – Co boli? – zręczne palce Maglora przebiegły po przedramieniu do łokcia i wyżej ku barkowi.

– Niżej... Nadgarstek... – poddał się Maedhros. – Dłoń...

Maglor westchnął. Jedną ręką nie przestając masować ramienia, drugą sięgnął do twarzy chorego.

– Maitimo...

– Wiem, Kano – żachnął się ranny. – Przecież wiem... – przymknął oczy, poddał się dotykowi w nadziei, że przyniesie ulgę.

Któryś z braci musiał zajrzeć do pokoju, zwabiony hałasem, bo Maglor kazał komuś przygotować środki uśmierzające. Przepraszał, że nie zareagował w porę, choć to Maedhros celowo go nie zbudził. Chory jednak nie odpowiedział, znużony nieudaną próbą i bólem. Otworzył oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy Maglor podał mu kubek z wciąż gorącym naparem. Przełknął najszybciej, jak się dało bez poparzenia ust, oddał bratu puste naczynie.

– Dlaczego wstawałeś? – zagadnął Maglor, ujmując dłoń brata. – Co próbowałeś zrobić?

– Chciałem zobaczyć gwiazdy – wymamrotał półprzytomnie Maedhros. Próbował uchwycić spojrzenie brata, ale oczy same mu się zamykały.

– Już niedługo, Maitimo – usłyszał jeszcze Maglora. – Już niedługo.


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Nieudana próba wstania tylko wzmogła niecierpliwość Maedhrosa. Wbrew oczekiwaniom braci nie poprosił, by wynieść go na dwór, tylko z większym zacięciem powtarzał ćwiczenia, póki Alcarino nie zatrzymał go nieco, przypominając, iż nie przyspieszy powrotu do zdrowia nadmiernym przemęczaniem. Ogólnie jednak nikt nie protestował zbytnio przeciw ćwiczeniom, jeśli tylko nie sprawiały choremu bólu.

– Nie zanudziłem cię jeszcze? – zagadnął Caranthir, przerywając relację z ostatnich rozmów handlowych z Moriquendi, gdy zauważył, że Maedhros przestał się wtrącać z pytaniami. Ranny był żywo zainteresowany wszystkim, co wiązało się z pobliskimi elfami, ale od jakiegoś czasu tylko słuchał.

– Nie. – Chory otworzył oczy i spojrzał przenikliwie na brata. Zorientował się chyba przy tym, że wieczór przeszedł w noc. – Która godzina?

– Dawno po północy – odparł Caranthir, zastanawiając się, do czego brat zmierza. Nie pierwszy raz Maedhros przespał większość dnia i spędzał bardziej aktywnie noc. Po upadku z łóżka bracia zgodnie uznali, że jednak potrzeba mu jeszcze towarzystwa przez cały czas, stąd wzięła się rozmowa o Moriquendi w środku nocy.

Maedhros usiadł bez podparcia, krzywiąc się przelotnie, gdy okaleczone ramię zsunęło się bezwładnie z poduszek. Odsunął na bok koce i spuścił na ziemię gołe nogi; miał na sobie tylko dłuższą koszulę.

– Pomóż mi wstać, Moryo – poprosił stanowczo.

Caranthir skinął głową; nie dziwiłby się zupełnie, gdyby brat lada dzień zaczął wariować z nudów. Objął Maedhrosa pod pachami i sprawnie postawił na nogach. Kolana chorego zadrżały z wysiłku, palce lewej ręki wpiły się w ramię Caranthira, ale zdołał ustać.

– I co teraz?

– Do... Okna...

– Jak sobie życzysz. Trzymam cię. – Caranthir silił się na obojętność, ale z fascynacją patrzył, jak brat z wysiłkiem przesuwa stopę i stawia pierwszy niepewny krok. A potem drugi i kolejny, powoli, lecz z uporem, aż pokonali tych kilka kroków dzielących ich od okna.

– Otwórz – poprosił Maedhros, dysząc ciężko; opierał się na bracie niemal całym ciężarem, a nogi drżały z wysiłku, jakby miały się zaraz ugiąć, ale chory zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, wpatrzony w niebo.

Caranthir wyswobodził jedną rękę i otworzył jedno skrzydło okna na całą szerokość. Widząc, że brat z pewnością nie ustoi na nogach, podsadził go, by mógł usiąść na parapecie i oprzeć się o framugę. Maedhros odetchnął głęboko, przez twarz przemknął skurcz bólu, gdy wiszące luźno ramię przypomniało o sobie. Podciągnął je i oparł ostrożnie na brzuchu. Nie odrywał wzroku od rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

– W porządku? – zagadnął cicho Caranthir; choć podejrzewał, że bratu nie może być wygodnie na parapecie, Maedhros wyglądał tak spokojnie, że żal mu było się odzywać.

– Mhm... – Maedhros pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Nie spadnę... Chyba – na jego ustach zagościł cień uśmiechu. Chory odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł o ścianę.

Caranthir postanowił zaufać bratu w tej kwestii i zostawił go na moment. Przysunął pod okno fotel i rozwiązał szarfę, którą miał owiniętą wokół bioder. Maedhros nie zwracał na niego uwagi, pogrążony w zadumie, dopóki Caranthir nie dotknął znienacka jego ramienia z zamiarem zrobienia temblaka. Starszy brat momentalnie zamarł, wstrzymał oddech, a gdy ręka Caranthira znalazła się przy jego szyi, ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i odchylił głowę maksymalnie w bok, jak gdyby chciał uniknąć ciosu.

– Nelyo, spokojnie, to tylko ja! – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Caranthir. – Nie denerwuj się, nic ci nie zrobię!

Maedhros z wysiłkiem, walcząc z odruchem ucieczki, pochylił się ku bratu, zezując na jego ręce.

– Nie chcę tego – mruknął niezadowolony, gdy Caranthir dopasowywał długość i wiązał końce na szyi.

– Co ci się nie podoba w mojej szarfie? – zapytał wyzywająco Caranthir z udawanym oburzeniem. – Myślałem, że gwiazdy będą ci się odpowiadać – wskazał na złoty haft zdobiący głęboko czerwoną szarfę, która w półmroku sprawiała wrażenie rudobrązowej.

Maedhros musnął palcami haft, ale potem sięgnął do szyi i wsunął rękę pod materiał na karku, jakby coś go uwierało.

– Nie pasuje mi, że... – urwał. – Krępuje – przyznał pod pytającym spojrzeniem młodszego brata.

– Więc lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, bo trochę będziesz musiał ponosić – wytknął wprost Caranthir. – Nie możesz krępować sobie drugiej ręki, musisz ją mieć wolną – zauważył. – Ale faktycznie, odcieniem to ci nie pasuje.

– Mhm – skrzywił się Maedhros. Spojrzał w dół na swoje nagie kolana i bez większego powodzenia spróbował podciągnąć je do góry.

– Chodź, parapet nie jest najlepszym miejscem do siedzenia – zreflektował się Caranthir.

– Nie, nie chcę wracać do łóżka – zaprotestował natychmiast chory, wsuwając się głębiej.

– A kto mówi o łóżku? – młodszy brat wskazał na fotel. – Przecież widzę, że ci niewygodnie.

Maedhros pozwolił sobie pomóc i chwilę później siedział w fotelu, wsparty na poduszkach. Caranthirowi nie umknęło ani zestresowane spojrzenie brata na swoje nogi, ani próba obciągnięcia koszuli. Okrył go szczelnie kocem i dopiero wtedy Maedhros rozluźnił się trochę.

– Mogę założyć, że nie będziesz próbował sam wstawać, jeśli na chwilę wyjdę? – zagadnął Caranthir, przysiadając na chwilę na podłokietniku. Odgarnął bratu włosy z czoła i z zadowoleniem zanotował, że ten nie uciekł przed dotykiem.

– Nie, dlaczego miałbym? – Maedhros zdawał się być zadowolony z miejsca przy oknie.

– Przyniosę placek z malinami – zaproponował Caranthir, wybijając się energicznie z fotela. – I coś do picia, zaschło mi w gardle od tego gadania.

– Moryo? – głos brata zatrzymał go już w drzwiach. – Przynieś mi wina, może być rozcieńczone. Cokolwiek, byle nie wodę, bo zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że nawet ta do mycia pachnie ziołami.

Caranthir nie dziwił się bratu. Alcarino przygotowywał różne kojące, ale przede wszystkim wzmacniające napary i rozcieńczał potem w wodzie, której karafka zawsze stała przy łóżku chorego. W ten sposób Maedhros nie musiał pić dodatkowo tylu leków, ale też woda miała charakterystyczny posmak.

Caranthir wrócił po chwili, niosąc tacę z resztą placka pozostałą po kolacji i niewielką karafką wina. Nalał bratu pół kubka; Maedhros nie ruszył się z miejsca po jego nieobecność, wciąż zapatrzony w niebo.

– Nie będę go psuć i rozcieńczać – oświadczył z urazą Caranthir, widząc pytające spojrzenie brata. – Mocne jest, a nie chciałbym cię upić – uśmiechnął się przekornie. Nie chciał również, by Maedhros się oblał, ale tego już nie dodał.

– Taką ilością? – obruszył się Maedhros, ale wziął kubek i powąchał z zainteresowaniem.

– Spróbuj – zachęcił młodszy brat. – Kto cię tam wie? Nie chcę się potem tłumaczyć przed Alcarino, czy co gorsza, przed Kano.

Maedhros uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i upił łyk. Pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

– Niezłe – przyznał. – I faktycznie mocne. Skąd?

– Ha! Przywiozłem z ostatnich negocjacji z Moriquendi – wyjaśnił z zadowoleniem Caranthir, podwójnie ucieszony, że zrobił bratu przyjemność. – Żebyś widział, jak Curufinwe na nie wydziwiał.

– Dobre – powtórzył w zamyśleniu Maedhros, zwracając znów głowę ku oknu. Caranthir nalał wina także sobie i wycofał się, by dać bratu nieco przestrzeni.

xxx

Raz wypuszczony z łóżka, Maedhros robił wszystko, by w nim nie tkwić, nawet jeśli skutkiem wzmożonej aktywności był ból w stawach. Nalegał, by bracia stawiali go na nogi i pomagali przejść choćby kilka kroków – do stołu, do okna, wokół pokoju. Gdziekolwiek, byle móc się ruszyć.

To był dobry wieczór. Siedli do kolacji wszyscy razem, w siedmiu i po posiłku nikt nie kwapił się, by szukać sobie zajęcia lub udać się na spoczynek. Młodsi bracia i bratanek stali się swobodniejsi, zupełnie jakby ośmieliło ich to, że Maedhros zdołał wstać z łóżka i siedział razem z nimi przy stole. Owszem, zerkali na niego kontrolnie, zwłaszcza Maglor, czy przypadkiem czegoś mu nie trzeba, czy się nie zmęczył, ale rozmowa w końcu nie rwała się, za to przepełniona była anegdotami i przekomarzaniem.

Maedhros siedział w wysokim fotelu, palce trzymał zaciśnięte na kubku z winem. Czuł się nienajgorzej, jemu też dobrze zrobił wspólny posiłek, nawet jeśli Maglor musiał zanieść go do jadalni, bo w połowie drogi zabrakło mu sił. Fotel był wygodny i przede wszystkim stanowił miłą odmianę po leżeniu w łóżku, a towarzystwo więcej niż dwóch osób wcale nie było uciążliwe.

Rozmowa zeszła na problemy, z jakimi bracia borykali się na samym początku, gdy organizowali obóz. Młodsi w żartach rozliczali Maglora przed najstarszym, wywlekając każdy kłopot i nie pozostawiając na śpiewaku suchej nitki. Za większość wpadek odpowiedzialni byli wszyscy, nie tylko Maglor, ale wina oficjalnie spadała na niego. Maedhros przez moment obawiał się, czy brat nie zacznie znów obwiniać się na poważnie, ale wszystkim bez wyjątku udzielił się dobry nastrój i Maglor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się dołować.

Celegorm wypomniał, jak połowa elfów pochorowała się, gdyż niedostatecznie zadbali o czystość wody. Po latach sytuacja faktycznie brzmiała absurdalnie, ale Maedhros nie wątpił, że wtedy nie było braciom do śmiechu. Teraz słuchało się ich całkiem przyjemnie, jak zamiast utrzymywać powagę i chodzić wokół niego na palcach, próbowali pokpiwać z dawnych kłopotów.

– Nie było ci tak wesoło, jak pojechałeś po Smyka i dopadło cię w drodze, co? – odgryzł się w końcu Maglor.

Wbrew oczekiwaniom najstarszego brata Celegorm nie roześmiał się, a raczej skrzywił. Najbardziej jednak zaskoczył go Amras, który głośno odsunął krzesło od stołu i wyszedł z komnaty bez słowa. Maedhros powiódł zdumionym spojrzeniem po pozostałych braciach i bratanku. Caranthir miał mocno nietęgą minę, Curufin wyglądał, jakby go coś bolało. Maglor wymamrotał coś, czego Maedhros nie rozumiał, ale co z pewnością nie brzmiało pochlebnie.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał wprost, bo żaden z braci nie kwapił się wyjaśnić sytuacji.

– Palnąłem – mruknął Maglor. Westchnął i kontynuował. – Amras dowiedział się wtedy o Losgarze, to dlatego Tyelko pojechał go szukać – zawahał się na moment, po czym dodał. – To było zaraz po tym, jak odprawiliśmy poselstwo Morgotha.

Maedhros skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, choć podejrzewał, że za uwagą Maglora kryło się więcej, niż powiedział w oszczędnych słowach. Przez tamte tygodnie przed uwięzieniem byli z Amrasem bardzo blisko i w tym czasie Maedhros kilkakrotnie powstrzymywał najmłodszego brata przed wymknięciem się chyłkiem z obozu. Podejrzewał, że gdyby go wtedy nie upilnował, Smyk nie wróciłby sam z siebie. Maglor musiał bać się tego samego, gdy Amras dowiedział się o udziale Curufina w paleniu statków.

Pierworodny Feanora odstawił kubek i zrzucił koc z kolan. Maglor i Caranthir, siedzący najbliżej, natychmiast znaleźli się obok. Maedhros skorzystał z ich pomocy, by wstać, ale potem odtrącił podtrzymujące go ręce. Chciał porozmawiać ze Smykiem sam na sam.

– Usiądźcie – polecił i postąpił ostrożnie kilka kroków, obserwowany przez pięć par oczu.

Maglor nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i Maedhros nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by wiedzieć, że brat czuje się bardzo niekomfortowo. Maglor nie sprzeciwił się jednak i pozostał przy stole, choć nie usiadł; najchętniej pewnie szedłby tuż za Maedhrosem.

Krok za krokiem, patrząc pod nogi i wspierając, na czym tylko się dało, by jego swoboda nie zakończyła się zbyt szybko spektakularnym upadkiem, Maedhros dotarł do drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi uświadomił sobie, jak bezsensowna była jego chęć znalezienia Amrasa, jeśli tylko ten poszedł gdzieś dalej. Mimo to ostentacyjnie przymknął drzwi za sobą, żeby któremuś z braci nie przyszło do głowy za nim pójść. Amras na szczęście był na korytarzu i podszedł spiesznie, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

– Maitimo, co ty tu robisz sam?

– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Maedhros wczepił się palcami we framugę, zdeterminowany, by utrzymać się na nogach. Wyglądało na to, że tych kilka samodzielnie zrobionych kroków do końca wyczerpało jego siły tego wieczoru.

– Wybacz, nie chciałem cię niepokoić. – Smyk otoczył go ramieniem, podparł. – Już wracam do stołu.

– Nie, chciałem z tobą pomówić na osobności... I mam dość siedzenia przy stole na dziś – przyznał Maedhros; wiedział już, że sam nigdzie dalej nie pójdzie.

– Widzę – mruknął Amras. – Zaniosę cię, dobrze? – zaproponował pogodnie. Poczekał na zgodę starszego brata, a potem sprawnie wziął go na ręce. Zamiast jednak zanieść Maedhrosa do jego sypialni, pchnął po drodze drzwi do swojego pokoju.

– Porozmawiamy u mnie – wyszczerzył się wesoło na widok zdziwienia starszego brata. Wyraźnie silił się na pogodny nastrój i być może Maedhros dałby się zwieść, gdyby nie widział chwilę wcześniej, w jakim wzburzeniu młodszy brat opuszczał jadalnię. To, że opanowywał emocje tak szybko, było jedną z rzeczy, do których Maedhros nie potrafił przywyknąć.

Amras posadził go na swoim łóżku i pomógł się wygodnie położyć, a sam usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy, ale pojawiło się w nim więcej szczerości.

– Makalaure wyjaśnił mi, o co chodziło – zagaił Maedhros, choć ledwie się położył, oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać; wypite do kolacji wino miało na niego zdecydowanie większy wpływ niż normalnie.

– Mówiłem już, że nie chciałem cię zaniepokoić – powtórzył Amras ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Kano mnie zaskoczył, to wszystko.

– Uśmiechasz się – zauważył Maedhros bez związku, odpowiadając raczej swoim myślom. – Nie sądziłem, wtedy, że znów będziesz się uśmiechać.

– Ja też nie – Amras spoważniał, zaskoczony zmianą tematu. Nie patrzył już na brata, wzrok wbił w podłogę; nerwowym odruchem bawił się warkoczami. Wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z kierunku, w jakim zmierzała ta rozmowa. – Ale ty również nie zapomniałeś, jak to się robi – zauważył łagodnie.

 _Nie, nie zapomniałem_ , uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem Maedhros. Dzisiejszy wieczór pokazał, że nadal pamiętał, jak unieść kąciki ust, i potrafił zrobić to szczerze. Amras natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się schować za tą wesołością, a starsi bracia chyba do tego przywykli.

– On nie wiedział, Maitimo – odezwał się nagle Amras. Podniósł wzrok, utkwił w bracie natarczywe spojrzenie. – Curufinwe. Pamiętam jego reakcję, wtedy na wybrzeżu. Nie wiedział, gdzie był Ambarto, tak jak nie wiedział, czy na statkach nie było również Tyelpe. – Amras opuścił na moment zasłony, w szarych oczach błysnęła stal. – Gdyby wiedział, zastałbyś tu tylko czterech braci. A może i trzech.

Maedhros wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, co nie umknęło uwadze Amrasa. Najmłodszy syn Feanora złagodniał, uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Gdyby ktoś nas teraz słyszał, jak nic oberwałbym za niepokojenie cię. Zwłaszcza od Kano.

– Mhm... – Maedhros przymknął oczy, ale zwalczył senność jeszcze przez chwilę. – Rozmawiacie – zauważył. – Ty i Curvo.

– No tak. – Amras wzruszył ramionami. – Teraz już tak. Nie mogłem go ignorować wiecznie – mówił obojętnym tonem, a Maedhrosa znów silniej uderzyło, jak bardzo się zmienił. – A Kano nie potrzebował do tego wszystkiego być jeszcze naszym rozjemcą. Poza tym... wystarczało mi, że przez całe miesiące nie potrafił na mnie spojrzeć – wyznał cicho. Zaraz wstrząsnął głową i stwierdził stanowczo. – Ale dość już tego na dzisiaj, Maitimo. Ja mam dość. Ty chyba też.

Być może, gdyby Maedhros teraz nacisnął, zdołałby wyciągnąć z Amrasa sporo tego, czego bracia mu nie mówili, ale zaniechał. Bardziej przyziemnym problemem było teraz wrócenie do swojego pokoju, a co jak co, ale bardzo nie chciało mu się ruszyć. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby się podeprzeć, ale wtedy dłonie Amrasa spoczęły na jego ramionach.

– Zostań – zaproponował. Maedhros nie protestował.

Amras upewnił się, że bratu jest wygodnie, a gdy ten zasnął, wymknął się na korytarz. Znalezienie Maglora nie nastręczało większych problemów; siedział w swoim pokoju przy biurku, pochylony nad kartkami papieru, ale wyglądał na rozkojarzonego i z całą pewnością nie poświęcał wiele uwagi dokumentom.

– Makalaure? – zagadnął Amras w progu, bo brat najwyraźniej nie zarejestrował jego obecności.

Maglor drgnął i obrócił się ku drzwiom, zaskoczony widokiem najmłodszego brata.

– Wejdź, proszę – powiedział ostrożnie, zapraszając gestem do środka, tak jakby Amras potrzebował zaproszenia.

– Gdybyś szukał Maitima, to jest u mnie. I zanim zapytasz, wszystko w porządku – najmłodszy syn Feanora uśmiechnął się przekornie. U Maglora przez ostatnie lata bardzo silnie działał instynkt starszego brata, a powrót Maedhrosa bynajmniej nie zwolnił go z bycia odpowiedzialnym za wszystko. Mógł tego na co dzień nie okazywać, ale dla Amrasa było jasne, że się przejmował.

Maglor obciął go badawczym spojrzeniem, ale chyba mu uwierzył, bo wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Zerknął potem na kartki rozłożone na biurku i westchnął.

– Dobrze... Możesz poprosić Morya, żeby tu do mnie przyszedł? Nie mogę się w tym połapać – Maglor machnął dwoma gęsto zapisanymi kartkami.

– Co tam masz? – Amras zerknął bratu przez ramię. – Wiesz co, daj, ja to wezmę i ogarnę. I tak wygląda na to, że nie będę się dzisiaj kłaść.


	13. Rozdział dwunasty

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Pod pewnymi względami Huan był czasem lepszym kompanem niż któryś z braci, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy Maedhros potrzebował ciszy i skupienia, a tego drugiego wymagało od niego samodzielne chodzenie. Bracia, niezależnie od tego, który mu akurat towarzyszył, mieli w zwyczaju nadmiernie uważać na każdy jego krok. Któregoś razu Celegorm zostawił u niego swojego pupila i okazało się, że pies z chęcią dotrzymuje choremu towarzystwa, a o jego grzbiet można się było swobodnie wesprzeć. Odpowiednio nauczony, Huan potrafił również go nieco popchnąć, gdy nie mógł sam wstać.

Maedhros nie omieszkał skorzystać z tej pomocy. Celegorm wyszedł od niego chwilę wcześniej i obiecał, że niedługo wróci, ale choremu sprzykrzyło się siedzenie w pokoju. W towarzystwie Huana wyszedł powoli na korytarz.

Szedł ostrożnie z ręką wspartą na grzbiecie. Drewniana podłoga była gładka, i, co Maedhros zauważył z rozbawieniem, niewiarygodnie czysta. Gdy zaczął wstawać z łóżka i konsekwentnie odmawiał wkładania czegokolwiek na nogi, bracia w błyskawicznym tempie wycyklinowali i wywoskowali parkiet. Kto dbał o jego czystość, do tego jeszcze Maedhros nie doszedł, ale z całą pewnością nie nanosił sobie piasku do łóżka.

Za jego plecami otworzyły się drzwi na zewnątrz, ktoś wszedł spiesznym krokiem do domu. Maedhros zignorował dźwięk, skupiony na utrzymywaniu równowagi, ale gdy kroki ustały gwałtownie, on także zatrzymał się i obrócił.

Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, nie był to żaden z jego braci. Elf, który wszedł, był równie zaskoczony jak Maedhros, wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem, zapomniawszy zupełnie o manierach. Pierworodny Feanora czuł na sobie jego zmieszane, zaciekawione spojrzenie, taksujące, analizujące. Oceniające.

Maedhros spiął się, palce zacisnął bezwiednie na grzbiecie Huana. Olbrzymi pies mruknął głucho, wyczuwając jego zdenerwowanie, a Noldo opamiętał się i skłonił głowę.

– Nelyafinwe – odezwał się, zmieszany, przykładając rękę do serca. Na moment skrzyżował spojrzenia z Maedhrosem, ale zaraz uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

– Kogo szukasz, Calionie? – zapytał Maedhros. Ledwie udało mu się dopasować imię do twarzy, ledwie elf przestał się tak gapić, zdołał narzucić sobie spokój. Wyprostował się, śmiało uniósł głowę. _Cokolwiek myślisz, nie złamano mnie._ Tylko palce pozostały kurczowo zaciśnięte, ukryte pod sierścią Huana.

– Tylkeormo... Turkafinwe – poprawił się spiesznie Calion pod czujnym spojrzeniem Maedhrosa. – Mam dla niego wieści z południa.

– Mów.

Noldo speszył się jeszcze bardziej, ale zaczął posłusznie zdawać relację z ostatniego zwiadu. Maedhros słuchał z uwagą, choć większość nazw, którymi operował Calion, brzmiała mu obco; tylko niektóre kojarzył z map Amrasa. Od nerwowego raportowania zwiadowcę uratował dopiero Celegorm. Dołączył do nich spiesznym krokiem i natychmiast wtrącił się z pytaniami. W przeciwieństwie do Maedhrosa doskonale wiedział, o czym Calion mówi; nic dziwnego, byli przyjaciółmi jeszcze w Amanie i często razem polowali, a z tego co Maedhros wywnioskował, Calion był obecnie jednym z bliższych podkomendnych brata. Celegorm zamienił z nim jeszcze kilka słów i odprawił obiecując, że później przyjdzie porozmawiać z oddziałem.

– Jak widzisz, mamy oczy i uszy otwarte – uśmiechnął się Celegorm do brata. Musiał zauważyć, że Maedhros trzymał się sztywno przez całą rozmowę, bo wyplątał jego palce wciąż zaciśnięte na sierści Huana i bez pytania podparł ramieniem.

– Dobre wieści? – zapytał krótko Maedhros, przyjmując pomoc; stanie męczyło. Poszli powoli w kierunku jadalni.

– Wszystko pod kontrolą – kiwnął głową młodszy brat. – Ale chyba trzeba pomyśleć o tym, żeby cię trochę doprowadzić do porządku – stwierdził krytycznie.

– Hmm?

– Calion nie mógł zdania sensownie sklecić, tak się zapatrzył – zauważył Celegorm. – Robisz wrażenie, Maitimo, ogromne wrażenie. Pomyśl, co będzie, jakby cię w końcu porządniej uczesać.

Maedhros nie odpowiedział. Zatrzymał się nagle na korytarzu, zacisnął konwulsyjnie palce na ramieniu brata. Zaalarmowany Celegorm chwycił go mocniej, ale nim zdążył zapytać, co się dzieje, chory zgiął się w ataku mdłości.

– Maitimo, co się stało? – zapytał gorączkowo Celegorm, bo brat osuwał mu się w ramiona, tak że nie za bardzo mógł coś zrobić.

– Kto... Zginął ... ? – zapytał Maedhros zdławionym głosem, rozglądając się niespokojnie dookoła.

– Co? – Celegorm zmarszczył brwi w zdumieniu. – Nikt, Maitimo, nikt. Chodź. – Uznawszy, że brat musi gdzieś usiąść i ochłonąć, nim może wyjaśni, co miał na myśli, Celegorm pociągnął go w stronę kuchni, jako najbliższej. Maedhros postąpił dwa chwiejne kroki, praktycznie wisząc na bracie, ale potem zatrzymał się i spojrzał z paniką na Celegorma.

– Nie tam... Tyelko, kto? – powtórzył natarczywe pytanie i przeniósł wzrok na drzwi kuchni, jakby jednocześnie obawiał się sprawdzić i potrzebował tego.

Tyelko. Czyli wciąż jesteś tu ze mną, odetchnął z ulgą Celegorm. Nie pytając już o nic, wziął brata na ręce i zawrócił do jego sypialni. Czuł, jak Maedhros drży, gdy go niósł i gdy pomagał mu przebrać się w czystą koszulę. Chory zsunął się bezsilnie na łóżko.

– Maitimo, dlaczego pytałeś, kto zginął? – Celegorm wrócił do pytania brata, które nie dawało mu spokoju. – Wszyscy jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. Jeśli chcesz, mogę przyprowadzić tu resztę, ale obiecuję, że nikomu nic nie jest.

Maedhros przez moment przyglądał się uważnie bratu, ale chyba mu uwierzył, bo pokręcił głową i sięgnął po kubek z ziołami. Upił kilka łyków i skrzywił się.

– Nikt nie sprawdzał, czy jeszcze żyją. Ci w celach obok, bo mnie pilnowali – wymamrotał cicho ze wzrokiem wbitym w koc. – Jak ktoś umarł, leżał całymi dniami, smród...

Celegorm dopiero teraz skojarzył gwałtowną reakcję brata z zapachem zgnilizny dobiegającym z kuchni. Zwrócił na niego wcześniej uwagę, ale spieszył się, więc nie sprawdził, co się popsuło.

– Głupiec – warknął pod adresem Curufina.

– Kto?

– Curvo – parsknął Celegorm. – Zabrać go na polowanie... Pewnie znowu rzucił w kąt jakąś perliczkę, wrócił do tej swojej kuźni i zapomniał o świecie – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem, podejrzewając, że chory uspokoi się, gdy pozna źródło smrodu, który tak go rozstroił. – No chyba, że znowu mamy myszy w domu i coś zdechło za szafkami – prychnął i posłał bratu uśmiech.

Osiągnął sukces, bo Maedhros uśmiechnął się słabo i uniósł brwi.

– Myszy?

– Ano – Celegorm rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Ze trzy razy już się zagnieżdżały, Tyelpe miał zabawę z robieniem pułapek. Raz udało mu się upolować przypadkiem Makalaure, jak czegoś szukał pod szafką – uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Kano był tak wściekły, że młody potem przez tydzień schodził mu z oczu, bo się bał.

Maedhros odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że w tej rodzinie Maglor gniewał się rzadko, ale gdy już się wściekł, lepiej było unikać konfrontacji z nim, póki mu nie przeszło.

xxx

Celegorm pracował w milczeniu, co jakiś czas oglądając się kontrolnie na drugą stronę podwórza. Ku jego radości Maedhros zdołał przejść przez korytarz na dwór, a potem ulokował się w cieniu na ławie przy drzwiach. Na pytanie, czy czegoś mu trzeba, odpowiedział przecząco, więc chwilowo Celegorm zostawił go w spokoju, dając nieco przestrzeni i swobody. W końcu trzęśli się nad nim wszyscy, rzecz zrozumiała, a z każdym dniem, gdy Maedhrosowi udawało się postawić jeden krok więcej bez odpoczynku, coraz mniej chętnie akceptował pomoc. Bywały wciąż gorsze dni, gdy w ogóle nie wstawał, ale w pozostałe z właściwym sobie zacięciem przesuwał granice swoich możliwości. Będzie czegoś chciał, to zawoła, uznał Celegorm. Z tym jak dotąd problemów nie było.

Dobrze, najwyższy czas, by Maedhros oswajał się na nowo z wychodzeniem, myślał, zerkając na brata, który chyba zapadał w drzemkę. Powinien był może wynieść mu na zewnątrz coś wygodniejszego do siedzenia, ale to nic, jeśli chory zaśnie, zaniesie się go do pokoju. Podwórze było puste, ale zewsząd napływał obozowy gwar; Celegorm dawno już przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Było jednak stosunkowo cicho, więc łomot przewracanej ławy natychmiast oderwał go od pracy.

No pięknie, jęknął w duchu Celegorm, biegnąc przez podwórze ku bratu. Maedhros leżał na ziemi, wyszarpywał właśnie nogę spod ławy. Nim młodszy brat do niego dotarł, udało mu się uwolnić. Nie zdołał jednak się podnieść, zabrakło mu sił.

– Maitimo! – Celegorm przyklęknął, chcąc pomóc i przez moment skrzyżował spojrzenie z czujnymi, rozszerzonymi strachem oczami brata, nim ten spróbował się cofnąć, odczołgać w stronę drzwi. Palcami zdrowej ręki wczepiał się w ziemię, drugą usiłował wyplątać z temblaka chaotycznymi ruchami.

– Zaraza... Kano! – zawołał Celegorm w stronę domu. – Maitimo, spokojnie! Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić – wyciągnął rękę, ale starszy brat prześlizgnął się po nim niewidzącym spojrzeniem, zdołał przesunąć przez próg domu.

– Co się dzieje? – z wnętrza wypadł niestety nie Maglor, a Caranthir. – Kano jest na polowaniu.

Ach, racja, niemal siłą wygnali Maglora, żeby wyszedł z obozu i trochę odetchnął. Najmłodsi wyciągnęli go w końcu na polowanie, co aktualnie pozostawiało im dwóm poradzenie sobie z problemem.

Caranthir swoim pojawieniem odciął bratu drogę ucieczki. Maedhros nie zaprzestał jednak prób, próbował wcisnąć się w ścianę, zapierał się słabo bosymi stopami. Gdzieś w tle trzasnął bicz, ktoś tresował konie nieopodal, a Maedhros zacisnął powieki, skulił się, chroniąc rękę.

– Maitimo, nic się nie dzieje! – Celegorm wyciągnął rękę, chciał przytrzymać brata, ale ten wyszarpnął się z zaskakującą siłą, cofnął wprost w Caranthira, który zaklął pod nosem, gdy Maedhros trafił go na oślep w twarz. Udało mu się jednak otoczyć rękami chude ramiona brata. Celegorm przytrzymał kolana, nim chory pozdzierał sobie skórę z nóg; Maedhros wciąż konsekwentnie chodził boso po domu, bo, jak twierdził, łatwiej mu było utrzymać równowagę.

– Nikt cię nie chce uderzyć, Maitimo, jesteś bezpieczny – powtarzali obaj, przestraszeni reakcją brata. Caranthir z braku wolnej ręki otarł o rękaw krew lecącą z nosa.

Maedhros szarpał się jeszcze chwilę, a potem zwiotczał w ramionach młodszego brata. Ledwie przestał się rzucać, Celegorm wziął go na ręce i zabrał do środka. Razem z Curufinem przebrali chorego w czystą koszulę, ale gdy Maedhros nie ocknął się podczas tych zabiegów, młodszy z braci przyprowadził Alcarino. Uzdrowiciel upewnił się, że ranny nie zrobił sobie krzywdy podczas upadku, jeśli nie liczyć stłuczonej nogi, a potem obiecał nad nim czuwać, póki cię nie obudzi.

Pozostali bracia wrócili z polowania akurat, jak Caranthir kończył domywać twarz i wrzucił brudną koszulę do wiadra z wodą. Maglor oczywiście natychmiast musiał zauważyć.

– Nie, nie było tu nikogo z tamtej strony – uprzedził pytanie Caranthir.

– Więc co to jest? – Maglor wymownym gestem wskazał na krwawe zacieki.

– Kościsty łokieć Maitima. – Młodszy brat wzruszył ramionami i wytarł twarz. – Zapewne nie będzie tego pamiętać, więc mógłbyś mu o tym nie wspominać.

Wystarczyło, by Caranthir w paru słowach powiedział, co się stało, a Maglor przestał patrzeć na niego podejrzliwie i zniknął w pokoju chorego brata.

xxx

– Czyżbym przyjechał nie w porę? – zapytał Fingon, widząc ponurą minę Maglora, gdy ten wyszedł na podwórze.

– Dla ciebie nigdy nie jest nie w porę, przecież wiesz. – Maglor przetarł oczy. – Może ty się z nim dzisiaj dogadasz, z nami nie chce rozmawiać, nawet ze mną.

– O, stało się coś?

Maglor wyjaśnił pokrótce, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Dopóki Maedhros się nie obudził, bracia liczyli po cichu, że nie będzie pamiętał zajścia, ale ich nadzieje okazały się płonne. Najstarszy brat zażądał bowiem wyjaśnień i nie dawał się zbyć, póki nie usłyszał, jakim cudem mógł spaść z ławki i się nie obudzić. Świadomość, że tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i miał omamy, dobiła go dostatecznie, by ignorować braci.

– Teraz ty? – przywitał go westchnieniem Maedhros. Leżał zagrzebany w kocach, tak że Fingonowi robiło się duszno od samego patrzenia.

– Sprawdzam, jak się miewasz – uprzedzony przez Maglora, Fingon nie dał się zbyć. Upewnił się, że na brzegu łóżka leży jedynie pościel i przysiadł swobodnie.

Maedhros mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi i odwrócił wzrok. Milczał dłuższą chwilę, ale gdy Fingon zbierał się już, by spróbować zacząć rozmowę, odezwał się nieoczekiwanie.

– Trzeba było mnie dobić.

Ach. Fingon zaniemówił, bo nie spodziewał aż tak czarnego nastroju. To zresztą było jego prywatnym koszmarem przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, powracająca nocą konieczność zastrzelenia przyjaciela. Czekał i czekał, odwlekał moment, gdy trzeba będzie naciągnąć cięciwę, ale błagania Maedhrosa dźwięczały mu w uszach, a żadna pomoc nie nadchodziła.

– Wiesz, o co prosiłeś? – odpowiedział w końcu pytaniem. – Manwe nie bez powodu zlitował się i zesłał pomoc.

– A jaki to miało sens, ratować mnie? – wybuchnął Maedhros goryczą, która musiała wzbierać w nim od jakiegoś czasu. – Po co? Co ja mogę?!

– Z każdym dniem coraz więcej – zauważył Fingon. – Nie minęło jeszcze dużo czasu, a robisz ogromne postępy. Jak byłem tu poprzednio, nie mogłeś się ruszyć, a teraz chodzisz, jak słyszałem.

– Dzisiaj też nie mogę – mruknął chory. – A czasu nie mamy. Oszczędziłbyś moim braciom kłopotów, a Kano mógłby się zająć potrzebniejszymi rzeczami.

– I naprawdę uważasz, że woleliby usłyszeć ode mnie, że musiałem cię dobić? – zripostował Fingon; być może trochę za ostro. – Spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że bracia woleliby cię martwego, niż mieć cię z powrotem. Że gdyby to był Kano zamiast ciebie, nie chciałbyś go odzyskać. Nieważne, jak skrzywdzonego.

Maedhros skrzywił się, zacisnął powieki. Fingon zbeształ się w duchu za dobór słów, ale trudno, stało się. Chory po chwili podciągnął się wyżej, wyswobodził ręce spod pościeli.

– Jak według ciebie mam teraz dopełnić przysięgi? Jak? – wyrzucił z siebie krótkim, urywanym głosem; z wciąż zapadniętych oczu wyzierała desperacja. – Powiedz mi, jak mam walczyć z Morgothem, kiedy nie jestem nawet panem własnego umysłu? Jak mam mieć pewność, że nie poprowadzę braci na śmierć tylko dlatego, że moje myśli przyćmi groza? I to w blasku dnia?!

– Na pewno nie pozwalając wygrywać ciemnym podszeptom Morgotha – odparł stanowczo Fingon. – Jeśli się teraz poddasz, to on złamie nie tylko ciebie, ale i twoich braci.

Maedhros odetchnął głębiej, odwrócił głowę, ostentacyjnie ignorując kuzyna. Fingon pozwolił mu na to i przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, ale w końcu pierwszy przerwał przedłużającą się ciszę.

– Więc jak będzie? – Fingon zerknął na przyjaciela z przekorą. – Spróbujemy wyjść?

– Żebym znów robił z siebie widowisko na dworze? – Maedhros nie rozchmurzył się ani trochę. – Wolę w domu.

– Nie pozwolę ci upaść – odparł prosto Fingon. – I chcę z tobą porozmawiać, a nie patrzyć, jak śpisz.

– Cały czas rozmawiamy – zauważył trafnie chory, ale wyczytał bez trudu, co kuzyn miał naprawdę na myśli.

– Tu jest duszno, chodź na dwór. – Fingon był w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że mógł być równie uparty jak Maedhros i nacisnąć mocniej niż bracia, którzy musieliby potem znosić ciężką atmosferę.

Najstarszy syn Feanora poddał się i usiadł. Pozwolił zawiązać sobie temblak na szyi i zaprotestował dopiero, gdy kuzyn rozejrzał się za butami.

– Pójdę boso.

Maedhros postawiony na nogi wczepił się w Fingona i poszedł bardzo chwiejnie, tak że nim dotarli do drzwi, Fingon był gotów się zgodzić, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Kiedy jednak zasugerował, że może jednak zrezygnują, pierworodny Feanora spojrzał na niego z urazą i z podwójnym zacięciem pokuśtykał korytarzem do wyjścia; stłuczona noga odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa, ale w końcu dotarli do ławki na dworze.

– I jak? – zagadnął swobodnie Fingon. – Lepiej, prawda?

– Jeżeli nie dasz mi spokoju, póki nie usłyszysz takiej odpowiedzi, to tak – mruknął urażony Maedhros. Dał się okryć cienkim kocem i zsunął się niżej. Oparł głowę na ramieniu kuzyna, ale nie zdołał ukryć swojego napięcia, palce zacisnął kurczowo na dłoni przyjaciela, jakby w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Wbrew temu, co Fingon deklarował chwilę wcześniej, siedzieli w milczeniu.


	14. Rozdział trzynasty

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Namówienie Maedhrosa, żeby pozwolił sobie wyrównać włosy, wcale nie było takie problematyczne. Chory przełknął argument, że skoro zaczyna się swobodniej poruszać i wychodzi na podwórze, to powinien się chociaż dać uczesać.

– I jak? – zagadnął Amras, przeczesując palcami wilgotne kosmyki brata.

Wyrównanie końcówek sprawiło, że najdłuższe kosmyki skręcały się delikatnie na końcach tuż przy uchu. Wyżej nie było lepiej, Amras ścinał tak mało, jak tylko mógł, widząc nieszczęśliwą minę Maedhrosa, ale czasem nie miał wyboru. Efektem była fryzura nieco regularniejsza niż wcześniej, ale z pewnością chaotyczna.

Maedhros przeczesał włosy palcami i zgarnął z czoła krótkie kosmyki. Patrzył przez chwilę w lustro, a Amras kilkakrotnie wychwycił w nim, że brat go obserwuje.

– Krótko – westchnął chory z ledwie skrywanym żalem.

– Inaczej nie dam rady – stwierdził Amras. – Za jakiś czas pozbędziemy się do końca tych zblakłych końców. Zobacz, jakie ładne teraz odrastają – przejechał palcami po czubku głowy brata.

– Mhm... Trzeba będzie – Maedhros poległ przy próbie wykrzesania z siebie entuzjazmu.

– Nie podoba ci się. – Amras pochylił się, objął brata od tyłu i oparł brodę na jego głowie, spoglądając na odbicie chorego w lustrze. – To dobrze – stwierdził nagle i uśmiechnął się.

Maedhros w lustrze posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie, a potem chwycił jeden z długich warkoczy Amrasa, które opadały mu aż na pierś. Owinął go sobie wokół palców, obejrzał z bliska koralik spinający go na końcu.

– Tyelpe robił – odpowiedział Amras na niezadane pytanie. – Curvo dobrze go uczy, Russo.

Maedhros drgnął, słysząc zdrobnienie, którym dawno nikt go nie nazywał. Puścił warkocz brata, nie do końca ukrywając tęskne spojrzenie, a wtedy Amras przechylił się i sięgnął po nożyczki.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał natychmiast Maedhros, nie spuszczając wzroku z ręki brata.

– Ściąć – wzruszył ramionami Amras. Skoro Maedhrosowi było żal, gdy patrzył na jego długie włosy, to gotów był je skrócić.

– Nie, zostaw! – Maedhros chwycił go za rękę. – Tak ci ładnie, nie ruszaj...

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał najmłodszy syn Feanora, zerkając to na rękę brata, to na jego odbicie w lustrze. – Dobrze, dobrze! – poddał się, bo Maedhros wyłuskał mu nożyczki z palców.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – starszy brat pogroził mu narzędziem i odłożył je tak daleko, jak tylko mógł.

Zamiast tego Amras zdjął kilka koralików ze swoich warkoczy i przyjrzał się krytycznie fryzurze starszego brata. Nie miał jak spleść krótkich kosmyków, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to we wpięciu srebrnych ozdób we włosy. Maedhros przez cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z odbicia jego palców w lustrze i obserwował go z zainteresowaniem.

– Może tak być?

Maedhros potrząsnął ostrożnie głową, ale koraliki pozostały na swoich miejscach. Posłał bratu niepewny uśmiech i potaknął. Amras związał spiesznie na karku rozplecione warkocze.

– Śniadanie?

xxx

– Zaczekaj, Curufinwe. – Maedhros zatrzymał brata, gdy ten był już w drzwiach.

Curufin stanął posłusznie, nie w pełni ukrywając zniecierpliwienie; syn czekał już na niego.

– Tak, Maitimo?

– Zabierz mnie ze sobą do kuźni – poprosił najstarszy z braci, odsuwając się razem z krzesłem od stołu.

– Och, oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz – zaskoczony Curufin poczekał, aż brat wstanie i dołączy do niego.

Maedhros wyłapał spojrzenie, jakim Curufin obdarzył jego stopy, chcąc zapewne skomentować, że boso do kuźni go nie zabierze, i zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast gołych nóg zobaczył buty. Pomysł z pójściem z bratem do jego warsztatu nie zrodził się przed chwilą, Maedhros już kilka dni wcześniej uznał, że trzeba skonfrontować się ze źródłem hałasu, które nie dawało mu spokoju.

– Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie? – zagadnął Curufin, bez pytania obejmując go ramieniem, skoro mieli dalej pójść.

– Chcę wiedzieć, co robicie. – Maedhros wzrok utkwił w ziemi, bo w trzewikach czuł się mocno niepewnie na nogach, boso było mu łatwiej.

– W tej chwili? Kończę naprawiać zawiasy od bramy, a Moryo przy okazji zażyczył sobie, żeby były ozdobniejsze – wyjaśnił kowal. – Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? – zatroszczył się, gdy przy drzwiach wyjściowych Maedhros złapał się framugi i zatrzymał odpocząć. – Będzie duszno.

– Muszę zobaczyć, co robicie – podkreślił Maedhros. Miał nadzieję, że gdy przekona się na własne oczy, co brat robi z synem w kuźni, przestanie reagować chęcią ucieczki na odgłosy. Już dostatecznie najadł się wstydu z Fingonem, gdy palce zaciskały się konwulsyjnie na dłoni kuzyna z każdym uderzeniem kowadła.

Nie doszli nawet do połowy podwórka, gdy Maedhros zwyczajnie stanął i oparł się mocniej na bracie.

– Bez pośpiechu – mruknął Curufin, poprawiając chwyt. W następnej chwili zaprzeczyło mu wołanie syna z wnętrza kuźni, że wszystko jest gotowe i potrzebuje pomocy.

Maedhros ocenił odległość wciąż dzielącą go od drzwi i stwierdził, że jednak przecenił swoje siły. Ławka stojąca przy studni była ledwie o parę kroków. To był pomysł Caranthira, który porozstawiał na podwórku ciężkie, stabilne ławki z solidnym, wysokim oparciem. Wyglądały wprawdzie, jakby ktoś je tam porzucił w połowie przenoszenia, ale dawały Maedhrosowi możliwość odpoczęcia, a oparcie pozwalało dźwignąć się z powrotem na nogi.

– Ojcze! – powtórzył wołanie Celebrimbor i Maedhros podjął decyzję.

– Zostaw mnie tu na razie – powiedział, kierując się w stronę ławki.

– Na pewno? Mogę cię...

– Nie – przerwał mu starszy brat. Puścił Curufina i usiadł. Mieli umowę z braćmi, że po dworze porusza się o własnych siłach; albo dojdzie sam, albo zrezygnuje i spróbuje ponownie za tydzień czy dwa. Nie będziecie mnie nosić jak szmacianą lalkę, oświadczył braciom, a Maglor krzywił się strasznie na to określenie.

– No idź – ponaglił Curufina i odprowadził go wzrokiem.

Młodszy brat dołączył do syna, a Maedhros oparł się wygodniej. Wiedział, że długo tu nie wytrzyma, o tej porze na ławce nie było ani skrawka cienia, a palące letnie słońce było dla niego zbyt ostre.

Pierwsze uderzenie kowadła wzięło go z zaskoczenia, serce zabiło mocniej. Curufin, to tylko Curufin, powtarzał sobie w myślach, ale pod powieki już wkradały się obrazy mrocznych kuźni Angbandu, wąskie buty zaczynały nieprzyjemnie przypominać kajdany na kostkach. Maedhros zwalczył odruch zwinięcia się i chronienia głowy i ręki, zmusił do otwarcia oczu i wbił wzrok w warsztat brata. Nad skurczami mięśni, boleśnie ciągnącymi słabe zrosty na plecach, zapanować nie umiał.

Zdeterminowany, by nie powtórzyć incydentu z poprzedniego tygodnia, Maedhros stanął na nogi. Miał do wyboru, spróbować wrócić do domu lub dojść do kuźni. Warsztat brata był bliżej, no i stanowił pierwotny cel.

Zrobił kilka kroków, tylko częściowo świadomy absurdu, jakim było uciekanie z upalnego słońca do kuźni. Chciał przede wszystkim dostać się do brata, przekonać, że nie ma powodu, by się denerwować.

W kuźni spadło coś z hukiem, Maedhros bezwiednie spróbował się cofnąć i stracił kruchą równowagę. Poleciał do przodu z przekleństwem na ustach, odruchowo wyciągając obie ręce przed siebie, by zamortyzować upadek.

Celebrimbor był mniej zajęty, gdy usłyszeli z ojcem wiązankę przekleństw. Pierwszy odłożył sprzęt i wypadł na zewnątrz. Nie zdziwił się zupełnie, widząc Maedhrosa siedzącego na ziemi, wściekłego i upokorzonego.

– W porządku, Maitimo? – Celebrimbor pochylił się i sprawnym ruchem podniósł wuja, zamiast podać mu rękę.

– Prosiłem – wycedził zirytowany Maedhros. Próbował strząsnąć rękę bratanka utrzymującą go w pionie, ale Celebrimbor nie pozwolił na to, widząc jak bardzo drżą mu nogi.

– Starczy na dzisiaj, co? – Curufin dołączył do nich i przyjrzał się bratu. – Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?

– Nie! – warknął najstarszy syn Feanora. Wykorzystał fakt, że Celebrimbor trzymał go za ramię i otrzepał się z kurzu.

Celebrimbor przepuścił ojca, wiedząc, że Maedhros lepiej znosi pomoc braci, ale nim doszli do domu, i tak podparł go z drugiej strony. Dopiero przy swojej komnacie wuj zatrzymał się na chwilę, by złapać oddech, a potem stanowczo wyswobodził się z wspierających go ramion. Zmrużone oczy ciskały gromy.

– Nelyo, na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Curufinwe obrzucił brata stroskanym spojrzeniem, na co Maedhros wybuchł.

– Mówiłem, że tak! – odbił się od ściany, pchnął drzwi. – Możesz po prostu dać mi spokój?! – nieco chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do pokoju i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Na korytarzu ojciec i syn wymienili bezradne spojrzenia.

Przez następne godziny zgodnie z życzeniem nikt nie zakłócał spokoju chorego. Dopiero Amras, nieświadomy porannego zajścia, zajrzał do brata po powrocie do domu i pierwszy przekonał się, że popełnili błąd.

Gdy wszedł, początkowo sądził, że Maedhros po prostu śpi, ale jego uwagę przykuła dziwna pozycja. Najstarszy brat leżał skulony na lewym boku, z poduszką przełożoną w nogi łóżka, tak, że był zwrócony twarzą do drzwi. Kolana miał podciągnięte prawie do brzucha, stopy wciąż obute, rysy twarzy ściągnięte, na policzkach niezdrowy rumieniec. Okaleczoną rękę obejmował obronnym gestem. A przede wszystkim – nie zareagował zupełnie na obecność Amrasa, choć ostatnio sypiał lekko. Gdy nie dał się również obudzić potrząsaniem, najmłodszy syn Feanora zawrócił po uzdrowiciela.

xxx

 _Światło było ostre, raziło, jaśniejsze niż gwiazdy czy Drzewa. Nie pozwalało mu otworzyć oczu. Tu nie powinno być tak jasno... Złociste promienie zmuszały go do odwrócenia głowy, poddania się. Znał je? Czy może zapomniał? Lochy były przecież ciemne, czarne i duszne._

 _Żebra kłuły przy każdym oddechu, plecy paliły. Ręka...? Nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, ale pod wpływem dotyku zwinął się bardziej, czuł, że trzeba ją chronić._

 _Ręce, które go dotykały, próbowały zmusić go do wyprostowania. Silne, pewne, starały się nie zadawać zbędnego bólu. Głos mamroczący uspokajająco był miły dla ucha._

 _Głos... Znał go. Miękki, czuły, a jednocześnie silny. Jesteś bezpieczny. Brzmiał tak, jakby mówiący samym tym głosem był w stanie go obronić. Kano...? Światło raziło, nie pozwalało otworzyć oczu, ale dotyk nie przypominał tortur. Cokolwiek robiły te znane-nieznane ręce, próbowały mu pomóc. Moryo...? Ręce zręczne, silne... Może Tyelko...? Jesteś w domu, nie denerwuj się. Atar...? Nie, on nie żyje. Ale głosy nad jego głową brzmiały znajomo, bezpiecznie. To przecież bracia._

 _Mocniejszy uścisk, szarpnięcie. Ktoś zdołał rozprostować mu rękę, na siłę, nie pytając. Dlaczego...? Ktokolwiek to zrobił, trzymał pewnie, nie pozwolił uciec. Maedhros czuł rosnącą panikę. Przecież miał być bezpieczny, bracia zapewniali, że nic mu nie grozi... Ból w ręce nasilił się, jak gdyby ktoś zdzierał z niej skórę. Co takiego wymyślili tym razem?_

 _Chciał krzyczeć, gdy ta myśl zaświtała mu w głowie. Nie było braci. Nie przyszli po niego. Nie przyjdą. Był sam, tylko on, oprawcy w lochach, oślepiające światło i majaki._

 _Wypij. Najpierw prośba, potem już rozkaz, kubek przy ustach. Trucizna, czy lekarstwo, by pożył dłużej? Odwrócił głowę, ale wtedy prośba powtórzyła się, łagodnie, nalegająco. Tym bardziej nie mógł zaufać._

 _Wyszarpnął się, żebra zaprotestowały. Zgubił oddech, wraz z brakiem powietrza zalała go fala strachu._

 _Więcej rąk przyszpiliło go do czegoś miękkiego, ktoś siłą wlał mu gorzki płyn do gardła. Wypluł, ile zdołał, resztą się zadławił. Pierś stanęła w ogniu, urywany oddech przeszedł w charkot. A głos... Przepraszał? Więc chcieli go dręczyć wspomnieniami z domu? Brat by go przecież nie krzywdził_ _..._ _?_

 _Ktokolwiek go poił, był uparty. Za drugim razem Maedhros się poddał. Wlewali mu płyn drobnymi łykami, unosząc wysoko, unieruchamiając. Jeśli chcieli go podleczyć przed dalszymi torturami, przynajmniej przez chwilę przestanie boleć. Jeśli to trucizna..._

 _xxx_

Maedhros spał niespokojnie, a Maglor miał wrażenie, jakby wróciły te koszmarne dni sprzed miesiąca. Chory przemilczał skutki upadku na podwórzu, a gdy gorączka wzrosła, nie dał się obudzić i nie rozpoznawał otoczenia. Maglor trzymał go przez cały czas, gdy Alcarino szukał przyczyn pogorszenia zdrowia, i później, kiedy poprawiał szwy na kikucie. Maedhros szarpał się i mamrotał niezrozumiale, a na każde polecenie reagował ślepą negacją. Uspokoił się dopiero po tym, jak Maglor siłą napoił go ziołami. Uzdrowiciel zgodził się zostać przy rannym, póki gorączka nie spadnie, więc siedzieli razem z Maglorem, pogrążeni w cichej rozmowie.

Maedhros poruszył się i otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na Maglora i czym prędzej zacisnął powieki, odwrócił głowę od brata.

– Nelyo? – Maglor pochylił się nad chorym. – Nelyo, trzeba ci czegoś?

– O-odejdź – wycedził Maedhros. – P-przes-stań. P-przestań – w ściśniętym głosie pobrzmiewała desperacka prośba.

– Co się dzieje? Maitimo, dlaczego mam wyjść? – zapytał zaniepokojony Maglor i sięgnął dłonią do twarzy brata. W następnym momencie palce Maedhrosa zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku z zaskakującą siłą.

– Nie jesteś prawdziwy – zapadnięte oczy chorego rozbłysły, gdy spojrzał Maglorowi w oczy. – Odejdź, odejdź! N-nie dręcz! Odejdź... – głos załamał się w urwanym, stłumionym zaraz szlochu. Maedhros zabrał rękę, przekręcił się na prawy bok i objął ochronnie ramieniem.

– Maitimo, ale... – Maglor zamilkł, niepewien, co miałby powiedzieć na taki zarzut. Cofnął się nieco, nie spuszczając wzroku z brata.

– Z-zostaw mnie – wymamrotał Maedhros w poduszkę.

Maglor wycofał się, zraniony i niespokojny, przysiadł na piętach. Posłał uzdrowicielowi bezradne spojrzenie. Alcarino skinął nieznacznie głową i przejął inicjatywę.

– Nelyafinwe, o co chodzi? – zapytał spokojnie i usiadł na łóżku po prawej stronie.

Maedhros na dźwięk innego głosu zerknął czujnie na elfa. Zamrugał zdziwiony, ale nieufność nie zniknęła z jego oczu, wręcz przeciwnie.

– Nie kul się tak, będzie ci niewygodnie. – Uzdrowiciel spokojnym, stanowczym gestem położył dłonie na ramionach chorego i zmusił go do położenia się na plecach. Maglor skrzywił się, widząc minę brata, ale nie wtrącał się w poczynania starszego elfa.

– Pozwól, Nelyafinwe. – Alcarino sięgnął z kolei po okaleczoną rękę, ułożył ostrożnie na poduszce. – Uszkodziłeś szwy, nie chcę, żebyś się przypadkiem położył na ręce – mówił spokojnie, jakby nie widział okrągłych, nieufnych oczu chorego.

– Nie ruszaj... – syknął Maedhros i spróbował wrócić do skulonej pozycji, ale ręce uzdrowiciela nie pozwoliły mu na to. Chciał je strząsnąć, ale tylko skrzywił się i znieruchomiał.

– Nelyafinwe, Nelyo. Nie będę nic teraz robić – obiecał Alcarino. – Ostrożnie z ręką, wiem, że jest wrażliwa. Swoją drogą, to postąpiłeś nierozważnie, nic nam nie mówiąc – dorzucił nagle ostrzej. – Jesteś jeszcze słaby i tym bardziej słabe są twoje kości. Powinieneś był powiedzieć. Tak, złamałeś żebro przy upadku – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie chorego.

Maedhros zamrugał ponownie, skupił wzrok na uzdrowicielu. W szarych oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

– ...Rino? A-alcarino? – zapytał z nutką niepewności, ale ulga niemal zdławiła mu głos.

– Owszem – uśmiechnął się uzdrowiciel. – Jesteś bezpieczny, razem z braćmi – zapewnił.

– Nie... lochy...? – Maedhros wpijał w Alcarino natarczywe spojrzenie, teraz już nawet nie mrugnął. – Nie...?

– Nie. Jesteś nad jeziorem, z braćmi – powtórzył spokojnie uzdrowiciel i głową wskazał na przykucniętego śpiewaka.

Maglor przełknął gorycz zbierającą w gardle, gdy tak obserwował, jak Maedhros daje się przekonać uzdrowicielowi, jak stopniowo mu wierzy i ufa. Bolało, że jeszcze chwilę temu brat tak stanowczo od niego uciekał, nawet jeśli to gorączka namieszała mu w myślach i podsunęła znów jakieś koszmary.

Maedhros podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym przez Alcarino kierunku, a gdy skrzyżował spojrzenia z Maglorem, młodszy z braci zadbał, by na jego twarzy nie odmalowały się zbędne emocje.

– Kano... Kano... – cichy głos chorego przeszedł w urwane łkanie. Szczupłe palce Maedhrosa, dotąd zwinięte w pięść, na oślep sięgnęły ku bratu. – To ty... ty, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że ja, Nelyo – uśmiech na twarzy Maglora nie był wymuszony, gdy splatał swoją dłoń z jego dłonią, siadał z powrotem na brzegu łóżka. Pochylił się i ucałował brata w czoło, wciąż niezdrowo gorące. – Jak najbardziej prawdziwy – zapewnił. – A ty jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię tutaj nie tknie. Ale Alcarino ma rację, nie strasz nas tak znowu, co?

– Prawdziwy... – Maedhros przysunął się bliżej, tulił nos w tunikę brata, palce wciąż trzymał kurczowo zaplecione.

Maglor usiadł wygodniej, prawą rękę przełożył ponad głową brata i wplótł we włosy, na pół świadomie próbując wyplątać z nich ozdoby Amrasa. Maedhros nie uciekł od dotyku, tylko wtulił się jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze bliżej. Maglor wymienił z uzdrowicielem usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenia i podjął jedną ze starych melodii.


	15. Rozdział czternasty

**Rozdział czternasty**

Maglor posłał po uzdrowiciela późnym rankiem, tak jak się umówili, gdy tylko Maedhros się obudził. Alcarino minął się z nim w drzwiach do pokoju chorego i zasugerował śpiewakowi, by zostawił ich samych. Maglor skinął tylko głową i mruknął coś o śniadaniu, ale bez urazy.

– Jak się czujesz? – zagadnął Alcarino i usiadł na krześle.

– W porządku – padła odruchowa odpowiedź.

– Nie pytam, żeby cię męczyć czy nudzić – przypomniał uzdrowiciel. – Muszę to wiedzieć, więc oczekuję szczerej odpowiedzi.

Maedhros westchnął z rezygnacją i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się nakryć kocem po czubek nosa, ale w połowie ruchu puścił pościel i tylko przetarł ręką oczy.

– Słabo.

– Mogę? – Alcarino sięgnął do twarzy chorego, ale dotknął dopiero, gdy uzyskał pozwolenie. Maedhros sprawiał wrażenie niechętnego jakiemukolwiek dotykowi, nawet pomimo tego, że wiedział gdzie jest i z kim. Uzdrowiciel wolał być podwójnie ostrożny, tak jak na samym początku, niż niepotrzebnie go denerwować.

– Gorączka już prawie spadła – stwierdził zadowolony. – Dobrze, reagujesz szybciej na moje leczenie, jesteś silniejszy.

Maedhros prychnął z powątpiewaniem, a potem patrzył w milczeniu, gdy Alcarino odwijał opatrunki na kikucie. Nie spuszczał oczu z uzdrowiciela ani nie odwracał głowy, z premedytacją przyglądał się jego poczynaniom.

– Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, czy coś boli. Bez ukrywania.

– Żebra, tu – Maedhros wskazał na prawy bok. – Trochę – stwierdził obojętnie.

– Ręka?

– Tylko, jak dotykasz.

– Dobrze... – Alcarino skończył z bandażowaniem kikuta, a potem kilkakrotnie zgiął i wyprostował rękę w łokciu. – A przy takim ruchu?

– Nie – odparł Maedhros, ale zaczął zdradzać pierwsze oznaki dyskomfortu.

– Chcę, żebyś usiadł.

– Później... – mruknął ranny i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Alcarino spodziewał się gorszego nastroju, a tymczasem Maedhros zdawał się być głównie zmęczony i zniechęcony.

– Teraz, Nelyafinwe. Pozwól – wsunął rękę pod plecy i pomógł usiąść, by chory nie nadwerężał wrażliwych żeber. Maedhros przechylił się do przodu i oparł łokciem o uda. – Mów, jeśli coś jest nie tak.

Alcarino uniósł do góry prawe ramię chorego, śledząc jego reakcję. Maedhros wpatrywał się ponuro w koc, ale gdy ramię znalazło się na wysokości barku, ze świstem wciągnął powietrze i spiął się cały.

– Zostaw!

– Boli? – Alcarino posłusznie opuścił rękę nieco niżej.

– Nie. Zostaw – wycedził nalegająco Maedhros. – Nie do góry – poprosił. – Po co?

– Stawy ładnie się goją – wyjaśnił spokojnie Alcarino, opuszczając okaleczoną rękę do końca. – Chciałem sprawdzić zakres ruchu, trzeba będzie powoli je ćwiczyć. Spróbuj sam poruszyć, tyle, ile dasz radę.

Maedhros westchnął z irytacją i przesunął ramię w przód i w tył, ale nawet nie próbował do góry. Jak tylko uznał, że zaspokoił ciekawość uzdrowiciela, przygarnął rękę do ciała. Alcarino nie naciskał, jedynie pomógł choremu przesunąć się i oprzeć wygodnie o poduszki.

– Dzisiaj się zbytnio nie wysilaj – przykazał. – Dzisiaj, jutro, bez pośpiechu, ale jak tylko będziesz miał ochotę, możesz wstać.

– Nie chcę.

– Maitimo? – odezwał się w progu Amras. – Co zjesz? Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego? Jest gulasz z kolacji, albo placek ze śliwkami, kasza, jeśli chcesz...

– Może być placek – mruknął Maedhros bez entuzjazmu, a Alcarino odniósł wrażenie, że gdyby nie jego obecność, w ogóle odmówiłby jedzenia. – Mleko, ciepłe – poprosił nagle z większą ochotą.

– Chleba z miodem? – dorzucił Amras, idąc tropem słodkości. – Jest jeszcze ciepły.

– Może być – przytaknął chory, a najmłodszy syn Feanora skinął głową i poszedł do kuchni. – Alcarino, zjesz? – zagadnął niepewnie Maedhros.

– Nie, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się uzdrowiciel. – Przygotuję ci tylko coś na gorączkę, żeby ją zbić do końca. Wypij, jak zjesz – przykazał i wyszedł.

Maedhros został na chwilę sam, ale Amras wrócił zaraz z tacą ze śniadaniem i przysiadł na łóżku, gdy zorientował się, że starszy brat nie zamierza wstawać. Rozstawił nóżki i oparł choremu tacę na kolanach.

– Za dużo tego – stwierdził Maedhros na widok talerza pełnego ciasta i słodkich kanapek.

– To nie tylko dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się Amras i chwycił najbliższą kromkę.

Maedhros upił gorącego mleka i niechętnie sięgnął po jedzenie. Nie był specjalnie głodny, raczej zmęczony, ale miód był dobry, słodki, wprawdzie spływał po palcach, ale w jakiś prosty, dziecinny sposób przypominał, że nic złego nie może się stać, a żywe wspomnienia z nocy nie były prawdziwe.

Jadł niespiesznie i słuchał relacji młodszego brata z wyjazdu z poprzedniego dnia. Smyk tylko z początku był cicho, a Maedhros miał wrażenie, jakby wypalał w nim dziurę wzrokiem. Potem rozgadał się na dobre i nie przeszkadzało mu, że chory odpowiadał półsłówkami. Im dłużej Maedhros go słuchał, tym wyraźniej widział, że najmłodszy brat sili się na lekkość. Wmusił w siebie dwie kromki, wypił mleko i przesunął talerz w kierunku Amrasa.

– Coś się stało? – nie wytrzymał i spytał w końcu, bo nadmierny entuzjazm u brata wciąż go raził.

Amras momentalnie przycichł i pokręcił głową. Na usta wrócił zaraz uśmiech.

– Chcesz coś jeszcze? – zapytał młodszy rudzielec, podkradając jeszcze kawałek ciasta. – Nie? Alcarino zostawił ci to do wypicia – sięgnął po napar stojący na szafce i podał bratu. Zabrał tacę z kolan chorego, a potem pusty kubek. – Przespałbyś się chyba, co?

Maedhros wstrząsnął się na tę myśl, ale wiedział, jaki efekt miały na niego leki Alcarino i nie mógł liczyć, że go nie uśpią, zwłaszcza, gdy był zmęczony po nocy gorączkowania.

– Chyba... Nie, żebym chciał – przyznał bez zastanowienia. Uchwycił spojrzenie Amrasa i znów uderzył go smutek skrywany skrzętnie pod uśmiechem, który nie obejmował oczu. – Ambarussa, co się stało? – powtórzył pytanie.

– Nic, Maitimo, nic – zapewnił z mniejszym przekonaniem Amras i pomógł choremu się położyć. – Wystraszyłeś mnie wczoraj – przyznał, gdy pochylał się nad bratem i był pewien, że Maedhros nie widzi jego twarzy.

– Domyślam się... – Pierworodny Feanora poprawił się, bo Amras przylgnął do niego i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie zamierzał puścić. – To było takie żywe, myślałem...

– Wiem. – Amras nagle odsunął się, spoważniał; zniknęło wrażenie dziecinności młodego elfa, który dopiero co go obejmował. – Wiem, jakie to żywe. Widziałem statki. Wczoraj, przedwczoraj... – powiedział cicho, zanim się nie zreflektował i nie spróbował uśmiechnąć.

– Nie rób tego, Ambarussa – poprosił Maedhros, chwytając młodszego brata za rękę. – Nie chowaj się.

Amras przełknął ślinę i potaknął bez słowa, wolną ręką przetarł oczy, palce drugiej zacisnął na dłoni Maedhrosa. Najstarszy syn Feanora odwzajemnił uścisk i stłumił ziewanie.

– Mogę zostać? – zapytał cicho Amras. – U mnie jest tak pusto... Śpij, ja tylko...

– Tak. _Proszę_ , zostań – podkreślił Maedhros, zanim brat nie uznał znowu, że go niepokoi. On też nie chciał być w tej chwili sam, a wzmianka o statkach sugerowała, że najmłodszemu bratu bardzo brakowało bliźniaka. – Chodź tu – polecił i przesunął się w bok, robiąc miejsce na brzegu łóżka.

Amrasowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wyciągnął się na samym skraju łóżka na kocach, wtulił nos w ramię chorego. Maedhros przymknął oczy, skupił się na cieple promieniującym od brata, na tym, że jest bezpieczny.

xxx

Maglor obawiał się, że upadek w połączeniu z gorszym samopoczuciem i koszmarami przygnębi Maedhrosa bardziej niż poprzedni incydent z ławką. Chory jednak przyjemnie ich wszystkich zaskoczył, bo wprawdzie przez pierwsze dwa dni był znużony i niechętny, ale nie odtrącał braci. Wręcz przeciwnie, szukał towarzystwa i interesował się życiem w obozie, chwytał wszelkie szczegóły i plotki, których młodsi bracia mu nie szczędzili, jakby po swojemu upewniał się, że lochy były tylko majakami i budował mur ochronny ze wszystkiego, co słyszał.

Przede wszystkim jednak zdradzał spore zainteresowanie najmłodszym bratem. Maglor zdziwił się nieco, gdy po tamtej gorączkowej nocy zastał dwóch rudzielców śpiących spokojnie w łóżku rannego. Wiedział, że Amras ostatnio znów nie dosypiał, nic dziwnego, skoro właśnie wypadała rocznica przypłynięcia do Śródziemia i palenia statków, ale najmłodszy brat nauczył się całkiem dobrze ukrywać, że dręczą go koszmary. Ze względu na zamieszanie z Maedhrosem Maglor nie miał okazji, by z nim porozmawiać, a wątpił, by Amras poszedł do kogoś innego. Jak się potem dowiedział z zaniepokojonych pytań Maedhrosa, to najstarszy brat wyciągnął z najmłodszego, co go męczy. Maglor powiedział mu co nieco o tym, jak Smyk radził sobie przez poprzednie lata, gdy był pewien, że Amras nie może go usłyszeć. Tylko przez moment wahał się, czy obciążać tym Maedhrosa; chory nalegał, a zajmowanie się najmłodszym odciągało jego uwagę od własnych problemów, co ostatecznie przesądziło o tym, że Maglor nie zatajał szczegółów. Dopiero później porozumiewawczy uśmiech Amrasa na korytarzu uświadomił mu, że najmłodszy rudzielec doskonale wiedział, co robi i dlaczego, niezależnie od tego, że sam pragnął bliskości Maedhrosa.

Po dwóch dniach chory znudził się leżeniem dostatecznie, by znów zacząć wstawać. Ku uldze Maglora nie protestował, gdy przy przechadzkach towarzyszył mu któryś z braci, ot, na wszelki wypadek.

xxx

Po poprzedniej wizycie sprzed dziesięciu dni Fingon obawiał się trochę, co zastanie tym razem, ale Amras przywitał go przyjaźnie i przekazał, że Maedhros powinien być u siebie. Nie wyglądał przy tym, jakby zamierzał go zaprowadzić, więc Fingon uznał to za zaproszenie do swobodnego przemieszczania po całym domu.

Z pokoju przyjaciela rzeczywiście dobiegały odgłosy, nie tylko rozmowy, ale i jakiegoś szurania.

– Miejże litość, Moryo! – usłyszał Fingon kuzyna i pchnął drzwi bez pukania...

Tylko po to, by dostać w twarz jakąś miękką, bogato haftowaną tkaniną w kolorze głębokiej zieleni, która po bliższych oględzinach okazała się być sięgającą za kolano szatą, z gatunku takich, jakie noszono na dworze dziadka w czasie większych uroczystości.

– Findekano, jak miło – przywitał go z rozbawieniem Maedhros, widząc, że kuzyn zamarł w progu z ubraniem w garści.

Drugą osobą w pokoju był stojący przy otwartej szafie Caranthir, czerwony aż po uszy. Fingon zastanawiał się, który z nich dwóch bardziej rozbawił chorego.

– Widzę, że czujesz się lepiej – uśmiechnął się Fingon. – Morinfinwe – przywitał uprzejmie kuzyna.

– Tak, a mój kochany młodszy brat uznał to za znak, że można mi wywrócić szafę do góry nogami – parsknął Maedhros. – Zjawiasz się w samą porę.

– Pffff. Mam już dość oglądania cię w tych luźnych koszulach – obruszył się Caranthir. – Powiedz, że tak nie jest lepiej, FIndekano – rzucił wyzywająco.

Fingon przyjrzał się przyjacielowi siedzącemu wygodnie w fotelu. Maedhros miał na sobie miękką granatową szatę i luźne płócienne spodnie. Kołnierz sięgał aż pod szyję, tak, że zasłaniał wystające obojczyki. Żadne ubranie nie było w stanie zamaskować wychudzonej twarzy najstarszego syna Feanora, tak jak nie dało się ukryć kościstych palców i okaleczonej ręki, ale Maedhros z równo przystrzyżonymi włosami wyglądał zdrowiej niż ostatnio.

– Zdecydowanie.

– Napijesz się? – zaproponował Maedhros, wskazując kuzynowi karafkę stojącą na stole.

Caranthir słuchał przez chwilę rozmowy brata z Fingonem, rozdzielając rzeczy, w których trzeba było przerobić zapięcia od tych, których noszenia Maedhros kategorycznie odmówił. Musiał przyznać, że teraz, gdy chory brat nie był w złym nastroju i nie ignorował braci, wizyta kuzyna nie była taka nieprzyjemna. Fingon zgodził się, że wino było dobre, a potem wyraził swoje uznanie dla rozmiaru kontaktów handlowych, jakie nawiązali synowie Feanora. Ich własna wymiana, jak mówił, wyglądała raczej mizernie. W końcu Caranthir nie wytrzymał i wtrącił się do rozmowy.

– A chciałbyś? – zapytał, czym sprawił, że brat i kuzyn spojrzeli na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Nie patrzcie tak na mnie – prychnął zirytowany. – Mamy przecież stały kontakt, handlujemy wieloma rzeczami. Nasi kowale są zdecydowanie lepsi, więc oni dostarczają surowca, my wytwarzamy różne rzeczy... Za tydzień znów będę jechać z kolejną dostawą. Jeżeli chcesz, możecie wysłać kogoś od siebie, pomogę nawiązać kontakt. Oczywiście, jeśli macie czym i po co handlować – dorzucił kpiąco.

– Oczywiście. To bardzo hojna propozycja, Morinfinwe. – Fingon uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w podziękowaniu. – Pomówię o tym z ojcem, z pewnością będzie skłonny skorzystać.

– Dajcie znać – skwitował krótko Caranthir i wyszedł z naręczem ubrań. Warto było zaoferować kuzynowi coś takiego, by sprawić tym Maedhrosowi przyjemność.

xxx

– Masz tu większy bałagan niż ojciec w twórczym natchnieniu – usłyszał Curufin.

Nieco zaskoczony, odłożył gwoździe i spojrzał na stojącego w progu Maedhrosa. Co go zdziwiło jeszcze bardziej, to uśmiech satysfakcji na twarzy brata. Valarowie, jak on tęsknił za tym uśmiechem! Przez moment Curufin był niemal w stanie dostrzec dawnego Maedhrosa w tym wychudzonym cieniu, który opierał się o futrynę i odpoczywał.

– Sprzątam, nie widać? – fuknął z udawanym oburzeniem, ale oczy mu się śmiały do brata.

– Nie. – Maedhros nie wiedzieć czemu rozglądał się po wnętrzu z autentycznym zainteresowaniem, tak jakby było tu co oglądać. Curufin był świadomy, że jego tymczasowej, zbudowanej naprędce kuźni nie można było żadną miarą przyrównywać do warsztatów ojca w Amanie, a Maedhrosa nigdy specjalnie kowalstwo nie bawiło.

– Ekhm – odchrząknął Curufin, patrząc znacząco na bose stopy brata, ledwie Maedhros zrobił krok do środka. – Mowy nie ma, Maitimo. Sam twierdzisz, że mam tu bałagan – wytknął.

– Muszę usiąść – powiedział krótko Maedhros i Curufin w błyskawicznym tempie wskazał mu ławę pod ścianą.

Najstarszy brat nie sprawiał wrażenia chętnego do rozmowy, więc Curufin wrócił do pracy. Zablokował tylko drzwi skrzynią, by zapewnić dostęp świeżego powietrza, i zajął się resztą rzeczy na stole, które trzeba było pochować. Nauczony doświadczeniem sprzed paru dni, nie pytał brata o samopoczucie, tylko zerkał co jakiś czas. Zmienił zdanie, gdy zorientował się, że Maedhros siedzi spięty, gotowy do ucieczki, a zadowolenie, które tak ucieszyło Curufina, zniknęło jak zdmuchnięte.

– Co się dzieje? Chcesz stąd wyjść? – zagadnął ostrożnie.

– Nie – padła szybka odpowiedź, zbyt szybka, by mogła być całkowicie szczera. – Twoja kuźnia jest w porządku – powiedział Maedhros tonem, jakby przede wszystkim sam siebie usiłował do tego przekonać.

– Też tak sądzę. – Curufin przestał hałasować skrzynkami. Przez chwilę patrzył na brata, usiłując dojść, do czego zmierzał, a potem go olśniło. – Czy... Czy oni zmuszali cię do pracy? – zapytał ostrożnie, chociaż obawiał się, że zbytnio nagabywany, Maedhros cofnie się i zamknie. Jak dotąd nie mówił prawie wcale o niewoli, a już na pewno nie dobrowolnie. Najwięcej wyciągnął z niego Alcarino, gdy usiłował ustalić przyczynę tak złego gojenia ran.

– Kuźnie, kopalnie, kamieniołomy – powiedział Maedhros bezbarwnym tonem. – Bez światła i powietrza... Ale tu jest dobrze – powtórzył, nadal chyba nie do końca przekonany.

Curufin nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo musiały Maedhrosa denerwować hałasy z jego warsztatu i dlaczego jednocześnie tak się upierał, by tu przyjść. Kowal wahał się przez moment, nim zdecydował się poprawić nieco skojarzenia brata z kuźnią.

– Skoro już tu jesteś, mam coś dla ciebie – oświadczył i sięgnął skrzyni pod ścianą. Wyjął z niej podłużny pakunek zawinięty troskliwie w płótno i położył go na stole przed Maedhrosem.

Pierworodny Feanora spojrzał na brata z zaskoczeniem, ale odwinął materiał. Na widok głowni miecza zaniemówił i w oszołomieniu wodził palcami po zdobionej rękojeści. W końcu zdecydował się spróbować go chwycić, więc Curufin przytrzymał pochwę i obnażyli ostrze.

– Jeżeli nie będzie dobrze leżał, dopasujemy ci jakiś inny – Curufin pierwszy nie wytrzymał i przerwał milczenie. – Ostrze jest lekkie, powinno ci się go dobrze używać.

– Bez dłoni nie chwycę za broń – zauważył z bólem Maedhros, ale wpatrywał się w stal jak zauroczony.

– Więc wyćwiczysz drugą – stwierdził prosto Curufin. – Wiem, że to zrobisz.

Palce lewej dłoni dziwnie układały się na głowni, ruch był nienaturalny, a sam miecz ciążył, tak że Maedhros z trudem go uniósł. Jednak zgodnie z tym, co mówił brat, ostrze było lekkie, a najstarszy syn Feanora nawet nie patrzył na wyważenie. Curufin mógł zastrzegać sobie konieczność poprawek, ale pewnie obraziłby się, gdyby brat otwarcie sprawdzał takie rzeczy.

– Na razie jest zbyt ciężki – westchnął z żalem Maedhros, odkładając miecz na stół. Dobrze było znów poczuć znajomy ciężar w dłoni, mimo że wszystko było na opak. – Kiedy go robiłeś?

– Zacząłem tego dnia, kiedy Makalaure cię przywiózł – przyznał Curufin, nagle zmieszany. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, przez co nie zauważył miny Maedhrosa. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci dobrze służyć.

– Dziękuję, bracie.

Maedhros w zamyśleniu przesuwał palcami po inskrypcjach wyrytych przez brata na boku klingi. Koncepcja posługiwania się bronią lewą ręką nie powinna być mu obca zważywszy, że nie miał wyboru, a jednak Curufin zaskoczył go tym prostym stwierdzeniem. Maedhros nie był taki pewien, czy podoła, ale prędzej czy później będzie musiał się nauczyć. Poza tym... Curufin wierzył, że on będzie w stanie władać bronią, zanim się w ogóle ocknął. A skoro młodsi bracia ufali, że zdoła się pozbierać i wróci do formy, nie mógł ich przecież zawieść.

Pogrążony w zadumie, nie zauważył, że Curufin wyszedł. Bez brata kuźnia momentalnie przestała wyglądać domowo, a Maedhrosowi zrobiło się duszno. Pierworodny Feanora dźwignął się powoli na nogi i poszedł w głąb warsztatu w poszukiwaniu Curufina.

Kuźnia z całą pewnością nie była przyjaznym miejscem dla kogoś o tak kruchej równowadze. Maedhros co rusz potykał się o coś, aż w końcu przy próbie uchronienia się przed upadkiem złapał za skrzynię, która przechyliła się i z łomotem spadła na ziemię.

– Valarowie, Maitimo, co ty tam robisz?! – Curufin wpadł do środka i obrzucił starszego brata niespokojnym spojrzeniem.

– Nic... Wybacz – mruknął zmieszany Maedhros, patrząc na bałagan u swoich stóp. – Wyszedłeś.

– Już jestem z powrotem – zauważył kowal i sprawnie wyprowadził brata spomiędzy rozsypanych części. – Mówiłem, że to nie miejsce do chodzenia boso – westchnął, gdy zobaczył zaczerwienione palce chorego. – Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?

– Nie. Naprawdę, Curvo – podkreślił Maedhros, bo brat nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Pozwolił się posadzić z powrotem na ławie i patrzył, jak Curufin zmiata rozsypane części i wsypuje do płaskiego korytka. Co go zaskoczyło, to że brat postawił to korytko na stole przed nim, a zaraz potem feralną skrzynkę z przegródkami.

– Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? – prychnął wesoło Curufin. – Mówiłem, że sprzątam, a ty mi właśnie wszystko pomieszałeś.

Maedhros przyjrzał się drobnym częściom, potem skrzynce, która, tak jak się spodziewał, nie była w żaden sposób opisana. Westchnął ostentacyjnie.

– Masz jakiś szczególny sposób układania?

– Podobne do podobnych – wzruszył ramionami Curufin i wrócił do pracy.


	16. Rozdział piętnasty

**Rozdział piętnasty**

Pokój Amrasa świecił pustkami, łóżko było równo zasłane. Kierując się ostatnimi przyzwyczajeniami najmłodszego brata, Celegorm w następnej kolejności sprawdził, czy rudzielce znów nie śpią razem. Co ciekawsze, w pokoju Maedhrosa również nie było nikogo.

Celegorm zaklął pod nosem. Mieli wyjechać skoro świt, a tymczasem słońce wzniosło się na niebie już na dwie swoje wysokości, a Amras nie raczył zjawić się na podwórzu. Zirytowany, zajrzał do kuchni, potem do śpiącego Maglora. Starszy brat obudził się, gdy drzwi zazgrzytały, ale nie umiał pomóc.

Ostatnim miejscem, które sprawdził, była stajnia, ale wierzchowiec Amrasa stał w swoim boksie. Celegorm przeszedł przez cały budynek i wyszedł drugą bramą, obiecując sobie, że jeśli brat nie znajdzie się zaraz, to pojedzie sam, a z najmłodszym policzy się po powrocie. Wyjrzał za róg domu i zaklął, tym razem już głośno.

Osiągnął właściwy efekt. Mniejszy z dwóch rudych elfów siedzących pod ścianą poderwał głowę i wyglądał na dostatecznie skruszonego na widok starszego brata. Maedhros przeciwnie, uniósł brwi w uprzejmym zdziwieniu, gdy Celegorm dopadł do nich w kilku dużych krokach.

– Co wy tu robicie? – warknął myśliwy na obu braci, nie szczędząc tonu również najstarszemu. – Ileż można na ciebie czekać, zanim się weźmiesz do pracy?

– Oglądaliśmy gwiazdy – wyjaśnił przepraszająco Amras, ale nie wstał, bo Maedhros siedział oparty o niego.

– I umknął wam tak drobny szczegół jak Anar na niebie? – prychnął Celegorm. – No nic, tylko ją przegapić. A tobie wolno tak siedzieć na ziemi z tymi żebrami? – fuknął na starszego brata, który nic sobie nie robił z wyrzutów.

– Dlaczego by nie? – zapytał zdziwiony Maedhros. – Już prawie nie boli.

Amras zamierzał wstać, ale Huan, zwabiony głosem swojego pana, przybiegł i, zobaczywszy elfów na ziemi, nie omieszkał wylizać młodszego rudzielca, przypierając go do ściany.

– No nie, Huan, ty też? – jęknął z desperacją Celegorm. – Zbieraj się, nim stracę cierpliwość – popędził Amrasa.

– Ja też? – zagadnął rozbawiony Maedhros, ale oczy miał jak najbardziej poważne.

– Przecież nie zostawimy cię tu samego – myśliwy schylił się i sprawnie postawił starszego brata na nogi; Maedhros pozwalał na to ze względu na żebra. – Tak swoją drogą, to nie widziałem, żebyście wychodzili.

Wzrok obu braci powędrował ku otwartemu oknu w pokoju Maedhrosa. Celegorm pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale chory brat rozwiał jego wątpliwości, zmierzając w przeciwną stronę niż wejście. Dopiero gdy usiadł na parapecie, a Amras pomagał mu przełożyć nogi do środka, obejrzał się na Celegorma z wyczekiwaniem. Myśliwy zmarszczył brwi pytająco.

– Tak myślałem – westchnął cicho Maedhros. – Idź, Smyku, nie zatrzymuję cię.

Amras wślizgnął się obok przez okno i przemknął przez pokój brata. Celegorm w pierwszej chwili wywrócił oczami na taką dziecinadę, ale widok Maedhrosa siedzącego smętnie na parapecie kazał mu podejść, zamiast wrócić na podwórze, skoro najmłodszy brat miał być lada moment gotowy do drogi.

– Jeszcze tu jesteś? – prychnął Maedhros na Celegorma. – Podobno się spieszysz – przypomniał. Jego dobry humor prysnął jak zdmuchnięty i Celegorm poczuł ukłucie winy. Pogonienie Amrasa nie miało się przecież wiązać z popsuciem rannemu bratu nastroju.

– Tak, już, niech się tylko Amras zbierze – przytaknął ostrożnie Celegorm. Zerknął na ponure oblicze brata i uśmiechnął się przekornie. – Przepuścisz mnie też?

– Nie – mruknął ponuro Maedhros; nie ruszył się ani o cal.

– Maitimo, nie mogę... – Celegorm ugryzł się język, nim dokończył. _Nie mogę pójść i zostawić cię siedzącego w ten sposób, bo jeszcze spadniesz._

– Co? Pójść dookoła? – syknął starszy brat. – Możesz. Ja cię nie zatrzymuję. Przecież i tak ci się na nic nie przydam – dorzucił gorzko.

– Wejdź do środka i daj mi przejść – nalegał Celegorm; palcami zabębnił niecierpliwie o ścianę. Tknięty myślą, zmienił taktykę. – A właśnie, że i dla ciebie bym miał coś do zrobienia. Ale do tego będziesz potrzebował blatu.

Maedhros spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale dźwignął się na nogi. Celegorm przeskoczył przez parapet i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Masz atrament, świetnie. Przyniosę ci moje notatki z inwentaryzacją zapasów – stwierdził zadowolony, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo obserwuje brata i czeka na jego pozytywną reakcję. – Moryo już wczoraj suszył mi o to głowę. Trzeba by mu to zebrać i posumować, bo znów będzie narzekał, że nie może się rozczytać – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Maedhros wypogodził się nieco, na tyle, by odwzajemnić uśmiech. Usiadł przy stole, w zamyśleniu sięgnął po pióro pozostawione pewnie przez Maglora.

– To jakaś zemsta? – starszy brat był najwyraźniej świadomy narzekań Caranthira na notatki Celegorma.

– Ależ skąd. Zaczekaj, zaraz wrócę.

 _Zemsta, dobre sobie_ , pomyślał rozbawiony Celegorm, idąc spiesznie do swojego pokoju po dokumenty. Choć musiał przyznać, że pomysł Maedhrosa był całkiem trafny, zważywszy, że Caranthir raczej nie ośmieli się narzekać na gryzmoły starszego brata.

xxx

Amras swoim zwyczajem wjechał pędem na podwórze i wyhamował tuż przed Maedhrosem skrobiącym niemrawo piórem po kawałku papieru. Uśmiechnął się wesoło do starszego brata, widząc go na dworze przy stole, który wystawili ostatnio z Celebrimborem. Zeskoczył z siodła i uścisnął ostrożnie chorego, cały czas trzymając jedną ręką wodze wierzchowca.

Maedhros nie uciekł przed dotykiem, intencje młodszego rudzielca były dostatecznie zrozumiałe, by nie dał się zaskoczyć. Nie zwrócił też większej uwagi na to, że Amras bez skrępowania przygląda się efektom jego ćwiczeń. Wzrok utkwił w gniadym ogierze, a rysy twarzy wypogodziły się nieco. Maedhros odłożył pióro i wstał, brudnymi od atramentu palcami pogładził miękkie chrapy wierzchowca. Koń parsknął cicho i rozpoczął poszukiwanie łakoci.

Amras odsunął się, by zrobić mu miejsce i Maedhros z przyjemnością gładził lśniącą szyję ogiera. Było coś miłego w tym prostym geście, w jedwabistej sierści pod palcami, miękkich chrapach bezczelnie trykających go w policzek; dotyk tak dawno nie doświadczany, że niemal zapomniany.

– Masz ochotę się przejechać? – zaproponował nagle Amras. – Czujesz się na siłach? Mógłbyś zobaczyć w końcu obóz.

– Tak, chyba tak.

Propozycja brzmiała kusząco, Maedhros był niemal pewien, że po podwórzu mógłby już chodzić z zamkniętymi oczami i na nic nie wpaść. Lata minęły, odkąd siedział w siodle, a wierzchowiec Amrasa był taki piękny... Usta same wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Rozpieściłeś go – wytknął bratu, bo koń, widząc zainteresowanie elfa, robił się wręcz namolny.

– Najmłodszy jest. – Amras uśmiechnął się szerzej, w oczach błysnęły radosne iskierki na widok dobrego nastroju brata. – I najszybszy. Zaczekaj moment, zaraz wracam – dorzucił i zgarnąwszy sakwę przytroczoną do siodła zniknął w domu.

Wrócił za moment, już bez torby, za to z jabłkiem dla konia i zieloną, haftowaną koszulą dla brata.

– Masz rękaw cały uwalany atramentem – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie.

Maedhros obrócił lewą dłoń i faktycznie, mankiet przy nadgarstku znaczyły czarne smugi. Wcześniej, zajęty próbami sprawienia, żeby litery chciały chociaż przypominać swoje kształty, a słowa układać się w równe linie, nawet tego nie zauważył. Amras miał rację, jeśli chciał wyściubić nos poza podwórze, to przynajmniej w czystej koszuli, skoro już i tak wszystkie ubrania wisiały na nim jak na kołku, a nie pozwolił nic zwężać.

Maedhros przebrał się z pomocą brata i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na konia, którego Amras ostentacyjnie karmił jabłkiem. Na jeden jego gest i rzuconą półgłosem komendę ogier przyklęknął, nim pierworodny Feanora zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd będzie mu wygodniej wsiąść.

Amras asekurował go, gdy przekładał nogę nad końskim grzbietem, i później, kiedy gniadosz wyprostował swoje długie nogi i Maedhros nagle znalazł się w górze. Młodszy brat pomógł mu się poprawić, wydłużył strzemiona, a potem zerknął w górę.

– Dobrze?

– Tak, tak.

Wzbudzali zainteresowanie, tak jak można się było spodziewać. Na widok dwóch rudych synów Feanora elfowie odwracali głowy, najpierw zaskoczeni, by zaraz radosnym uśmiechem pokryć cień zgrozy. Maedhros im się nie dziwił, sam codziennie miał okazję widzieć swoje odbicie w lustrze i wiedział, jak daleko mu jeszcze do względnie zdrowego wyglądu. Odpowiadał na pozdrowienia i pytania, jednocześnie przyglądając się, jak jego Noldorowie zdołali urządzić się przez te ostatnie lata.

Amras prowadził go alejkami pomiędzy domostwami, dość szerokimi, by wóz mógł swobodnie przejechać. Domy same w sobie były raczej nieduże, parterowe, w większości drewniane, posadowione na kamiennej podmurówce. Co kilka trafiał się większy budynek stajni lub innych zabudowań gospodarskich, czasami we względnie zorganizowanym schemacie pojawiała się wyrwa w postaci placu, niedużej zagrody lub ogródka warzywnego. Całość sprawiała wrażenie całkiem nieźle przemyślanego układu, ale widać było, że budynki zostały wzniesione w pośpiechu, z tego, co mieli pod ręką. Bezpiecznie, zważywszy na palisadę otaczającą obóz wysokim ostrokołem, ale też boleśnie tymczasowo.

Po chwili spojrzenia mijanych elfów zaczęły być męczące. Maedhros przechylił się do przodu, oparł zdrową ręką o końską szyję i uspokoił Amrasa, który obejrzał się z niepokojem, czy przypadkiem nie spada. Odwykł od przebywania w gwarnych miejscach, przez ostatnie tygodnie rozmawiał w zasadzie jedynie z braćmi, przyjeżdżającym Fingonem i Alcarino. Nawet jeśli ktoś obcy kręcił się po podwórzu, zwykle pozdrawiał go tylko z daleka i nie zakłócał spokoju. Amras wspomniał początkowo, że mogą zobaczyć, jak idzie Caranthirowi, który nadzorował naprawę bramy, ale wyłapał rosnący niepokój brata i odbił w drugą stronę, w kierunku jeziora. Zasugerował nawet, że mogą wrócić, ale Maedhros zaprotestował; nie po to ruszyli się poza dom, by mieli wracać tylko dlatego, że płoszył go gwar. Musiał przekonać samego siebie, że w oczach elfów było głównie zainteresowanie i życzliwość, że to nie kreatury Morgotha, gotowe by szydzić z każdej oznaki słabości. Z tego powodu nie starał się utrzymać na siłę prostej sylwetki, gdy prawe ramię, nadmiernie spięte, zaczęło rwać. Oparł się wygodnie, pół leżąc na końskiej szyi, i dał się bratu zaprowadzić aż na brzeg jeziora.

Zatrzymali się przy kępie wierzb pochylających swe gałęzie nisko, aż do samej tafli wody. Amras pomógł bratu zejść z konia i zauważył z zadowoleniem, że Maedhros wypogodził się i przestał zdradzać oznaki niepokoju, gdy tylko wyjechali z pomiędzy domów i otoczyła ich cisza. Starszy brat zrzucił lekkie buty i pchnięty jakimś impulsem przeczesał trawę palcami stóp. Ruch kosztował go utratę równowagi, ale Amras podtrzymał go w porę.

Usiedli pod drzewem, a Maedhros wyciągnął się na ziemi, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że wilgotna trawa zostawi plamy na czystej koszuli. Amras dał mu tylko swoją wierzchnią tunikę pod głowę i milczał, pozwalając myślom błądzić, bo Maedhros sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz przyśnie. Gdy kątem oka dostrzegł w pewnym momencie owada na ramieniu starszego brata, pacnął odruchowo ręką, nim pomyślał.

Maedhros szarpnął się gwałtownie i usiadł z zaskakującą szybkością, oczy omiotły czujnie otoczenie i spoczęły na zastygłym Amrasie. Strach zastąpiło niezrozumienie.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

– Komar – odparł słabo Amras. – Przepraszam, Maitimo, nie pomyślałem...

– Komar? – powtórzył Maedhros, ostrożnie kładąc się z powrotem; nieufność nie znikła do końca z jego głosu.

– Mhm, taki owad – zaczął wyjaśniać najmłodszy z braci, starając się odwrócić uwagę od incydentu. – W Amanie ich nie było, i nic dziwnego.

– Są niebezpieczne? – zainteresował się Maedhros.

– Gryzą – wzruszył ramionami Amras. – Zostawiają swędzące bąble, nic groźnego, ale można zwariować przy drapaniu.

– Mhm... – Maedhros wyciągnął się z powrotem na ziemi. – Dużo ich tu jest? – zagadnął sennie.

– W tym roku nie ma tragedii, ale w zeszłym było więcej deszczu i potwornie się namnożyły. Nad wodą czasami nie dało się wysiedzieć.

– Chyba zaryzykuję... Nie masz nic pilnego do załatwienia? – Maedhros otworzył na chwilę oczy i zerknął na brata.

– Nie, śpij spokojnie – zapewnił go Amras.

Maedhros faktycznie przespał większość popołudnia i zdawało się, że nie przeszkadza mu twarda ziemia i wilgotna trawa. Wprost przeciwnie, zmiana otoczenia i szum wierzb sprawiły, że spał bez koszmarów. Dopiero gdy się obudził, w pierwszym momencie był bardzo zdezorientowany.

– Przegapiliśmy obiad – odezwał się wesoło Amras; nic dziwnego, słonce chyliło się powoli ku zachodowi. – Kano pewnie będzie mi miał za złe, że cię tak porwałem bez słowa – dorzucił na próbę, obserwując starszego brata. Ku jego zadowoleniu Maedhros uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Będzie to musiał przeżyć. Nie może mnie więzić... – uśmiech zniknął jak zdmuchnięty, przez twarz przemknął spazm bólu, ale tylko na chwilę. Maedhros zmusił kąciki ust do powędrowania w górę, choć uśmiech nie objął oczu.

Amras udał, że tego nie zauważył, dał bratu moment na pozbieranie się i zaproponował, by przeszli się chwilę, nim wrócą do domu. Maedhros zgodził się chętnie, ale ledwie doszli nad sam skraj jeziora, zrezygnował; woda zbyt go pociągała. Namówił Amrasa, by usiedli na brzegu i z wyraźną przyjemnością zsunął bose stopy do wody, mimo że była zimna.

– Tyelko bardzo cię męczył? – zagadnął Maedhros po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Nie. Nie miał czasu – uśmiechnął się Amras. – Ale chodź, wracajmy. Głodny jestem. I Kano naprawdę urwie mi głowę, że nic nie powiedziałem.

– To ja zasnąłem, nie ty – zauważył Maedhros i z żalem pozwolił bratu zabrać się znad wody.

– Ale to mi się oberwie, nie tobie. Wystarczy mi dzisiaj, że już Tyelko się na mnie gniewa.

Wracali prędzej, nie zatrzymując się już, by rozmawiać z mijanymi elfami. Maedhros mógł nie chcieć wracać, ale Amras wyraźnie widział, że jest już znużony. Podobnie słusznie sądził, że Maglor zacznie się niepokoić ich nieobecnością. Gdy pojawili się na podwórzu, śpiewak przerwał ożywioną rozmowę z Celegormem i wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Spojrzał potępiająco na najmłodszego brata, ale jakiekolwiek wyrzuty chciał mu czynić, zrezygnował na widok pogodnego oblicza Maedhrosa. Celegorm nie był tak wyrozumiały.

– No nie! Czyś ty dzisiaj do reszty rozum postradał?! – przywitał Amrasa. – Zwariowałeś?

Amras obejrzał się na najstarszego brata z udawaną skruchą i podprowadził go aż pod próg. Na jego komendę wierzchowiec uklęknął, a Maedhros zsiadł ostrożnie, chwytając się ramienia Amrasa dla równowagi. Gniadosz wstał i skubnął go pieszczotliwie chrapami.

– O co ci chodzi, Tyelko? – zapytał Maedhros z zaskoczeniem. – W czym problem?

– W tym, że cię Smyk bezsensownie naraża – warknął Celegorm. – Co to za pomysł, żeby ci pozwalać dosiadać Rimpalote?

– Bardzo dobry – odparł ostrożnie Maedhros.

– Tak, świetny. Poczekaj, aż cię to bydlę faktycznie nauczy latać, to porozmawiamy. A Alcarino zrobi nam piekło – odparował Celegorm, nadal wściekły. – Przeklęta, nieułożona chabeta. Charakterne toto, narowiste i uparte ponad miarę.

– O kim to tak czule? – wychylił się przez okno Caranthir. – Ach – pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Chociaż w sumie, powinniście się dogadać.

Maedhros natomiast sprawiał wrażenie, jakby już nic nie rozumiał. Posłał Maglorowi pytające spojrzenie, na co śpiewak wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem:

– Jedyny koń w całym obozie, który wyrzucił Turkafinwe z siodła. Ot, bo tak. Ale Amrasa słucha jak nikogo i naprawdę jest dobrze wyszkolony.

Pierworodny Feanora obejrzał się na gniadosza, którego Amras gładził bezwiednym gestem po szyi. A jednocześnie, jak zauważył z zaskoczeniem, trzymał krótko za wodze.

\- Ale, ale – Maglor zdecydował się jednak zmienić temat. – Gdzie wyście byli?

– Nad wodą – uśmiechnął się Maedhros. – Wrócilibyśmy wcześniej, ale zasnąłem – wyjaśnił, zerkając przelotnie na Amrasa. – Zostało coś z obiadu?

– Dla ciebie może tak – burknął Celegorm. – A ty zabieraj tego swojego Kwiatka, zanim wejdzie w szkodę – prychnął na Amrasa i zniknął w domu.

– Ależ Tyelko dzisiaj na ciebie cięty – skomentował pierworodny Feanora, wyciągając rękę do Maglora, by się wesprzeć.

– No pewnie, że cięty – wyszczerzył się Amras, najwyraźniej wychodząc z założenia, że przy Maedhrosie Celegorm nic mu nie zrobi. – Chciał mnie dzisiaj rano przegonić i sromotnie przegrał. Znowu.

*Rimpalote - Latający Kwiat, stąd uwaga Celegorma o "Kwiatku"


	17. Rozdział szesnasty

**Rozdział szesnasty**

Wizyty Alcarino robiły się coraz rzadsze i o ile Maedhros nie miał nic przeciwko niemu osobiście, to im dłużej nie widział uzdrowiciela u siebie w pokoju, tym bardziej się cieszył. Po upadku na podwórzu Alcarino znów obserwował go czujniej, ale i to minęło, gdy przekonał się, że żebro dobrze się goi. Pozostała jednak jeszcze jedna kwestia, do której Maedhros najchętniej by nie wracał.

Ręka. Uzdrowiciel dał mu prawie dwa tygodnie spokoju po tym, jak Maedhros kazał mu przerwać badanie, ale prędzej czy później problem musiał zostać poruszony. Alcarino przyszedł późnym popołudniem, gdy pierworodny Feanora był akurat sam w pokoju. Uzdrowiciel zapytał, tak jak zawsze, czy Maedhros chciałby poprosić któregoś z braci do towarzystwa.

– Nie. Ufam ci – stwierdził krótko. Bracia i tak towarzyszyli mu praktycznie przy każdej czynności, więc nie było potrzeby, żeby któryś musiał być jeszcze obecny przy badaniach Alcarino.

– Dobrze. Usiądź. Chcę, żebyś się rozebrał.

Maedhros skinął niechętnie głową. Ta wizyta Alcarino wyraźnie różniła się od poprzednich i miał wrażenie, że nie będzie mu się podobać. Mimo to usiadł na łóżku i guzik po guziku rozpiął luźną szatę. Uzdrowiciel nie popędzał ani nie próbował pomóc, za co Maedhros był mu wdzięczny.

Alcarino przez chwilę przyglądał się różowym bliznom na bokach i plecach młodszego elfa. Maedhros zapatrzył się pustym wzrokiem w przeciwległą ścianę, próbując udawać, że nie widzi tego spojrzenia, nie czuje palców wodzących po liniach blizn.

– Oddychaj głęboko, jak tylko możesz – polecił uzdrowiciel. – Jeżeli czujesz opór albo ból, nie próbuj na siłę. I jak?

– Bez problemów... – Maedhros zawahał się na moment, po czym przyznał z nutką zdziwienia. – Lepiej. Nie ciśnie tak, jak przedtem. – Przez ostatnie dni ciasny bandaż trzymał żebra unieruchomione, a nawet gdy zdjęli go dwa dni wcześniej, Maedhros odruchowo oddychał płytko, by nie urażać. Poza tym był tak przyzwyczajony do ograniczenia, że nagły brak zupełnie go zaskoczył.

– Bo przedtem było źle zrośnięte – wyjaśnił Alcarino. – Obawiam się, że takie problemy będą się jeszcze pojawiać.

– Mhm – mruknął ponuro Maedhros i sięgnął ręką po szatę. – Mogę? – Nagi czuł się zbyt odsłonięty, nawet przed uzdrowicielem.

– Jeszcze nie. Chcę w końcu obejrzeć twój bark – powstrzymał go starszy elf.

– Alcarino, nie...

– Nie możemy tego przekładać w nieskończoność, Nelyafinwe – zauważył stanowczo uzdrowiciel. – Musisz zacząć ćwiczyć rękę i odbudować mięśnie. Nie chciałem tego robić, póki miałeś problem z żebrami, ale teraz najwyższa pora, żeby zacząć. Masaże to za mało.

– Czego oczekujesz? – zapytał zwięźle Maedhros, rezygnując z protestów. – Co mam robić?

– Zobaczymy. Najpierw chciałbym obejrzeć bark.

Pierworodny Feanora zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i skinął głową. Alcarino uniósł jego prawe ramię do góry i oparł mu o czubek głowy. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał, palce drugiej Maedhros czuł na barku.

Od otwartego okna powiało wiatrem, Maedhros wzdrygnął się ze wstrętem, mimo że powietrze było ciepłe. Bark bolał, ból zaczynał promieniować dalej i dalej ku górze, palce uzdrowiciela zdawały się wbijać bezlitośnie w cienką skórę, w każde zagłębienie między kośćmi. Alcarino, to Alcarino, powtarzał w myślach Maedhros, ale uzdrowiciel stał niemal poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Kolejny podmuch wiatru wydał się już lodowaty, serce zatłukło w piersi. Zacisnął palce na szacie; miękka, wciąż ciepła. Bogata, delikatna, gładka, jedynie z szorstką nitką haftu. Ramię poruszyło się, tak jak kołysał się wtedy... Tam wiatr bywał zimny, bezlitosny, ten jest ciepły. Owsianka, jadł owsiankę, słodka, z jabłkami, w środku były pestki. Bark płonie, kolejny podmuch wyrwie mu go ze stawu. Może w końcu spadnie...

Alcarino ucisnął mocniej i chory szarpnął się w bok, ręka zsunęła się gwałtownym ruchem. Moment później Maedhros miał już okaleczone ramię blisko ciała, tuląc je do siebie razem z ubraniem, które wciąż ściskał.

– Dość! – warknął głucho, ledwie rejestrując uzdrowiciela. Zaraz też wzdrygnął się, tym razem z zaskoczenia, gdy Alcarino narzucił mu na plecy cienki koc.

– Więcej nie będę tak robić, wiem już, co chciałem wiedzieć – obiecał uspokajająco uzdrowiciel.

Maedhros pokiwał niechętnie głową, ręką złapał za końce koca i naciągnął go ciaśniej na siebie. Przymknął oczy, skupił się na dotyku, miłym, ciepłym. Ramię powoli przestawało pulsować.

– Którą koszulę ci podać? – zagadnął swobodnie Alcarino, podchodząc do szafy. – Potrzebuję czegoś, gdzie zdołam podwinąć rękawy.

– C-co? – Maedhros poderwał głowę, obdarzył uzdrowiciela nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. – Obojętnie, naprawdę.

Nie bardzo wiedział, do czego Alcarino zmierza, ale niechętnie zsunął koc, pozwolił mu się ubrać w koszulę i zawinąć oba rękawy. Oddychał spokojniej, a Alcarino nie znikał już więcej z pola widzenia.

– Daj mi rękę. Chcę widzieć, jak pracuje.

Uzdrowiciel odwinął bandaże i odsłonił kikut. Maedhros przywykł do tego, że ramię było cały czas skryte pod grubą warstwą opatrunków; zwykle odwracał wzrok, gdy Alcarino je zmieniał. Teraz także utkwił spojrzenie w twarzy starszego elfa, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na jego palce.

– Musisz? – mruknął Maedhros, konsekwentnie nie spuszczając wzroku.

– Daj skórze odetchnąć. Goi się ładnie. – Alcarino przesunął palce na sam koniec kikuta i Maedhros nie zdołał zapanować nad wstrząsem. – Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Chcę, żebyś powtarzał moje ruchy, na tyle, na ile dasz radę.

Maedhros niechętnie wyciągnął ręce i ruch po ruchu, mozolnie powtarzał gesty uzdrowiciela, jednak z każdą chwilą coraz częściej uciekał wzrokiem w dół, ku miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był nadgarstek. Alcarino mówił do niego, spokojnym, miarowym głosem wydając kolejne polecenia, ale Maedhrosowi coraz trudniej było się skupić. Ręka przyciągała, odrzucała; jego, nie-jego, kości obciągnięte suchą skórą. Zegnij, wyprostuj, zegnij... Palce dłoni bezwiednie zwinęły się w przykurczu, prawe ramię drżało z wysiłku. _Skup się..._

– Mam dość – syknął w końcu i cofnął się. Sięgnął ręką i spuścił rękaw, tak że wychudzony kikut zniknął w fałdach materiału. Koszula ocierała się przy ruchu o wrażliwy koniec, ale przynajmniej osłaniała go w jakimś stopniu.

Alcarino skinął głową na zgodę, nie nalegał więcej, by ręka była odkryta. Odczekał chwilę i wyciągnął zachęcająco ręce do chorego. Maedhros westchnął i wrócił do ćwiczeń.

xxx

Po ćwiczeniach z uzdrowicielem Maedhros był na tyle rozstrojony, by czuwać przez większość nocy, do czego jednak przyznał się braciom dopiero rankiem. Mimo to wyraził chęć pojechania nad jezioro, a Amras z chęcią mu towarzyszył, bo przekonał się już, że chory brat odpoczywa lepiej na brzegu, gdzie było przewiewnie, a jednocześnie zdecydowanie ciszej niż na podwórzu przed domem. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, przespacerowali się chwilę wzdłuż jeziora, brodząc w płytkiej wodzie, a potem Maedhros położył się w trawie i zasnął.

Tak zastał ich Fingon, który przyjechał z wizytą i został odesłany nad wodę przez któregoś z domowników. Kuzyn nie krył swojego zadowolenia, widząc przyjaciela poza domem, w dodatku rozluźnionego, a że nie zamierzał przerywać mu snu, pogrążyli się z Amrasem w luźnej rozmowie.

Nie minął kwadrans, jak Maedhros usiadł nagle z okrzykiem obrzydzenia, tak że obaj podskoczyli. Amras zobaczył, jak brat otrzepuje się chaotycznymi ruchami z chodzących po nim mrówek i parsknął, ale śmiech zamarł mu w gardle, gdy napotkał nieprzytomne spojrzenie rannego.

– Wstań, Maitimo – zasugerował Amras, siląc się na spokój i wyciągając rękę, ale Maedhros jakby go nie usłyszał. Jego oddech przyspieszył, czoło zaperliło się od potu.

Fingon sprawnie objął rannego w pasie i postawił na nogi. Razem z Amrasem odprowadzili go kawałek od feralnego mrowiska; Maedhros pozwolił im na to, choć z oporem.

– Spokojnie, Maitimo, to tylko mrówki – zapewnił Amras, strząsając kolejne owady. – Nie są groźne.

Maedhros nie wyglądał, jakby dotarły do niego słowa młodszego brata. Pół wisiał w uścisku Fingona i dygotał, otrząsał się nerwowo. Amras wymienił z kuzynem bezradne spojrzenia, a potem nagle schylił się i chlapnął Maedhrosowi wodą w twarz, trafiając przy okazji Fingona, raz, potem drugi.

Najstarszy syn Feanora wzdrygnął się, w pierwszej chwili zdumiony, ale zaraz w jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Jesteś z nami, Maitimo? – upewnił się Amras, przysuwając się bliżej i obejmując brata z drugiej strony.

– Mhm. Tak, Smyku, jestem – wydyszał Maedhros, jakby właśnie skończył długi bieg. – Fin? – zorientował się zdziwiony, kto go obejmuje.

– Owszem – uśmiechnął się Fingon. – Usiądziemy? Tutaj nic nie ma – zaproponował, bo Maedhros ledwie trzymał się na nogach.

Usiedli na płaszczu Fingona. Maedhros podciągnął nogi, objął kolana ramieniem i oparł o nie głowę. Amras siedział tuż obok, ani na moment nie cofając ręki z pleców brata i czekając, aż uspokoi oddech.

– Co się stało? – zagadnął ostrożnie Fingon, kiedy Maedhros opanował się trochę i uniósł głowę.

– Robactwo – pierworodny Feanora otrząsnął się z obrzydzeniem. – Pełno go było. Tam, w lochach – uściślił, wyłapawszy pytające spojrzenie brata. – Chodziło po mnie, jak nie mogłem się ruszyć... Prawie mnie zakatowali... To znaczy wtedy tak myślałem – parsknął gorzkim śmiechem na wspomnienie własnej naiwności.

– Też sobie wybrałeś miejsce do spania, akurat przy mrowisku – prychnął Amras, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. – Może jednak Kano słusznie mi robił wyrzuty, że powinniśmy zabierać chociaż koc.

– Tak, jakby koc je powstrzymał. – Maedhros złapał się tematu, wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. – Ale, właśnie, Findekano – ożywił się, zwracając w stronę kuzyna. – Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć cię znowu tak prędko. Co cię sprowadza?

– Przyjechałem z bratem – wyjaśnił Fingon. – Pojechali przecież dzisiaj z Morinfinwe na spotkanie z Moriquendi, jak się ostatnio umawialiśmy.

– Ach, faktycznie... – Maedhros oparł się wygodniej o młodszego brata, a potem chyba w pełni uderzyło go, co kuzyn powiedział, bo jęknął z desperacją. – Moryo. I Turukano. Pojechali razem. A ty siedzisz tu ze mną jak gdyby nigdy nic? – zapytał, patrząc sceptycznie na przyjaciela.

– Spokojnie, Findarato z nimi pojechał – uspokoił go Fingon i uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Poza tym, nie możemy przecież wiecznie pilnować młodszych braci, co?

Amras prychnął pogardliwie na tę uwagę, ale nie odsunął się ani trochę od Maedhrosa.

– Kto od nas pojechał, Smyku? – zapytał słabo pierworodny Feanora.

– Nikt, o ile wiem – wzruszył ramionami Amras, podzielając w tej kwestii rozbawienie Fingona. – To znaczy Moryo zabrał dziesięciu elfów od nas, ale jeśli pytasz, czy Makalaure z nimi pojechał, odpowiedź brzmi nie. Poza tym – wyszczerzył się do brata – o ile wiem, ostatnią osobą, która pożarła się z Turukano, był właśnie Kanafinwe, więc może to i lepiej.

Fingon zmieszał się na tę wzmiankę, ale Maedhros puścił uwagę mimo uszu, wciąż chyba bardziej przejęty tym, czy Caranthir i Turgon przetrwają wspólny wypad.

– Findarato sobie poradzi – powtórzył Fingon.

– Mhm... – mruknął Maedhros, ale pokręcił głową z powątpiewaniem. – Możemy wracać, Telvo?

– Tak, oczywiście. – Amras momentalnie znalazł się na nogach i pomógł bratu wstać.

Fingon strzepnął swój płaszcz i podszedł z zainteresowaniem do wierzchowca.

– Nie radzę – ostrzegł najmłodszy syn Feanora. – Rimpalote bywa humorzasty przy obcych.

– I wozisz na nim Maitima? – Fingon uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

Tym razem to Maedhros się uśmiechnął.

– Rudego nie ruszy.

xxx

Mimo usilnych starań braci i kuzyna, Maedhros pozostał spięty i nerwowo oczekiwał powrotu Caranthira. Fingon towarzyszył mu przez cały dzień, oprócz godziny poświęconej na ćwiczenia z Alcarino. W tym czasie pierworodny Feanora stwierdził stanowczo, że nie życzy sobie żadnego towarzystwa za wyjątkiem uzdrowiciela.

– Wracają. – Maglor zajrzał cicho do starszego brata dłuższą chwilę po wyjściu Alcarino; Maedhros chciał trochę odpocząć po ćwiczeniach, ale prosił, żeby go zawiadomić.

– Pomóż mi – poprosił krótko chory. Alcarino znów kazał mu się przebrać, wychodząc z założenia, że rozpinanie guzików jest dobrą rozgrzewką dla palców lewej dłoni. Teraz jednak nie miał dość czasu, by samodzielnie się przebrać w coś przyzwoitszego niż pomięta koszula.

– Zostaw koszulę – powstrzymał go Maglor i zajrzał do szafy. Sprawnie wyszukał ciemnozieloną, wierzchnią tunikę i pomógł bratu się ubrać. Była tylko nieco ciemniejsza od rękawów koszuli i niemal zlewała się w jedno, ale tym wyraźniej odcinała się srebrzysta gwiazda.

Maedhros uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. Nie miał nic przeciwko czystym bogatym ubraniom; drobny luksus przypominający, że ma w czym przebierać i może to robić. Poza tym Maglor wybrał mniej kłopotliwą wersję niż szata z niekończącymi się guzikami.

– Zaczekaj moment – powiedział jeszcze Maglor, nim wyszli, i przeczesał bratu kosmyki. – Teraz możesz – uśmiechnął się.

Dołączyli do Fingona na dworze, ale nim Maedhros zdążył usiąść, na podwórko wjechał samotny jeździec. Jasne włosy elfa przykuwały uwagę, błękitne oczy śmiały się wesoło do kuzynów. Zeskoczył z siodła, na twarzy zagościł przyjazny uśmiech.

– Findarato – przywitał go Maglor, ignorując fakt, że Maedhros wpił mu się palcami w ramię.

Kuzyn. Tylko kuzyn. Tylko Finrod. Maedhros stał, nieporuszony, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Finrod w pierwszej chwili zdawał się być równie zaskoczony.

– Maitimo! Aż mi się oczom nie chce wierzyć! – roześmiał się zaraz radośnie i wyciągnął ręce do kuzyna, niemal podbiegł.

Odruch był silniejszy. Maedhros cofnął się o krok, a Maglor syknął ostrzegawczo, także dlatego, że paznokcie starszego brata wbiły mu się w rękę, gdy wzmocnił uścisk.

Finrod zamarł na moment, ale zreflektował się zaraz, zrezygnował z chęci uściskania kuzyna. Zamaskował zdziwienie uśmiechem, wyciągnął ręce wolniej, przyjaźniej. Maedhros nie spuszczał z niego zmrużonych oczu.

– Nelyo – wymruczał cicho Maglor; wolną ręką usiłował rozluźnić palce brata. Maedhros otrząsnął się, puścił ramię Maglora. Niepewnym gestem sięgnął ku dłoni Finroda.

– Findarato. Dobrze cię widzieć.

– Nie tak, jak ciebie. – Finrod najwyraźniej uznał, że dostał przyzwolenie, bo uścisnął dłoń Maedhrosa, a potem ostrożnie zamknął go w krótkim uścisku; uśmiech ani na moment nie zniknął z jego twarzy.

– A gdzie mój brat? – wtrącił się Fingon. – I Morinfinwe?

– Turukano pojechał prosto do nas – wyjaśnił Finrod, puszczając w końcu Maedhrosa, choć nie przestał się do niego uśmiechać. – Morinfinwe powinien zaraz wrócić, rozlokowuje gości.

– Widzisz? – Fingon posłał przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Wygląda na to, że obaj przeżyli ten wyjazd.

Maedhros skinął głową; dla pewności znów chwycił Maglora za ramię. Obecność Finroda, zwłaszcza taka niezapowiedziana, wytrącała go z równowagi, ale jednocześnie kuzyn uspokoił go w kwestii tego, czy wspólny wyjazd się udał. Jeśli można było cokolwiek wnioskować z tryskającego entuzjazmem Finroda, rozmowy musiały być zadowalające.

– Ty też, widzę, przeżyłeś z nimi – uśmiechnął się Maglor.

– Zaufanie jak zawsze, widzę – parsknął nagle Caranthir. Maedhros, skupiony na Finrodzie, nie zorientował się, kiedy brat do nich dołączył. Obrócił się gwałtownie i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

Caranthir nie był sam. U jego boku stało dwoje elfów, niewiele ustępujących mu wzrostem. Oboje odziani w brąz, w wygodne, podróżne stroje z materiału, którego Maedhros nie potrafił rozpoznać. Skupił się na szczegółach, na kasztanowych, niezbyt długich włosach elfa i srebrzystym warkoczu elfki, byleby tylko nie widzieć ich spojrzeń. Obcych także wmurowało.

– Nelyafinwe – odezwał się oficjalnie Caranthir, przerywając ciszę. – Pozwól, że ci przedstawię Dillothel i Gilorna, naszych przyjaciół.

Elfka opamiętała się pierwsza, oderwała spojrzenie od Maedhrosa i ukłoniła się. Jej towarzysz powtórzył gest moment później. Maedhros skinął im głową na powitanie, próbując zrozumieć, co Caranthir planował, stawiając obcych przed nim tak nagle, bez uprzedzenia. Młodszy brat jednak nie skończył z prezentacją, jedynie zmienił język.

– Stoicie przed Nelyafinwe Feanorionem, Najwyższym Królem Noldorów, który wiele... – dalej Maedhros nie zrozumiał; z mowy miejscowych elfów podłapał w niewoli tylko trochę słów, za to jego tytułu jak drwiny używano w lochach nazbyt często, w każdym możliwym języku.

Caranthir mówił chyba coś o torturach i uwięzieniu, sądząc z tego, że obcy zmieszali się i odwrócili wzrok, a potem o ratunku, gdy przedstawiał Fingona. Zaskakujące, jakiej ogłady nabierał, gdy chodziło o kontakty handlowe, myślał tępo Maedhros, byleby nie pamiętać, gdzie poprzednio słyszał ten język i jakie prośby najczęściej padały wśród jęków. W głosie brata była duma, miłość i szacunek, może odrobina wyższości względem gości, a chociaż mówił obcą mową, nadal był to Caranthir, nikt inny. Gdy skończył, Maedhros zdołał otrząsnąć się na tyle, by zaprosić przybyszów do wspólnego posiłku; ani na moment nie puścił ręki Maglora.

xxx

Kolacja upływała w przyjaznej atmosferze. Caranthir zatroszczył się o swoich gości, wyraźnie onieśmielonych obecnością Maedhrosa, pozostawiając kuzynów starszym braciom. Maedhros nie omieszkał pochwalić sprowadzanego od Sindarów wina i wyraził swoje zadowolenie z kontaktów handlowych. Późnej jednak dość szybko usunął się z dyskusji i tylko słuchał, pozwalając Caranthirowi przejąć rozmowę. Siedział oparty w fotelu, ignorował talerz z kolacją, choć Maglor nałożył mu tylko to, co mógł swobodnie jeść jedną ręką. Ledwie uszczknął swój posiłek, poddał się szybko i jedynie sięgał co jakiś czas po kielich. Z początku Maglor tłumaczył mu ogół rozmowy, ale później wdał się w dyskusję z Fingonem.

Sindarowie przycichli w pewnym momencie, Dillothel siedząca obok Caranthira nachyliła się ku niemu i najwyraźniej zebrawszy się na odwagę zapytała o niewolę ich króla. Strzelała przy tym oczami w stronę Maedhrosa, czym szybko przykuła jego uwagę. Caranthir odpowiadał jej krótko i oschle, ale Gilorn także włączył się do rozmowy. Oboje ożywili się na myśl, że oto mieli przed sobą elfa, który przetrwał niewolę u Nieprzyjaciela i zdołał się z niej wyrwać. Zerkali na najstarszego syna Feanora z respektem i nieśmiałością, ale i z nadzieją, że może wie cokolwiek o losie ich pobratymców, którzy zaginęli bez wieści. Nie śmieli jednak zakłócać spokoju cudem odratowanego elfa, więc próbowali uzyskać odpowiedź od Caranthira, wymieniając kolejne imiona zaginionych. Maglor zastanawiał się właśnie, jak dyskretnie kopnąć młodszego brata pod stołem, by zmienił temat, gdy Maedhros odezwał się głośno.

– Żyją – powiedział w quenyi, a potem, widząc pytające spojrzenia gości, ku zdumieniu braci przeszedł na sindarin. – Dużo żyje. Tam... lepiej śmierć... – głos miał szorstki, mówił z namysłem, odgrzebując w pamięci pojedyncze słowa.

W jego ustach mowa śródziemnych elfów brzmiała chrapliwie, niemal plugawo. Maglor poczuł, jak na policzki wypełza mu rumieniec wstydu, ledwie myśl przemknęła przez głowę. Kto wie, gdzie i od kogo brat uczył się języka?

– Więc pogłoski są prawdziwe? – Gilorn przechylił się przez stół. – Ci zaginieni... Co się z nimi dzieje? – pytanie padło cicho, jakby elf nie chciał dostać na nie odpowiedzi.

Maedhros musiał pojąć treść pytania, bo przymknął na moment oczy, odetchnął, jakby próbował narzucić sobie spokój. A potem wbił w swego rozmówcę spojrzenie, które zmusiło go do odwrócenia wzroku.

– Praca. W lochy. Dużo... Śmierć – wyrzucał z siebie pojedyncze słowa, w miarę jak jego oddech rwał się i przyspieszał. – Tortury. Ból... Hańba. Oni... praca. Ciemno... Bez gwiazdy. Nigdy. – Palce Maedhrosa zbielały, zaciśnięte na poręczy krzesła, całą wychudzoną sylwetką wstrząsnęły dreszcze. – Nie... Nie wyjdzie. Nigdy. Lothuialdis. Była. Orthor. Tortury – wymienił dwa spośród imion, które padły wcześniej w rozmowie z Caranthirem.

Maglor przykrył dygoczącą dłoń brata swoimi dłońmi, ale nie wiedział, czy może mu przerwać. Obok kuzyni słuchali ze zgrozą, bo nawet jeśli nie rozumieli, to z całą pewnością domyślali się słów Maedhrosa.

– Ale tobie się udało. – Dillothel wpatrywała się w chorego w napięciu, spijała każde jego kaleczone słowo. – Zdołałeś uciec.

– Nie... sam... nie... lochy – każde kolejne słowo z trudem wydostawało się z gardła Maedhrosa, ale mówił ze wzrokiem utkwionym w gościach; zdawał się niemal świecić, oczy płonęły gniewem, obrzydzeniem, nienawiścią. – Oni... nigdy... Ja – zachłysnął się, urwał, błyszczące oczy spoczęły nagle na Maglorze, gdy przeskoczył z powrotem na quenyę. – Nie wiem, co jest z nimi... teraz. Moje wieści są... dawne... – w oczach pojawił się strach bliski panice. – Jak... długo... ja...

– Nie wiem. – Maglor potrząsnął głową, walcząc z odruchem, by przygarnąć roztrzęsionego brata do siebie; wiedział, że Maedhros nie życzyłby sobie tego przy tylu świadkach. Nie, kiedy robił wszystko, by nie okazywać słabości.

– Zanim wzeszło słońce – szepnął pierworodny Feanora. – Ile...?

Po prawej stronie Finrod aż się zachłysnął, a Maglor poczuł, jak kolacja podjeżdża mu do gardła, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co brat powiedział. Jakie klątwy Nieprzyjaciela utrzymały go żywego tak długo? Caranthir tłumaczył coś gościom cichym głosem pełnym nerwów, ale Maglor nawet go nie słuchał. Maedhros obok niego zacisnął na moment oczy, ale zaraz otworzył je czujnie i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, odszukał wzrokiem braci.

– Później, Nelyo – odezwał się cicho Maglor. – Spójrz na mnie. Tutaj, jesteś tutaj, ze mną, z nami. Nelyo, Nelyo, Russo – powtarzał szeptem najczulsze zdrobnienia, rysując koła na wierzchu dłoni brata. Maedhros patrzył to na jego ręce, to prosto w oczy, ale wciąż trząsł się cały.

– Kano... Duszno... – Maedhros był na granicy paniki, ale robił wszystko, by nie rozsypać się do reszty przy obcych. Spróbował sięgnąć po kielich, ale ręka zbyt mu się trzęsła.

Gilorn przełamał zgrozę i wtrącił się z gorącymi przeprosinami, ale na dźwięk jego słów Maedhros zareagował jak uderzony. Caranthir rozkazał mu przestać i elf zaraz umilkł, a Maglor uznał, że jednak lepiej będzie, jeśli Maedhros wyjdzie.

– Maitimo, chodź – powiedział spokojnie. – Na korytarz, na dwór, gdzie tylko chcesz. Nie będzie duszno.

Maedhros mruknął potakująco i wstał z jego pomocą. Widząc, jak wciąż dygocze, Maglor był gotów go podeprzeć, ale brat wyprostował się i odsunął od niego. Skinął jeszcze gościom na pożegnanie i poszedł chwiejnie ku drzwiom, ani na moment nie schylając głowy i nie kuląc ramion.

Ostatnim, co Maglor zauważył, był czysty podziw malujący się w szeroko otwartych oczach gości. Gdy zamykał drzwi i podtrzymywał na korytarzu osuwającego się brata, był pewien, że i wśród Sindarów rychło zaczną krążyć pieśni o niezłomnym królu Noldorów.


	18. Rozdział siedemnasty

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Maedhros obudził się głodny. To proste odczucie zaskoczyło go nieco, bo spodziewał się raczej czegoś przeciwnego. Faktem jednak pozostawało, że wypoczął mimo nieprzyjemnego zakończenia wieczoru, a ssanie w żołądku przypominało, że podczas kolacji praktycznie nic nie zjadł. W pokoju panował przyjemny chłód po nocy, a słońce zaglądało przez otwarte okno; najwyższa pora, by wstać.

Poprzedni wieczór zlewał mu się trochę od momentu, gdy Maglor zabrał go z jadalni. Na pewno rozmawiali, a młodszy brat nie wiedzieć czemu sprawiał wrażenie bliskiego łez. Potem jednak Maedhros pozwolił mu przyszykować jeden z naparów Alcarino, po którym przespał noc.

Poszedłby do kuchni tak, jak wstał, ale świadomość, że może się natknąć w domu na obcych, kazała mu jednak przepłukać twarz i zmienić pomiętą koszulę; wieczorem nie kłopotał się przebieraniem.

Przewidywał słusznie, bo wprawdzie sindarskich gości Caranthira nie było nigdzie widać, ale w kuchni zastał Maglora i Amrasa razem z kuzynami. Tylko najmłodszy brat wyglądał na wypoczętego, reszta dumała sennie nad talerzami.

– Czyżbyś zapomniał zaoferować gościny? – Maedhros uśmiechnął się do Maglora, zerkając wymownie na kuzynów.

– Zasiedzieliśmy się – przyznał z zakłopotaniem Maglor i przetarł oczy. Odsunął ze zgrzytem krzesło.

– Siedź – powstrzymał go Maedhros i zajrzał z zainteresowaniem do garnka na kuchni. Pieczeń była zimna, ale pokrojona, a pachniała smakowicie. Wyłowił kawałek na wolny talerz, ignorując młodszych braci, zwłaszcza kręcącego się niespokojnie Maglora.

– Chcesz mleko? – Amras krzątał się akurat przy blacie i obrócił się pytająco do brata. – Sok? – zaproponował, gdy Maedhros pokręcił głową.

– Może być – potaknął najstarszy syn Feanora i usiadł obok Maglora. Obrzucił kuzynów zdziwionym spojrzeniem, widząc, że przerwali posiłek. – Stało się coś?

– Nie, nie – otrząsnął się Fingon i uśmiechnął do przyjaciela. – Tylko ranek przywitał nas nie wiadomo kiedy.

Maglor obok sprawiał wrażenie nieco spiętego, mimo że także się uśmiechnął. Nawet Finrod wydawał się trochę niespokojny, choć zaraz dał się Amrasowi wciągnąć w rozmowę i dziwna cisza zniknęła.

Maedhros porzucił pomysł pytania, o czym takim rozprawiali nocą, uznając, że porozmawia później z bratem na osobności. Kuzyni rozgadali się na nowo i razem z Maglorem stanowili całkiem przyjemne, choć nieco zaspane towarzystwo. Amras zjadł spiesznie i poszedł, tłumacząc się przy wyjściu, że obiecał pomóc Caranthirowi, natomiast kuzyni poczekali, aż Maedhros skończy swój posiłek i dopiero wtedy Fingon stwierdził, że najwyższa pora wracać do siebie.

xxx

W porównaniu z tym, co działo się rankiem, koło południa podwórze zupełnie opustoszało i zrobiło się, stwierdził w pewnym momencie Maedhros, nudne. Fingon i Finrod pojechali, jeszcze przy pożegnaniu obdarzając go dziwnymi spojrzeniami. Maglor skorzystał potem z sugestii starszego brata i poszedł się trochę przespać, czego Maedhros nie omieszkał potem sprawdzić przez otwarte okno w pokoju śpiewaka. Wbrew temu, co twardo utrzymywali razem z kuzynami, sprawiał wrażenie nieco skacowanego.

Zanim Caranthir ze Smykiem zniknęli z Sindarami, Gilorn zaskoczył Maedhrosa, witając go niewprawną quenyą i dukając przeprosiny za nagabywanie poprzedniego wieczoru. Pierworodny Feanora nie próbował już więcej odpowiadać w mowie gości i pozostawił Caranthirowi tłumaczenie reszty krótkiej rozmowy.

Nudno. Maedhros posiedział trochę na pustym podwórzu, ale w pewnym momencie uznał, że ma dość. Śpiącego Maglora nie było sensu budzić tylko dlatego, że jemu przykrzył się nagły spokój, a pozostali bracia i Celebrimbor zajęli się handlem gdzieś na terenie obozu, tylko Celegorm wypuścił się na polowanie i jeszcze nie wrócił. Maedhrosowi w następnej kolejności przyszedł na myśl Alcarino i jego ćwiczenia. Uzdrowiciel wspomniał, że przyjdzie po południu, ale tak w zasadzie, co go tu trzymało...

Maedhros wstał i przeszedł powoli przez podwórze. Wiedział, że Alcarino mieszkał w jednym z pobliskich domów. Kto mu bronił sprawdzić, w którym? Nigdzie się przecież nie spieszył...

Zaraz za kuźnią ciągnęła się alejka prowadząca w przeciwną stronę niż ta, którą jeździli z Amrasem nad jezioro. Maedhros nie znał jej, a poza tym między kilkoma kolejnymi domami znajdowały się spore ogródki, więc zdawało mu się logiczne, że któryś z nich zawiera lecznicze zioła uzdrowiciela. Trzymał się blisko budynku, by móc się w razie czego podeprzeć, ale kuźnia skończyła się zaraz i następny odcinek musiał pokonać bez asekuracji. Każdy krok cieszył, dom przed nim był inny, nieznany.

Spacer, choć satysfakcjonujący, szybko okazał się męczący. Maedhros minął drugi dom, odpowiedział na pozdrowienie jego zdziwionego mieszkańca, ale ledwie znalazł się na wysokości kolejnego ogródka, nogi zaczęły drżeć z wysiłku.

– Mogę? – zagadnął Maedhros elfa pochylonego między grządkami, ledwie zobaczył ławkę na podwórku.

Noldo obejrzał się i poderwał zaraz na nogi, a Maedhros rozpoznał w nim dawnego kompana i towarzysza wycieczek z czasów, gdy Maglor był czepiającym się nogawki brzdącem.

– Nelyafinwe – zmieszał się elf i przeskoczył ponad grządkami.

– Vorindonie – skinął z uśmiechem Maedhros i wyciągnął rękę, żeby się wesprzeć, choć dawny przyjaciel dopiero otrzepywał dłonie z ziemi. – Mogę? – wskazał wzrokiem na ławkę, próbując zignorować fakt, że Vorindon zamiast epesse użył oficjalnego, ojcowskiego imienia. A przecież kiedyś nazywał go Russandolem...

– Och, tak, oczywiście – zreflektował się elf i podawszy Maedhrosowi rękę przeprowadził go pomiędzy grządkami. Nie odrywał wzroku od swego króla, ale gdy skrzyżował z nim spojrzenia, natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

– Dziękuję. – Maedhros usiadł z ulgą obok kosza pełnego warzyw. Odetchnął głębiej, zadowolony, że udało mu się uniknąć nieostrożnego upadku. Alcarino uczulał go, by wciąż uważał, a on sam nie zamierzał znów uziemić się w łóżku tylko dlatego, że przecenił swoje siły.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał ostrożnie Vorindon, przykucając obok. Jego ręka zatrzymała się na chwilę na dłoni Maedhrosa, tak jakby przyjaciel sprawdzał, czy Maedhros jest rzeczywisty.

– Znośnie – odparł szczerze pierworodny Feanora. Wiedział, że znużenie jest chwilowe i że będzie mógł pójść dalej, jak tylko trochę odpocznie. – Próbuję trafić do Alcarino.

– Mam go sprowadzić? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zaniepokoił się natychmiast Vorindon. – Alcarino mieszka tam – wskazał ręką mniejszy dom po drugiej stronie alejki. – Mogę posłać kogoś...

– Nie trzeba – pokręcił głową Maedhros. – Odpocznę chwilę i pójdę, to nic pilnego. Ale nie chciałem odrywać cię od pracy.

– Cieszę się, że tu zajrzałeś. – Vorindon rozluźnił się trochę, na jego ustach zagościł uśmiech. Wycofał się z powrotem między rządki warzyw i podniósł z ziemi wiązkę niedużych roślin, które przedtem wyrywał spomiędzy marchewek. – Zaprowadzę cię do Alcarino, jak będziesz chciał. I tak miałem mu to zanieść. Jego zioła lepiej rosną u mnie niż u niego, zawsze mi się same wysieją. Za to koper nigdy nie chce mi rosnąć, a Alcarino się denerwuje, że mu zioła zagłusza, tak się pleni. To samo mogę powiedzieć o tych jego chwastach w mojej marchewce – prychnął już nieco śmielej.

– Ale poza tym to chyba dobry sąsiad? – zagadnął z rozbawieniem Maedhros, widząc, że przyjaciel nie bardzo wie, jak nawiązać z nim normalną rozmowę. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić; większość spotykanych Noldorów reagowała podobnie za pierwszym razem.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Vorindon przykucnął i wrócił do pielenia grządek. – Ale racja, jak mieszkamy w takim ścisku, musimy się dogadywać.

Maedhros przez chwilę obserwował go w milczeniu. Czuł się dziwnie bez obecności któregoś z braci w pobliżu; dziwnie, ale bezpiecznie. W końcu tutaj nic mu nie groziło.

– A jak tobie się tutaj mieszka? W takich warunkach? – zapytał, zaskakując kompletnie przyjaciela. – Mów śmiało. Chcę... chcę wiedzieć, co tu się działo pod moją nieobecność.

– Dobrze... Powoli się zadomawiamy – odparł ostrożnie Vorindon, a Maedhros słyszał w jego głosie nutę niepewności. Gospodarz zmieszał się, odwrócił wzrok i nagle wybuchł. – Wybacz, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej do ciebie, Nelya... Maitimo – ośmielił się, poprawił pod spojrzeniem Maedhrosa.

Matczyne imię zakłuło, choć przedtem taką samą drzazgą był dystans przyjaciela. W ustach kogoś innego niż bracia i kuzyni, wypowiedziane z wahaniem, z niepewnym spojrzeniem, czy ocalony król, mimo że przyjaciel, nie poczuje się urażony, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zdawało się Maedhrosowi nieodpowiednie.

– Kanafinwe prosił, by nikt obcy nie przychodził niepotrzebnie i nie... nie zakłócał spokoju, jak sądzę – mówił dalej Vorindon, najwyraźniej potrzebując się usprawiedliwić. – Ale tak teraz myślę, że powinienem był podejść, jak tylko usłyszałem, że...

– Kanafinwe bywa przekonujący, wiem – przerwał mu Maedhros. Domyślał się, jak wyglądał rozkaz brata, który Vorindon z uprzejmości nazwał prośbą. Zdążył zauważyć przez ostatnie tygodnie, jak bardzo Maglor się o niego bał, więc podejrzewał, że i jego polecenia brzmiały tak, by nikt nie miał ochoty ich łamać. To również tłumaczyło, dlaczego tak rzadko na podwórzu przed domem pojawiał się ktoś obcy.

– Owszem.

– Ale powiedz mi o obozie – Maedhros wrócił do interesującej go kwestii. – Proszę.

Vorindon posłuchał. Mówił z początku ostrożnie, omijając same początki budowania obozu. Maedhros nie naciskał, widząc, jak bardzo przyjaciel krępuje się wracać przy nim do tamtych trudnych dni. Skupił się natomiast na codziennym życiu, by porównać to, co już wiedział, z relacją kogoś spoza rodziny. Vorindon potwierdził jego przypuszczenia odnośnie tego, jak wyglądały codzienne kontakty z obozem Fingolfina. Tego Maedhros domyślał się sam, natomiast przyjaciel zwrócił jego uwagę na inny aspekt.

Po drugiej stronie jeziora mieszkała rzesza elfów skupionych wokół wuja i kuzynów, ale nie to Vorindon podkreślił. Woda oddzielała dwa niezbyt sobie przychylne obozy, ale dzieliła również rodziny. Wraz z Fingolfinem przez cieśninę przeszło wiele żon, sióstr i braci tych, którzy przypłynęli do Śródziemia z Feanorem. Te rodziny praktycznie się nie widywały, mimo że nie wszystkie były sobie niechętne. W obozie Fingolfina tolerowano jedynie posłańców wysyłanych czasami przez Maglora, gdyż aktywność Nieprzyjaciela dotyczyła wszystkich Noldorów, a synowie Feanora byli czujni i lepiej znali teren. Jednakże poza tym nie wpuszczano nikogo, a i Noldorowie z obozu wuja nie odwiedzali raczej swoich rodzin na południowym brzegu, by nie wywoływać niepotrzebnego napięcia.

Maedhros słuchał uważnie, zadowolony, że przyjaciel oswaja się z jego obecnością, próbując warzyw i owoców z podsuniętego kosza. Piasek z niedokładnie otrzepanej marchewki zgrzytał nieco w zębach, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio. Skupił się raczej na tęsknocie w głosie Vorindona, gdy ten wspomniał o siostrze, którą widział zaledwie raz, odkąd Fingolfin przybył do Śródziemia. Spotkali się kiedyś w lesie, z dala od obu obozów. O ile Maedhros się zorientował, takich elfów było wielu.

Niebo zasnuło się chmurami w zaskakującym tempie. Maedhros nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, zasłuchany w Vorindona, dopóki całkiem bliski grzmot nie sprawił, że wzdrygnął się bezwiednie. Zanosiło się na gwałtowną burzę.

– Chyba trzeba się zebrać – Vorindon zerknął w górę. – Zaniósłbym do Alcarino te zioła, zanim się zmoczą.

– Oczywiście – potaknął skwapliwie Maedhros i dźwignął się na nogi. Nie miał ochoty, by burza zaskoczyła go na dworze, jeszcze nie teraz. – Prowadź.

xxx

Za oknem huczało. Deszcz stukał o niewielką szybę i nie chciał przestać; wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się przybierać na sile. Niebo, teraz już granatowe, raz po raz rozdzierały błyskawice. Burza zatrzymała się nad jeziorem i nie zamierzała odejść

Maedhros obserwował żywioł z bezpiecznego, suchego wnętrza domu uzdrowiciela. Alcarino wymógł na nim serię ćwiczeń, ale później nie nalegał, by spróbowali czegoś więcej. Zamiast tego zajął się przyniesionymi przez Vorindona ziołami, rozmawiając luźno ze swym podopiecznym.

Stukanie do drzwi niemal utonęło w kolejnym grzmocie. Alcarino pospieszył do otworzyć, zaniepokojony, co mogło się stać, że komuś chciało się wychodzić w taką ulewę. Najstarszy syn Feanora patrzył za nim w napięciu i rozluźnił się dopiero, gdy uzdrowiciel wrócił do pokoju z ociekającym wodą Maglorem. Maedhros odstawił kubek z miętowym naparem, którym poczęstował go Alcarino i zmarszczył pytająco brwi na widok pełnej ulgi miny brata.

– Nelyo – odetchnął Maglor i starł z oczu wodę kapiącą z włosów. – Wszystko w porządku? – jego wzrok powędrował ku oknu.

– Tak, tak – zapewnił go zdziwiony Maedhros, patrząc, jak brat obsusza warkocze ręcznikiem podanym mu przez Alcarino. – Wygląda na to, że raczej ja powinienem spytać ciebie – zauważył. – Chodź tu, Makalaure – polecił Maedhros, siadając prosto i spuszczając nogi z łóżka. – Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje?  
Maglor obejrzał się na Alcarino, ale uzdrowiciel pchnął go tylko w stronę brata, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że gość zostawia za sobą kałuże. Śpiewak przykucnął przy łóżku, wciąż niespokojny.  
– Nie mogłem cię znaleźć – mruknął. – W domu nie ma nikogo.  
– Tylko mi nie mów, że boisz się burzy – spróbował żartem Maedhros. – Nie denerwowałeś się tak, jak poszliśmy z Ambarussa nad wodę.  
– Z Amrasem – poprawił odruchowo Maglor. – Nie... Ale myślałem, że może ty nie będziesz lubić. Burzy – uściślił z wahaniem.  
– Nie lubię – zgodził się Maedhros. Alcarino poświęcił mu sporo czasu, nim zdołał namówić go do ćwiczeń, kiedy za oknem grzmiało. – Ale nie o to tylko chodzi, prawda? – drążył dalej, przypomniawszy sobie minę brata przy śniadaniu. Chwycił Maglora za ramię i zmusił go, by usiadł obok niego.  
– Pytałeś, wczoraj... – Śpiewak uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Mija siódme lato, jak słońce wędruje po niebie – wykrztusił.

– Siódme... – powtórzył tępo Maedhros. Siedem lat od wschodu słońca spędził na tamtej skale. A ile w ciemnościach? Ile dni? Godzin? Siedem brzmiało abstrakcyjnie, a z pewnością nie był to cały czas niewoli, tortur i łez. Dużo. Za dużo.  
Alcarino podszedł bliżej, przenosząc pytające spojrzenie z jednego syna Feanora na drugiego. Maglor tkwił koło brata, niepewny jego reakcji, a Maedhros zapatrzył się obojętnie w podłogę. Podskoczył dopiero, gdy piorun huknął gdzieś w pobliżu.  
– Nelyo? – zagadnął łagodnie Alcarino.  
– Tam też były burze – odparł Maedhros bezbarwnym tonem, bawiąc się mokrym rękawem brata. – I tam było pierwsze słońce. Tam, na skale, widziałem wschód – wyjaśnił uzdrowicielowi.  
Coś musiało być nie w porządku z jego rozumieniem, uznał, gdy także na obliczu Alcarino odmalowała się zgroza. Maglor wciąż nie pozbył się tej dziwnej mieszanki strachu i nabożeństwa ze spojrzenia, a jego długie, zręczne palce zacisnęły się na dłoni brata. Długo. To było długo, bardzo długo, tam, w niewoli, powtórzył w myślach Maedhros. _Tam_. A on teraz jest tu. „ _Tu"_ jest bezpieczne. Burza jest tylko za oknem.

– Chyba poczekacie, aż trochę przycichnie. – Alcarino pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku. Nalał kolejny kubek ciepłej mięty i podsunął Maglorowi pod rękę.

Maedhros skinął głową i usiadł wygodniej. Na poły słuchając rozmowy towarzyszy, pogrążył się w zadumie. Deszcz stukał nieprzerwanie.

xxx

Melodia, początkowo cicha, nieśmiała, nabierała kształtu w miarę, jak Maglor grał. Palce muzyka coraz śmielej biegały po strunach, utwór wznosił się i opadał. Z melodii biła tęsknota, żałość i ból zapadały głęboko w serce. Maglor grał tak, jakby całą duszę chciał zakląć w nutach. Lament, pieśń bez słów, mieszał w sobie żal i nadzieję, ból i radość.

Początkowo nic nie słyszał prócz nut uciekających spod palców, wyrywających się z serca. Siedział na szerokim parapecie, nadal w pokoju chorego brata, ale na tyle daleko od niego, by mieć poczucie samotności. Na samym początku zerkał jeszcze na siedzącego na łóżku Maedhrosa, ale potem muzyka pochłonęła go całkowicie. Maglor grał, próbował, zmieniał kilka tonów i znów powtarzał sekwencję. Dopiero gdy skończył nadawać melodii ostateczny kształt i palce zastygły na strunach, zorientował się, że w pokoju wcale nie zapadła cisza.

Maedhros szlochał. Siedział pochylony do przodu, z prawym barkiem opadającym nisko, lewym łokciem wspierał się na udzie. Zdrową dłonią przysłonił oczy, chudymi ramionami wstrząsały spazmy.

Maglor na dłuższą chwilę zamarł. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Maedhros pozwolił sobie na tak otwarte okazanie żalu, na opłakanie wszystkich lat niewoli. Dotąd denerwował się, niecierpliwił, ale nigdy nie pozwolił barierom opaść, nie odsłonił się w ten sposób. Teraz łzy płynęły swobodnie po zapadniętych policzkach, gdy Maedhros płakał.

Pierworodny Feanora zorientował się, że Maglor przestał grać, bo uniósł głowę. Nie otarł oczu. nie próbował kryć się przed bratem z emocjami, wpatrywał się tylko natarczywie w odłożoną harfę, przyszpilając Maglora do parapetu. Muzyk sięgnął po instrument, palce śmignęły po strunach. Przekaz był jasny. _Graj. Nie podchodź, graj._

I Maglor grał, rozdarty między chęcią podejścia, pocieszenia brata, a nakazem i potrzebą grania, by dokończyć utwór, by dać bratu przestrzeń, której tak potrzebował.

Dopiero gdy przez cichnący płacz przebiło się coś jak pełne bólu westchnienie, Maglor dokończył utwór i podszedł do brata. Maedhros nie odtrącił go, pozwolił mu usiąść obok i dał się objąć.

– Myślałem, że już więcej nie usłyszę twojego śpiewu – wbrew oczekiwaniom Maglora, głos brata był pewny i spokojny, gdy Maedhros w końcu się odezwał. – Nie, nie zaczynaj – powstrzymał młodszego brata gestem, nim Maglor spróbował go przeprosić po raz kolejny.

To było silniejsze od niego. Maedhros dał mu do zrozumienia za pierwszym razem, że stara się nie chować urazy, że nie chce, żeby kiedykolwiek wracać do tego tematu, niemniej w takich chwilach jak ta Maglor z trudem powstrzymywał się od kolejnej litanii przeprosin, choć przecież wiedział, że słowa nic nie zmienią.

– Tyle lat... – Maedhros pokręcił głową, urwał. Pozwolił, by palce brata kreśliły koła na jego plecach, poddał się dotykowi.

– Teraz będzie już lepiej, Maitimo – powiedział tylko Maglor. – Jesteś coraz silniejszy, jesteś z nami, w domu – przysunął się bliżej, oparł ostrożnie głową o ramię brata, jakby to on szukał wsparcia u Maedhrosa, a nie próbował go pocieszyć. Coś, czego pragnął, a czego dotąd konsekwentnie sobie odmawiał, odpowiedzialny za wszystko.

– Z tym nie będzie – starszy brat spróbował machnąć prawym ramieniem, łokieć poruszył się słabo. – Ale są rzeczy, które da się naprawić – rzucił nagle z mocą, aż Maglor podniósł głowę, zaskoczony.

Spodziewał się raczej, że Maedhros wyciszy się i zaśnie, ale brata... Nie, powiedzieć, że rozpierała go energia, to byłoby zbyt wiele, ale w oczach płonęła jakaś nowa determinacja, która zdawała się popychać go do przodu. Dobrze, choćby to była chęć zemsty, Maglor wolał to niż apatię.

Maedhros zaskoczył go zaraz jeszcze raz, odsuwając się i wbijając w brata intensywne spojrzenie.

– Zabierzesz mnie nad wodę?

Ta prośba sama w sobie nie powinna go zdziwić; odkąd Smyk zabrał rannego brata nad jezioro tydzień wcześniej, Maedhros upodobał sobie jedno miejsce na brzegu i codziennie prosił, by się tam z nim wybrać. Jak dotąd towarzyszył mu w tym Amras, raz dodatkowo razem z odwiedzającym ich akurat Fingonem, ale dziś dzień miał się ku końcowi i Maglor spodziewał się raczej, że brat jest już znużony.

– Oczywiście.

Maglor osiodłał dla brata Rimpalote i razem przeszli przez obóz nie nagabywani; Noldorowie powoli przyzwyczajali się na nowo do widoku najstarszego syna Feanora. Maedhros pokierował brata w swoje ulubione miejsce, a gdy się zatrzymali, nie czekał, aż Maglor przywiąże konia, tylko zzuł buty i poszedł ostrożnie nad wodę.

Śpiewak uśmiechnął się do siebie, obserwując przez moment coraz pewniejsze ruchy brata. Maedhros stał chwilę na samym brzegu, a potem wszedł do wody, nie bacząc na to, że moczy nogawki. Dno w tym miejscu opadało stromo i po kilku krokach woda sięgała mu już powyżej kolan. Najstarszy syn Feanora zachwiał się, ale złapał równowagę, zanim Maglor zdążył do niego dojść. Maedhros obejrzał się bezradnie na brata.

Maglor zrzucił buty i podwinął spodnie, nim wszedł do wody. Podał Maedhrosowi rękę, by miał się czego złapać, a potem schylił się i wyplątał nogawkę brata z leżących na dnie gałęzi.

– Dziękuję.

Wrócili na sam skraj i poszli powoli wzdłuż brzegu, ledwie mocząc stopy. Maedhros nie puścił ręki Maglora, opierał się mocno na zaoferowanym ramieniu. Milczeli.

– Chciałem z tobą pomówić, zanim porozmawiamy wszyscy – odezwał się nagle Maedhros, gdy brat miał już spytać, czy nie chciałby zawrócić.

– Usiądziemy? – zasugerował Maglor, widząc, że teraz starszy brat jest już teraz zmęczony chodzeniem. Maedhros skinął głową i odbili obaj ku drzewom rosnącym o kilka kroków od brzegu.

– Jak dokładnie wyglądają nasze stosunki z Nolofinwem? – zapytał Maedhros, gdy oparł się względnie wygodnie o pień. Maglor narzucił mu na plecy płaszcz, który dotąd niósł, i usiadł naprzeciw niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

– Nijak nie wyglądają – mruknął niechętnie śpiewak. – Znaczy, nie mamy otwartej wojny, Findekano tu przyjeżdża, wczorajszy wyjazd z Moryem to duży krok w przód, ale...

– Muszę to wiedzieć, Kano – stwierdził ostro Maedhros. – Wiem, że dawkujecie informacje, że nie mówicie mi wszystkiego na raz – w jego głosie nie było wyrzutu, jedynie suche stwierdzenie faktu.

– Nie chcieliśmy cię niepokoić, póki nie poczujesz się lepiej.

– Wiem, Kano. – Maedhros zerwał źdźbło trawy i zaczął się nim bawić. – Niemniej, muszę wiedzieć, na czym stoimy, zanim postanowię, co dalej. Najwyższy czas. I to, jak się czuję, nie ma nic do rzeczy.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Od czego mam zacząć?

– Możesz od końca. – Najstarszy syn Feanora wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. – Dlaczego zabrałeś mnie stamtąd, nim w ogóle się ocknąłem? – zapytał; dokładnie o sprawę, do której Maglor by nie wracał. – Widziałem, jakimi spojrzeniami śledziliście potem każdy mój ruch, widziałem, jak się dzisiaj denerwowałeś, więc co się wtedy stało w obozie wuja, że tak ryzykowałeś? Findekano nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, ile razy pytałem.

– I nic dziwnego – westchnął Maglor, ale uległ bratu.

Opowiedział wszystko o czasie spędzonym w obozie Fingolfina przy łóżku rannego brata, o niechęci, z jaką się spotykał, wreszcie o tamtej nieszczęsnej rozmowie z Turgonem. Maedhros był wdzięcznym słuchaczem i niewiele przerywał. Maglor nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to długie tygodnie choroby zmusiły go, by nauczył się cierpliwie słuchać, gdy zabijał nudę. Za to gdy przebrnął przez najgorsze, później było już łatwiej opowiadać o stosunkach między obozami i o tym, na ile utrzymywali kontakty. Wtedy brat nie wtrącał się już w ogóle.

– Krótko mówiąc, mamy problem – podsumował Maedhros. – Na wschodzie jest wspólny wróg, a nasze obozy robią wszystko, żeby nie utrzymywać kontaktów.

– Utrzymujemy, gdy chodzi o sprawy bezpieczeństwa – zaprotestował Maglor. – Ale tak, ogólnie można tak powiedzieć. Chociaż to się zmienia, Findekano najlepszym przykładem. Skoro Moryo był w stanie zaproponować współpracę, być może nasze stosunki się nieco ocieplą.

– I będziemy czekać na to ile? – zapytał ostro Maedhros. – Kolejnych siedem lat? Dziesięć? Dwadzieścia? Aż nasi Noldorowie zapomną o swoich rodzinach po drugiej stronie jeziora? Vorindon wspomniał mi, jak to teraz wygląda.

Maglor dopiero teraz zorientował się, że Maedhros nie wyszedł jedynie na spacer, tak jak zapewne nie rozmawiał z mijanymi Noldorami tylko z czystej uprzejmości i chęci przyzwyczajania się z powrotem do normalnego życia. Starszy brat konsekwentnie pozbierał dość informacji, by wyrobić sobie zdanie na temat obecnej sytuacji.

– Co zamierzasz? – zapytał w końcu Maglor, bo jasnym było, że te wszystkie dociekania brata prowadziły do czegoś konkretnego.

Maedhros przez chwilę patrzył na niego przenikliwie, oceniająco. A potem wyjaśnił.


	19. Rozdział osiemnasty

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

Pogoda załamała się i po burzy następne dni były deszczowe i wilgotne. Temperatura nie spadła znacząco, wciąż było ciepło, ale rankami znad jeziora unosiła się mgiełka, wisząca potem ponad taflą. Nieprzewidywalne opady szybko stały się uciążliwe, jako że wciąż było sporo prac do wykonania na dworze.

Maedhros deszcz lubił. Mżawka, na którą Celegorm narzekał, że moczy mu skórę i przeszkadza w pracy, nie zniechęciła najstarszego syna Feanora do wychodzenia. Wprost przeciwnie, Maedhros chętnie spacerował w deszczu w towarzystwie Amrasa lub Caranthira, czy też siedział na podwórzu i zwyczajnie mókł. Maglor patrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony, ale nie protestował, jak długo brat uprzedzał go, że gdzieś się wybiera. Jeśli nawet pozostali bracia zauważyli spojrzenia, jakimi śpiewak obdarzał Maedhrosa, to nie poświęcili im większej uwagi.

Zgromadzili się wszyscy wieczorem w jadalni, gdzie w kominku zapłonął ogień. Celegorm nawet nie próbował siadać do stołu z braćmi, tylko zabrał swój talerz i ulokował się przy płomieniach, by wyschnąć. Curufin dołączył do niego dość szybko i obaj pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie. Amras i Caranthir dotrzymywali Maedhrosowi towarzystwa przy stole, natomiast Maglor nie tknął w ogóle posiłku. Siedział nieco odsunięty od reszty, na kolanach miał swą srebrzystą harfę, której struny trącał co jakiś czas w zamyśleniu. Przysłuchiwał się Maedhrosowi, który wypytywał Caranthira o rezultaty ostatniego handlu z Sindarami. Curufin dorzucał od czasu do czasu swoje uwagi, Celegorm i Amras dodawali do tego informacje o zapasach na zimę. Maglor nie włączał się do rozmowy, jedynie obserwował najstarszego brata. Jako jedyny wyczuwał jego skupienie, coraz większe napięcie. Czekał.

– Dobrze, to są plany na najbliższą zimę – podsumował z aprobatą Maedhros, akurat, gdy Curufin podszedł do stołu dolać sobie wina. – A dalej co zamierzaliście?

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Celegorm, odrywając wzrok od ognia. – To, co dotąd. Wysyłać patrole, pilnować bezpieczeństwa, na wiosnę obsiać i obsadzić pola – wzruszył ramionami.

– A Nolofinwe?

– Co z nim? – Tym razem myśliwy zmarszczył brwi. – Pierwszej zimy prosił nas o pomoc, dzieliliśmy się zapasami. Teraz dają sobie radę.

– To my zaoferowaliśmy pomoc – poprawił go Maglor.

Maedhros nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Odmówił Curufinowi, gdy ten chciał napełnić mu puchar. Pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową i zapytał.

– A co z Nieprzyjacielem? Jakie były wasze dotychczasowe plany?

– Ostatnio żadne – prychnął Curufin. – Mieliśmy co innego na głowie. Ważniejszego.

– Pilnujemy, by nas nie zaskoczono – zaoponował Celegorm. – Smyk i Moryo robią mapy coraz dalszych okolic, widziałeś zresztą. Obóz jest obwarowany, bezpieczny.

– I spędzimy w nim zimę, tak, to już słyszałem – przerwał mu Maedhros. – A potem będziemy uważać, żeby wróg nie podkradł się zbyt blisko. I będziemy się gnieździć w tym obozie jeden na drugim. Nie pytam nawet, jak się ma sytuacja u wuja.

– Ciaśniej – mruknął Maglor; harfę odłożył na podłogę przy ścianie.

– Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał niespokojnie Curufin.

– Do tego, że chcę poznać, co planowaliście zrobić z Nieprzyjacielem, zanim nie wróciłem – odparł Maedhros. – Nie przerywaj mi, Curufinwe, nie skończyłem. Domyślam się, że wasze plany skupiały się głównie na najbliższym czasie. Dobrze, to pozwoliło wam umocnić pozycję nad jeziorem, zgromadzić zapasy. Na razie jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni, ale gdybyśmy chcieli rozpętać otwartą wojnę, nie mamy szans – stwierdził z mocą. – Nasze wojska to za mało, by sforsować twierdzę Nieprzyjaciela – przypomniał.

– Więc masz odpowiedź, dlaczego siedzimy nad jeziorem – prychnął Caranthir. – Nikt z nas nie chce powtórzyć błędów ojca – rzucił, ignorując potępiające spojrzenie Curufina.

– A myśleliście o tym, by znaleźć sojuszników? – odbił piłeczkę Maedhros. – Żeby nawiązać współpracę z Nolofinwem?

– On nie będzie z nami współpracował – parsknął Caranthir. – Ani on, ani tym bardziej jego podwładni. Czy Turukano – wypluł z niesmakiem.

– Więc najwyższa pora, by to zmienić – oświadczył Maedhros.

Teraz już żaden z braci nie udawał, że nie jest zainteresowany rozmową. Pięć par oczu spoczęło wyczekująco na pierworodnym synu Feanora, który powiódł spojrzeniem po młodszych braciach i wyjaśnił.

– Nie możemy pozwolić, by niechęć naszych pobratymców stała na drodze do wypełnienia Przysięgi. Musimy pogodzić się z rodziną. – Maedhros urwał na moment, ale żaden z braci nie ważył się wtrącić. – Zwłaszcza, że to Findekano pierwszy wyciągnął rękę na zgodę, ryzykując życie, żeby mnie uwolnić. Dobrze zrobiłeś, Moryo, oferując współpracę. Niech wiedzą, że z naszej strony jest dobra wola, to zawsze coś.

– Nie robiłem tego dla nikogo z nich – obraził się Caranthir.

– Nieważne, czy zrobiłeś to dla Fina, czy dla mnie – wytknął chłodno Maedhros. – Zaoferowałeś pomoc, dałeś kuzynom możliwość nawiązania korzystnych dla nich kontaktów. I nie doprowadziliście przy tym Findarato do rozpaczy – zakpił, ale z błyszczących oczu nie zniknęła powaga. – Z tego wynikną konkretne korzyści dla naszych braci po drugiej stronie jeziora – podkreślił. – Nolofinwe nie jest nam tak niechętny, jak być może okazuje przy swoich podwładnych, bo nie pozwoliłby Findekano na odwiedziny. To dobrze. Teraz pora na to, by i jego elfowie nie patrzyli na nas krzywo. Nolofinwe jest rozsądny, powinien się zgodzić. Wie tak dobrze jak my, że potrzebujemy się zjednoczyć, jeśli chcemy osiągnąć cokolwiek przeciwko Morgothowi.

– Jak zamierzasz to osiągnąć? – zapytał Celegorm, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na najstarszego brata. – Noldorowie Nolofinwego nie pójdą za tobą.

– Wiem. I dlatego zamierzam zrzec się tytułu króla na rzecz wuja.

Maglor spodziewał się wybuchu, a tymczasem w pokoju zapadła gęsta cisza. Amras zamarł przy fotelu Maedhrosa, wpatrzony w brata szeroko otwartymi oczami. Caranthir z rozmachem odstawił swój kielich, próbując przetworzyć, co usłyszał, Celegorm zerwał się z fotela przy kominku.

– Wyjaśnij, bo najwyraźniej nie pojmuję – wycedził zimno Curufin, bez mrugnięcia patrząc starszemu bratu w oczy. Podszedł bliżej Maedhrosa, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Chcesz nas pozbawić dziedzictwa, Nelyafinwe. Schedy po ojcu, przez którą zostawiliśmy cię wtedy w niewoli – rzucił śmiało. – Nie odzywaj się, Makalaure, to nie była twoja decyzja, tylko nasza wspólna – warknął na Maglora, który zbladł jak płótno. – Zrobiliśmy niewybaczalne, a ty teraz, tak, ot, chcesz oddawać władzę? Czy i Silmarile ojca zostawisz w rękach Nieprzyjaciela?!

– Waż słowa, Curufinwe! – ostrzegł ostro Maglor; jego palce, zaciśnięte na poręczach krzesła, zbielały, jakby chciał się wybić i wstać.

Pozostali bracia w szoku patrzyli to na Curufina, to na Maedhrosa. Pierworodny syn Feanora nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmrużył oczy.

– Wprost przeciwnie, bracie – odparł spokojnie. – Przysięga mną powodowała, gdy podejmowałem decyzję.

– To bluźnierstwo!

– Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o przysiędze! – szare oczy Maedhrosa rozbłysły. – Czy masz zasoby, by odzyskać klejnoty ojca? – zapytał spokojniej. – Posiadasz wojsko zdolne skruszyć mury Angbandu? Jeśli tak, wskaż mi je, bo nie widzę, by nasze oddziały powiększyły się przez ostatnie lata.

– To jest chory pomysł, Maitimo – włączył się do dyskusji Celegorm, nieco tylko spokojniej od brata. Podjął nerwowy spacer po pokoju, jak zawsze, gdy był wzburzony. – Oddawać władzę?! I to komu? Nie – pokręcił głową.

– Nie widzę innego wyjścia.

– Czy to ułomność każe ci zrzekać się tytułu? – wtrącił się nagle Caranthir. Wstał od stołu tak gwałtownie, że krzesło uderzyło z hukiem o ziemię.

Maedhros nawet nie mrugnął, tylko przeniósł na niego spojrzenie siwych oczu. Drobnym ruchem dłoni utrzymał Maglora na miejscu.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że to komuś przeszkadza? Komukolwiek z nas? – Caranthir spojrzał wyzywająco po pozostałych braciach, przechylił się w przód i oparł dłońmi o blat stołu.

– Usiądź, Morinfinwe – w głosie Maglora zadźwięczała stal, choć w oczach malowała złość i obrzydzenie słowami młodszych braci. Złość, ale nie zdziwienie.

– Wy to już ustaliliście. – Curufin zmrużył wściekle oczy, nie spuszczając wzroku z dwóch najstarszych braci. – O czym my tu w ogóle rozmawiamy? Przecież wy już zdecydowaliście – wysyczał. – A ja naiwnie sądziłem, że mamy coś do powiedzenia, Makalaure.

– Ty może masz – skomentował obojętnie Amras. Powiedział to tak spokojnie, że Maedhros aż obrócił się ku niemu w zdziwieniu. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, Nelyo, nie spodziewałem się, że teraz będzie inaczej – wzruszył ramionami. – Jeżeli jako król decydujesz się zrzec tytułu, to rób to. Ty dowodzisz.

– Dziękuję. – Maedhros skinął głową najmłodszemu bratu i spojrzał po pozostałych. – Chcę usłyszeć wasze zdanie.

– Nie.

– Nie.

– Nie. Absolutnie nie. – Celegorm przerwał na chwilę swój spacer. – Kanafinwe? – zwrócił się do milczącego śpiewaka.

– Maitimo ma rację – oświadczył Maglor. – Jeżeli oddając tytuł królewski zjedna sobie elfów Nolofinwego, to uważam, że warto spróbować.

– Tak bardzo masz dosyć rządzenia? – zaatakował go Curufin. – Tak ci się sprzykrzyło sprawowanie władzy w zastępstwie za Maitima, że teraz go popierasz, by przypadkiem znów to na ciebie kiedyś nie spadło? Nie chcesz widzieć w bracie Najwyższego Króla Noldorów?!

– Chcę – odparował Maglor. – Niczego tak nie pragnę, ale jeśli Maitimo widzi w tym szansę ponownego zjednoczenia, nie możemy jej zaprzepaścić.

– Nie. – Curufin skrzyżował ciasno ramiona na piersi. – Nie zgadzam się.

– Powiem prościej – wycedził Maedhros, a ogień w jego oczach zmusił młodszego brata do odruchowego odwrócenia wzroku, nawet jeśli zaraz znów spojrzał. – Jest. Nas. Za. Mało.

– Poradzimy sobie bez nich – prychnął Caranthir. – Znajdziemy innych sojuszników, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Maedhros wstał, jego wychudzona sylwetka górowała ponad braćmi. Amras u jego boku zerwał się na nogi, ale pozostał pół kroku z tyłu.

– Gdybyście nie potrzebowali sojuszników, nie zostawilibyście mnie w niewoli – powiedział z mocą pierworodny Feanora. – Wiem, że odbilibyście mnie, gdyby się dało. Ale prawda jest taka, że nie mamy sił, więc pozwólcie, że pchnę sprawy do przodu.

– Nie. Nie w ten sposób.

– Przed chwilą sugerowałeś, że uznajesz moje zwierzchnictwo, Morinfinwe – wytknął zimno Maedhros. – A może się pomyliłem? Może nie będziesz wypełniać rozkazów kaleki?

– Jak możesz...!

– Obiecywałeś mi kiedyś posłuszeństwo w trudnej chwili – przypomniał mu nagle Maglor; także wstał, jako ostatni z braci, i podszedł teraz do Caranthira w kilku długich krokach. – Czy odmówisz go najstarszemu z nas? Temu, który wciąż jest naszym królem?

Caranthir pobladł, jakby Maglor go uderzył, a zaraz potem na policzkach wykwitły czerwone plamy. Rzucił Maedhrosowi spojrzenie pełne poczucia winy i potrząsnął głową. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Nie – przyznał cicho. – Nie sprzeciwię ci się, Nelyafinwe – powiedział. – Ty jesteś naszym królem – powtórzył za Maglorem.

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – warknął nieoczekiwanie Maedhros. – Nie drwij ze mnie, jak oni drwili! Najwyższy z Noldorów, król patrzący z wysoka, władca na skale – wypluł z obrzydzeniem. – Zbyt wiele razy słyszałem to od Nieprzyjaciela, by teraz zdzierżyć tytuł ojca i dziada w waszych ustach. Nie będę takim królem, z jakiego drwił Morgoth, władcą jednego obozu. Najwyższy Król Noldorów musi mieć zwierzchnią władzę nad całym ludem. Ja jej nie będę mieć. Pod przewodnictwem Nolofinwego jest to bardziej realne, a wtedy będziemy mogli uderzyć w Nieprzyjaciela i dopełnić ojcowskiej przysięgi. Jaka jest wasza odpowiedź?

– Pójdę za tobą – odparł cicho Maglor, nie patrząc na najstarszego brata.

– Akceptuję twoje zwierzchnictwo, jak akceptowałem Makalaure – odezwał się Celegorm. – Nie podoba mi się twoja decyzja, ale do ciebie ona należy, jako najstarszego. I nie chcę więcej słyszeć bzdur o kalectwie – zastrzegł stanowczo.

Maedhros podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i przeniósł spojrzenie na Curufina. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu kowal odpowiedział.

– Nie wystąpię przeciwko tobie, Nelyo – rzucił obojętnie. – Wbrew temu, co myślisz, nie porwę się z garstką na bramy Angbandu.

– Cieszy mnie to. – Maedhros cofnął się i usiadł z powrotem przy stole. – Napiszesz list, Makalaure – oświadczył, a bracia poruszyli się w końcu, rozluźnili nieco. – Nie każmy wujowi rozszyfrowywać mojego pisma – stwierdził bez humoru.

– Teraz? – zapytał sceptycznie Curufin. – Już?

– Tak, teraz. Przynieś papier, Smyku.

Amras miał minę, jakby Maedhros odsyłał go od siebie w ramach kary, ale poszedł posłusznie. Wrócił zaraz i położywszy przed Maglorem papier i atrament przysiadł z boku przy fotelu najstarszego brata.

– Pisz, Kano. – Dłoń Maedhrosa nakryła nieoczekiwanie palce Maglora bawiące się nerwowo piórem, aż śpiewak zamarł na moment w zdumieniu. Zaraz jednak otrząsnął się i utkwił w bracie wyczekujące spojrzenie, zawiesiwszy pióro nad kartką.

Żaden z synów Feanora nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy Maedhros dyktował list, w obojętnych i rzeczowych słowach zamykając swoje racje. Curufin i Caranthir stali tuż za plecami Maglora, ostentacyjnie czytając mu przez ramię każde kolejne zdanie, Celegorm krążył dalej po jadalni. Amras tkwił nieporuszony, z palcami zaciśniętymi kurczowo na poręczy fotela.

Maglor skończył i podsunął Maedhrosowi list do podpisania. Litery pierworodnego syna Feanora były krzywe i drżące, jakby niepewne, ale ręka, która je wykreśliła, nie zawahała się ani na moment. Maglor złożył i zalakował list i dopiero to wyrwało pozostałych braci z zauroczenia.

– Już? – upewnił się Celegorm. – Skończyliście z tym słodzeniem?

– Skończyliśmy – przytaknął Maedhros, puszczając złośliwość mimo uszu. – Nie trzymam was dłużej, jeśli sobie nie życzycie.

– Świetnie. – Curufin odbił się od ściany i wyszedł, nie zaszczyciwszy nikogo spojrzeniem. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim.

Celegorm podążył za bratem, Caranthir zakrzątnął się przy stole i nalał sobie pełen kielich wina. Jego ponure spojrzenie śledziło poczynania Maglora, który bezwiednie obracał list w palcach.

– Trzeba go wysłać – prychnął. – Sam się nie przeniesie na drugą stronę – zakpił.

– Tak... – Maglor przytaknął w zamyśleniu, a potem podjął decyzję i wstał energicznie. – Ja pojadę.

– Wystarczy, jeśli kogoś wyślesz, Kano – zauważył łagodnie Maedhros; znów był tym starszym bratem, za którym tak tęsknili. – Nie musisz się dodatkowo tłumaczyć.

– Pojadę sam – uparł się Maglor. Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wychylił się na zewnątrz. – Nawet już nie pada. – Choć silił się na lekkość, jego głos brzmiał, jakby z trudem przedostawał się przez gardło.

– Nie sam – zaprotestował Caranthir. Pociągnął kilka łyków i odstawił niedopite wino na stół. – Idziesz, czy nie? – popędził Maglora.

Rudzielce zostali sami. Amras nie ruszył się z miejsca, natomiast Maedhros rozluźnił się i usiadł wygodniej. Napił się i odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądał na znużonego, gdy w zamyśleniu kreślił piórem po jednej z pozostawionych kartek.

– Mnie też zamierzasz odesłać? – przerwał ciszę Amras, wpatrzony w koślawe litery i krzywe linie szkicowane przez brata.

– Nie, dlaczego? – zdziwił się Maedhros. – Nie mam ochoty być sam, Ambarussa.

Amras przełknął matczyne imię w ustach brata, uśmiechnął się niepewnie, wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął jego dłoń. Potem zerknął na pozostawione przez Maglora otwarte okno i uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Wyjdziemy?


	20. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

Przepraszam za zwłokę, dopadły mnie studia i koniec semestru.

 **Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

Wiewiórka czaiła się niepewnie, aż w końcu ciekawość i chęć porwania orzeszka okazały się silniejsze niż strach przed elfem. Rude zwierzątko obwąchało wysunięte cierpliwie palce Amrasa i po chwili, nieco już ośmielone, chwyciło jedzenie. Uciekło na cieńszą gałąź, która z pewnością nie utrzymałaby elfa, i zajęło się swoją zdobyczą, zerkając na tkwiącą nieruchomo postać.

Amras westchnął, obserwując, jak wiewiórka obgryza orzech. Korzystał z chwili ciszy, jaką dawała mu osłona lasu, świadomy, że i on ucieka. Prawda była taka, że w domu nie dało się wytrzymać. Starsi bracia na różne sposoby wyrażali swe niezadowolenie, wywołując atmosferę nie do zniesienia. Maedhros spochmurniał i był rozdrażniony, tak że w końcu zirytował się również na najmłodszego, choć, a może właśnie dlatego, że Amras jako jedyny dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Sugestia Maedhrosa była dostatecznie jasna, by Smyk pojął ją i zniknął mu z oczu, chociaż na chwilę.

Na odgłos końskich kopyt Amras drgnął, a spłoszona wiewiórka pomknęła w górę po gałęzi. W końcu, najwyższy czas...

– Masz odpowiedź od wuja? – Rudzielec zeskoczył z drzewa przed Maglorem. Blisko, ale nie na tyle, by starszy brat przypadkiem popieścił go ostrzem, gdyby zareagował nerwowo. Słusznie zrobił, bo Maglor najpierw sięgnął po miecz, a dopiero później wywrócił oczami na takie zagrywki.

– Nie. Nie czekałem na nią. Findekano przywiezie – odparł, nie kryjąc się zupełnie ze swoją niechęcią.

– Nie spieszyłeś się – zauważył z wyrzutem najmłodszy syn Feanora. Gwizdnął na swojego wierzchowca i Rimpalote wyszedł spomiędzy drzew, ale nim Amras go dosiadł, Maglor zeskoczył z konia, najwyraźniej zamierzając porozmawiać, nim wrócą do obozu.

– Nie sądziłem, że muszę gnać na złamanie karku – odbił piłeczkę. – Nie sądziłem, że muszę się tłumaczyć z polowania – wskazał ręką na bażanty przytroczone do siodła.

– A ja myślałem, że chociaż ty nie będziesz uciekać – zaatakował Amras. Bierna niechęć Maglora drażniła go bardziej niż ostentacyjnie trzaskający wszystkim Curufin. Lepiej by było, gdyby i śpiewak wyrzucił wprost, co mu się nie podoba. – Chociaż ty... Ale nie, pewnie, pouciekajcie wszyscy z domu, Maitimo nawet nie zauważy – prychnął.

– Kto ucieka? – Maglor zmarszczył brwi, a w powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane przypomnienie, że to Amras miał tendencje odreagowywać na osobności, często wypuszczając się samotnie zbyt daleko, by starsi bracia byli spokojni.

– Tyelko zabrał Huana przed świtem i zniknął. Curvo chyba spał w kuźni, o ile spał w ogóle. Moryo nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podział, bo jak rozumiem, nie pojechał z tobą – wyliczył Amras. – Myślałem, że do południa wrócisz. Albo, że przynajmniej przywieziesz odpowiedź od Nolofinwego.

– Sami ją przywiozą w stosownym czasie. – Maglor roześmiał się bez śladu wesołości i zerknął na młodszego brata z urazą. – Miałem poczekać, aż usłyszę od Turukano „a nie mówiłem"? A skoro o uciekaniu mowa, to dlaczego nie jesteś w domu?

– Maitimo poszedł do Alcarino. – Amras sposępniał. – Powiedział, że do wieczora nie zamierza wracać. I nie życzył sobie asysty. – Wciąż miał wrażenie, jakby Maedhros wyrzucił go od siebie i to wtedy, gdy byli w domu tylko we dwóch, bo nawet Celebrimbor czmychnął nad jezioro, skoro jego ojciec zatrzasnął się w warsztacie.

– Więc pozwól mu na tę swobodę – prychnął zniecierpliwiony Maglor.

– Nie myślisz tak. – Amras skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zagrodził bratu drogę, gdy ten chciał pójść dalej, prowadząc konia za uzdę. – Przecież wiem, że tak nie myślisz... Choć nie, nie wiem. Twoje usta zdają się mówić co innego niż serce.

– Bo moje serce widzi w Maitimo króla! – odparował starszy z braci. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby zamierzał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, powiedzieć czy też wykrzyczeć, ale warknął tylko. – Nie będę się przed tobą tłumaczyć.

– Przede mną nie musisz – wzruszył ramionami Amras. – Ale porozmawiaj z Maitimo, jeśli coś ci leży na sercu. Przecież się z nim zgodziłeś – przypomniał i zszedł Maglorowi z drogi. Wskoczył na siodło i pognał przed siebie w stronę obozu, nie oglądając się na brata.

xxx

Fingolfin nie kazał długo czekać. Nie minęły trzy dni, jak Fingon wybrał się do kuzynów. Byłby przyjechał i wcześniej, ale ojciec nie chciał udzielać odpowiedzi w pośpiechu, uznając, że nadmierna szybkość i brak refleksji zraziłyby synów Feanora. _Bardziej zraziły_ , pomyślał niewesoło Fingon, gdy zsiadając napotkał niechętny wzrok Curufina stojącego w drzwiach swego warsztatu. Kowal ograniczył się do skinienia mu głową z daleka, ale okręcił się zaraz na pięcie i zniknął we wnętrzu kuźni, a drzwi trzasnęły za nim z takim łomotem, że zdawało się, iż zaraz wylecą z zawiasów.

Ze stajni wyjrzał Celegorm, a za nim Amras. O ile myśliwy zachował podobną rezerwę co Curufin i wrócił do swoich zajęć, tak najmłodszy z synów Feanora przyszedł się przywitać.

– Maitimo na ciebie czeka, chodź – stwierdził i poprowadził gościa aż do jadalni, tak jakby Fingon sam nie mógł trafić. Zdziwiła go nieco ta zmiana, skoro ostatnio poruszał się po domostwie kuzynów zupełnie swobodnie, ale najwyraźniej Amras uznał za stosowne mu towarzyszyć.

Maedhros siedział przy stole pochylony w skupieniu nad mapami. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi uniósł głowę i zmierzył Fingona przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

– Poproś resztę – odezwał się krótko do Amrasa, a ten skinął tylko głową i zostawił Fingona samego.

Pierworodny Fingolfina przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. Maedhros znów zdawał się odległy, inny, ale raczej skupiony niż przybity i choćby dlatego Fingon odetchnął z ulgą. Po liście od Maglora spodziewał się różnych rzeczy, a załamanie chorego kuzyna było pierwszym, co przyszło mu na myśl. Nie, nie chory, poprawił się w duchu, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że Maedhros, choć wciąż przeraźliwie chudy i wyniszczony, nie był już więcej tym elfem, którego musiał namówić, by ruszył się na krok z łóżka.

Przybycie Maglora wyrwało go z zadumy. Śpiewak przywitał się z rezerwą i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie. Stanął z boku, daleko od Maedhrosa, z rękami ciasno skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Cała jego postawa emanowała niechęcią, jakby przyszedł tu z musu. Nie był jednak w stanie ustać w miejscu spokojnie, palce oparte na ramieniu wybijały szybki takt; szata Maglora szeleściła cicho pod opuszkami.

– A Curufinwe i Tyelkormo? – zapytał Maedhros, ledwie Amras wślizgnął się z powrotem do jadalni.

– Nie przyjdą – odparł młodszy rudzielec i przysiadł z boku stołu, przesuwając mapy, by nie zagnieść końców. – Tyelko osiodłał konie i pojechali z Curvo zerknąć, jak idą zasiewy – przytoczył, naśladując zniecierpliwiony głos Celegorma.

– Trudno – skwitował Maedhros i przeniósł wyczekujące spojrzenie na gościa. –Więc?

– Ojciec jest skłonny przystać na twoją propozycję – odparł krótko Fingon.

Maglor parsknął krótko i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Wybacz, kuzynie – przeprosił, choć ton jego głosu sugerował co innego. – To było raczej oczywiste, że się zgodzi. Pytanie brzmiało raczej, kiedy i w jaki sposób.

Maedhros westchnął niezauważalnie, ale Fingon nie próbował wnikać w wewnętrzne zatargi między synami Feanora.

– Jakie stawiacie warunki? – spytał zamiast tego, przenosząc wzrok z jednego kuzyna na drugiego. – Czego żądasz w zamian, Nelyafinwe?

– Wsparcia. – Maedhros nie wahał się ani przez moment. – Wciąż mamy wroga i wojnę do wygrania.

– To oczywiste – potaknął Fingon, próbując rozgryźć przyjaciela. – To nasza wspólna wojna. Ale... – zawahał się, zerknął na Maglora stojącego wciąż z boku z założonymi ramionami. – Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyłeś ojca. Wszystkiego się spodziewaliśmy, gdy przyjechałeś, Kanafinwe, ale nie tego. Przyjechałem...

– Upewnić się, że to nie kpina? – dokończył za niego Maglor. Podszedł do stołu i nalał wina do kielichów. Jeden podał Maedhrosowi, drugi wyciągnął ku kuzynowi.

Fingon podziękował za wino i upił łyk, próbując rozgryźć Maglora. Maedhros był spokojny i pewny siebie, ale jego młodszy brat stanowił zagadkę. Ostre słowa i drwina, z którą się nie krył, przeczyły drobnym gestom gościnności. Maglor traktował go jak obcego, nie jak kuzyna, z którym odnowił przyjazne kontakty. To tylko potwierdzało podejrzenia ojca, że wśród synów Feanora był rozłam. Pytanie brzmiało, na ile wewnętrzne zatargi między braćmi będą wpływać na ich wspólną politykę.

– Masz ochotę się przejść? – zaproponował Fingon, ale Maedhros zbył jego próbę porozmawiania na osobności.

– Porozmawiamy tutaj – odparł stanowczo. – Wszyscy, o ile będziecie chcieli zostać – rzucił pozostałym dwóm braciom, choć patrzył jedynie na Maglora; Amras nie wtrącał się, tylko z boku obserwował braci i kuzyna.

– A reszta? Czy i na nich mam poczekać?

– Nie. Wiedzieli, że będę oczekiwać odpowiedzi. Jeśli chcą ją usłyszeć pośrednio ode mnie, ich wola. – Maedhros wzruszył ramionami. – Bracia nie sprzeciwią się moim decyzjom – oświadczył z mocą, aż Fingon się skrzywił. Ot, i tyle w kwestii dyplomacji.

– Ale nie są tym zachwyceni – skomentował, uznając, że otwartość będzie lepszą strategią. – Choć to ty pisałeś list, prawda, Kano?

– Pisał, pod moje dyktando – odparł zamiast Maglora Maedhros, bo śpiewak jakby się zaciął. – Wszyscy byli przy tym obecni, więc wszyscy wiedzą, co dostał Nolofinwe.

Nolofinwe. Powiedziane bez zająknięcia, zupełnie naturalnie. To też wiele Fingonowi mówiło; jak bardzo by Maedhros nie dążył do pojednania między obozami, pewne rzeczy były nie do przejścia. Zmienione imię ojca było najwyraźniej jedną z nich, bo Fingon nie łudził się, że do przyjaciela nie dotarła forma przyjmowana przez Fingolfina po śmierci Finwego. Przełknął to jednak; Maedhros także był synem swego ojca, nawet jeśli wykazywał się większą ostrożnością.

– Jak mam, powiedz mi, być z tego zadowolony? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Maglor. – Zakładam, że możemy być między sobą szczerzy, Findekano – podszedł bliżej, stanął przed kuzynem. – Jaką mam mieć pewność, że wuj nie będzie chciał więcej? Że nie zażąda od Maitima hołdu na klęczkach?!

Fingon zamarł zaskoczony, nawet Maedhros zdawał się nie spodziewać po bracie tak otwartego wypowiedzenia swych obaw, ale otrząsnął się pierwszy.

– To nie o wuja tu chodzi, a o Noldorów – przypomniał Maglorowi. – A jeśli lud Nolofinwego będzie chciał syna Feanara na kolanach, by uznać naszą skruchę, to dostanie – wzruszył ramionami.

– Nelyo! – Amras przypomniał o swojej obecności zduszonym okrzykiem, wstrząśnięty obojętnością najstarszego brata.

– Tyle razy klęczałem przed Nieprzyjacielem, że jeden raz więcej nie zrobi mi różnicy – wyjaśnił Maedhros tym samym wypranym z emocji głosem, ale musiał zorientować się, jak zabrzmiały jego słowa, bo poprawił się zaraz. – Zwłaszcza, że tym razem to będzie sojusznik, nie wróg.

– Maitimo, nikt nie śmie zażądać tego od ciebie – zaczął ostrożnie Maglor, tak samo jak Amras zszokowany reakcją brata.

– Wiem – przerwał mu Maedhros. – Więc choć raz zrobię to z własnej woli. Nie, nie sądź, że kiedykolwiek dobrowolnie klęknąłem przed Morgothem – parsknął ponuro, aż Amras obok niego wstrząsnął się z odrazą. – Ale to nie tak, że masz jakikolwiek wybór, gdy Nieprzyjaciel ci każe.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, bo ani synowie Feanora, ani Fingon nie wiedzieli, co na to odpowiedzieć. Maedhros natomiast odetchnął głęboko i ciągnął spokojniej.

– Przekażesz wujowi, Findekano, że przyjadę i zdam władzę oficjalnie, z pełną ceremonią, kiedy tylko będę miał na to dość sił – oświadczył, nim Maglor zdołał się wtrącić. – Nie patrz tak, Kano, nie stanie mi się krzywda – zwrócił się łagodniej do brata. – To nie Nolofinwego musimy przekonać, by chciał z nami współpracować – przypomniał kolejny raz. – I nie jeden Nolofinwe jest nam potrzebny.

– Dobrze, Nelyo. – Maglor spokorniał, skinął głową na zgodę. – Ale ty to mówisz Curufinwe, jak wróci – dorzucił kpiąco, ale rozluźnił się trochę i usiadł przy stole, jednocześnie wskazując kuzynowi miejsce.

– Co tobą kierowało, Maitimo? – zagadnął swobodniej Fingon, bo atmosfera przestała gęstością przypominać zupę.

– Poza najbardziej oczywistym powodem? Znajdzie się kilka innych – odparł Maedhros i wyjaśnił, czego dowiedział się od swoich Noldorów. Argument pojednania rodzin rozdzielonych przez jezioro i urazy spowodowane uczynkiem Feanora trafiał do Fingona; także i w jego obozie, pomiędzy niechętnymi elfami znajdowali się ci, którzy tęsknili i byli skłonni pogodzić się z resztą Noldorów.

– A zacząć trzeba od naszej rodziny, no tak – skwitował Fingon, gdy przyjaciel umilkł. – Myślę, że jest jeszcze coś, co mogłoby pomóc zjednać ci przychylność, jeśli nie jako króla, to sojusznika – ożywił się.

– Tak?

– Kanafinwe mówił, że spalenie statków to był pomysł waszego ojca. – Fingon ostrożnie dobierał słowa, świadom, że musi uważać, co mówi. Oczernianie czy oskarżanie Feanora przy jego synach nie było najlepszym pomysłem. – Mówił, że nie brałeś w tym udziału, że sprzeciwiłeś się Feanarowi – zerknął na Maedhrosa w oczekiwaniu na potwierdzenie.

– Ci, którzy poszli wtedy z ojcem, zginęli potem razem z nim – potaknął ponuro Maedhros. – I Kano mówił prawdę, nie było mnie wtedy w obozowisku. Choć nie wiem, czy coś bym osiągnął, nawet gdybym zdążył wrócić. Ale może chociaż zdołałbym dopatrzyć, gdzie są Smyki... – przyznał cicho.

Amras obok niego przymknął oczy, palce zacisnął nerwowo na krawędzi blatu. Spuścił głowę, pozwalając włosom opaść swobodnie na twarz.

– To też jest coś, o czym mogę wspomnieć – zauważył delikatnie Fingon. – Że i wy ponieśliście straty.

– Możesz – zgodził się Maedhros, a potem przechylił się i sięgnął ręką do policzka najmłodszego brata, tak że Amras odskoczył, zaskoczony dotykiem. – Wybacz, że do tego wracamy, Ambarussa, ale Findekano ma rację.

– Prosiłem – syknął Amras, cofając się przed dłonią brata. – Prosiłem, Nelyo, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. To nie tylko moje imię. Możesz to uszanować?

– Dlaczego? – skontrował błyskawicznie Maedhros, wbijając w brata natarczywe spojrzenie. – Dlaczego mam nie używać imienia, którym matka obdarzyła was obu, skoro ty sam przedstawiasz się imieniem zmarłego brata, Pityo?

Amras zastygł, wciąż odchylony do tyłu, a Fingon poczuł, że chciałby znaleźć się daleko stąd; nie powinien być świadkiem tej rozmowy.

– Wiedzieliście? – zapytał cicho najmłodszy syn Feanora, przenosząc puste spojrzenie z jednego brata na drugiego. – Kano?

– Oczywiście.

– Od samego początku – potwierdził Maedhros. – Jeśli tego sobie wtedy życzyłeś, pozwoliliśmy ci, a potem... Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale rozumiem, że nikt cię nie poprawił...

– Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym – przyznał Maglor. – Przywykliśmy... Dlatego ci powiedziałem, że Pityo zginął – zwrócił się do Fingona. – Nie było okazji, by się z tego tłumaczyć.

– Będziesz musiał zdecydować, Smyku – odezwał się łagodniej Maedhros. – Później już tego nie odkręcisz. Nie możesz posługiwać się oboma imionami. Musisz zdecydować, co Findekano ma powiedzieć u siebie – ponaglił.

– Wiem... – Amras odetchnął głębiej, wbił wzrok w blat. – Telvo – powiedział niemal niedosłyszalnie.

– Smyku...

– Telvo zginął na statku – powtórzył głośniej najmłodszy syn Feanora, unosząc głowę. – Ambarussa również, Maitimo – zaznaczył. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Tylko Amras. Albo... Pityo... – dorzucił z wahaniem, jakby imię brzmiało mu obco.

– Dobrze – skinął głową Maedhros, a Fingon zdecydował się w końcu oderwać wzrok od mapy, którą studiował uważnie przez całą rozmowę. – To był wypadek, Findekano. Nikt z nas tego nie chciał, ojciec też nie. Nigdy, nigdy nie zrobiłby tego celowo – podkreślił, a w szarych oczach przyjaciela Fingon dostrzegł delikatne ostrzeżenie. _Spróbuj oczernić zbytnio ojca, a nie zapanuję nad braćmi_.

– Oczywiście. Będziemy rozmawiać, przekażemy to naszym elfom – przytaknął Fingon. – Poproszę Findarato o pomoc, choć nie sądzę, by był z tym jakiś kłopot. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą – uśmiechnął się.

– Plotki na pewno – prychnął weselej Maglor. – My też będziemy musieli ogłosić, co planujesz, Maitimo.

– Za kilka dni – potwierdził Maedhros. – Ale i tak minie jeszcze trochę czasu, nim przyjadę. To jednak dość daleko – wskazał palcem jezioro na mapie.

– Kilkanaście mil. Tak przy okazji, fantastyczne mapy – zauważył z uznaniem Fingon, przejeżdżając palcem po papierze. – Turukano dałby się za takie posiekać.

– To robota Amrasa – pochwalił brata Maedhros z nutką dumy. – Brakuje jeszcze terenów po drugiej stronie gór, ale w okolicę znamy dość dobrze.

– Możesz przekazać Turukano, że może przyjechać i sobie skopiować, jeśli będzie chciał – odezwał się Amras, wyraźnie zadowolony z uwagi kuzyna; na jego twarzy zagościł przez chwilę uśmiech. Potem jednak spoważniał i zwrócił się do Maedhrosa. – Potrzebujecie mnie do czegoś? – zapytał wprost.

– Mówiłem przecież, że nie zmuszam nikogo z was do dotrzymywania mi towarzystwa – odparł Maedhros z nutą zniecierpliwienia. – Jeśli nie masz ochoty słuchać, nie musisz, Pityo.

– Gdyby Moryo wrócił, przyślę go do was – powiedział jeszcze Amras i wstał od stołu. Fingon odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do drzwi i nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Maedhros nacisnął na niego zbyt mocno w kwestii imienia i najmłodszy syn Feanora potrzebował odreagować to w samotności. Zaraz jednak przyjaciel wrócił do kwestii, które musieli ustalić, i Fingon zapomniał o Amrasie.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Fingon nie zabawił długo, ale choć on pojechał, Maglor pozostał z Maedhrosem i zdawało się, że przestał się w końcu boczyć. Upewniwszy się, że śpiewak sięgnął po swoją harfę i nie zamierzał się nigdzie wybierać, Amras uznał, że może się wypuścić poza obóz bez wyrzutów. Zamierzał przejechać się na okoliczne pola, być może znaleźć braci i nakłonić ich, by wrócili i przestali zachowywać się dziecinnie. Ledwie jednak wyprowadził Rimpalote ze stajni, wiedział już, że raczej będzie musiał zmienić plany.

Caranthir wjechał na podwórze prędko, na zmęczonym koniu. Siedział przechylony w siodle, a jego rumiana zwykle twarz była blada, nieomal szara.

– Moryo! – Amras zostawił luzem własnego wierzchowca, którego właśnie wyprowadził ze stajni, ledwie zobaczył drzewce strzały sterczące z ramienia brata. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy nim.

– Mamy towarzystwo w okolicy – wycedził Caranthir przez zaciśnięte zęby i zaakceptował pomoc przy zsiadaniu. – Ach! – syknął i objął zranione ramię, gdy mimo ostrożności wstrząsnął nim zbyt mocno.

– Potem mi powiesz. Chodź. – Amras otoczył brata ramieniem i poprowadził do domu, uważając, by go dodatkowo nie urazić. – Tyelpe, przyprowadź Alcarino – rzucił przez ramię do bratanka, ledwie ten wychynął z kuźni. Chłopak kiwnął tylko głową i pobiegł po uzdrowiciela; ktoś inny zatroszczył się już o pozostawione na podwórzu konie.

Caranthir poszedł nieco chwiejnie do kuchni i usiadł ciężko na ławie. Amras zerknął tylko, czy przypadkiem nie zamierza się zsunąć, i zakrzątnął się sprawnie przy ogniu, żeby przygotować wrzątek.

– Długo jechałeś? – zagadnął, podsuwając bratu wino. – Jesteś gdzieś jeszcze ranny, prócz ręki?

Caranthir pokręcił głową i kilkoma łykami opróżnił kielich, po czym przytknął go do skroni.

– Trzy godziny przynajmniej, może dłużej – odparł ze znużeniem. – Zaskoczyli mnie na wzgórzach, trzeba będzie posłać oddział i to sprawdzić – nieoczekiwanie dla Amrasa podniósł głowę i warknął z irytacją. – Możesz. Mi. To. Wyjąć?!

– Wolę nie. Alcarino już idzie, będzie wiedział, jak to delikatnie zrobić – wycofał się rudzielec. Nie chciał ruszać strzały, skoro utkwiła tak, że Caranthir nie zdołał sam jej usunąć. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.

– Przecież umiesz. Jesteś myśliwym, do diaska!

– Martwemu zwierzęciu nie szkodzi, jak wyjmę z niego strzałę, o ile nie potrzebuję skóry – odciął się najmłodszy syn Feanora, po cichu zadowolony z faktu, że Caranthir się z nim kłóci; znaczy nie było z nim najgorzej.

Alcarino przyszedł z Celebrimborem depczącym mu po piętach, który jednak czmychnął z kuchni, gdy tylko zobaczył, że jego pomoc nie będzie potrzebna. W drzwiach omal nie zderzył się z Maglorem, który wpadł z impetem do środka.

– Co się dzieje, Alcarino? Mai... Moryo!

– Tak, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę – warknął Caranthir. – Czy któryś z was mógłby się pofatygować i mi to wyjąć? – powtórzył z urazą.

– Za chwileczkę, Morifinwe – odparł spokojnie uzdrowiciel, rozkładając na kuchennym stole potrzebne rzeczy. – Uwierz, że nie chcesz, żebym ci to wyciągał na żywca.

– Nie będziesz mnie niczym usypiać! – zajeżył się Caranthir. – Nie ma mowy!

– Skoro nie chcesz, twoja wola – wzruszył ramionami Alcarino i rzucił Amrasowi niewielkie pudełko. – Zaparz.

Maglor tymczasem pochylił się nad siedzącym bratem i zajrzał w oczy, przejechał ręką po czole. Caranthir zmierzył go ponurym spojrzeniem, jakby zamierzał odgryźć mu palce, ale zaakceptował pomoc przy rozbieraniu. Śpiewak za to wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma się niepokoić czy irytować. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

– Pij – polecił Alcarino i podał rannemu kubek. – To tylko uśmierzacze.

Wzrok Caranthira padł na długie łyżki w rękach uzdrowiciela i elf pobladł nieco. Już bez szemrania wychylił kubek i zerknął tęsknie na Amrasa, jakby nadal wolał, by to brat usunął strzałę.

– Pomożesz mi, Telvo – polecił Alcarino, najwyraźniej wyłapawszy spojrzenie Caranthira. – Przytrzymasz brata.

– Nie trzeba mnie trzymać – zaprotestował ranny, ale zezował niepewnie na łyżki, którymi Alcarino zamierzał wydłubać grot z zadziorami.

– Pityo, Alcarino – poprawił uzdrowiciela Amras ze wzrokiem nagle wbitym w podłogę.

– Nareszcie – westchnął cicho Alcarino i położył mu przelotnie rękę na ramieniu. – Przytrzymaj, proszę.

Uwaga najmłodszego syna Feanora zdziałała więcej niż wszystkie wcześniejsze próby uciszenia niecierpliwego pacjenta. Caranthir zamilkł zdumiony, co takiego wydarzyło się w domu pod jego nieobecność. Maglor natomiast zamierzał chyba skorzystać z okazji i zbesztać go za brak rozwagi, ale to uciął w zalążku uzdrowiciel, również i jego goniąc do pomocy.

xxx

– Co to za zamieszanie? – zapytał Maedhros, gdy przy drzwiach kuchni minął go Maglor z czystą koszulą przerzuconą przez ramię. Najstarszy syn Feanora zatrzymał się w progu i omiótł pomieszczenie czujnym spojrzeniem. – Moryo? Co się stało? – Natychmiast wyłapał ponurą minę młodszego brata i grubo zabandażowane ramię.

– Oberwał orczą strzałą – wyjaśnił Maglor, pomagając Caranthirowi się ubrać.

Maedhros spiął się cały, w złości przygryzł wargę.

– Pokaż – zażądał, podchodząc powoli do ławy, gdzie siedział Caranthir.

– Alcarino już opatrzył – zauważył Maglor ze zdziwieniem, na co starszy brat wywrócił oczami z irytacją.

– Strzałę mi pokaż. – Maedhros sam sięgnął po złamane drzewce leżące na stole i przez moment przyglądał się uważnie grotowi. W końcu pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i usiadł obok Caranthira, odrzucając strzałę na blat. – W porządku, nie powinna być zatruta.

– Po czym poznajesz? – zainteresował się Caranthir; bezwiednie wyciągnął zranioną rękę, żeby obejrzeć grot i stłumił jęk zmieszany z przekleństwem.

Maedhros wziął resztki strzały i wyjaśnił, na czym polegają różnice w budowie grotu. Maglor pochylił się nad braćmi, by także się przyjrzeć, a w międzyczasie Amras przyniósł niemal już kompletną mapę najbliższych okolic.

Caranthir, który był współautorem map i większość okolicy zjeździł razem z Amrasem, ledwie rzucił okiem na płachtę.

– Tutaj – wskazał czubkiem noża właściwe miejsce. – Pokraki przestają bać się słońca, skoro zapuściły się aż tak daleko.

– Tam było mnóstwo pieczar – zauważył Amras. – Dość miejsca, żeby i większe oddziały mogły się ukryć za dnia.

– Właśnie, pamiętasz tamten jar, gdzie kiedyś trafiliśmy na młodego lisa? – przypomniał Caranthir; Amras kiwnął głową. – Przejście trochę się osypało, trzeba uważać na kopyta. Chociaż jak teraz myślę, to nie wiem, czy głazy zsunęły się same, czy ktoś im w tym pomógł.

– Sprawdzimy to – podsumował krótko Maglor. – Smyku, poprowadzisz? W takim razie zbieraj się.

– Jedziesz też? – upewnił się Maedhros, nieco zdziwiony.

– Mhm – Maglor w roztargnieniu skinął głową, zabierając w locie kawałek ciasta. – Muszę się rozejrzeć, nie za dobrze znam tamtą część wzgórz. Poślecie słowo do Tyelko? Świetnie. Raczej nie spodziewaj się, że dzisiaj wrócimy, Maitimo. – Maglor zakręcił się jeszcze przy blacie, zgarnął dwa bukłaki. Dopiero w drzwiach obejrzał się na braci. – Poradzicie sobie? Gdyby coś było nie tak, Moryo, idź do Alcarino.

– Kano – rzucił ostrzegawczo Maedhros, widząc, że Caranthir lada moment wybuchnie. – Damy sobie radę. Ty lepiej uważaj na Smyka – dorzucił z cieniem rozbawienia w głosie.

– Zawsze. – Maglor roześmiał się cicho i wyszedł.

– Jesteś zdecydowanie mniej irytującym starszym bratem – podsumował Caranthir, gdy zostali sami. Dopiero teraz oparł się o ścianę i wbił ponury wzrok w blat.

– Miło słyszeć – prychnął Maedhros, ale potem przyjrzał się bratu badawczym wzrokiem, rejestrując jawne oznaki dyskomfortu. – A tak poważnie, jak ręka?

– A jak myślisz? – warknął zirytowany Caranthir i przygarnął ciaśniej ramię, żeby go nie urażać przy ruchu. – Boli – poskarżył się cicho, jakoś tak dziecinnie.

– Wiem.

– Myślałem, że będzie lepiej, jak już Alcarino usunął grot – przyznał Caranthir; teraz, gdy byli tylko we dwóch, wyglądał na bardziej przybitego. – Już chyba lepiej było go zostawić...

– Wiesz przecież, że nie – zauważył trzeźwo Maedhros. – Możesz poruszyć palcami? Nie drętwieją?

– Mogę. – Młodszy z braci demonstracyjnie zgiął i rozprostował palce. – I nie, z czuciem wszystko w porządku – skrzywił się.

Maedhros zwalczył odruch, by przysunąć się bliżej i objąć go ramieniem. Caranthir, w przeciwieństwie do Maglora i bliźniaków, nigdy nie był specjalnie chętny na takie przejawy czułości, a teraz już zniósł wystarczająco dużo krzątaniny. Dla Maedhrosa natomiast, który sam przywykł ostatnio puszczać mimo uszu pytania o samopoczucie, sytuacja, w której role się odwracały, była niemal obca. Zdawało się jednak, że młodszemu bratu to nie przeszkadza.

– Dobrze, chyba udało ci się uniknąć trucizny – pierworodny Feanora uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do brata. – Pierwszy raz dostałeś strzałą?

– Mhm... Po tym, jak cię straciliśmy, Makalaure zrobił się nadopiekuńczy. Zwłaszcza Amrasa starał się trzymać z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, bo chyba uważał, że może zrobić coś głupiego, a mi kazał mieć na niego oko. Wiesz, że Curvo i Tyelko zawsze pilnują sobie wzajem pleców.

– A kto pilnował Makalaure?

– Jak myślisz? – Caranthir zerknął na brata z ukosa. – Chyba każdy, na swój sposób. Ale to i tak Smyk nas najbardziej nastraszył. Między innymi na nim Alcarino uczył się, jak leczyć trucizny Nieprzyjaciela.

– O?

– Nic nam nie powiedział, póki się nie pochorował – wyjaśnił Caranthir. – Na szczęście nic poważniejszego się nie stało, ale przez następnych parę dni chodził blady, struty i wściekły – wzruszył ramionami i syknął. – Au!

– Chodź, myślę, że coś poradzę – zaproponował Maedhros i dźwignął się o stół, zanim Caranthir zdążył zaoferować mu pomoc. Poszedł powoli do swojego pokoju, pewien, że młodszy brat za nim podąży.

Leki od Alcarino mógłby szykować z zamkniętymi oczami, a ich skład recytować obudzony w środku nocy. Wsypał do kubka mieszankę uśmierzającą, a po zerknięciu na ponurego Caranthira dorzucił jeszcze środek nasenny.

– To chyba twoje – uśmiechnął się Maedhros, wyciągnąwszy z szafy czerwoną szarfę, którą Caranthir zostawił kiedyś u niego.

– Mhm.

Wspólnymi siłami zrobili z szarfy temblak i Maedhros odesłał młodszego brata do kuchni, żeby zaparzył sobie zioła, a sam ulokował się w fotelu. Caranthir wrócił po chwili z parującym kubkiem. Powąchał zawartość i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

– Smacznego – mruknął Maedhros. – Chodź tu, na łóżko – zaprosił, widząc, że brat kieruje się do stołu.

Caranthir spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale posłusznie usiadł na łóżku.

– Ty się na mnie mścisz za pojenie cię tymi świństwami – stwierdził ponuro. Dmuchnął w kubek i upił łyk.

– To świństwo bardzo dobrze działa, zobaczysz – odparł spokojnie Maedhros. – Pij.

Caranthir prychnął, ale posłusznie opróżnił kubek i ostentacyjnie pokazał bratu puste dno. Odstawił go na szafkę i objął zranioną rękę ramieniem.

– Połóż się lepiej – zasugerował pierworodny Feanora, obserwując, jak brat szuka sobie wygodnej pozycji. – Śmiało.

– Po co? Nie chcę spać.

– Zaraz będziesz chciał – uśmiechnął się Maedhros. – Zdejmij buty i kładź się, bo potem ja to będę musiał zrobić, jak tak zaśniesz.

– Ty mi tam czegoś dosypałeś! – zorientował się Caranthir. – Nelyo! Miałeś być mniej irytujący!

– Mogłem poprosić Alcarino, żeby wrócił i ci coś przygotował, ale skoro nic nie dał, to założył, że sami sobie poradzimy – wzruszył ramieniem Maedhros. – Kładź się.

– Oż, ty przeklęty, podstępny... – wymamrotał Caranthir, ale pochylił się i mrucząc wciąż pod nosem, z trudem wyplątał nogi z butów. Ruchy miał coraz miększe, ale wbrew obawom Maedhrosa nie poleciał na twarz. Osunął się za to na poduszki, ledwie usiadł.

– Silne to draństwo... Czym tyś mnie upił?

– Nie bój się, kaca po tym nie będziesz mieć – obiecał Maedhros, obserwując nieco z rozbawieniem, jak młodszy brat walczy ze snem.

– Kano mnie zamorduje... – wymamrotał Caranthir.

– Szzszt, nikt nikogo nie będzie mordować – uciszył go starszy brat. – Śpij. Jeśli będę czegoś potrzebować, poproszę Tyelpe – obiecał, przemilczając fakt, że żeby wyegzekwować cokolwiek od bratanka, musiałby najpierw pójść i wyciągnąć go z kuźni. Celebrimbor korzystał z okazji, że miał cały warsztat tylko dla siebie pod nieobecność ojca, więc Maedhros nie zamierzał mu psuć zabawy, jeśli tylko nie będzie pilnej potrzeby.

Caranthir zasnął chwilę później, a pierworodny Feanora usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i wziął ze stolika kartki gęsto zapisane przez Maglora. Bracia jakiś czas temu uznali, że niezłym sposobem na zajęcie czasu będzie nauka języka miejscowych elfów, a Maedhros podchwycił pomysł; wypadało nauczyć się go poprawnie, z właściwym akcentem. Teraz też skupił się na obcych słowach, zwracając uwagę, w jaki sposób Noldorowie zaadaptowali alfabet ojca do sindarinu, jak nazywali język Moriquendich; zerkał tylko co jakiś czas, czy na twarzy brata nie pojawiają się niezdrowe wypieki świadczące o tym, że dzieje się coś niedobrego.

Nerwowa atmosfera ostatnich dni i rozmowa z Fingonem zmęczyły go bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Musiał przysnąć w fotelu, bo obudził go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Maedhros poderwał czujnie głowę, zerknął, czy młodszy brat ciągle śpi.

– To tylko ja – uspokoił go Alcarino i wszedł cicho do środka. – Chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale widzę, że tak.

Maedhros kiwnął niepewnie głową i przyjrzał się uważniej Caranthirowi z poczuciem winy. Miał przecież na niego uważać, a tymczasem znów zasnął w trakcie czytania. Młodszy brat spał jak zabity i nie ruszył się nawet wtedy, gdy uzdrowiciel dotknął do jego czoła i sprawdzał krążenie w zranionej ręce.

– Dałem mu to, co mi dawałeś na sen – odezwał się Maedhros. – Zadziałało błyskawicznie. Aż za szybko – przyznał z niepokojem.

– Dla Morifinwe wystarczyłaby mniejsza dawka – wyjaśnił Alcarino. – Tobie musiałem zwiększyć, bo nie działało. Ale to nie szkodzi, nawet jeśli będzie spał do rana, nic się nie stanie – zapewnił zaraz.

Alcarino zorientował się chyba, że w domu nikogo nie ma, bo zanim wrócił do siebie, przyniósł Maedhrosowi kolację. Chciał zajrzeć do Celebrimbora, wychodząc, ale pierworodny Feanora powstrzymał go; nie było potrzeby.

Maedhros został sam. Za oknem zapadł zmierzch, ale w pokoju świeciła się tylko jedna kryształowa lampka. Pierworodny Feanora obserwował młodszego brata, aż w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał i przysiadł obok na łóżku, dotknął, by samemu przekonać się, że nie dzieje się nic złego. Caranthir spał spokojnie, bezpieczny. Maedhrosa uderzyło nagle, jak być może niewiele brakowało, a młodszy brat z pewnością nie byłby bezpieczny, w domu. Serce zmroziła myśl, że przecież orkowie mogli nie tylko zranić Caranthira, ale równie dobrze schwytać go, rannego i bezbronnego, a zorientowawszy się, kogo złapali, powlec ze sobą aż do czeluści Angbandu.

W pokoju zrobiło się lodowato. Maedhros zerknął na otwarte okno; teraz zrozumiał, skąd u młodszych braci wziął się nawyk zasłaniania szczelnie okien. On sam, choć wiedział, że znajduje się w sercu obozu, otoczony przez setki Noldorów, miał potrzebę chronienia rannego, śpiącego brata. Nagle poczuł się bardzo bezradny i samotny. Gdyby chociaż któryś z braci był w domu...

Nie wrócili. Maedhros zorientował się, że zmierzch dawno już zapadł, a nie wrócili ani Celegorm i Curufin, ani Maglor z Amrasem. Przez głowę przemknęła myśl, że atak na Caranthira był tylko przynętą, by wywabić pozostałych synów Feanora z obozu. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego orkowie nie ścigali Caranthira, żeby go dobić lub zabawić się nim w okrutny sposób. Jeżeli Maglor wpadł w zasadzkę...

Maedhros posiedział jeszcze chwilę przy bracie, ale niepokój nie pozwalał mu tkwić w miejscu. Rozdarty między obowiązkiem czuwania nad rannym i nakazem działania, w końcu poprawił koc okrywający Caranthira i wyszedł na poszukiwanie bratanka.


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

Curufin i Celegorm wrócili do obozu dobrze po zmierzchu. Posłaniec pchnięty przez Maedhrosa spotkał się z nimi przy polach, ale skoro już byli tak daleko, woleli najpierw skończyć objazd, potem dopiero wracać, skoro Maglor i Amras zajęli się problemem szpiegów Nieprzyjaciela kręcących się po okolicy.

Jeszcze zanim przejechali przez obóz do domu, zwrócili uwagę na zamieszanie i spory oddział elfów formujący się powoli na jednym z placów. Zamarli ze zdumienia jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy wjechali na podwórze.

Dowódca wrócił. W pierwszej chwili dostrzegli tylko to – nie starszego brata, a tego dowódcę, który potrafił pozbierać Noldorów zaraz po śmierci ojca. Maedhros stał przed domem i wydawał krótkie polecenia Vorindonowi. Miał na sobie wysokie buty do jazdy, spod opadającej do pół uda ciemnej tuniki z gwiazdą na piersi wyzierały rękawy kolczugi. Okaleczone ramię trzymał wprawdzie na temblaku, ale jakby tego nie zauważał; w rozmowie gestykulował żywo drugą ręką. Curufin zamrugał ze zdumienia, gdy zobaczył miecz przy prawym boku brata.

– Tyelko! Curvo! – Maedhros dostrzegł ich i jego oblicze wypogodziło się znacznie. Wyminął Noldo, z którym rozmawiał, podszedł do braci. Za nim jak cień podążał Celebrimbor.

– Co się stało? – zapytał krótko Celegorm. – Dokąd się wybierasz?

– Kano nie wrócił – rzucił Maedhros. – Pojechali...

– Tak, wiemy, dostaliśmy twoją wiadomość – wtrącił się Curufin. – Dokąd?

– Pokażę wam. – Maedhros chwycił Celegorma za ramię i skierował się spiesznie do wnętrza domu, na poły ciągnąc brata, na poły wspierając się na nim.

Młodsi bracia poszli za nim do kuchni, wciąż zdumieni energią najstarszego. Maedhros zdawał się nią kipieć, ale pod warstwą pozornego opanowania dało się wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie.

– Tu. – Pierworodny Feanora pochylił się nad mapą. – Tu Moryo wskazywał.

– To dość daleko – zauważył Celegorm. – A Smyk może i zna tamte rejony dobrze, ale tam się nie da poruszać prostą drogą, trzeba kluczyć. Kiedy pojechali?

– Zaraz po tym, jak Moryo wrócił. Było już dość późno... – Maedhros zawahał się wyraźnie, oparł ręką o stół.

– Tyelpe? – Curufin zwrócił się do syna.

– Będzie ze trzy godziny przed zmierzchem.

– Tak, mniej więcej wtedy – potwierdził w progu Alcarino.

– Coś nie tak? – Maedhros natychmiast poderwał czujnie głowę, wyprostował się pod spojrzeniem uzdrowiciela. – Alcarino?

– Nie, nic się nie dzieje – uspokoił go uzdrowiciel. Zważywszy, jak obojętnie podchodził do działań Maedhrosa, musiał być świadkiem jego wcześniejszych przygotowań, stwierdził Curufin. On sam wciąż nie mógł się oswoić z widokiem słabego brata w kolczudze i pod bronią.

– Nic dziwnego, że jeszcze nie wrócili. – Celegorm wrócił do problemu. – Spodziewałbym się ich dopiero nad ranem.

– Nie możesz być pewny – zauważył Maedhros. – Jeśli wpadli w zasadzkę... Nie będę siedzieć i czekać.

Celegorm i Curufin wymienili spojrzenia. Jasnym było, że cokolwiek brat sobie wymyślił, nie da się łatwo odwieść od swoich planów. Fasada chłodnego dowódcy zaczynała pękać, gdy zostali sami, zdenerwowanie było coraz bardziej widoczne.

– Będziesz – wzruszył ramionami Celegorm. – Co dokładnie zamierzałeś zrobić? – prychnął.

– Upewnić się, że żaden z moich młodszych braci nie skończy jako zabawka! – odparował ostro Maedhros. – Nie znam okolicy. Tyelko, poprowadzisz mnie.

– Dobrze, pojadę, jeśli tak rozkażesz – potaknął krótko Celegorm. – Ale ty zostajesz.

Maedhros zmrużył oczy i spojrzał przenikliwie na brata.

– Sprzeciwisz mi się? – zapytał zimno, jednym krótkim pytaniem przypominając braciom, kto tu jest najstarszy.

– Nie, Nelyo, nie – zapewnił go Celegorm, cofając się o krok. – Ale ty jeszcze nie dasz rady dotrzymać nam tempa. Zostań, ja pojadę.

– Twój brat ma rację, Nelyafinwe – włączył się Alcarino. – Pozwól, żeby to dla ciebie załatwił.

Maedhros zawahał się, ale skinął głową; oczy przygasły.

– Jedź – zgodził się zrezygnowany.

– Nelyafinwe. – Celegorm przyłożył rękę do serca i skinął mu na pożegnanie, ale zaraz przełamał nastrój i posłał bratu uśmiech. – Nie martw się. Jestem pewien, że Makalaure nie pojechał zbrojny tylko w harfę.

Maedhros mruknął coś bez przekonania i oparł się o ramię Curufina.

– Tyelpe, osiodłaj mi świeżego konia – polecił Celegorm i chwycił ze stołu kawałek placka. – Wszystko gotowe do drogi, Maitimo?

– Tak, oddział czeka tylko na... Na ciebie.

Curufin sądził, że Maedhros zostanie w domu, skoro zgodził się przekazać dowodzenie, ale chory brat podążył za Celegormem na dwór. Osobiście poinformował Vorindona o zmianie planów, a potem stanął w progu i patrzył. Curufin przysunął się blisko niego, widząc, jak zbielały kostki dłoni zaciśniętej na framudze. Maedhros był już u kresu sił, ale nie opuścił ramion ani nie drgnął, dopóki oddział nie odjechał. Dopiero wtedy obrócił się z zamiarem wejścia i byłby usiadł na progu, gdyby młodszy brat nie podtrzymał go w porę.

– Chodź – Curufin poprowadził brata do sypialni bez większych protestów z jego strony. – Pozwól – sięgnął po pas z bronią i zdjął go.

Maedhros usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle przy stole, nie próbując już ukrywać znużenia. Wypił kilka łyków wina, które Curufin podsunął mu pod rękę, przytknął kielich do skroni.

– Tyelko miał rację – mruknął cicho.

Curufin skrzywił się, kryjąc grymas za własnym kielichem. Był chyba ostatnim spośród braci, który nadawał się do pocieszania.

– Jeszcze za wcześnie – stwierdził. – Naucz się trzymać miecz w lewej ręce, a nie będziesz narzekać na brak zajęć. Ale najpierw musisz umieć się obronić – wytknął. – I pozwól, żebym ci zrobił własną kolczugę, zamiast podkradania rzeczy Turkafinwe, co? – spróbował pogodniej, ale Maedhros tylko pokiwał głową.

– Pomóż mi zdjąć – poprosił z tą samą rezygnacją w głosie. Zaraz jednak poderwał głowę i wbił w brata natarczywe spojrzenie. – W czym on pojechał?

– W tym, co miał na sobie – wzruszył ramionami Curufin. Najpierw sam się rozebrał, żeby mieć większą swobodę ruchu, potem zerknął na Maedhrosa. – Nie denerwuj się, Turko wie, co robi. Dobra, daj to wszystko.

Maedhros pozbył się temblaka, ale ledwie spróbował unieść ręce do góry, jasnym było, że nie da rady. Curufin zdjął z niego wierzchnią tunikę, ale do kolczugi potrzebowałby co najmniej jeszcze jednej ręki, a syn uciekł do kuźni, mamrocząc coś o konieczności posprzątania. On sam, widząc zdenerwowanie najstarszego brata, najchętniej zrobiłby to samo.

– Pochyl się, Nelyo.

Maedhros współpracował, o ile był w stanie, ale gdyby kazano mu wstać, pewnie nie znalazłby na to dość sił. Chwilę zajęło, nim Curufin wyplątał go z kolczugi, a wtedy starszy brat osunął się głębiej na krześle i przymknął oczy. Caranthir, o dziwo, nie obudził się mimo hałasu, jakiego narobili. Kiedy jednak Curufin zasugerował Maedhrosowi, by także się położył, ten pokręcił tylko głową.

– Zaczekam – stwierdził i jedynie zgodził się zamienić krzesło na fotel.

To będzie długa noc, westchnął w duchu Curufin i przysiadł na wolnym miejscu przy stole. Nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść i zostawić brata sam na sam ze swymi myślami, by czekał na resztę. Porozmawiać też nie bardzo było jak, zważywszy, że przez ostatnich kilka dni nie zamienili nawet słowa. A jednak...

– To co takiego miał nam do przekazania Findekano?

xxx

Niebo zaczynało rozjaśniać się łuną brzasku, gdy dotarli do domu. Amras był o to nieco zły na siebie, bo po opisie Caranthira spodziewał się, że szybciej załatwią sprawę. Tymczasem sporo czasu upłynęło, zanim trafił dokładnie w miejsce wspomniane przez brata. Wróg oczywiście zdążył się w tym czasie przemieścić, a od tego momentu musieli się poruszać ostrożnie i liczyć z ryzykiem zasadzki.

Mimo to wypad zakończył się sukcesem, nawet nie zdążyli się pobrudzić. To znaczy, Amras uśmiechnął się kpiąco do swoich myśli, w czasie ataku nie zdążyli; sprzątanie po potyczce, o ile można tak było nazwać wyrżnięcie w pień oddziału orków, było jednak o wiele bardziej żmudne i brudzące.

Ku zaskoczeniu Amrasa to starszy brat był chyba najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany możliwością chwycenia za broń. Już przedtem dziwił się, że Maglor zamierza z nim jechać, ale przestał, kiedy ten wydał rozkaz do ataku i zaraz potem ściął pierwszego orka. To był jego mały, osobisty rewanż za braci, zorientował się najmłodszy syn Feanora, gdy Maglor brudził się potem ze wszystkimi i szykował stos do spalenia. W końcu to pierwszy wróg od czasu, gdy Maedhros wrócił. Do głosu Maglora, tak ostatnio miękkiego przy najstarszym bracie, wróciły stalowe nuty, którym nie sposób było odmawiać. Amras zdecydowanie wolał go z harfą niż z mieczem, gdy brat używał głosu do pieśni, nie rozkazów.

– Smyku – głos Maglora wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Jedź, odmelduj się Maitimo, że wszyscy wracamy – przykazał, ledwie przekroczyli bramę obozu. – Zaraz też będziemy.

Amras skinął głową i wyłamał się z kolumny, by bocznymi alejkami dotrzeć do domu. Z Celegormem i jego posiłkami spotkali się, gdy już wracali. Mało brakowało, a rozminęliby się zupełnie, bo Amras chciał początkowo wracać inną drogą. Po tym, co po cichu przekazał im Celegorm, Amras wolał nawet nie myśleć, ile nerwów by było, gdyby się nie spotkali.

Zeskoczył z konia i wszedł spiesznie do domu, tylko po to, by zaraz za progiem zderzyć się z najstarszym bratem. Maedhros wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i cofnął się, pchnięty siłą rozpędu. Byłby upadł, gdyby Amras nie złapał go odruchowo.

– Przepraszam.

Maedhros, nieco chwiejny i szary ze zmęczenia, obciął go czujnym spojrzeniem. Opierał się o ścianę, ale Amras nie ważył się cofnąć ręki w obawie, że brat się przewróci.

– Wróciliśmy wszyscy bez jednego draśnięcia – zapewnił spiesznie młodszy rudzielec, przypomniawszy sobie uwagi Celegorma. – Kano i Tyelko zaraz będą, tylko zluzują oddziały.

Pierworodny Feanora skinął głową, ale zaraz pobladł i cofnął się, z obrzydzeniem strącając z ramienia rękę Amrasa.

– Cuchniesz – wydusił z siebie i przycisnął wierzch dłoni do ust.

Amras odsunął się prędko. Kiedy jechali, pęd rozwiewał smród orczej posoki, którą byli uwalani, tak, że dało się wytrzymać. Tak mu było spieszno, by uspokoić Maedhrosa, że nie pomyślał, jak brat zareaguje na zapach.

– Czego by nie mówić, Maitimo ma rację – stwierdził Curufin, wychodząc z kuchni. – Można by na drugim końcu domu wyczuć, żeście wrócili.

– Tak, tak, aluzja pojęta. – Amras wycofał się na dwór ku studni, a Curufin otoczył Maedhrosa ramieniem i także wyciągnął go na świeże powietrze. Najstarszy brat trząsł się trochę i dla pewności chwycił się futryny. Czeka, zorientował się Amras. Nie dowierza mi, czeka.

Maglor i Celegorm dotarli chwilę później. Pozdrowili Maedhrosa, Maglor zeskoczył lekko z siodła i dopiero wtedy najstarszy brat przekonał się, że wszystko w porządku.

– Tam jest studnia, panowie – powstrzymał braci Curufin, nim podeszli bliżej; Maedhrosowi prawie udało się opanować, przestawał dygotać.

Maglor zerknął na Amrasa, który zdążył się już rozebrać od pasa w górę, i skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Razem z Celegormem dołączyli do najmłodszego brata i rozpoczęli żmudny proces domywania; nikomu nie chciało się czekać na ciepłą wodę, wszyscy byli głodni i znużeni.

Gdy w końcu, czyści i nieco zziębnięci, zatroszczyli się o bardzo wczesne śniadanie, Maedhros spał już, uspokojony obecnością wszystkich braci w domu.

xxx

Caranthir obudził się zupełnie sztywny, w dodatku ściśnięty na samym brzegu łóżka. Syknął niezadowolony; spanie na zranionym ramieniu nie było najszczęśliwszym pomysłem. Obrócił się z trudem na plecy i zorientował, dlaczego było mu tak niewygodnie.

Maedhros spał tuż obok, co przypomniało mu, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach zasnął. Starszy brat uznał najwyraźniej, że obecność Caranthira w jego łóżku nie oznacza, iż on nie może z niego skorzystać. Mimo swojego słusznego wzrostu próbował zwinąć się w kłębek na wolnej części łóżka, w efekcie czego jego kolana wbijały się Caranthirowi w udo.

Potem uderzyło go coś jeszcze. Przez nieosłonięte okno wlewało się słońce, co, zważywszy, że byli w pokoju Maedhrosa, oznaczało, że w żadnej mierze nie są to promienie zachodzącego słońca.

– Drań – mruknął Caranthir pod adresem brata, który zafundował mu takie spanie. Nic dziwnego, że był taki rozbity.

Wyplątał się z koca, orientując się przy okazji, że Maedhros spał z palcami zaciśniętymi na rękawie jego koszuli. Wyswobodził się z ręki brata i wstał ostrożnie, żeby go nie obudzić. Ssanie w żołądku uświadomiło mu, że nie jadł niczego od ostatniego śniadania, jeszcze przed atakiem, więc nie powinien się dziwić zawrotom. Zaraz jednak zapomniał o słabości, gdy rozejrzał się po pokoju brata.

To, że przy łóżku wciąż leżały jego buty, rzucone poprzedniego dnia, nie było akurat dziwne. Mniej oczywiste były natomiast buty Maedhrosa porzucone na środku przy krześle, a już w zdumienie wprawiła go przerzucona przez oparcie kolczuga. Valarowie, co tu się działo?! Na stole, pomiędzy talerzami i karafką z winem, leżał miecz najstarszego brata. Sam Maedhros spał głęboko i nie zwracał na Caranthira uwagi, nawet gdy ten potknął się o zapomnianą przeszywanicę, po rozmiarze sądząc, należącą do Celegorma. Obrazu chaosu dopełniała rękawica, nie wiedzieć czemu rzucona na łóżku ponad głową Maedhrosa.

Caranthir syknął i wsunął zranioną rękę między guziki koszuli; szarfa, którą Maedhros mu wczoraj oddał, walała się na podłodze. Bałagan bałaganem, ale on był głodny, a ręka dokuczała przy ruchu. Caranthir przeszedł pomiędzy porozrzucanymi rzeczami do szafki i sprawnie odnalazł słoik ze środkiem przeciwbólowym, który tak często przyrządzali dla starszego brata. Wsypał trochę do kubka i wywędrował do kuchni. Minął Maglora śpiącego przy otwartych drzwiach, w jego wypadku akurat nic dziwnego. Cały dom spał, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by on zatroszczył się o jakieś śniadanie.

xxx

Pierwszym, co zarejestrował Maedhros, była pustka i cisza. Po Caranthirze zostały tylko jego buty, a bałagan w całym pokoju przypominał o nocnej krzątaninie. Śpią, na pewno śpią, przemknęło Maedhrosowi przez głowę, ale nie uspokoił się tym w pełni. Wstał, zaspany, i wyszedł się upewnić. Ot, na wszelki wypadek.

Już w sąsiednim pokoju przekonał się, że jednak nie wszyscy śpią. W pierwszej kolejności zajrzał do ranionego brata i zastał go półleżącego na łóżku, z miską stojącą sugestywnie w zasięgu ręki.

– Co się dzieje, Moryo? – zapytał natychmiast podenerwowany Maedhros.

Caranthir musiał przysypiać, bo poderwał się gwałtownie, słysząc brata. Zaklął cicho i obrzucił Maedhrosa niechętnym spojrzeniem.

– Mówiłeś, że nie będę mieć kaca po tych twoich specyfikach – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Mdli mnie.

Tyle Maedhros sam widział. Dostrzegł jeszcze pusty kubek i nietknięte śniadanie na stole po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– A zjadłeś coś?

Caranthir posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie, jakby urażony samym faktem konieczności odpowiadania.

– Niedobrze mi, czego z tego nie zrozumiałeś? – zapytał opryskliwie. – I nie, nie ma mowy, nie będziesz tu ze mną spać! – zaprotestował żywo, ledwie brat się zbliżył.

Niewzruszony Maedhros wziął z talerza kawałek chleba i przysiadł na łóżku. Caranthir patrzył na niego podejrzliwie i nie wykonał najmniejszego gestu, by sięgnąć po jedzenie.

– Zjedz, to przestanie – powtórzył niecierpliwie Maedhros. – Czy mam pójść i przyprowadzić Alcarino?

– Nie lubię cię – oświadczył Caranthir z jawną urazą, ale posłusznie wziął kromkę i zaczął powoli jeść.

Maedhros obserwował go z zadowoleniem, widząc, że brat bardziej się zżyma niż faktycznie gniewa. Obawiał się trochę, że jego wczorajsza gadatliwość była głównie skutkiem zmęczenia i ulgi, że wrócił do domu, a dziś Caranthir w ogóle nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, jednak najwyraźniej kilka dni poza obozem wystarczyło, by wywietrzała ślepa złość na decyzję Maedhrosa. Co nie znaczyło, że Caranthir przyjmie ze spokojem jego ustalenia z kuzynem.

– Findekano wczoraj był – zagaił pierworodny Feanora, by przełamać ciszę. – Przywiózł odpowiedź od Nolofinwego, poczyniliśmy trochę ustaleń.

– I? – zainteresował się Caranthir. – Co takiego wymyśliliście, poza tym, że zmusiłeś Smyka, by wrócił do swojego imienia? Bo Nolofinwe zapewne skacze z radości – prychnął z niesmakiem, bezwiednie międląc w palcach na pół zjedzoną kromkę; okruszki posypały się po pościeli.

Maedhros, bogatszy już o nocną przeprawę z Curufinem, przytoczył rozmowę z Fingonem. Ku jego zdumieniu Caranthir, w przeciwieństwie do kowala, nie przerywał mu, zupełnie jak nie on. Być może miało to związek z faktem, że nadal nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale Maedhros bez skrupułów wykorzystał tę ciszę.

– I wyjdzie na to, że Turukano miał rację – stwierdził tylko Caranthir z obrzydzeniem. – Śmiał powiedzieć Kano, że nigdy nie będziesz jego królem – wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie Maedhrosa.

– Ach, to. Tak, Kano mi wspominał. No cóż, nie będę – wzruszył ramionami starszy z braci. – Oszczędzę sobie problemów związanych z rozstrzyganiem waszych waśni – dorzucił lekko.

Caranthir wywrócił oczami na to stwierdzenie, a potem tylko westchnął z rezygnacją, gdy Maedhros podciągnął się głębiej na łóżku i znalazł sobie trochę miejsca, by się położyć i jeszcze chwilę zdrzemnąć.

xxx

Dzień wlókł się leniwie. Było już dobrze po południu, nim synowie Feanora zabrali się powoli do swoich zajęć. Curufin dość szybko zniknął z domu, rugając po drodze do kuźni swojego syna za jakąś nieskończoną i zmarnowaną robotę. Na nic zdały się oszczędne tłumaczenia Celebrimbora, że został wywołany w połowie pracy i nie zdołał później skończyć. Chodziło wprawdzie jedynie o kilka podków, ale najwyraźniej taki pretekst wystarczył Curufinowi, by urządzić awanturę.

Caranthir, ku rozbawieniu pozostałych braci, pozostawał ostentacyjnie obrażony na Maedhrosa za, jak twierdził, podstępne spojenie ziołami usypiającymi, przez co ominęło go całe zamieszanie. Czuł się już jednak lepiej, więc jego wyrzuty nie spotkały się ze zrozumieniem.

– Zjadłeś już? – Celegorm wpadł spiesznie do kuchni i obrzucił najstarszego brata niecierpliwym spojrzeniem.

Maedhros siedział przy stole i bez większego entuzjazmu grzebał widelcem w talerzu z obiadem; jako jedyny nie szukał sobie żadnego zajęcia i dumał ponuro nad posiłkiem. Odbił się na nim stres poprzedniego wieczoru i sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zmęczonego niż ostatnio. _Choć równie dobrze mogłem nie zauważyć_ , zorientował się Celegorm z ukłuciem winy; przez ostatnich kilka dni nie zamienił z bratem ani słowa, nie licząc poprzedniego wieczoru.

– Tak. – Maedhros odłożył widelec i zerknął na niego pytająco.

– Świetnie, w takim razie chodź, jedziemy – oświadczył żywo Celegorm.

– Nie dzisiaj, Tyelko – westchnął ze znużeniem pierworodny Feanora.

– Dzisiaj – uparł się myśliwy; niechęć Maedhrosa go drażniła, przypominała o tym zranionym spojrzeniu, jakim brat obdarzył go nocą, kiedy Celegorm odmówił zabrania go ze sobą. – No chodź, co masz siedzieć w domu.

– Nie mam ochoty, Tyelko. Jak chcesz, jedź sam.

– Tak się wczoraj rwałeś, żeby jechać, więc chodź, na początek przejedziemy się tylko po okolicy – nalegał Celegorm, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Maglora. Maedhros potrzebował odrobiny motywacji, bo zdawał się przygaszony. – Podobno chcesz jechać na drugą stronę jeziora i padać przed Nolofinwem na kolana, więc udowodnij mi, że masz na to siłę – popchnął brata jeszcze trochę.

Maedhros szarpnął głową na słowa Celegorma. Wyglądał na trochę urażonego, trochę zaskoczonego tak otwartym postawieniem sprawy. Za jego plecami Maglora przytkało z oburzenia.

– Idę osiodłać konie i czekam na ciebie na zewnątrz – oświadczył Celegorm, patrząc bratu w oczy, a potem obrócił się i wyszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Przystanął tylko na moment na korytarzu, nasłuchując, i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zgrzytnęło odsuwane krzesło.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Maedhros był gotowy. Celegorm zdążył przyszykować konie, nie spiesząc się, a i tak musiał poczekać. Nie omieszkał wytknąć tego lekkim tonem, gdy starszy brat dołączył do niego, przebrany i w wysokich jeździeckich butach, w których widzieli go z Curufinem poprzedniej nocy.

– Jeżeli ci się spieszyło, trzeba było jechać – mruknął opryskliwie Maedhros, męcząc się z wsadzeniem ramienia do temblaka.

– Daj spokój, obrzydło mi wczoraj ciąganie Curufinwe po polach, Maitimo – zbył go myśliwy odbierając chustę i sprawnie wiążąc ją bratu na szyi. – Pomogę ci – zaoferował, wskazując na czekające wierzchowce.

– Klęknie? – zapytał krótko Maedhros, a gdy Celegorm z ociąganiem pokręcił głową, wyminął go i gwizdnął czysto. Zaraz też brama stajni uchyliła się i ku zgrozie myśliwego Rimpalote przybiegł do starszego brata.

– Naprawdę? – jęknął z niedowierzaniem, widząc, jak ogier posłusznie klęka na komendę Maedhrosa. Był pewien, że brat robi to celowo, a utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy tylko w stajni mignęła mi głowa młodszego rudzielca.

– To co, dokąd chcesz jechać? – zapytał wyczekująco Maedhros, gdy już znalazł się w górze.

– Gdziekolwiek, o ile to bydlę będzie grzeczne – mruknął Celegorm, zerkając podejrzliwie na Rimpalote, ale wskoczył zwinnie na siodło i skierował się ku bramie obozu. Wierzchowiec Amrasa podążył karnie za nim i myśliwemu pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że humorzasty ogier raczy słuchać swego jeźdźca.

– Więc? O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zagadnął Maedhros, ledwie oddalili się od bramy.

Celegorm drgnął zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się, że starszy brat tak otwarcie postawi sprawę.

– Curvo mówił mi, co ustaliliście wczoraj z Findekano – odparł myśliwy.

– A już myślałem, że wywlekasz mnie z domu pokazać zasiewy ozimin – zakpił Maedhros, ale zaraz spoważniał. – I?

– Wściekły jest – wzruszył ramionami Celegorm. – I raczej nie zmieni zdania w tej kwestii.

– Po to, żeby obgadywać naszego Atarinke, również mnie nie wyciągałeś – przerwał mu starszy brat. – I miałem dość czasu nocą, by z nim pomówić o jego wątpliwościach. O co chodzi, Turkafinwe? W czym problem?

– To nie w porządku! – wybuchnął Celegorm. – Nie podoba mi się to, nie potrafię się na to zgodzić! Oddajesz władzę, dobrze, to jeszcze przełknę... chyba. Ale hołd? Kano wczoraj mówił...Ty, na kolanach, przed Nolofinwem? Nie. Nie ty, Maitimo. Nie ty.

– A kto? – prychnął Maedhros i utkwił w bracie przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Kto miałby przepraszać i spróbować nas pojednać? Kanafinwe nie zrobił tego pod moją nieobecność, więc jak by to wyglądało, gdyby nagle zmienił zdanie? Mieliście na to czas wcześniej, teraz moja kolej.

– Nelyo... Ale po tym wszystkim, jak to będzie wyglądać... Nie chcę, by ktoś pomyślał, że zostałeś... Że oni zdołali... – Celegorm zaplątał się, najwyraźniej tym razem jego bezpośredniość zawiodła. – Ktokolwiek, byle nie ty! Nie przed Nolofinwem!

– Uspokoję twoje sumienie, jeśli powiem, że mi to nie robi różnicy? – zapytał zimno Maedhros. – Bo tego, jak rozumiem, Kano zapomniał dodać? Kto inny miałby to zrobić? Ty? A może Moryo czy Curvo? Przecież to by była katastrofa – parsknął na samą myśl. – Czy też mam się kierować jakąś pokrętną logiką i kazać Smykowi się kajać w imieniu nas wszystkich? Pięknie byśmy wypadli, nie ma co.

Celegorm poczerwieniał, niezdolny wydusić słowa. Starszy brat wykorzystał tę ciszę.

– Nie robię wam tego na złość. I nie próbuję wam nic wytykać, choć mam wrażenie, że tak to odbieracie – powiedział spokojniej i pogładził Rimpalote po szyi, bo koń zaczął strzyc nerwowo uszami. – Nie trzeba mnie chronić, Tyelko, dam sobie z tym radę. Jedyne, czego chcę od was wszystkich, to współpracy. Bo w przeciwnym razie faktycznie przyjdzie mi wysyłać Smyka w swoim imieniu, a to tylko da wujowi świadectwo, że między nami jest rozłam.

– Telvo cię poprze, no tak – pokiwał głową Celegorm, starając się uspokoić; ostatnim, czego sobie życzył, było rozdrażnienie Rimpalote poza obozem w momencie, gdy dosiadał go starszy brat.

– Pityo – poprawił go Maedhros. – Postaraj się o tym pamiętać, niech nie musi się przed wszystkimi tłumaczyć.

– Namówiłeś go, by skończył z tą farsą? Przymusem? – Celegorm w zdumieniu aż wstrzymał konia. – Valarowie, kiedy? Pół dnia mnie wczoraj w domu nie było.

– Sporo się dzieje – prychnął Maedhros, również przystając. Wyjaśnił w skrócie, jak w rozmowie z poprzedniego dnia wypłynęła kwestia imienia najmłodszego brata. – Nie, do niczego Ambarussa nie zmuszałem, sam zdecydował.

– Uważaj, jak go naciskasz – ostrzegł myśliwy. – Pójdzie za tobą, bo nadrabia ostatnie lata, ale to już nie jest ten dzieciak z wybrzeża. A imię to akurat drażliwa sprawa. Naciśnij zbyt mocno, a ci się postawi.

– Będę uważać – przytaknął w roztargnieniu Maedhros. – Rimpalote też mu przecież oddam, jak tylko poradzę sobie z jakimś innym – ścisnął kolanami boki wierzchowca i ruszył dalej przed siebie.

– Wiesz, nie jeden Amras bawi się tresurą w wolnej chwili – przypomniał mu Celegorm z udawanym oburzeniem. – Mój błąd, że osiodłałem pierwszego z brzegu.

– Nie szkodzi, jak na razie dobrze się dogadujemy – pierworodny Feanora z wyraźną przyjemnością pogładził gniadosza po szyi. – To co, pokażesz mi te pola?


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

Nawet jeśli młodsi bracia Maedhrosa nadal mieli do niego żal o podjętą decyzję, to nie okazywali tego otwarcie. Curufin wprawdzie krzywił się na każdą wzmiankę o konieczności poczynienia pewnych planów, ale przynajmniej przestał ostentacyjnie wymijać brata. Maedhrosowi ulżyło wyraźnie, nawet jeśli nie przyznałby się do tego; jego oblicze wypogodziło się, a ćwiczenia u Alcarino przestały wyglądać jak ucieczka z domu. Pierworodny Feanora nie marnował czasu i przy nadarzających się okazjach ustalał z braćmi szczegóły. Krok po kroku wyciągał kwestie, które wymagały ustaleń, i obserwował reakcje.

Wszystko to jednak działo się tylko w ich prywatnym gronie, bowiem Fingon taktownie nie przyjeżdżał i dawał im czas. Tak było do pewnego popołudnia, kiedy Maedhros zaskoczył braci podczas kolacji, korzystając z okazji, że byli całą siódemką.

– Chcę, żebyśmy zwołali naradę – oświadczył po posiłku, przerywając Maglorowi nucenie. – Jutro, w południe.

– W celu? – wyrwał się z pytaniem Caranthir. Wbrew zaleceniom Alcarino, po tygodniu odmówił noszenia ręki na temblaku i tylko oszczędzał ramię; zresztą na nim, w przeciwieństwie do osłabionego Maedhrosa, rana goiła się błyskawicznie, więc uzdrowiciel szybko dał mu spokój.

– Nie chcę, by nasi Noldorowie jako ostatni dowiedzieli się, co zamierzamy zrobić – odparł spokojnie Maedhros; to, że dotąd udało się sprawę utrzymać tylko między samymi zainteresowanymi, zakrawało na cud, jedynie Alcarino wiedział prócz braci. – Poproście swoich najbliższych podkomendnych. Chcę zobaczyć, komu zaufaliście, komu powierzaliście wypełnianie czy przekazywanie rozkazów. Spotkamy się tutaj jutro w południe, zapoznam się ze strukturami, jakie stworzyliście i ogłoszę, co trzeba. Reszta przekaże wieści dalej, bo podejrzewam, że nie mamy w obozie dość dużego placu, by zgromadzić wszystkich.

– No nie – przyznał Maglor. – Ja nie mam kogo powiadamiać, może prócz jednej czy dwóch osób. Większość naszych wewnętrznych ustaleń przekazywał dalej Tyelko.

– Pozostawiam to waszej decyzji. Zawiadomcie, kogo trzeba.

Bracia rozeszli się, za wyjątkiem Amrasa, który szkicował coś przy świetle kryształowej lampki. Zdawało się, jakby zignorował starszego brata, pochłonięty rysowaniem.

– Ciebie też to dotyczy, Amrasie – przypomniał mu spokojnie Maedhros, a młodszy rudzielec drgnął, zaskoczony.

– Oczywiście – skinął krótko głową i odłożył ołówek. – Chcesz, żebym poprosił też kogoś w twoim imieniu?

– Nie trzeba, zawiadomiłem już Alcarino i Vorindona. Z moich przybocznych nikt prócz niego nie żyje – przypomniał ponuro Maedhros. – Na razie chcę się dowiedzieć, jakie stworzyliście struktury, nim sam zacznę cokolwiek zmieniać.

Amras porzucił szkice i wyszedł, zostawiając na stole pióro i kilka kartek. Maedhros wziął jedną z pustych i w zamyśleniu zaczął kreślić niewprawne notatki.

xxx

Maedhros spędził część poranka na przekonywaniu samego siebie, że najgorsze miał już za sobą, skoro nie musiał się użerać z braćmi, a jedynie poinformować podkomendnych o swojej decyzji. Mimo to było to jego pierwsze oficjalne spotkanie, jeśli nie liczyć tamtej przypadkowej wizyty Sindarów i wizyty Fingona, gdy ten przyjechał przekazać odpowiedź od ojca. Pierworodny syn Feanora nie spodziewał się większych problemów, a mimo to był niespokojny, dlatego drgnął, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Curufin zajrzał do środka z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Tak, Curufinwe? – Maedhros spojrzał na brata z zaintrygowaniem. Zamierzał poprosić któregoś z braci, by pomógł mu się uczesać, ale akurat tego się nie spodziewał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Curufin nie przyszedł z jakimiś zastrzeżeniami tuż przed naradą.

– Jak robiliście z Moryo porządki w szafie, zaglądaliście też do tamtej skrzyni? – zaskoczył go pytaniem kowal.

– Nie. Twierdził, że tam powinno być trochę moich drobiazgów i uznaliśmy, że zajrzę tam kiedy indziej.

– Nie mogę znaleźć jednej rzeczy – przyznał się Curufin z nutą irytacji. – Mogę?

– Proszę. – Maedhros nie miał pojęcia, czego takiego szukał brat, że zamierzał przekopywać się również przez jego rzeczy, ale dźwignął się z fotela, by skorzystać z okazji i zorientować się chociaż, co tam było.

Curufin odchylił wieko skrzyni i drgnął tylko, gdy Maedhros oparł się o niego, siadając obok na podłodze. Wnętrze wypełnione było ledwie do połowy, i o ile się zorientował, zawierało wszystkie jego osobiste drobiazgi, które bracia pozbierali pewnie po jego uwięzieniu. Kowal wyciągnął więc krótki nóż, potem pióro i zaschnięty kałamarz. Za nimi na podłodze wylądowała niewielka książka, a po niej klamra Feanora i jego spinki, co uświadomiło Maedhrosowi, że w tej skrzyni znalazło się wszystko to, czego widok sprawiał braciom ból i przypominał o klęskach. Przez moment zastanawiał się również, czy za chwilę Curufin wyciągnie te nieliczne drobiazgi najmłodszego brata, które nie spłonęły wraz z resztą rzeczy na statku, ale kowal wyjął tylko kilka niewielkich pudełek; o jednym Maedhros pamiętał, że powinno zawierać biżuterię, więc wziął je i zajrzał do środka, na moment tracąc zainteresowanie poszukiwaniami. Wyjął pierścień, który kiedyś często nosił na co dzień, lecz ozdoba zsunęła się z chudych palców.

Srebrny pas, kolejne wspomnienie valinorejskich festiwali, zabrzęczał, gdy Curufin odłożył go niedbale na podłogę i w satysfakcją wyjął z dna skrzyni kwadratową kasetkę.

– Tego szukałem – stwierdził zadowolony. – Gdybyś mnie raczył wcześniej uprzedzić, że zwołujesz naradę, coś bym wymyślił, ale dałeś mi za mało czasu. No i to robota Atto...

Maedhros z konsternacją popatrzył na wyjęty z pudełka diadem, kunsztowną, srebrną ozdobę podkreślającą pochodzenie. Więc to o to Curufin robił tyle zamieszania...?

Zdziwienie musiało odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo młodszy brat prychnął z irytacją.

– Zwołujesz pierwszą naradę, odkąd wróciłeś – wyjaśnił urażony. – Możesz sobie abdykować, ale nie z gołą głową. I przypomnę ci, że jeszcze korony nie oddałeś.

Maedhros nie oponował. Przeciągnął palcami po wąskich elementach, wijących się ornamentami po bokach, by zejść się na środku w rodową gwiazdę. Srebro, mimo pudełka, wymagało odkurzenia, ale prócz tego nic się ozdobie nie stało. Zadowolony, przetarł diadem o temblak i skinął na zgodę w odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie brata.

– Pomożesz mi się przygotować?

xxx

Mogło być gorzej, uznał Maglor, gdy skończyli naradę i większość Noldorów rozeszła się. Mogło być dużo, dużo gorzej.

Maedhrosowi wyraźnie bardzo pomagała świadomość, że nie będzie musiał przekonywać braci równolegle z poinformowaniem całej reszty o swoich planach. Trzeba było przyznać, że Celegorm stanął na wysokości zadania i Maedhros dostał komplet raportów z okolicy, nawet jeśli rozmawiali o tym wcześniej przy kolacji. Od czasu tamtej bandy orków wzmogli patrole okolicy, by ustrzec się przed podobną niespodzianką. Maglor zauważył z rozbawieniem, że młodszy brat postarał się i zadbał o większą niż zwykle dyscyplinę. Co go natomiast zaskoczyło, to fakt, że to Amras był odpowiedzialny za sprawdzenie szlaków na wschodzie, przy wzgórzach, choć w zasadzie nie powinien się dziwić; to Celegorm sam ustalał podział obowiązków z najmłodszym i Maglor zwykle się w to nie mieszał.

Pierworodny Feanora zdawał się być tym usatysfakcjonowany mimo warunków, które w porównaniu z Valinorem wciąż wydawały się polowe. Sala jadalna, okazjonalnie wykorzystywana do takich właśnie, większych zgromadzeń, sprawiała wrażenie zbyt ciasnej, ale Maglor podejrzewał, że to było jego własne odczucie spowodowane zdenerwowaniem; podświadomie czekał, aż ktoś wytknie mu, ile rzeczy zaniedbał podczas swojej przymusowej regencji. Po naradzie musiał jednak przyznać, że większość zareagowała spokojniej niż oni, gdy Maedhros podzielił się z nimi swoim zamiarem. Na wielu twarzach malowała się ulga, czasem niepewność, czy plan wypali; nieliczni zerkali ponuro na króla, ale byli w mniejszości. Przez ostatnie lata Maglor odsunął od najbliższej władzy większość tych, którzy się ostali z podkomendnych ojca; ich obecność mu ciążyła, a miał dość braci, by rozdzielić między nimi te obowiązki, którymi wcześniej Feanor obarczał przyjaciół, synów trzymając przy sobie. Nikt jednak nie śmiał powiedzieć Maedhrosowi wprost, że uważa jego decyzję za błędną.

Maglor pozostał samotnie w jadalni i porządkował notatki poczynione dla brata, starając się zignorować fakt, że Maedhros wyszedł razem z resztą, pogrążony w dyskusji. Słyszał rozmowę na korytarzu, szmer elfów rozchodzących się powoli, ale głównie kręcących się jeszcze po podwórzu, by zamienić kilka słów z pierworodnym synem Feanora. Maedhros prawdziwie wrócił na swoje miejsce i przejmował dowodzenie. Potrzebował tego, bo czym innym było wdrażanie się w codzienne obozowe sprawy, a czym innym spotkanie z tymi, którzy wypełniali rozkazy braci. Maglor wycofał się i zdecydował nie wtrącać w momencie, gdy starszy brat nieznacznym gestem wskazał Vorindonowi miejsce u swego boku, tym samym nakazując braciom przemieszać się ze swymi podkomendnymi. To był moment dla brata, by oswoił się na nowo z dowodzeniem, do niego należało wyjawienie swoich planów.

Minęło sporo czasu, nim Maedhros wrócił do jadalni i usiadł ciężko w fotelu przy kominku, nie kłopocząc się zdejmowaniem płaszcza. Wraz z nadejściem chłodniejszych dni wyszło na jaw, że odratowany brat nie jest obojętny na pogodę. Alcarino dziwił się początkowo, ale uznał, że to wina ogólnego wyniszczenia organizmu oraz wychudzenia. Był zdania, że bóle w stawach, szczególnie prawego ramienia, ustąpią, gdy Maedhros przybierze w końcu na wadze i odbuduje mięśnie, ale póki co wyglądało na to, że najbliższe zimowe miesiące zapowiadały się nie najciekawiej. Sam Maedhros starał się nie zwracać uwagi dolegliwości i zbywał pytania braci, więc teraz również Maglor nie poruszył tematu. Dorzucił tylko drwa do ognia i przysiadł obok. Liczył po cichu, że brat skomentuje jakoś całe spotkanie, ale Maedhros milczał.

xxx

Ceremonia abdykacji, jak szybko się okazało, wymagała ustaleń na każdym etapie, zaplanowania co do najmniejszego szczegółu, tak, by uroczystość nie zakończyła się katastrofą. Jak stwierdził bez humoru Fingon, stąpali po kruchym lodzie i lepiej było poświęcić kilka dni więcej na rozmowy, niż później pożałować, bo ktoś coś opacznie zrozumie.

Wysłannikami z drugiej strony jeziora byli Fingon i Finrod, którego obecność szybko okazała się przydatna. Poza tym, że oficjalnie stanowił przedstawicielstwo dzieci Finarfina, zwyczajnie wnosił do rozmów sporo pogody. Spośród synów Feanora dwaj najstarsi zajęli się ustaleniami, Maglor pomagał Maedhrosowi w sprawach, w których mógł nie być wdrożony, a część pomniejszych kwestii załatwiał sam z kuzynami, potem jedynie omawiając z bratem efekty ustaleń i ewentualnie zmieniając coś, jeśli ten miał zastrzeżenia.

Dzisiejszy wieczór upływał pod znakiem planowania, jak usadzić przy stołach eskortę Maedhrosa, by możliwie uniknąć niepotrzebnych spięć. Najprostsze rozwiązanie, czyli wyeliminowanie spośród elfów Fingolfina tych najbardziej niechętnych, nie wchodziło w grę, gdyż trzeba by było wykluczyć z biesiady co najmniej Turgona i siostrę Finroda, a nie o to chodziło. W efekcie tego już druga godzina upływała im na szkicowaniu kolejnych wersji usadzenia gości; jak dotąd za każdym razem okazywało się, że kogoś pomijali i nagle Caranthir kończył obok Angroda. Zgodnie trzymano się tylko tego, że miejsce Maedhrosa jest u boku Fingolfina, a Fingon powinien zająć miejsce z drugiej strony ojca.

– Zostawcie Tyelkormo z Irisse, powinni być zadowoleni – włączył się Maedhros, ucinając przydługi wywód Fingona na temat tego, jak Turgon z pewnością będzie się o to zżymać.

– Irisse na pewno, chciała przyjechać tu z nami – zgodził się Fingon. – Może i racja, przynajmniej oni nie sprawią kłopotów.

– Znaczy się, Tyelko nie sprawi – poprawił go ze śmiechem Maglor. – Co nadal nie rozwiązuje nam problemu z Curvo.

– Mówiłem już, posadźmy go z Artanis – przypomniał Finrod, a w jego oczach błysnęła przyjazna kpina. – Jak ich znam, żadne nie zniży się do tego, by dać się sprowokować, więc raczej nie urządzą sceny.

– A ty? Z kim ciebie nie można posadzić? – Fingon szturchnął żartobliwie złotowłosego kuzyna.

– A od kiedy to jestem czarną owcą między swoim rodzeństwem? – obruszył się Finrod. – Mi obojętnie.

– Twoje miejsce jest gdzieś tutaj. – Maglor zakreślił koło nad imieniem Fingolfina i wpisał kuzyna obok Maedhrosa. – O, i będziemy mieć wszystkich pierworodnych.

Maedhros zerknął na kartkę, na której brat właśnie odgrodził go kuzynem od siebie, ale nic nie powiedział. Maglor miał rację, nie mogli pomijać najstarszego spośród dzieci Finarfina tylko dlatego, że on wolałby mieć któregoś z braci pod ręką.

Zareagował natomiast Finrod, na moment krzyżując z nim spojrzenia. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i, o ile Maedhros zrozumiał jego intencje, spróbował sięgnąć myślą, ale napotkał jedynie ścianę; umysł pierworodnego Feanora pozostawał zamknięty na tę drogę komunikacji. Finrod zdziwił się, ale zaraz potrząsnął tylko głową i płynnym ruchem wykreślił swoje imię na kartce, by zamienić się miejscami z Maglorem.

– Nic się nie stanie, jeśli siądziemy w ten sposób, prawda?

– Dziękuję. – Maedhros skłonił głowę i odwzajemnił życzliwy uśmiech kuzyna.

– Dobrze, czyli Curufinwe mamy z głowy. – Maglor wrócił do tematu i zerknął na przydługą listę osób, które jeszcze trzeba było rozsadzić. – Kto następny? Mamy jeszcze w zanadrzu kogoś mało problematycznego?

– Czyżbyś nazywał naszą rodzinę problematyczną? – Fingon sięgnął po karafkę z winem i napełnił wszystkim kielichy.

– Zapominasz się, Makalaure – zganił brata Maedhros z udawaną powagą.

– Miałem raczej na myśli to, ż to dość łagodne określenie – poprawił się Fingon. – Myślicie, że Lalwen pomiędzy Angarato i Morifinwe wystarczy?

Maedhros pozwolił bratu przejąć dyskusję i rozsadzić do reszty rodzinę przy głównym stole, jednym z kilku zaplanowanych na uroczystości. Wyglądało na to, że udało im się w końcu dojść do wersji, która nie groziła kłótnią czy skandalem. Ustalenia nużyły go, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić kuzynów i udać się na spoczynek bez jednoczesnego dania im do zrozumienia, że go to męczy. Prawdą jednak było, że nawet wygodny fotel nie pozwalał mu odpocząć po całym dniu, a wilgotne jesienne dni potrafiły dokuczyć.

– Jeden stół mamy rozpisany – odetchnął w końcu Fingon, ostentacyjnie odsuwając od siebie kartkę z ostatecznymi ustaleniami. – Który następny?

Maglor zerknął na starszego brata i wyłapał jego dyskomfort. W przeciwieństwie do siedzących na przeciwko kuzynów widział, że Maedhros od dłuższego czasu stara się dyskretnie rozmasować prawy łokieć.

– Zostawmy to do rana, panowie – zaproponował śpiewak. – Sprawniej nam pójdzie. Tymczasem sugerowałbym kolację, Tyelkormo wrócił dzisiaj z polowania i obiecywał pieczyste.

– Idźcie beze mnie. – Maedhros był wdzięczny za spostrzegawczość brata, który dawał mu możliwość udania się na spoczynek. – Nie jestem głodny.

– Zostajesz tu, Maitimo? Przynieść ci coś?

– Nie trzeba. Poproś tylko Amrasa, jeśli go zobaczysz. Mam mu do przekazania kilka rzeczy – poprosił Maedhros; tak jak ustalili, najmłodszy z braci miał być jego cieniem podczas uroczystości, w razie, gdyby czegoś potrzebował.

Maglor skinął głową i zaprosił kuzynów do kuchni, pozostawiając Maedhrosa samego. Pierworodny Feanora poczekał chwilę, ale ponieważ Amras nie przyszedł, wrócił w końcu do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął się na łóżku.


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

Wygląda na to, że dobijam do finału :)

* * *

 **Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

– Kto wziął Kwiatka? – Amras wszedł z impetem do pokoju Maglora.

– Co? Pewnie Maitimo – odparł z roztargnieniem śpiewak skupiony na kreślonych wersach pieśni. Nie podniósł nawet głowy znad kartki.

– Zapytam inaczej. Kto pojechał gdzieś z Maitimo?

Tym razem skutecznie przykuł uwagę Maglora, który odłożył gwałtownie pióro, aż atrament kapnął mu na papier.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że nie mogę znaleźć Nelya, a w stajni nie ma Rimpalote – uściślił niecierpliwie Amras. – Tyelko jest w kuźni, mieli podkuwać konie z Curufinwe – zaznaczył, nim padło pytanie o brata, który najczęściej wypuszczał się z Maedhrosem poza obóz.

– Moryo? – zapytał z nikłą nadzieją Maglor, wstając od biurka płynnym ruchem.

– U siebie – pozbawił go złudzeń młodszy brat. – Myślałem, że może tobie Maitimo wspomniał, dokąd się wybiera. I z kim. – Nie zdołał ukryć lekkiego rozgoryczenia tym faktem. Maedhros jak dotąd korzystał swobodnie z Rimpalote, choć Celegorm proponował mu innego wierzchowca, jednak zawsze ustalał to z Amrasem.

Mimo tego, że nieobecność najstarszego brata w domu była oczywista, Maglor zajrzał do jego pokoju, gdy przechodzili obok niego. Amras szedł za nim, zniecierpliwiony, ale udzielał mu się już niepokój śpiewaka.

– Przecież nie osiodłał sobie sam konia – mruknął podenerwowany. – Tyelko się Kwiatka nie tyka, jak nie musi.

– Szukasz Rimpalote? – Celebrimbor wyjrzał z kuchni, wyraźnie zaskoczony widokiem najmłodszego wujka. – Maitimo prosił, żeby mu go osiodłać, myślałem, że jechał gdzieś z tobą.

– Kiedy, Tyelpe? – zapytał ostro Maglor; Amras szturchnął go potępiająco w bok.

– Dość dawno. Godzinę, może więcej – przyznał chłopak. – Maitimo nic nie mówił, chciał tylko, żebym mu przygotował Rimpalote. Myślałem, że ma dołączyć do kogoś z was.

– Nieważne. – Maglor machnął ręką. – Pityo, sprawdź nad jeziorem. Tyelpe, powiadom ojca.

– A próbowałeś go wywołać? – zapytał cicho Amras, gdy bratanek wyszedł z domu. – Bo jak dla mnie cisza.

– Nelyo ci tak nie odpowie. – Maglor pokręcił ponuro głową. – Chyba nie umie aż tak zaufać, nawet nam. Nie, nie pytałem go o to – uprzedził pytanie brata i wskazał mu drzwi. – Idź, ja sprawdzę w okolicy.

Po pół godziny stało się dla synów Feanora jasne, że najstarszego brata nie ma ani nad jeziorem, ani w żadnym z pobliskich domów, do których czasami zachodził. Dyskretnie wypytany Vorindon twierdził, że Maedhros nie wspominał mu nic o wyjeździe z obozu. Istniała wprawdzie szansa, że zagubiony brat wybrał się z wizytą do kogoś innego, ale żeby się tego dowiedzieć, musieliby postawić obóz na nogi i poinformować swych Noldorów, że zgubili dowódcę. Maglor nie chciał jeszcze robić aż takiego zamieszania, ale z każdą chwilą był skłonny poddać się i przetrząsnąć obóz dom po domu, a także wysłać Celegorma i Amrasa poza ochronną palisadę. Tak więc gdy jeden z wartowników pchnięty od bramy przyniósł im wiadomość, że lord Nelyafinwe zbliża się do obozu, bracia spojrzeli po sobie w zdumieniu. Celegorm sięgnął myślą ku braciom, a potem pozostali z Curufinem przy kuźni i czekali. Po chwili dołączył do nich Caranthir, który nawet nie próbował kryć irytacji.

Maedhros wjechał spokojnie na podwórze, otulony płaszczem, na którym osadziła się jesienna mgła. Sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego, ale usatysfakcjonowanego, przynajmniej dopóki nie zsiadł z konia i nie przyjrzał się uważniej braciom czekającym na niego z ostentacyjną dezaprobatą. Zostawił przytroczony do siodła miecz, ale nie zdążył się odezwać, jak Celegorm wybuchł.

– Oszalałeś, Nelyo?!

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie – odparł poważnie Maedhros; innym razem jego ton prawdopodobnie kazałby młodszemu bratu powściągnąć język, ale Celegorm był zbyt zirytowany.

– Sam poza obóz? – włączył się Caranthir. – Bez broni, bez obstawy, bez jednego słowa? Nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, gdzie jesteś!

– I dokładnie o to mi chodziło – syknął ze złością Maedhros. – Nie możecie wiecznie kontrolować każdego mojego kroku, a nie sądzę, by twoi zwiadowcy, Tyelko, byli tak ślepi i nieuważni, żeby groziło mi cokolwiek o kilkaset kroków od bram – wytknął zjadliwie.

Celegorm umilkł, szczerze oburzony. Na plac przed domem wpadł spiesznie Amras, jako ostatni z braci, ale jego przybycie zostało niemal niezauważone, gdyż pozostali zajęci byli dyskusją przeradzającą się w kłótnię.

– Oczywiście, że w okolicy jest bezpiecznie. – Najmłodszy z braci przypomniał o swojej obecności, prychając z urazą.

– Jak możesz w to wątpić? – Celegorm odzyskał głos. – Jesteśmy czujni. Czyżbyś próbował zarzucić mi niekompetencje?

Rimpalote parsknął, bijąc nerwowo kopytami o ziemię. Maedhros nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiony głównie na Celegormie.

– Nie, to wy sami to sugerujecie, robiąc mi wyrzuty o...

Caranthir nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Chwycił starszego brata wpół i pociągnął w tył, byle dalej od zdenerwowanego wierzchowca, jako że Maedhros od dłuższego momentu nie trzymał wodzy w dłoni. Cofnęli się obaj, krok, dwa, Maedhros nie zaprotestował.

W następnej chwili jego łokieć wbił się Caranthirowi w żołądek, tak, że młodszy elf odruchowo rozluźnił uścisk. Maedhros wywinął się obrotem i nim Caranthir zdołał się zorientować, został pchnięty aż na ścianę domu. Okaleczona ręka Maedhrosa przycisnęła go do niej, przed oczami Caranthira błysnęła stal sztyletu.

– Nelyo!

Maedhros zamarł, tak jak i Caranthir, a Maglor już zmierzał w ich stronę. Jego głosu nie sposób było nie posłuchać, ręka z nożem opadła niżej, pierworodny Feanora cofnął się o krok, dysząc ciężko; kościste palce zbielały, zaciśnięte na rękojeści. Caranthir nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

– Nelyo, nóż. – Maglor wyciągnął rękę z wyczekiwaniem, mierząc Maedhrosa niespokojnym spojrzeniem, ale nie powtórzył błędu młodszego brata i nie spróbował odebrać broni siłą.

– Nigdy. Więcej. Mi. Tak. Nie. Rób. – wycedził Maedhros do Caranthira. Zignorował Maglora i zatknął sztylet za pas.

Nieoczekiwanie dla wszystkich Caranthir roześmiał się z zadowoleniem. Pomny, by jego intencje były zrozumiałe, wyciągnął rękę do brata i uścisnął go krótko. Maedhros zesztywniał, spięty i nieufny, ale pozwolił mu na to.

– Świetnie, Maitimo! Doskonale!

Maedhros wciąż patrzył podejrzliwie na brata, jak gdyby usiłował ocenić, na ile jego słowa są szczere, a na ile uśmiech pokrywa niedawny przestrach. Cofnął się spod wyciągniętych rąk Caranthira, ale chyba dopiero parsknięcie Rimpalote, teraz już trzymanego krótko przez Amrasa, uświadomiło mu początkowe intencje brata.

– Co robiłeś sam, Nelyo? – zagadnął spokojnie Curufin, wracając do początkowego tematu. – Nie dziw się, że tak reagujemy. – Podszedł do uspokojonego konia i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, gdy odpiął od siodła pochwę z mieczem. – Wyjaśnisz?

– Co tu jest do wyjaśniania? – zapytał ostro Maedhros. – Nie mamy korony, którą mógłbym przekazać Nolofinwemu. Natomiast wraz z władzą wuj przejmie również główne dowództwo, a to oznacza, że będę mu ślubować nasze wsparcie zbrojne. A nie chciałbym się przy tym ośmieszyć na oczach wszystkich – zaznaczył chłodno.

Curufin przez moment wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wybuchnąć, ale opanował się i tylko zmrużył oczy z jawną urazą.

– Więc zamierzasz zaoferować Nolofinwemu ten miecz? – zapytał gładko. – Doprawdy, piękna to będzie z naszej strony obietnica wsparcia i posłuszeństwa. Jedną ręką – prychnął nieprzyjemnie, jakby celowo chciał zranić brata słowem. – Druga będzie robić, co jej się żywnie podoba.

– Bacz, co mówisz! – zareagował Amras z oburzeniem, śledząc wzrokiem starszych braci.

– To jest sugestia zdrady, Curufinwe – przypomniał mu lodowato Maedhros. – Uważaj.

– Nie, to tylko uwaga, jak będzie wyglądać ofiarowanie Nolofinwemu jednoręcznego miecza – wzruszył ramionami Curufin. – A poważnie? Niech Nolofinwe nie sądzi, że będzie moim bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem. Od ciebie przyjmę rozkazy, bracie. Nie od niego.

– Przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będziesz mieć bezpośrednio do czynienia z Nolofinwem – odparł Maedhros. – Ale być może masz rację, nie chcemy żadnych nieścisłości – na jego ustach zagościł wystudiowany uśmiech, będący kopią uśmiechu tak często widzianego u Curufina. – Przygotuj mi zatem odpowiedni miecz dla Nolofinwego. Dwuręczny. Taki, który będzie świadczyć o naszych umiejętnościach i gotowości bojowej – podkreślił.

Curufin przełknął takie obrócenie sprawy bez mrugnięcia okiem. Skinął głową na zgodę i spytał:

– Masz jeszcze jakieś szczególne wymagania?

– Zdam się na twój kunszt, bracie. Wiem, że w tej chwili nic nie będzie się mogło równać twemu dziełu – podkreślił Maedhros. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że w ten sposób uciął wszelkie chęci kowala, by w jakiś pokrętny sposób okazać swoje niezadowolenie; Curufin nie miał wyboru, jak tylko zaprezentować bratu wyrób najlepszej jakości i bez ukrytej drwiny.

xxx

– Wygląda na to, że za pięć, sześć dni będziemy gotowi – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Maedhros, bawiąc się w zamyśleniu klamrą od pasa, który Celegorm właśnie kończył obrabiać.

W ciągu ostatnich dni weszło im w zwyczaj spotykanie się wieczorami przy stole, by we własnym gronie przedyskutować wszystko to, co najstarsi bracia ustalili wcześniej z kuzynami. Poza tym coraz bardziej deszczowa jesień kazała przenieść się ze swoimi zajęciami pod dach, za wyjątkiem Curufina, który kończył prace nad ceremonialnym mieczem. Dzisiejszego wieczoru towarzyszył im jeszcze Alcarino, który po ćwiczeniach z Maedhrosem został na jego prośbę.

– Już? – zapytał sceptycznie Celegorm, przerywając wykańczanie końcówki pasa. – To dość daleko.

– Najwyższy czas, Tyelko.

– Jesteś pewien? Pogoda ostatnio się popsuła, a podróż na drugą stronę może się skończyć paroma godzinami jazdy w deszczu – zauważył myśliwy.

– Czyżby ci to przeszkadzało? – Maedhros uśmiechnął się kpiąco do brata.

– Mi nie, ale ty ostatnio źle znosisz słotę – wytknął bezpośrednio Celegorm. – Prawda?

– Nie będę czekać do wiosny.

Mina myśliwego sugerowała, że dokładnie na to po cichu liczył.

– Wolałbym, żebyś najpierw odzyskał w pełni sprawność – drążył dalej temat. – Dotąd wypuszczaliśmy się tylko w okolicach naszego obozu, kto wie, jak zareagujesz na dalszą podróż? Nie chcesz chyba paść Nolofinwemu do nóg ze zmęczenia?

– Zamierzamy przecież zatrzymać się w okolicy i przenocować, a dopiero następnego dnia pojechać oficjalnie – przypomniał mu Maedhros. – Nie planowałem stawać przed wujem prosto z drogi, to by faktycznie nie miało sensu.

– Alcarino, co o tym sądzisz? – Celegorm zwrócił się do uzdrowiciela, doskonale wiedząc, że brat nie sprzeciwi się jego zaleceniom.

– Nie widzę przeszkód – wzruszył ramionami zapytany. – Jadę z wami, więc będę w pobliżu, gdyby zaszła potrzeba. Ale jeśli chodzi o samą jazdę, nie sądzę, by coś ci mogło zaszkodzić, Nelyafinwe. Masz moją zgodę tak długo, jak powiesz mi, gdy tylko coś będzie nie tak – zastrzegł.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, Tyelko? – Maedhros zwrócił się do brata, potakując uzdrowicielowi nieznacznym skinieniem głowy.

– A co z ręką? – Myśliwy najwyraźniej nie zamierzał łatwo ustąpić. – Co zrobisz z temblakiem? – W tej chwili akurat okaleczone ramię Maedhros trzymał swobodnie oparte na brzuchu, ale nadal przez większość dnia nosił je podwieszone i nieruchome, za wyjątkiem ćwiczeń.

Tym razem najstarszy z braci zawahał się nad odpowiedzią. Odłożył klamrę i skrzyżował ramiona ciasno na piersi, chyba nie zdając sobie sprawy z gestu.

– Myślę, że możesz go zostawić, Nelyo – zauważył łagodnie Alcarino. – Cała ta uroczystość będzie zapewne nużąca, więc nie ma sensu, byś dodatkowo męczył rękę, jeśli uważasz, że jeszcze zbyt wcześnie na to. – To mówiąc, posłał Celegormowi spojrzenie, które ucięło jego pytania.

– Chyba masz rację. – Maedhros rozluźnił się wyraźnie, choć kierowała nim bardziej obawa przed odruchową chęcią użycia okaleczonej ręki niż fakt, że trzymanie jej w górze było męczące. – Kano, wyślesz posłańców z samego rana – polecił Maglorowi, ostatecznie zakańczając temat.

xxx

Ostatnie dni upłynęły na gorączkowych przygotowaniach do samego wyjazdu. Synowie Feanora stali się niecierpliwi i skorzy do gniewu bardziej niż zwykle, więc spory wybuchały o najmniejsze drobiazgi. Dwa dni zajęło Maedhrosowi ustalenie z Celegormem, ilu elfów pojedzie z nimi na drugą stronę jeziora. Maglor denerwował się, że coś zostało przeoczone i w irytujący sposób próbował zagłuszyć te obawy, starając się kontrolować każdą rzecz dookoła siebie, co w oczywisty sposób było nie mogło mu się udać i prowadziło do większej frustracji. Caranthir urządził najstarszemu bratu awanturę o ceremonialne szaty, gdyż te wybrane przez Maedhrosa uznał za nie dość uroczyste, ale przede wszystkim za zbyt niedopasowane. W efekcie wymógł na nim zmianę stroju. Maedhros pozwolił mu na to, bo dzięki temu choć jeden z narwanych braci uspokoił się i znalazł sobie ciche, mozolne zajęcie, jakim było odpowiednie zwężenie jedwabnej szaty.

Curufinowi prawie udało się wytrącić najstarszego brata z równowagi. Zgodnie z ustaleniami, zaprezentował mu miecz wykuty dla króla. Samemu ostrzu nie można było nic zarzucić, kowal stanął na wysokości zadania, natomiast zdobienia nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tego, kto był autorem. Na wycedzoną przez Maedhrosa uwagę, że ornamenty mogłyby jednak być trochę mniej ostentacyjne, Curufin uśmiechnął się drwiąco i wzruszył ramionami.

– To ród Feanora będzie ślubować wsparcie. Lepiej, żeby Nolofinwe nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, komu zawdzięcza koronę – przypomniał pogardliwym tonem i odszedł, zostawiając Maedhrosowi miecz na stole.

W całym tym zamieszaniu ustalanie z Amrasem, które konie zabiorą w ramach podarku dla króla, było niemal przyjemne. A może i byłoby, gdyby najmłodszy z braci nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie niechęci i żalu na myśl o oddaniu któregoś ze swoich pupili. Nie trzeba mu było jednak tłumaczyć powodów, dla których taki podarunek był ważny i stanowił bezpośrednią próbę rekompensaty strat poniesionych przy przeprawie przez Helcaraxe, i za to Maedhros był wdzięczny.

Kiedy więc nadszedł w końcu dzień podróży i elfowie uformowali zwarty oddział przy bramie, a ponad głowami załopotały sztandary, pierworodny syn Feanora nie powstrzymał się od cichego westchnienia ulgi. Wyjazd znacząco ograniczał tematy potencjalnych kłótni i problemów.

Szybko okazało się, że jednak się przeliczył.

– Nadal twierdzę, że powinniśmy jechać większym oddziałem – oświadczył Celegorm, mimo że oddalili się już od bramy i obóz zniknął za drzewami.

– To ma być ceremonia przekazania władzy, nie pokaz siły z naszej strony – przypomniał mu chłodno Maedhros; mógł siedzieć pewnie w wygodnym siodle, ale nie był w stanie ukryć przed braćmi swojego napięcia i tego, że jazda kosztowała go jednak więcej wysiłku, niż chciałby okazać.

– Tu nie chodzi o siłę, tylko o bezpieczeństwo – upierał się Celegorm, chyba tylko dlatego, by jego napięcie znalazło jakieś ujście. – Przede wszystkim twoje.

– To nie tak, że jesteśmy bezbronni. – Maedhros prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po uzbrojeniu braci.

W tej jednej kwestii poniósł klęskę, gdyż wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, zaprotestowali na choćby sugestię, że nie powinni jechać do wuja uzbrojeni. Gdy nawet Amras wlepił w najstarszego brata niedowierzające spojrzenie, ten zarzucił pomysł i jedynie zredukował swoją eskortę do niezbędnego minimum; to jednak wystarczało, by niektórzy bracia znaleźli sobie bezpieczny temat do narzekania.

– W okolicy zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. – Caranthir nie omieszkał wykorzystać swego niedawnego wypadku.

– Findekano zapewniał mnie, że droga jest dobrze sprawdzona. Jego zwiadowcy patrolują okolicę.

– Wolałbym, żeby to byli _moi_ zwiadowcy. _Nasi_ – poprawił się Celegorm, gdy Amras u boku Maedhrosa prychnął z urazą. – Ale dobrze, dobrze, niech będzie, że tamci też sobie poradzą.

Najstarszy syn Feanora nie zamierzał kontynuować dyskusji. To on nalegał na to, by Celegorm powściągnął swoich zwiadowców i przypilnował, by żaden patrol nie zapuścił się zbyt blisko drugiego obozu. Nie było sensu ryzykować, że oddziały z obu grup spotkają się i doprowadzą do spięcia w momencie, gdy wszystkim zależało na dobrej atmosferze. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Celegorm, ale również i Amras poczuli się tym nieco dotknięci, jak gdyby chodziło tu nie o dyplomację, a o powątpiewanie w zdolności ich zwiadowców. O ile jednak myśliwy nie omieszkał głośno wyrażać swojego niezadowolenia, tak najmłodszy z braci przełknął to w miarę gładko.

xxx

Obozowisko rozbili w stosownej odległości od obozu Fingolfina, dość blisko, by widzieć jego światła po zmroku pomiędzy drzewami, a jednocześnie dostatecznie daleko, by zapewnić sobie prywatność i nie zaryzykować przypadkowego spotkania straży z obu stron. Wieczór był chłodny, ale na szczęście suchy. Rozpalono ogniska i przyszykowano kolację, a wielu Noldorów zerkało z ciekawością w stronę zabudowań widocznych zza drzew. Atmosfera była trochę nerwowa, ale głównie dało się wyczuć niecierpliwość i oczekiwanie. Większość porozsiadała się dookoła ognisk i dyskutowała żywo przy posiłku.

Maglor krążył pomiędzy grupkami, ale w pewnym momencie zakończył rozmowę i rozejrzał się wkoło. Wyminął dwóch elfów wracających właśnie do ognia z dodatkowym drewnem i przykucnął przy braciach.

– Gdzie jest Maitimo? – zapytał cicho, gdy zorientował się, że najstarszy nie brał udziału w dyskusji. – Smyku? – zagadnął najmłodszego, który trzymał się zwykle blisko Maedhrosa.

– Nie wiem... Chwilę temu poszedł razem z Alcarino.

Maglor zdusił niepokój pojawiający się za każdym razem, gdy tracił starszego brata z oczu. Podróż dała się bratu we znaki, więc może faktycznie poszedł poszukać pomocy u uzdrowiciela... Ale nie, Alcarino siedział przy sąsiednim ognisku z paroma Noldorami, wśród których z całą pewnością nie było pierworodnego syna Feanora. Maglor zerknął w stronę koni, ale gniadosz Amrasa stał na swoim miejscu.

– Curvo, Moryo, zaczekajcie – zdecydował Maglor. – Nie ma co robić zamieszania – uznał, pamiętając ostatnią reakcję brata. – Tyelko, idziemy, przecież nie poszedł sam daleko.

– Jak sobie życzysz, ale wiesz, że i tak robisz szum? – wytknął Caranthir. – Maitimo się przecież nie zgubi. Do naszych drogich kuzynów też raczej nie pojechał, skoro bestia Amrasa stoi spokojnie i skubie trawę.

– Ja ci dam bestię! – obruszył się Amras przy ogniu i posłał starszemu bratu oburzone spojrzenie.

– Mimo wszystko... – Maglor wywrócił oczami i zrezygnował z dyskusji.

Dwaj bracia przeszli przez obozowisko, a potem skierowali się ku wodzie, podejrzewając, że tam Maedhros najprędzej mógł odejść. Przy brzegu rozdzielili się z zamiarem sprawdzenia okolicy. Nie było szans, żeby Maedhros poszedł gdzieś daleko, nie miał na to sił po jeździe.

Śpiewak nie pomylił się. Nie przeszedł nawet stu kroków, gdy dostrzegł brata siedzącego na ziemi.

– Zastanawiałem się, kiedy któryś z was zacznie mnie szukać – stwierdził Maedhros, gdy Maglor do niego dołączył. – Szybciej, niż myślałem.

– Co tu robisz sam? – Maglor westchnął i usiadł obok brata, starając się nie okazać, jak bardzo mu ulżyło.

– Chciałem pomyśleć w spokoju, bo przy was się nie da. A jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę słowo o jutrze, to pojadę załatwić to sam, choćby teraz – odparł Maedhros z wyraźnym znużeniem. – Od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło, a nie spodziewam się, żeby wuj z czystej złośliwości pozmieniał twoje pieczołowite planowanie z Finem.

– Więc dlaczego chociaż ty się do tych planów nie dostosujesz i nie odpoczniesz przed jutrem? – zapytał przekornie Maglor i posłał bratu uśmiech.

Na twarzy Maedhrosa pojawiło się zakłopotanie. Przetarł oczy i westchnął cicho.

– Nie mogę wstać – przyznał.

– Ale jesteś skłonny wrócić ze mną do ognia? Zanim reszta straci cierpliwość? – zapytał Maglor, gryząc się w język, nim padło również pytanie, jak w takim razie Maedhros wyobraża sobie jutrzejszy hołd.

– Za chwilę. – Starszy brat zapatrzył się w ciemne jezioro.

– Ciągnie cię do wody – zauważył cicho Maglor po dłuższej chwili. – Prawda? Odkąd tylko Amras zabrał cię pierwszy raz nad jezioro.

– Czuję się bezpiecznie. – Maedhros odpowiedział w zamyśleniu, gdy śpiewak sądził już, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. – Nigdy nie używali wody – ciągnął dalej monotonnym głosem, nie patrząc na brata. – Nie topili, nie lali wrzątkiem, nie... – urwał na moment, potrząsnął głową i otulił się szczelniej płaszczem. – Woda jest domeną Ulma i nawet tam, w czeluściach Angbandu, Nieprzyjaciel czuje przed nim respekt. Woda jest dobra, nieskażona.

– O ile to nie morze kipiące od gniewu Ossego – mruknął Maglor, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. – Chodź, Maitimo – zasugerował ponownie, widząc jak brat otrząsa się od wieczornego chłodu.

Maedhros podniósł się z pomocą brata i na chwilę chwycił go kurczowo za ramię, jakby zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale zaraz cofnął rękę i poszedł pewnym krokiem, nie oglądając się na Maglora. Zawahał się na moment przy ogniu, ale skinął tylko na Amrasa i razem zniknęli we wnętrzu namiotu.


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało. Mam nadzieję, że ten ostatni rozdział trochę wynagrodzi czekanie. Przewiduję jeszcze krótki epilog.

* * *

 **Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

Zbliżało się południe. Dzień był typowo jesienny, pochmurny, na szczęście bez deszczu, lecz mało kto przejmował się pogodą. Gdy planowano uroczystość, bezpieczniej było przewidywać słotę. Jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej stoły wyniesiono by na dwór, a tak trzeba było opróżnić jeden z magazynów, by uczta odbywała się pod dachem. Warunki były może dość prowizoryczne, ale lepszego budynku nie mieli. Mogliby oczywiście wznieść nowy pawilon, gdyby nie wieczny niedobór miejsca w ciasnym obozie i brak dostatecznej ilości wysezonowanego drewna. Magazyn, świeżo pobielony i przystrojony, mógł z powodzeniem wystarczyć.

Fingon z Finrodem czekali u bram, by powitać gości. Kuzyni przyjechali pod rozwiniętymi sztandarami, niewielkim, lecz równym oddziałem. Gwiazda rodu Feanora powiewała dumnie nad ich głowami. Przybyli Noldorowie odziani byli odświętnie, wielu nosiło znak Feanora na tunikach czy płaszczach, lecz żadnemu nie brakowało miecza u pasa, jeśli nie liczyć Alcarino. Fingon nie powstrzymał się od nieznacznego uniesienia brwi na ostentacyjną bliskość, z jaką młodsi bracia trzymali się najstarszego. Spojrzenia ich były śmiałe i dumne, ale postawa krzyczała, że mimo wszystko nie do końca dowierzali rodzinie. Pierworodny syn Fingolfina zerknął pytająco na Maedhrosa, ale ten zachowywał się, jakby tego nie zauważał. Zatrzymał się na moment, by przywitać się z kuzynami, a potem bez słowa podążył za nimi w głąb obozu, nie pozostawiając braciom miejsca na dyskusję.

Przejechali w milczeniu aż do placu, na którym miała odbyć się główna uroczystość. Maedhros zsunął się z gracją z siodła i oszczędnym ruchem poprawił płaszcz. W przeciwieństwie do młodszych braci, ubranych głównie w granat, czerń i ciemną zieleń, pierworodny syn Feanora opływał w szkarłat, gdzieniegdzie podkreślony czernią i przełamany złotem. Zdawał się płonąć i Fingon musiał przyznać, że kuzyni wiedzieli, co robią, jeśli wyznacznikiem miała być cisza, jaka zapadła, gdy przyjechali.

Goście pozsiadali z koni i powstało trochę zamieszania, by wyprowadzić zwierzęta z placu. Elfowie Fingolfina zatroszczyli się o wierzchowce, oglądając z żywym zainteresowaniem zwłaszcza te, które musiały powstać z połączenia koni z Amanu i tych ze Śródziemia.

Wrażenie Maedhros zrobił na wszystkich, stwierdził Fingon, patrząc na brata. Wyłapał zarówno jego zaskoczenie, jak i śmiałe, dumne spojrzenie Maglora. Gdy więc Turgon w odpowiedzi zostawił ojca z siostrą i podszedł do przybyłych, Fingon przygotował się w duchu na pierwszy problem.

– Turukano – odezwał się pogodnie Maedhros, nim którykolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć.

– Nelyafinwe. – Turgon przez moment mierzył starszego kuzyna spojrzeniem, a potem nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się i skłonił głowę. – Cieszę się, że się pomyliłem – zwrócił się na poły do Maedhrosa, ale wzrok przeniósł na jego młodszego brata.

Tym razem to Maglor pozwolił sobie na chwilę kompletnego zaskoczenia, gdyż najwyraźniej tak jak Fingon wietrzył nadchodzącą katastrofę. Opanował się jednak szybko, a najstarszy syn Fingolfina odetchnął z ulgą, skoro Turgon nie zamierzał wchodzić w konflikt z gośćmi od pierwszej chwili spotkania. Uśmiechnął się do siebie; dziwnym doświadczeniem było znów widzieć, jak ktoś góruje wzrostem nad młodszym bratem. Gdyby jeszcze Arakano był z nimi...

Uśmiech zniknął jak zdmuchnięty. Przez moment Fingon miał przed oczami jedynie brakującego brata, takim, jakim go widział po raz ostatni, skąpanego we własnej krwi po brawurowym ataku, który zapewnił im wtedy zwycięstwo. Arakano powinien tu dzisiaj być z nimi. Arakano, Ambarussa, oraz wszyscy ci, którzy nie przeżyli przeprawy przez Helcaraxe.

– Findekano? – Głos Turgona przywołał go do rzeczywistości i Fingon poczuł na sobie zaintrygowany wzrok kuzynów. Potrząsnął głową, a na jego usta powrócił uśmiech.

– Cieszy nas każde zwycięstwo nad Nieprzyjacielem, który zabrał nam brata i tylu bliskich – odparł oficjalnie, lecz z głębi serca. Stojący wśród nich Maedhros był żywym przykładem na to, że nie da się złamać ducha Noldorów.

– Każdemu z nas kogoś brakuje – przyznał Maedhros i mimowolnie obejrzał się na Amrasa, który oddalił się wyprowadzić Rimpalote poza tłum. – I dlatego tu dzisiaj jesteśmy, żeby móc razem przeciwstawiać się wrogowi. – Fingon nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ostatnia uwaga była przypomnieniem dla młodszych synów Feanora.

– Razem z pewnością będziemy mieć większe szanse – przyznał. Odpowiedziały mu dumne spojrzenia kuzynów.

Finrod zniknął gdzieś między krzątającymi się elfami, a gdy Fingon wyłowił go ponownie wzrokiem, stał już koło swojego rodzeństwa. Amras przemknął z powrotem do braci i wsunął się między Curufina i Maglora. Maedhros obejrzał się za siebie, a stwierdziwszy, że jego elfowie zebrali się już w zwarty oddział, odezwał się stanowczo.

– Wracajcie do ojca, Findekano.

Gwar na placu cichł stopniowo. Fingon i Turgon zajęli miejsce u boku Fingolfina i przez chwilę obie grupy stały tak naprzeciw siebie. Dwa obozy, podzielone tyloma urazami, podejrzeniami i pochopnością z jednej, żalem i urazą z drugiej strony. Ponad głową Fingolfina i jego dzieci, oraz dzieci Finarfina, powiewały kolorowe chorągwie przeciwko sztandarom z gwiazdą rodu Feanora. Nie, nie przeciwko, zbeształ się w duchu Fingon, zły na siebie, że mimowolnie wciąż tak to postrzega. Nie przeciwko. Byli jedną rodziną i nadal nią pozostawali, tak jak pozostawał Nieprzyjaciel, którego widmo wciąż okrywało serca cieniem.

A w tym wszystkim, pomiędzy dwiema gałęziami jednego rodu Finwego, był Maedhros, o krok od połączenia rodziny lub wywołania burzy, która nie zakończy się inaczej, jak śmiercią. Wystąpił, stanął przed braćmi, wysoki, wyprostowany, a potem osunął się na kolano i odezwał się, zaskakując wielu mocą głosu:

– Ja, Nelyafinwe Maitimo, pierworodny syn Curufinwe Fёanara, wobec wszystkich tu zgromadzonych zrzekam się tytułu Najwyższego Króla Noldorów na rzecz Nolofinwe Arakano, najstarszego potomka Finwego w Śródziemiu oraz jego rodu. Oświadczam także, że ani ja, ani żaden z mych braci i naszych potomków nie będzie rościć praw do tytułu należnego nam z urodzenia. W imieniu swoim i braci składam broń i uznaję cię za Najwyższego Króla. – To mówiąc, dobył miecza i podał go wujowi. – Niech nasze miecze zwrócą się ku jednemu wrogowi, niech twoje zwierzchnictwo przyniesie nam zwycięstwo.

Fingon patrzył, jak ojciec skłania głowę i przyjmuje oręż. Zaraz potem Fingolfin ujął Maedhrosa pewnym uściskiem i dźwignął z kolan; gest tyleż akceptacji, co i czysto praktyczny. Fingon i tak nie mógł się nadziwić, widząc jak kuzyn się trzyma po dłuższej podróży i wobec pierwszego publicznego wystąpienia po długich tygodniach rekonwalescencji w zaciszu domu, wśród braci i przyjaciół. Gdyby nie widywał go co parę dni i nie był świadkiem codziennych kłopotów, z jakimi wciąż borykał się Maedhros, dałby się dzisiaj zwieść.

Fingolfin nie mówił na szczęście długo. Skoro przedtem Maedhros powiedział niewiele, to on wziął na siebie wspomnienie o połączeniu na nowo dwóch rodów, które przecież wywodziły się z jednego i o uznaniu winy Feanora za przeszłość. Przyjął również ofiarowaną mu godność Najwyższego Króla Noldorów i na całe szczęście nie pokusił się o stwierdzenie, że uznaje synów Feanora za swoich, tak jak niejako przygarnął nieoficjalnie dzieci Finarfina. Jak bardzo ta uroczystość nie była przejawem pokory ze strony synów Feanora, takiego porównania żaden by nie przełknął, nawet najstarsi.

– W świetle Drzew żyliśmy razem i to Ciemność nas podzieliła. Lecz dziś jest nowy dzień, nowe światło pochodzące od Drzew przyświeca nam i rozświetla nasze ścieżki. Z jednego rodu pochodzimy i jednym narodem jesteśmy, więc niech zniknie zawiść i żal między nami, gdyż każdy nasz spór tylko cieszy Nieprzyjaciela. W imieniu tych, którzy polegli, mamy wspólnego wroga do pokonania. Niech więc dzisiejsza uczta odnowi dawne przyjaźnie i połączy rodziny – zakończył Fingolfin.

Elfowie przemieszali się. Oddział synów Feanora rozglądał się coraz śmielej i coraz ciekawiej w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. Fingon widział podobne zainteresowanie ze strony podwładnych ojca i miał nadzieję, że to dobry początek. Wiele oczu wciąż zwróconych było na pierworodnego syna Feanora, śledziło każdy jego gest; sporo elfów widziało go przecież latem jako wrak na skraju śmierci. W tej chwili Maedhros z całą pewnością nie był martwy, a jego wysoką, spowitą w szkarłaty sylwetkę nie sposób było przeoczyć.

Fingolfin poprowadził gości w stronę budynku, gdzie miała odbyć się uczta. Fingon widział, jak Celegorm nachyla się do Curufina z jakimś komentarzem, ale cokolwiek powiedział, na szczęście zostało tylko między nimi.

Wnętrze udekorowano skromnie, na miarę ich ograniczonych możliwości w tych warunkach, lecz dawny magazyn uprzątnięto, a na wolnej przestrzeni ustawiono kilka wysp stołów zamykających się w kwadraty. Najdalej położony od wejścia przeznaczony był dla ich rodu, przy pozostałych zasiąść mieli przedstawiciele Noldorów Fingolfina oraz świta synów Feanora. O ile przy tym pierwszym ściśle zaplanowano, kto gdzie usiądzie, tak reszta miała dowolność wyboru. Fingon dyskretnie obserwował, czy nie będzie z tego tytułu problemów, ale obie grupy były świadome pojednania obu rodów i tego, jak ważne było odnowienie współpracy; ci, którzy tu dzisiaj byli, nie zostali wybrani przypadkowo.

Ledwie usiedli, na stoły wniesiono gorące potrawy. Tak goście, jak i gospodarze sięgali chętnie po aromatyczne pieczenie i świeży chleb. Cisza, początkowo ciążąca i jeszcze niezręczna, wkrótce została przełamana pierwszymi szmerami rozmów, najpierw cichych i ostrożnych, z czasem coraz śmielszych. Gdzieś coś się komuś wymsknęło, ktoś rzucił jakimś zabawnym komentarzem i ostrożny, oficjalny nastrój nieco się ocieplił.

Fingon obserwował rodzinę z niejakim poczuciem nierealności, widząc wszystkich przy stole. Ostatnio zebrali się w tak licznym gronie, gdy... zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia, z jakiej okazji świętowali u Finwego. Wtedy było zupełnie inaczej, przy stole Fingon pamiętał gromadkę mniejszych i starszych dzieci, niecierpliwych, by zostawić dorosłych i pójść się bawić. To oni z Maedhrosem i Maglorem, na przemian z Indis i Nerdanelą, sprawdzali potem co jakiś czas, czy zabawa w pałacowych ogrodach nie przerodziła się jeszcze w kłótnię. Teraz, paradoksalnie, miał podobne wrażenie, choć wokół siebie widział jedynie dorosłych, nie licząc Idril przy boku ojca i młodego Celebrimbora.  
Zerknął na Maedhrosa, ciekaw, czy i on ma podobne skojarzenia, ale przyjaciel siedział pogrążony w uprzejmej, błahej rozmowie z Fingolfinem. Talerza prawie nie dotykał, choć Maglor dbał dyskretnie o to, by podsuwać mu coraz to nowe potrawy. Śpiewak uczestniczył w tej niezobowiązującej pogawędce, ale jego oczy, podobnie jak Fingona, obserwowały rodzinę. Najstarszy syn Fingolfina zorientował się, że to ten kuzyn najpewniej podziela jego odczucia; Maedhros sprawiał wrażenie, jakby całe to napięcie jego nie dotyczyło, jakby nie rozważali wspólnie kilka dni wcześniej, co może pójść źle.  
Na prawo od nich Finrod zaskakująco milczał, czasem tylko dorzucając kilka słów do dyskusji. Jego próby nawiązania dłuższej rozmowy z Caranthirem musiały spełznąć na niczym.  
Przeciwległy róg stołu prezentował się za to interesująco. Fingon po pierwszym spojrzeniu pogratulował Finrodowi pomysłu. Curufin i Galadriela zajmowali skrajne miejsca, co tylko sprzyjało rozmowie. Kuzynka siedziała sztywno, dumna i niedostępna, ale choć oczy co jakiś czas ciskały gromy w stronę brata i kuzynów odpowiedzialnych za organizację, odpowiadała uprzejmie Curufinowi. Ten, przeciwnie, rozparł się swobodnie, na twarz przywdział ostentacyjną maskę, jakby był u siebie, jednak nie zapominał o wychowaniu. Obok jego syn, jak zauważył z rozbawieniem Fingon, wpatrywał się cielęcym wzrokiem w Galadrielę, zupełnie nieświadomy cichej potyczki.

Drugą wyraźnie niezadowoloną osobą przy stole był Turgon, któremu nie w smak był fakt, że Aredhela toczy ożywioną dyskusję z Celegormem, a w dodatku pozwala się do niej włączać małej Idril. Nie zabraniał jednak córce uczestnictwa w rozmowie, dobrze wiedząc, że dziewczynka niechybnie zaczęłaby się nudzić. Fingon pogratulował sobie i kuzynom pomysłu, by posadzić tych dwoje razem. Najmłodsze rodzeństwo Finroda natomiast zdawało się całkiem dobrze dogadywać z Amrasem, wyglądało więc na to, że wszystko było w porządku.

Fingon zwrócił swoją uwagę ku ojcu, zamierzając dołączyć się do rozmowy, która zboczyła właśnie na nudny i bezpieczny temat klimatu w Śródziemiu, a przynajmniej w tej okolicy, którą obecnie zamieszkiwali. Fingolfin mówił akurat coś o zeszłorocznej słocie, która dała im się we znaki o wiele bardziej niż tegoroczna jesień. mimo że i tym razem nie brakowało deszczu. Trudno o bardziej ogólnikową pogawędkę.

Albo i nie.

– Nie wiem, jak wyglądała poprzednia jesień – rzucił obojętnie Maedhros, zajęty akurat rozkrawaniem czegoś na talerzu przy pomocy widelca. – Tam było ciągle wietrznie i zimno, mimo że słońce paliło. Ale jaka to była pora roku... – urwał, nie patrząc na rozmówców, spokojnym gestem skosztował potrawy.

Fingon widział za to, jak widelec ojca zamarł w połowie drogi do ust, gdy dotarło do niego, co powiedział bratanek. Fingolfin nie miał okazji przywyknąć do takich uwag Maedhrosa, wtrącanych w rozmowę neutralnym tonem w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.

Maglor zareagował jako pierwszy, zajrzał do kielicha brata i widząc w nim dno, dolał mu wina. Maedhros podążył wzrokiem za jego dłońmi, ale zaraz zorientował się, jaka cisza zapadła po jego słowach. Otwarcie spojrzał na wuja, wciąż nie do końca otrząśniętego, na jego ustach zagościła maska kpiącego uśmiechu.

– Ale pogoda we włościach Nieprzyjaciela nas dzisiaj nie interesuje – skomentował swobodnie, próbując chyba przełamać niezręczną ciszę. – Nie dzisiaj. Mówiłeś...?

Fingon ochoczo podchwycił wątek, dając ojcu chwilę na zebranie myśli. Zaczął wspominać o kłopotach, jakie sprawiało im jezioro, gdy jego poziom się podnosił, Maglor wtrącił się zaraz i poprawił go w jakiejś kwestii. Nim się obejrzeli, incydent został zapomniany, a rozmowa potoczyła się dalej.

xxx

Stół nie obligował nikogo, by przy nim tkwił. Po głównym posiłku część biesiadników rozproszyła się dookoła, a ostrożny, oficjalny nastrój został nieco przełamany. Spośród synów Feanora to Celegorm wyraźnie czuł się najswobodniej i ani na moment nie porzucił towarzystwa Aredheli, która zdawała się być równie zadowolona. Większym zaskoczeniem był natomiast Curufin, który po niemiłosiernie sztywnym obiedzie w sąsiedztwie Galadrieli znalazł sobie lepszego kompana do rozmów i, o ile Fingon się orientował, rozmawiał z nim o doraźnych rozwiązaniach, jakie musieli stosować w kuźniach w tak polowych warunkach, jakie wciąż panowały w obu obozach.

Finrod zakrzątnął się między muzykami i melodia, dotąd cicha i stanowiąca jedynie tło, zmieniła się na żywszą, głośniejszą. Pojedyncze pary zaczęły wyłamywać się z grupek, na wolnej przestrzeni pojawili się pierwszy tańczący; nie mogło tego zabraknąć na uczcie. Celegorm z Aredhelą byli jedną z par, a taniec w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzał im toczyć ożywionej dyskusji, co z zewnątrz przedstawiało dość zabawny widok. Celebrimbor natomiast, zamiast trzymać się ojca, wmieszał się gdzieś między elfów, a Fingon odnalazł go akurat w momencie, gdy, czerwony po uszy, próbował poprosić Galadrielę do tańca. Kuzynka odmówiła mu i odeszła dostojnie z dala od parkietu, pozostawiając zmieszanego chłopaka, który czmychnął czym prędzej i zniknął Fingonowi z oczu.

Maedhros był jednym z niewielu, którzy zostali na swym miejscu przy stole, najpewniej wolał nie ryzykować, że w pewnym momencie siły go zawiodą. Z tego względu Fingolfin również nie ruszył się z miejsca, dotrzymując towarzystwa bratankowi. Co rusz ktoś podchodził do szczytu stołu, by zamienić kilka słów z nowym królem, dlatego też Fingon przesiadł się dalej, by zrobić miejsce; Maglor nie opuszczał na krok starszego brata i nie zanosiło się na to, by zamierzał to zrobić.

W pewnym momencie Caranthir musiał zmienić zdanie, bo wybił się energicznie z krzesła i odszedł od stołu. Mogło się zdawać, że miałby z kim porozmawiać, choćby o handlu, Turgon nawet wysilił się na uprzejmość i zagadnął go o coś, ale Caranthir zbył go uprzejmie i chyba musiał skierować się w stronę wyjścia; jasnym było, że się za kimś rozgląda. Wrócił, nim Fingon skończył kawałek ciasta, który akurat miał na talerzu. Rumieńce na policzkach raczej nie miały wiele wspólnego z winem wypitym podczas uczty, gdyż wszyscy pilnowali się, by nie przekroczyć granic rozsądku. Caranthir usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, kilka krzeseł od najstarszego brata i dopełnił swój puchar. Zanim jednak Fingon zdążył się do niego przysiąść i zagadnąć, Finrod zawołał z drugiego końca pawilonu.

– Nie dołączysz do nas, Makalaure?

Maglor sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego, ale kuzyn nie pozostawił mu miejsca na udawanie, że nie dosłyszał. Fingon podejrzewał, że miało to związek z perspektywą odejścia od Maedhrosa, którego boku nie opuszczał, odkąd zasiedli przy stole, mimo że większość towarzystwa przemieszała się już. Problem rozwiązał najstarszy z braci, zwracając się ku śpiewakowi.

– Nie każ Findarato powtarzać, wszyscy wiemy, że ciebie nie trzeba prosić o śpiew. – Na ustach Maedhrosa błąkał się uśmiech, który większość wzięłaby za swobodny.

Na tak oczywistą sugestię Maglor odwzajemnił uśmiech, wstał i skinąwszy głową Fingolfinowi wyszedł po swoją harfę. Ze swojego miejsca obok Lalwende, które chwilowo zajmował, Fingon obserwował, jak Maedhros wymienia ciche uwagi z jego ojcem, korzystając chyba z faktu, że chociaż na chwilę zostali sami. Przyjaciel nie rozluźnił się zupełnie, ale też nie był już taki spięty i zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że nie miał przy sobie żadnego z braci.

Finrod wziął ich z zaskoczenia, rozpoczynając śpiew w momencie, gdy Maglor wrócił do pomieszczenia. Czystym głosem podjął pieśń z Valinoru, lekką i czystą, pełną dobroci i światła. Ostatnią, którą Fingon chciałby kiedykolwiek słyszeć, pieśń przypominającą mu o rozpaczy i desperacji, gdy w spowitych oparami górach stracił nadzieję na odnalezienie przyjaciela, o straszliwej krzywdzie, jaką musiał mu wyrządzić, by uwolnić z kajdan.

Fingon wstrząsnął głową, odpędzając obrazy sprzed oczu, i spojrzał z niepokojem na kuzyna. Maedhros zastygł bez ruchu, zdawał się nie oddychać. Oczy miał przymknięte, a lewa dłoń zsunęła się ze stołu. Najstarszy z dzieci Fingolfina obejrzał się chaotycznie za Maglorem i uchwycił jego zdenerwowane spojrzenie; najwyraźniej obaj gorączkowo myśleli, jak przerwać Finrodowi bez zwracania zbytniej uwagi.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich zdołał zareagować, Maedhros odetchnął głębiej i otworzył oczy. Skrzyżował wzrok z Fingonem i nieznacznie skinął mu głową, jakby chciał mu dać znać, że wszystko w porządku. Potem z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem zwrócił się ku śpiewającemu i poprosił Fingolfina, by powtórzył pytanie, gdyż nie wszystko dosłyszał.

Caranthir zareagował, ledwie Maglor posłał mu ostrzeżenie z drugiego końca sali. Spokojnie po raz kolejny napełnił swój kielich z dzbana stojącego przed nim i przesiadł się na miejsce zwolnione przez śpiewaka. Bez skrępowania sięgnął po dłoń brata skrytą pod stołem, na moment kompletnie go zaskakując.

– Jeżeli czegoś potrzebujesz, powiedz, a przyniosę ci dyskretnie od Alcarino – zaoferował cicho, czując, jak pod jego palcami starszy brat usiłuje cofnąć dłoń.

Maedhros potrząsnął głową i uwolniwszy rękę z uścisku, z ociąganiem położył ją na stole.

– Niczego mi nie trzeba, Moryo, dziękuję.

Finrod skończył śpiewać i dopiero wtedy musiał wyczuć napięcie kuzynów, bo w jego oczach odbijało się niezadane pytanie, gdy przeniósł wzrok z Fingona na Maedhrosa.

– Potężne są słowa pieśni, która przywróciła mnie do życia i wyzwoliła z niewoli – odezwał się pierworodny Feanora ku zaskoczeniu rodziny. – Tak jak potrzeba było niezwykłej odwagi i niezwykłej przyjaźni, by porwać się na tak śmiały czyn, jakiego dokonał Findekano. Makalaure, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, miałbyś nam coś do przedstawienia na ten temat – zwrócił się do brata.

Maglor nie tego się spodziewał, zorientował się Caranthir. Obserwował, jak brat zamienia się z Finrodem miejscami i ogląda jeszcze raz na Maedhrosa, jakby upewniając się, czy ten nie zmieni zdania. Potem zaś popłynęła pieśń, zarazem wspaniała i tak inna od tych, które Kanafinwe Makalaure komponował jeszcze w Tirionie czy później, na wygnaniu w Formenos. W piękne słowa, gładkie i pełne pochwały, ubrał brat czyny, które pozostawiły siedzącego obok Maedhrosa kaleką. Była tam jednak i inna nuta, nowa, ostrzejsza. Caranthir uświadomił sobie, jak długo nie widział brata występującego, tak jak teraz, z harfą w dłoni i wesołym błyskiem w oczach, zatraconego w swej pieśni i tyle młodszego, nie przytłoczonego ciężarem regencji, która spadła na niego z dnia na dzień i wyzuła z chęci do śpiewu i komponowania. Przez lata Maglor nie tworzył, a gdy znajdował czas, by wziąć instrument do ręki, to często jedynie stroił struny i czyścił pudło, czasem zagrał którąś ze swoich starych piosenek. Jeśli Caranthir usłyszał jakąś nową melodię, to zazwyczaj urywała się po kilku taktach, a potem Maglor milkł na długo i tylko prośby Amrasa skłaniały go czasem, by zagrał coś więcej, gdy siedzieli wspólnie przy kolacji.

Ten Maglor, teraz, był tym dawnym, dużo młodszym bratem dającym pokaz swych umiejętności na dworze dziadka, doprowadzającym do łez swoją grą i czarującym głosem. Maedhros także musiał to zauważyć, bo na jego twarzy zagościł spokojniejszy uśmiech, jak gdyby nie słyszał, o czym Maglor śpiewa. Na Fingona Caranthir celowo nie patrzył; nie było sensu psuć sobie bardziej humoru. Brat na szczęście miał i inne pieśni w zanadrzu, a raz poproszony o występ, nie zamierzał kończyć. Finrod dołączył do niego i złocisty głos Maglora, subtelny, a zarazem władczy i zdolny kruszyć skałę, przemieszał się z drugim, łagodniejszym.

– Mógłbyś rozwiązać chustę? – Maedhros pochylił się ku bratu, a cicha prośba wzięła go z zaskoczenia.

Zdziwiony prośbą, Caranthir posłusznie wyswobodził okaleczoną rękę z temblaka. Maedhros ostrożnie rozprostował łokieć i oparł kikut luźno na kolanach. Nie cofnął ręki, gdy młodszy brat przesunął palcami po wyczuwalnych pod uroczystymi szatami kościach, ale zaprotestował na próbę dolania wina.

– Dla mnie wystarczy, Moryo. Tobie chyba już też – zauważył spokojnie Maedhros, dłonią przykrywając swój kielich. – Będziesz tak miły, bracie, i przejdziesz się ze mną zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza?

Caranthirowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Podniósł się, a gdyby nawet ktoś patrzył w ich stronę, uznałby, że pochylił się odstawić kielich, gdy pomagał bratu dźwignąć się z krzesła. Maedhros skłonił ceremonialnie głowę przed Fingolfinem i odszedł od stołu pewnym, spokojnym krokiem; prawa ręka, spuszczona luźno wzdłuż tułowia, kryła się częściowo pod płaszczem, lecz sam Maedhros nie robił nic, by ją schować, obojętny na zaciekawione spojrzenia, mniej lub bardziej otwarte.

Chwilę trwało, nim dotarli do wyjścia, bo niemożliwym było, by Maedhros przeszedł niezauważony i nie porozmawiał chwilę, gdy ktoś go zagadnął. Caranthir przez cały czas pozostawał milczącym cieniem brata, czasem tylko dorzucając coś od siebie, gdy został zapytany o zdanie. Maedhros zdawał się doskonale odnajdywać w tłumie Noldorów, swoich i Fingolfina, ale widać było po nim ulgę, kiedy wreszcie zostali względnie sami.

– Mieliście rację, nie ryzykując uczty pod gołym niebem – skomentował Caranthir, podnosząc głowę w górę ku mżącemu deszczowi; jesień jednak przypomniała o sobie.

– Zaczekaj tu na mnie. Zaraz wrócę.

Maedhros oddalił się na stronę pomiędzy budynki, zostawiając brata pod mizerną osłoną krótkiego okapu. Caranthir wyszedł spod niego, gdy tylko się zorientował, że daszek wcale go nie chroni, a woda ścieka mu prosto za kołnierz. Odczekał chwilę, ale nieobecność Maedhrosa wydała mu się w końcu zbyt długa i skręcił także jego śladem.

– Nelyo? – odezwał się półgłosem, przełykając rodzącą się panikę, wściekły na siebie, że stracił brata z oczu. Zanim jednak zdążył się zdenerwować, znalazł go wspartego o ścianę domu za węgłem.

– Już wracam, Moryo – westchnął Maedhros i przesunął dłonią po oczach. – Daj mi chwilę.

Caranthir miał wrażenie, że widzi kogoś zupełnie innego od tego elfa, którego obserwował przez cały dzień na uroczystościach. W mdłym świetle księżyca, ledwie przebijającym się przez chmury, Maedhros wyglądał szaro.

– Możemy w ogóle nie wracać – zauważył Caranthir. Oparł się obok brata i objął go ramieniem. – Ale, zauważ, pada.

Maedhros prychnął w odpowiedzi i zgarnął z twarzy wilgotniejącą grzywkę. Zrobił to prawą ręką, chyba nieświadomie, bo przez krótką chwilę sam wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zmieszanego, gdy się zorientował.

– Czy stało się coś, czym powinienem się niepokoić? – zapytał nagle, zaskakując Caranthira. – Wróciłeś do stołu wzburzony, więc chciałbym wiedzieć, czy grozi nam jakiś dyplomatyczny skandal – wyjaśnił.

– Nie, nic takiego – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Caranthir. – Naprawdę, Maitimo. Angarato i ja mieliśmy kilka kwestii do wyjaśnienia – powiedział, mimowolnie podnosząc głos, zły na wspomnienie nieprzyjemnej rozmowy z kuzynem, który dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, co sądzi o ich dawnej przyjaźni.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz... – Maedhros poprawił płaszcz i odbił się od ściany. Caranthir poszedł za nim, trzymając się blisko, ale brat nie potrzebował pomocy.

Mimo deszczu po dworze kręciło się sporo elfów, widać część uznała, że nadeszła pora, by opuścić oficjalną uroczystość i porozmawiać w bardziej kameralnych gronach. Mieszane grupki pozdrawiały uprzejmie synów Feanora, ale Caranthir wymanewrował w końcu brata tak, by wrócili do głównego budynku, skąd wciąż dobiegała muzyka.

– Nelyafinwe! – zawołał kobiecy głos za nimi. – Myślałam już, że cię nie znajdę.

– Lalwende. – Maedhros obrócił się i uśmiechnął z przyjemnością. – Czy wydarzyło się coś, co wymaga mojej pilnej obecności? – zagadnął uprzejmie.

– Nie, nie, nie kłopocz się. – Lalwende chwyciła go za przedramiona i przyciągnęła bliżej, jakby chciała go obejrzeć. Zadowolona z tego, co zobaczyła, roześmiała się wesoło. – Findekano miał cię znaleźć, ale Findarato i Makalaure potrzebowali go do pieśni i sam wiesz, raczej ich rychło nie zostawi.

– Nie ma szans – zgodził się Caranthir. – Z tego, co słyszę, Kano się dopiero rozgrzał – zauważył z dumą.

– W takim razie nie ma co na niego liczyć. A miał wam przekazać, że kazał przygotować dla was pokoje, byście nie wracali po nocy – wyjaśniła Lalwende. – W lewym skrzydle, dla was i dla wuja Alcarino. Mamy też przygotowanych kilka innych budynków, dla nikogo nie powinno zabraknąć miejsca.

– Dziękujemy za troskę, ciociu. – Na twarzy Maedhrosa zagościł przez moment przekorny uśmiech; dobrze wiedzieli, że Lalwende nie lubiła być tak nazywana, zwłaszcza będąc niewiele starszą od niego.

– Mogę wam wskazać drogę, Maitimo. – zasugerowała młodsza siostra Fingolfina, nie zwracając uwagi na docinek.

– Prowadź, proszę.


	26. Epilog

Wygląda na to, że udało mi się dotrzeć do końca tekstu. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze.

* * *

 **Epilog**

Maglor nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że wizyta w obozie wuja sprawi mu jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Z tygodni, które tu spędził boku ciężko chorego brata, zapamiętał niechęć, ciągłą czujność, a przede wszystkim strach, że jednak Maedhros nie zdoła się już podnieść. Również powód, dla którego znalazł się ponownie po drugiej stronie jeziora, nie napawał go optymizmem, a raczej był źródłem obaw, czy wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, czy też może wydarzy się coś, co zniweczy starania Maedhrosa i zamiast pokoju, będą mieli wojnę z braćmi.

A jednak... Śpiew dał mu poczucie lekkości, jakiej od lat nie zaznał, muzyka upajała na równi z pitym winem. Godziny nocne upłynęły nie wiedzieć kiedy, w miłym towarzystwie, z tymi, których wciąż można było nazwać rodziną. Wśród pieśni i tańców, przy trunkach i muzyce, zapomniana została ceremonia abdykacji, zniknęły, przynajmniej na chwilę, dawne spory, urazy i podejrzenia. A sam Maglor po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się wolny – od odpowiedzialności, od trosk, od podziałów. Choć na jedną noc był jedynie muzykiem, pierwszym pośród Noldorów.

Jesienne słońce stało już na niebie, ciężkim jeszcze na północy od deszczowych chmur, które nocą przyniosły deszcz, gdy kuzyni udali się w końcu na spoczynek. Maglor z Fingonem nie byli jednak ostatnimi maruderami po przeciągającej się biesiadzie; przed stajnią na podwórzu minęli Celegorma, Amrasa i Aredhelę, którzy w swej rozmowie nie zorientowali się chyba, że noc już minęła. Maglor myślał nawet zawołać ich, lecz głowę miał lekką, pełną muzyki, tak że pozwolił Fingonowi doprowadzić się do kwater, które dla nich przygotowano.

Kuzyn pchnął cicho drzwi pokoju, który Maglor pamiętał aż za dobrze, a żadne z tych wspomnień nie było przyjemne. Teraz jednak na łóżku, w którym jakiś czas temu leżał półżywy Maedhros, spał Caranthir. Najstarszy z braci, spokojny i zdrowy, zajmował sąsiednie łóżko.

– Będziesz musiał poszukać sobie miejsca gdzie indziej – szepnął Fingon, a Maglor był pewien, że na policzki wypełzł mu rumieniec wstydu, że tak bardzo zapomniał o bracie podczas gry. Kuzyn jednak jakby tego nie zauważył, bo tylko pociągnął go za ramię do sąsiedniego pokoju.

Wypite wino zaszumiało mocniej w głowie i Maglor zapragnął jedynie położyć się spać; Maedhros był przecież w dobrych rękach Caranthira, gdyby czegoś potrzebował. Pożegnał Fingona i wyminął śpiącego Celebrimbora i Curufina. O ile chłopak spał mocno i nawet nie drgnął, tak brat uniósł się na łokciu i odprowadził śpiewaka osobliwym spojrzeniem; Maglor z powodzeniem udał, że tego nie widzi.

xxx

 _Udało się. Mimo wszystko, udało się_. Maedhros pozwolił sobie pokontemplować chwilę tę informację, gdy Caranthir powiedział mu, że żaden z braci nie spowodował skandalu i wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nie zostaną zdekapitowani, jak to uroczo ujął. Młodszy brat nie raczył nawet ściszyć głosu, jak gdyby chciał, by go usłyszano, ale jego ostentacja tym bardziej utwierdziła Maedhrosa w przekonaniu, że wszystko w porządku. Jeśli jednak Caranthir, na przekór, szukał zaczepki, to jej nie znalazł, bo większość domowników pogrążona była we śnie lub, jak zauważył zgryźliwie, zapomniała trafić do sypialni. Amras, do którego skierowane były te słowa, nie przejął się nimi zbytnio. Wprawdzie obdarzył Maedhrosa skruszonym spojrzeniem, ale gdy brat uśmiechnął się do niego, rozpogodził się i przekazał wiadomość od Aredheli, że Fingolfin prosi synów Feanora na śniadanie i rad by przedyskutować kilka kwestii w prywatnym gronie.

Maedhros nie wątpił, że to będzie pierwsze z wielu takich spotkań, gdyż poczynili dopiero pierwszy, symboliczny krok, a do rzeczywistego zjednoczenia Noldorów czekała ich jeszcze długa droga. Podejrzewał raczej, że wuj zechce zwyczajnie porozmawiać z bratankami jak w rodzinie, co nie było możliwe podczas uczty, gdzie każdy gest miał znaczenie. Później z pewnością ustanowi radę, być może również i spośród synów Feanora; Maedhros nie wątpił w mądrość Fingolfina i nie spodziewał się, by ten był tak nieostrożny i odsunął jego i braci od decydowania. Dziś było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by poruszać ważniejsze kwestie, ale Maedhros wolał być przygotowany. Dlatego też, nie spiesząc się, odświeżył się po nocy, a potem wyszedł odszukać Maglora; o czymkolwiek nie mieliby z wujem rozmawiać, chciał go mieć przy boku.

Curufin i Celebrimbor zdążyli już wstać i wyjść, ale Maglor spał jak zabity. Było po nim widać, że musiał dopiero niedawno wrócić i się położyć. Granatowe uroczyste szaty gniotły się na krześle, jedynie harfa stała bezpiecznie pod ścianą, spakowana w futerał. Maedhros uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i rozwiesił ubranie, tak jak to robił dawniej, w domu. Koszula, w której Maglor spał, prezentowała się nie lepiej, ale na to nie mógł już nic poradzić.

Maedhros przysiadł na skraju łóżka, zastanawiając się przelotnie, ile brat musiał wypić z kuzynami, że nie zbudził go nawet uginający się materac. Chwycił jeden z rozczochranych warkoczy brata i przejechał końcówką po policzku.

– Laure, pobudka.

– Mmm?

– Pora wstawać.

– Idź sssobbie, Russsso. – Poduszka w dużej mierze wytłumiła głos śpiewaka, gdy ten wcisnął w nią głębiej twarz, próbując uciec przed natrętną ręką starszego brata.

– Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, jak zakończył się wczorajszy wieczór. Czy może raczej poranek, Kano? – zapytał Maedhros z udawaną naganą; to było miłe, przez chwilę udawać, że jest jak dawniej, że tylko przyszedł zbudzić młodszego brata, który znów, komponując, zapomniał o świecie. Chociaż na chwilę. – Król prosi nas na śniadanie i podejrzewam, że chciałbyś się doprowadzić do ładu.

– Co?! – Maglor usiadł na baczność, omal nie zderzają c się z pochylonym nad nim bratem. W jednej chwili rozbudził się i obrzucił Maedhrosa przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że za twoją reakcją nie kryje się żaden skandal, o którym jeszcze nie wiem? – zapytał pierworodny Feanora; mina Maglora była warta zobaczenia. – Zamierzasz spać przez cały dzień?

– Zamierzałem _cokolwiek_ spać. – Maglor ostentacyjnie opadł z powrotem na poduszki, jakby nie zamierzał się nigdzie ruszyć, pozwalając sobie przez moment być młodszym bratem.

– Nie wypada kazać królowi czekać – przynaglił go Maedhros, bezceremonialnie ściągając z brata koc. – Chodź, trzeba dopilnować, żeby cała nasza rodzina przetrwała to śniadanie. Nie zostawisz mnie chyba samego? Może zabraknąć mi rąk. – To się robiło coraz łatwiejsze, przywdziać uśmiech, ukryć się za dystansem do samego siebie.

Maglor odwzajemnił uśmiech i usiadł. Podchwycił pogodny nastrój starszego brata, wstał i nucąc coś pod nosem, krytycznym wzrokiem przyglądał się koszuli. Maedhros obserwował go, jak w kilka chwil z niewyspanego artysty przemienia się w drugiego co do starszeństwa syna Feanora, gotowego służyć radą w razie potrzeby.

– Król czeka – powtórzył lekko Maglor, otwierając drzwi na korytarz.

I tylko po jego krótkim spojrzeniu Maedhros wiedział, że brat ani na moment nie dał się zwieść.


End file.
